Time Patrollers
by rdphoenix07
Summary: A Dragonball Xenoverse fic. Featuring my four characters I created in the game. I do not own Dragonball or it's characters, just the O.C.'s I created. Rated T for slight language, violence, and mild adult humor in a later chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Dragonball Xenoverse-Time Patrollers Chapter 1: The Warriors Gather

 _The Time Nest..._

"Well, here goes nothing."

Trunks gazed down at the 7 orange orbs on the ground. They pulsed with light, giving off a thrumming noise. Taking a deep breath, Trunks called out the words.

"Eternal Dragon! I summon you! Awaken and grant my wish!"

The Dragonballs flared brightly. The light grew and then shot straight up into the sky. Immediately, the skies overhead turned pitch black and the air vibrated with untold power. The light continued to grow and stretch across the blackened sky and then it began to take shape. Soon, the light dispersed, and in it's place, seeming to take up the entire stratosphere, floated the Eternal Dragon, Shenron.

No matter how many times Trunks saw him, he was always impressed. Gigantic beyond belief, the green dragon coiled like a great serpent in the sky. His red eyes gazed down upon Trunks and a vast rumbling voice boomed out."

I AM THE ETERNAL DRAGON! STATE YOUR WISH, AND I SHALL GRANT IT!"

Trunks stared up at the immense behemoth before him. This was it. Time to make his wish.

"Shenron, I wish for you to send me a warrior of strength and virtue!"

There was a moments silence, then the crimson eyes of the dragon flashed.

"YOUR WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED!"

Trunks covered his eyes as a bright light flared up. Peering through half-closed eyes, he could just make out a silhouette within the ! No, there were...4?

As the light faded, Frost gazed around. His icy-blue eyes took in his surroundings, and he wondered, where he was. And, more important, how had he arrived here. His long tail swished behind him, conveying his confusion.

"Whoa! What the heck happened?"

Frost gazed in the direction of the voice. He found himself staring at a female with a mane of red hair and green eyes. She was dressed in a Saiyan battle uniform. And, curled around her waist, a monkey tail. Frost was surprised. This girl was a Saiyan! But, that couldn't be. They had been wiped out . The Saiyan girl's eyes drifted around and then settled on him. They widened in surprise.

"Hey, who are you? Did you bring me here somehow?" She took up a fighting stance. "You better start talking, you space lizard."

Frost was usually good at maintaining his cool. Still, to be called a space lizard? He had heard Saiyans could be crass, but this was just downright insulting.

"I know nothing about how you got here," he said. "If anything, we're in the same boat. I don't know how I got here, either."

"How do I know you're telling the truth," she replied. It was clear to Frost that the female was spoiling for a fight. Typical Saiyan.

"I warn you," he said coolly, "Don't take me lightly."

She snorted derisively. "Take your own advice."

A bright red aura surrounded her and she flew towards him. Frost braced himself, ready to counter, when...Something moved in front of him and the charging Saiyan girl...something huge! Frost couldn't see who or what it was, but it intercepted the girl and halted her charge. She stopped just inches from the towering figure and glared up at him.

"Is this how you always resolve something," a deep voice rumbled. "It's obvious he knows about as much as you do."

"Who asked you to butt in," she said. The

giant figure turned around. Frost's breath caught in his throat. It was a Namekian! The biggest one he had ever seen. He stood at least 8 feet tall and Frost noticed that, unlike other Namekians, this one had red skin. He had never seen one like this before. Frost felt so small, standing in front of this giant. He himself was just a few inches under five feet.

"You seem more reasonable," the large Namekian rumbled. "Any idea where we are?"

"I'm afraid not," Frost said.

The Namekian stared down at him. Frost noticed he had sky-blue eyes, a contrast to the fiery red skin.

"You look similar to someone I've heard about," he said. "You wouldn't happen to be an acquaintance of someone named Frieza, would you?"

Frost noticed the Namekian's huge fist clench, ever so slightly. It was true he was of Frieza's race, sporting white and blue skin tones. And he could tell why the Namekian was acting hostile towards him, if only subtly.

"I have no association with that genocidal maniac," he replied calmly.

In a sense that was true. But he also knew he wasn't being entirely honest. Still, the hulking Namekian didn't need to know. Both locked eyes, blue and intense, waiting to see how the other would react. Finally, the red alien's fist relaxed and unclenched.

"My apologies," he said. "I suppose I shouldn't judge you for the crimes of another."

"It's understandable," Frost replied. "I get that a lot."

"Hey! Did you two forget about me or what?"

They turned their attention to the irate Saiyan. She glared at them, still itching to fight.

"Violence will solve nothing," Frost spoke to her. "We need to figure out where we are and how we got here."

"Well, no duh," she replied. "And anyway, I...Hey. Who's that?"

Frost and the Namekian turned in the direction she indicated. Standing nearby, as if oblivious to them was a female alien. Frost recognized her as a Majin. The pink skin and elastic-like texture was a dead give away. The female Majin seemed to be staring up at something in the sky.

"What is she..." Frost wondered, gazing up.

He let out a startled yell, his actions mimicked by the other above them was a gigantic green dragon. It was serpent-like, and it's body seemed to fill the whole sky. It gazed down at them with glowing red eyes. At ground level, Frost saw the dragon's tail taper down and seemed to be merged with a glowing light.

"It can't be," the Namekian gasped.

Above them, the dragon stirred and spoke.

"FAREWELL!"

Just that one word. And then, it vanished. One second it was there and then the next, it was gone. The light on the ground split into seven orbs. The orbs floated up into the sky and then each one shot off in a different direction. Once they were gone, the pitch black faded away and was replaced by a clear blue sky, as if night had suddenly given way to daytime. For a moment, they stood there in stunned silence. Then the Saiyan girl broke the silence.

"Wha...What was that," she exclaimed.

"It was a dragon," Frost replied. Even though he said it, he couldn't quite grasp the concept of having seen one.

"Those were Dragonballs," the Namekian whispered. "But, how?"

Frost stared at the giant alien in surprise. He recalled hearing something about items called Dragonballs long ago. It was said they could grant one wish to the person who found and collected all of them. Was that what they had just witnessed?

"It was...so immense."

Frost's attention shifted to the female Majin. She still stood, gazing up at the empty sky, as if hoping to see the dragon reappear. When it became appearant that wouldn't happen, she finally looked over at them. She seemed uncertain at first, but then she walked over and joined them.

"Hello," she greeted. "Were all of you brought here, too?"

"It seems that way," Frost replied. He gazed around the area. Now that he had a moment, he could see buildings here and there. It was almost like a small city.

"Did that dragon bring us here," the Majin asked.

"I'm not sure," Frost said. "I'm afraid I don't have any answers."

"Perhaps I can provide those."

All four turned and saw a young man with short purple hair approach them. Frost noted that the youth carried a sword strapped to his back. He could see this lad was a fighter. He could sense his power. The young man halted just a few feet away and gazed at each of them.

"Well, this was unexpected," he muttered. "I only asked for one warrior, and instead, I get four." His gaze shifted to the female Saiyan. "I don't believe it! You're a Saiyan!"

"Is that a problem," she asked, a challenging tone in her voice.

"Not at all," he replied. "It's just...I thought only my father and Goku were the only survivors."

"Goku," the Saiyan said, sounding surprised. "You know Goku?"

"I do," he replied. "Oh, by the way, I should introduce myself. I'm Trunks."

"Well, Trunks, glad to meet you," she replied, her tone suddenly cordial. "The name's Scarlet. Say, I don't suppose you could introduce me to Goku, could you?"

"Uh, we'll see," Trunks replied. He turned his attention to the Namekian. "Wow. I know Namekians are tall, but you're the biggest one I've ever seen. I always thought Namekians were green."

"Usually, yes," the giant Namekian said. "However, in extremely rare cases, some of my kind are born with different colored skin. I've even heard rumors of albino Namekians."

"I see," Trunks said. "And what's your name?"

"Call me Belias," he replied.

"Belias," Trunks said, nodding. "Nice to meet you." He turned his attention to Frost. "I never expected someone from Frieza's race to show up."

"Contrary to popular belief, we're not all like Frieza," Frost said, his tone slightly frosty. "My name is Frost. And unlike that maniac Frieza, I actually value life."

"Okay, okay, sorry," Trunks said, placatingly. "I didn't mean to offend you. You're right. I shouldn't compare you to him."

Frost nodded. "I appreciate that. And I apologize for my tone."

"So, that just leaves you," Trunks said, turning to the female Maijin.

"It's nice to meet you, Trunks," she said, smiling. "I'm Sorbet. So, could you tell us, just how we got here? And why we're here?"

"Of course," Trunks said. "If you'll follow me, I'll explain everything."

End of Chapter 1...


	2. Chapter 2: The City Outside of Time

Dragonball Xenoverse- Time Patrollers Chapter 2: The City Outside of Time

"Welcome, to Toki Toki City," Trunks said.

The four travelers gazed about the area. Buildings, from shops to houses and what appeared to be registration offices, lined the streets. Here and there they saw people of various species and genders milling about.

"This is the home of the Time Patrollers," Trunks explained. "It was created and governed over by the Supreme Kai of Time."

"A Supreme Kai lives here," Belias asked in astonishment.

"That's right," Trunks answered.

"What's a Supreme Kai," Scarlet asked.

"The Kais," Frost explained, "are god-like beings that inhabit the universe. Or at least that's what I've heard. I always thought they were just legends."

"Oh, they're real alright," Trunks said. "Goku once trained with King Kai, from Otherworld. And he and my father met another Supreme Kai years ago. And even an Elder Kai."

"Are they powerful," Scarlet asked.

"They can be," Trunks said. "Though it probably varies."

"You still haven't told us why we were brought here yet," Sorbet said. "What is the purpose of this place? And the Time Patrollers?"

"This place," Trunks explained, "exists outside of time. From here, the Supreme Kai of Time can monitor the Time Stream. Sometimes, anomalies occur within the Time Stream, causing shifts in history and altering the future." He turned to face the gathered warriors. "That's where the Time Patrol comes in. We go to these points in history and correct the anomalies, thus setting things right."

"And what does that have to do with us," Scarlet asked.

"Lately," Trunks said, "some very unusual anomalies have been occurring. What's more, the past events they appear in have been some very dangerous moments in history involving powerful fighters."

"Powerful," Scarlet said, perking up. "Go on."

"These fighters are strong enough on their own," Trunks continued. "But, the anomalies seem to alter them, making them even worse. Some of our best patrollers can't handle these missions. That's why I asked Shenron to send me a strong fighter to help out. Although I didn't think he'd send four warriors. That's pretty unusual for him to be so generous with a wish."

"So four for the price of one, huh," Scarlet said. "Maybe the dragon was having a special on wishes or something."

"I'm sure Shenron had his reasons," Trunks said. "I'm not complaining though. You four each represent some of the most powerful races in the galaxy. A Saiyan, a Namekian, a Maijin, and...uh, I'm not really sure what Frieza's race is called."

"It doesn't matter," Frost said, shrugging. "You're right, though. We all hail from powerful races. Perhaps the dragon realized this and decided a representative from each one would be a good idea."

"So," Scarlet said. "Basically, all we have to do is travel to certain time periods, fight powerful enemies and fix the Time Stream. Is that it?"

"Pretty much," Trunks replied. "I realize this is a lot to..."

"Well, count me in," Scarlet said.

"Uh, don't you want to take some time to think it over first," Trunks asked.

"What's to think about," Scarlet said. "As long as I can fight some strong opponents then that's all the convincing I need."

"This isn't just about satisfying your battle lust," Belias rumbled. "Don't you understand the implications of this? We're talking about Time itself. One misstep or foul-up on our part and we could ultimately cause more damage than these anomalies."

"He's right," Frost said. "This kind of job requires great responsibility. If we go in guns blazing, we could end up killing someone vital to future events."

"You guys really know how to kill the mood," Scarlet said. She glanced at Sorbet. "How about you, Pinkie? What do you think?"

"Please don't call me that," Sorbet said. "As to what I think, I agree with Frost and Belias. If we do decide to go through with this, we must be cautious." She fell silent for a moment. "Still, the thought of going up against strong fighters is appealing."

Scarlet grinned. "Now you're talking."

Frost sighed. He had hoped Sorbet would be more composed. But it seemed she welcomed a challenge too. "I suppose it can't be helped. Nevertheless, if we were chosen for this then I will help out. The scientist in me would certainly welcome the chance to view Time Travel first hand."

"You're a scientist," Belias asked.

"Sort of," Frost said. "In actuality, I'm more of a Xenobiologist."

"A what," Scarlet asked.

"He studies various species and alien races," Sorbet said. "Right?"

Frost smiled and nodded. "That's right. Other life forms fascinate me. I've traveled to many worlds and met many different people and creatures. So going to different eras would be of interest to me." He turned to Trunks. "I will join your cause, Trunks."

"Well, you know I'm in," Scarlet said.

"I'm in, too," Sorbet said.

All eyes turned to Belias. The giant Namekian was quiet, no doubt thinking things over. After a moment, he spoke. "Okay. I'll join the Time Patrol as well."

"Glad to hear it," Trunks said. "Thank you, guys. Now, first things first. We'll need to get you registered. Follow me."

Trunks led them to one of the registration counters they had seen earlier. At the counter was a small round robot with a single red lens for an eye and two small arms, with claw-like hands.

"I'm Trunks of the Time Patrol," Trunks said to the robot. "I have four new recruits that need registering."

The robot's lens moved and focused on the group with Trunks. It indicated Frost.

"PLEASE IDENTIFY YOURSELF," it asked.

"My name is Frost," he answered. "I am of Frieza's race."

The robot whirred as it processed the information. Then it turned to Scarlet.

"IDENTIFICATION, PLEASE."

"Scarlet, of the Saiyans," she replied.

Again the robot processed the information and then moved on to Belias, and then finally, Sorbet. After all four had given their names, the robot spent several moments inputting the data into it's systems. After it finished, it presented them with four laminated I.D. cards, bearing their names and pictures.

"THANK YOU FOR YOUR PATIENCE. HERE ARE YOUR IDENTIFICATION CARDS. WELCOME TO THE TIME PATROL."

They took their cards and stashed them in their pockets.

"Okay," Trunks said. "Now that you're registered, let's get started. Follow me, please."

Soon they reached an area that was vastly different from the city itself. There was a large pond to one side and grass all over. The road split, and curved off to the right, leading to a small house. Up ahead, the road continued straight towards a larger building.

"We call this the Time Nest," Trunks explained. "The house over there is where the Supreme Kai lives. And the larger building is the Time Vault. That's where we're heading."

They made their way towards the vault. Ascending the large stone steps, they entered the building. The room was vast and circular. At the northern end of the room stood a large stone pedestal. Trunks walked over towards the pedestal and picked something up. He turned and showed it to the new patrollers.

"This is the Scroll of Eternity," he said.

End of Chapter 2...


	3. Chapter 3 The Saiyan Saga! Enter Raditz!

Time Patrollers Chapter 3: The Saiyan Saga! Enter Raditz!

"This is the Scroll of Eternity," Trunks said, holding the scroll up.

"What's so special about it," Scarlet asked.

"This scroll records history," Trunks explained. "With it, we can view and travel to certain points in time. But, as you can see, something's not right."

Frost peered closely at the scroll. It was surrounded by a black-purplish aura. And he could sense a foreboding presence imminating from it.

"I take it it's not supposed to be doing that," Sorbet asked, also noticing the dark aura.

"That's right," Trunks said. "An anomaly is happening right now in this time line. Here, have a look."

He opened the scroll and set it on the pedestal. The warriors gathered around and watched as the scroll showed them the events of the past.

 _AGE 761..._

 _Piccolo stood charging up his ultimate attack. Several feet in front of him was the Saiyan warrior Raditz, who struggled to break free from Goku's hold. Energy sparked from Piccolo's fingertips as his attack reached full charge. He pointed at Raditz._

 _"Special Beam Cannon," he shouted._

 _The energy spiraled out from his fingers and made straight for Raditz. The Saiyan stopped struggling and then, with an evil grin, effortlessly broke Goku's hold. He sprinted out of the way, leaving the surprised Goku to take the hit. Goku collapsed to the ground and didn't get back up._

 _Piccolo stared in horror. It wasn't supposed to happen like that! Raditz took that opportunity to make his move. He sent a blast of ki energy towards the stunned Namekian. Piccolo, too worn out from charging his attack, never stood a chance. Raditz watched as Piccolo perished. Standing triumphantly, the Saiyan warrior burst out laughing. And as he did, a dark aura surrounded him, and his eyes flashed crimson._

 _The Time Nest..._

"As you can see," Trunks said, "this is what we're dealing with. That Saiyan warrior is Raditz. In this time line, Goku and Piccolo fought against him. It was a tough fight, but eventually, they beat him using Piccolo's attack. However, as you just saw, things turned out way differently."

"How strong is Raditz," Frost asked.

"Strong enough," Trunks said. "But, due to the anomaly, he's even stronger. Goku and Piccolo had a tough time as it is. But this Raditz is too much for them to handle on their own."

"A chance to fight alongside Goku! Yes," Scarlet gushed. "We'll take that Raditz jerk down with no problem."

"Let's not get carried away," Frost cautioned. "Raditz may prove to be a formidable foe. Trunks? How do we go about fixing this?"

"You'll have to weaken Raditz," Trunks explained. "Once he's weak enough, Goku should be able to hold him long enough for Piccolo to finish him off. No matter what happens, Piccolo must be the one to strike the final blow. Then, history will be corrected."

"Understood," Frost said. "Fearsome though he may be, I'm sure between us, Goku and Piccolo, we should be able to subdue Raditz."

"Then what are we waiting for," Scarlet said. "Let me at 'em!"

Trunks handed the scroll to Frost. "Be careful, guys," he said. "And good luck."

Frost nodded. The others gathered around him and placed a hand on the scroll. There was a bright flash of light, and then...

 _Age 761..._

Goku and Piccolo launched themselves at Raditz. Their fists and feet were a blur as they lashed out at him. Unfortunately, the Saiyan warrior easily countered their attacks. He dodged and swatted away the incoming hits effortlessly. Then he struck, sending both Goku and Piccolo sprawling to the ground. Raditz moved in, ready to strike the final blow when his scouter suddenly beeped. It had detected a large surge of power. And it was coming from the crater where his space pod was...and where he had locked up Goku's son.

As he glanced in the direction of the crater, there was a tremendous explosion and a small figure flew up out of the crater. It was Goku's son, Gohan. The child glared angrily at Raditz.

"Leave my daddy...ALONE!"

Raditz stared in astonishment. Gohan's power spiked even higher. Then Gohan flew at him, yelling in rage. However, just as he got close, Raditz moved just a few inches out of the way. Gohan sailed past him. Raditz then struck, hammering the young boy into the ground. Gohan collapsed, out cold. His power level diminished drastically. Raditz stood over the child and then raised his hand, charging up a ki blast.

"Stop," Goku yelled.

Raditz ignored his brother. He then unleashed the ki blast, obliterating the immediate area in front of him. As the smoke cleared, he saw no sign of the boy. And then, his scouter beeped again, detecting another power level. He glanced over and saw...What was that?

Sorbet crouched on the ground, her back to Raditz. Standing, she turned around. Goku saw his son cradled in her arms. He breathed a sigh of relief.

Raditz glared angrily. Who was this newcomer? No matter. He would kill her too. He started to advance when his scouter went off yet again, indicating three more power levels.

"What the," he muttered.

He then noticed three more figures nearby. He couldn't believe what he was seeing! One was a gigantic red Namekian. Then there was a figure that resembled Frieza. And a female human...no! Not a human. He saw she had a tail. She was a Saiyan!

"How...how can this be," he said. "There are no other live Saiyans!"

Piccolo gazed at the new arrivals as well. He didn't know what to make of them. But, more then anything, his gaze lingered on the hulking Namekian. One of his own people? Here on Earth?

"Friends of your's, Goku," he asked.

"Nope. Never seen them before," Goku replied. He hauled himself up to his feet. "But, I feel like we can trust them." He glanced over at Sorbet, still holding the unconscious Gohan. "Thank you for saving my son."

Sorbet smiled and nodded.

Goku then looked at Scarlet. "Are you...a Saiyan?"

"That's right," Scarlet replied. "The name's Scarlet. And it's an honor to meet you, Goku."

"It...is," Goku asked, confusion tinging his voice.

Frost nudged her. "Remember, this is the past. He hasn't quite made a name for himself yet."

"I know," Scarlet replied. "But, still. It's really him."

"Enough of this!"

Everyone turned to face Raditz. The Saiyan warrior glared at all of them.

"I don't know who you four are," he growled, "but you'll regret interfering."

Frost glanced over at Sorbet. "Sorbet, keep Gohan safe. We'll deal with Raditz."

Sorbet nodded. Frost turned back to Raditz and took up a fighting stance. Belias and Scarlet did the same, as did Goku and Piccolo. As he prepared to attack, Frost noticed something. Raditz was suddenly surrounded by a dark aura and his eyes began glowing red. Moreover, he sensed a sinister energy radiate from the Saiyan...just like the scroll.

"What in the world," he muttered.

Raditz charged. Frost immediately blocked his attack. Moving quickly, he retaliated, throwing punches at lightening speed. He and Raditz flew straight up into the air, lashing out at each other. Behind Raditz, the looming figure of Belias appeared. Raditz turned just in time to see a massive Namekian fist coming at him. The blow landed and sent Raditz careening through the air. Cursing, he shot off a volley of ki blasts at Frost and Belias. Both dodged aside just in time.

At that moment, Goku and Piccolo swooped in behind and landed a double kick on Raditz. He staggered slightly and then turned to face them, righteous fury etched on his face.

"You've got some nerve, Kakarot," he snarled. "NOW, DIE!"

A red blur streaked in and caught Raditz right in the solar plexus. Raditz staggered backwards, doubled over, the wind knocked out of him. He glared at the female Saiyan who had just attacked him.

"You...bitch," he yelled. "I'll make you pay for that!"

He charged at her. Scarlet stood her ground and met him head on. The two Saiyans fought ferociously, punches and kicks nothing more then blurs. Raditz got in a hit and sent Scarlet flying. Behind him, Frost and Belias charged. This time he was ready for them. Reacting quickly, he dropped down just as they sailed past him. Raising both hands, he blasted them from behind. Both Frost and Belias careened out of control. Raditz turned his attention downwards. Sorbet, still holding onto Gohan, watched the battle from below. A maniacal grin spread across Raditz's face. He aimed his hand right at Sorbet and unleashed a blast of ki energy. Sorbet saw it coming and immediately launched herself into the air, carrying the unconscious Gohan with her. In a flash, Raditz was on her. He moved in and began launching a flurry of hits. Sorbet fought back with one hand, holding Gohan protectively to her. Ultimately, Raditz landed a hit which knocked Gohan out of her arms.

"Gohan," she cried. She tried to fly after him...only to have Raditz block her path.

"Sorry," he mocked. "But you're not going anywhere."

Sorbet watched helplessly as Gohan plummeted to the ground. Suddenly, Scarlet swooped out of nowhere and caught him. She grinned up at Sorbet and gave her the thumbs-up.

"What," Raditz turned to look. He saw Scarlet several feet below him. She looked up at him and proceeded to flip him off. "Why...YOU!"

He charged down towards her...only to feel a hand latch onto his shoulder. Glancing backwards, he saw it was a pink hand...attached to a very long pink arm. Looking up, he saw Sorbet. Her arm had stretched out and caught him. Raditz could see a look of fury in her eyes. Then, in the blink of an eye, she reeled Raditz in and brought him back up towards her. As he came within reach, Sorbet lashed out with her free hand and landed a solid blow to Raditz's face. The Saiyan warrior reeled backwards, clutching his face and cursing up a storm. Not wasting any time, Sorbet flew at him and launched a furious barrage of hits on him. Raditz countered and fought back, blood leaking from his nose, fury etched on his face.

"Damn you," he yelled. "Damn you all!"

Sorbet ducked an incoming punch and lashed out with an uppercut. Raditz sailed upwards and saw Goku hovering above him. Goku brought both hands together and aimed at Raditz.

"KA...ME...HA...ME...HAAAAA!"

Blue ki energy shot out and collided with Raditz. The Saiyan warrior yelled out in surprise as the force of Goku's attack slammed him into the ground. When the attack ceased, Raditz staggered to his feet, barely able to stand.

"Goku!"

Goku turned towards Frost. "You and Piccolo have to finish him now!"

Goku stared at him for a moment and then nodded. He flew straight down and landed behind Raditz. Without hesitation, he grabbed his brother from behind and held onto him.

"Piccolo! Your attack," Goku called out.

The Namekian nodded. He landed and took up a stance. Placing his fingers to his forehead, he began charging up his ultimate attack. Across from him, Raditz struggled in Goku's grasp. Normally he would have been able to break the hold easily. However, the battle against Goku and the mystery warriors had taken a toll on him. He looked over at Piccolo, his power level rising as his attack got closer to full charge. Panic set in. He knew in his weakened state he'd never survive.

"Alright, Kakarot," he said. "You win! I surrender! Let me go and I promise to leave and never return here!"

Goku tightened his grip on his brother. "I don't believe you for one moment. Sorry, Raditz, but this is how it has to be."

"You fool," Raditz yelled. "You'll be killed, too!"

Goku smiled grimly. "If it means stopping you, then I'm fine with that." He glanced over at Frost and his group. "I don't know who you are or where you came from, but, thanks. Piccolo! Now!"

"Special Beam Cannon," Piccolo called out, and launched his attack.

The spiraling beam of energy streaked through the air and slammed right into Raditz and burst through him, hitting Goku as well. Both Saiyans fell to the ground.

"D...DAMN IT," Raditz yelled out as he hit the ground.

Goku smiled in acceptance. His eyes closed and he too hit the ground.

Piccolo stood there, gasping for breath. That attack had taken a lot out of him. But, it had succeeded. Raditz was dead. They had won. The weary Namekian gazed around and noticed the mystery warriors were nowhere in sight. Only the unconscious Gohan could be seen.

"What? Where did...," he wondered looking all around.

 _The Time Nest..._

"There. It's all back to normal," Trunks said, rolling up the scroll. It had lost the strange dark aura that had surrounded it moments ago. He turned and faced the new patrollers. "You did it. You guys really came through back there. Well done."

"Piece of cake," Scarlet said.

"But what about Goku," Sorbet asked. "We couldn't save him."

"Oh, don't worry about Goku," Trunks reassured her. "He'll get wished back with the Dragonballs."

"Thank goodness," Sorbet said. "So, the Dragonballs can bring people back to life?"

"That's right," Trunks said. "They do come in handy."

"But they can just as easily be misused," Belias said.

"That's also true," Trunks conceded. "Anyway, you guys look pretty worn out. Here. This should pep you up."

He handed them each a small bottle. Scarlet twisted the lid off and took a swig. Her face crinkled with distaste.

"Ugh. What is this crap," she asked.

"It's a special energy drink, mixed with essence of Senzu Bean," Trunks explained. "I realize it's not that tasty, but it will revitalize you."

Frost drank his and instantly felt his energy and strength restored. "Remarkable. And you said essence of Senzu Bean? What are those?"

"They were created by Master Korin on Earth," Trunks said. "A senzu bean can restore a person back to full health in a few seconds. And it recharges your ki energy."

"Well," Scarlet said, swiping her arm across her mouth, "it may not taste good, but you can't argue with the results."

Suddenly, a scroll flared up, surrounded by the same dark energy as the previous scroll.

"Already," Trunks asked.

He grabbed the scroll and spread it upon the pedestal. The patrollers moved in closer and watched...

 _Age 762..._

 _A vast canyon sprawled out. Lying on the ground, Gohan, Piccolo, Krillen, Tien, and Yamcha were dead. Standing a few feet from the fallen warriors were three Saibamen. The green plantlike aliens gibbered and chuckled, reveling in the wanton slaughter they had just played a part in. A dark aura surrounded them, and their red eyes were glowing a deeper shade of red. Suddenly, they looked up as someone flew towards them. It was Goku. The Saiyan warrior of Earth saw his friends and his son lying on the ground. And he saw the Saibamen. He charged at them...and sensed two strong power levels. Glancing off into the distance he saw two gigantic apes flying towards him, suffused with the same dark energy as the Saibamen. Goku turned to face them. The two apes landed and leered down at him._

 _"WHAT A SHAME," Vegeta sneered. "AND AFTER YOU HAD JUST BEEN REVIVED."_

 _He swung a giant fist at Goku. Goku dodged, only to get blindsided by the second ape, Nappa. Goku flew backwards and smashed into the canyon wall. As he lay there, stunned, the two great apes converged on him..._

 _The Time Nest..._

"This is bad," Trunks said. "This is not how it happened."

He turned and addressed the assembled patrollers.

"I know you guys just got back," he said. "But I need you to go there and stop this."

"No problem," Scarlet said. "I'm ready to go again."

"This will be a lot tougher than Raditz," Trunks said. "Those green creatures are Saibamen. And they're just as strong as Raditz, maybe stronger. As for those two giant apes, those are the Saiyans, Nappa and Vegeta. And they're way stronger than Raditz. Especially Vegeta."

"Understood," Frost said. "We'll exercise extreme caution and not do anything reckless." He glanced at Scarlet. "All of us."

Scarlet stuck her tongue out at him.

"One more thing," Trunks said. "When you arrive, make sure Vegeta doesn't die."

"Excuse me," Scarlet said.

"You want us to spare him," Belias asked in disbelief.

"I know, I know," Trunks said. "But Vegeta plays a big role in future events. And besides...he's my father."

That got everyone's attention.

"Your father," Sorbet gasped.

"I know it's hard to believe," Trunks said. "But someday he'll reform. And then I'll be born. But if he dies in that time line..."

"You'll cease to exist," Frost said.

"Exactly," Trunks replied.

"Very well," Frost said. "We'll see to it he survives. But what of the other one? Nappa?"

"He's supposed to die in this time line," Trunks said. "So don't worry about going easy on him. Or the Saibamen for that matter."

Scarlet grinned and cracked her knuckles. "Just what I wanted to hear."

Trunks handed them the scroll.

"Be careful," he said.

Frost took the scroll and held it out. The other patrollers placed their hands on it. Just as before, a bright light flared around them and then...

End of Chapter 3...


	4. Chapter 4 Return of the Saiyans!

Time Patrollers Chapter Four: Return of the Saiyans! Saibamen Infestation!

 _Age: 762..._

Tien swung his arm around in a vicious arc, hitting a Saibamen and sending it careening. Behind him, Yamcha blasted another one with the Kamehameha Wave attack. However, no matter what they did, the plant-like aliens continued to surround them and press their attacks. Both warriors were starting to get worn out. And Piccolo, Krillin and Gohan were busy dealing with their own group of Saibamen.

Tien found himself wishing that Goku were here to help them. But he had yet to return from his training with King Kai in Otherworld. He prayed they could hold out long enough. Still, the odds were stacked against them. The Saibamen were proving difficult and even if they managed to defeat the bizarre aliens, their masters, the Saiyans, were waiting nearby. Even now, Tien saw them standing on the sidelines watching, enjoying every moment of the fight. Tien wasn't so sure they'd have the strength to defeat one Saiyan, let alone two. And even if they were at full power and not exhausted, it still probably wouldn't matter. They needed a miracle. As he prepared himself to fend off more foes, Tien suddenly saw a bright light manifest itself. Everyone present, Saibamen, Saiyans, and Earth's Champions, stopped what they were doing and turned their attention to the light. For one brief moment, Tien wondered if maybe this was Goku finally arriving. Then the light faded and there stood not Goku, but four unknown figures. Tien stared in disbelief. Three of the mystery figures were, without question, aliens. In fact, one resembled Piccolo, except for the fact he was red. The fourth looked like a female human. Then Tien noticed a tail curled around her slim waist. His eyes widened in surprise. The two Saiyans had tails like that, too. Was this woman a Saiyan as well?

"Them, again."

Tien turned in Piccolo's direction. "You know these guys," he asked.

"I saw them a year ago," Piccolo replied. "They helped Goku and I against Raditz. But they disappeared afterwards."

Tien glanced back at the four figures. Aside from the Namekian and Saiyan, he had no idea what the other two were.

"So, they're on our side," Yamcha asked.

"I'd say, yes," Piccolo said. "Hopefully, they can help us out until Goku arrives."

Tien nodded. He wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth. If these four were allies, then so much the better. He just hoped they would be enough.

"Vegeta," Nappa said, panic tinging his voice. "That one guy! He looks like Frieza! And...is that girl a Saiyan? How is that possible? Besides us and Kakarot, there aren't any other Saiyans!"

"Calm down, Nappa," Vegeta said. "Regardless of who or what they are, if they interfere, we'll kill them as well. Don't forget, you and I are among the elite of the Saiyans."

Nappa nodded, a confident grin spreading across his face.

"Yeah, you're right," he said. "Those guys won't stand a chance against us. Assuming they can even make it past the Saibamen."

"Exactly," Vegeta replied. "Now, let's sit back and enjoy the show."

Frost gazed over at the two Saiyans. He could tell immediately they were way stronger than Raditz. They would have to be fought with great caution. He turned his attention back to the Saibamen. First, they would have to be dealt with.

"We take out the Saibamen first," he said. "Once they're out of the way, we can focus on Nappa and Vegeta. Remember, no matter what, Vegeta must remain alive."

Everyone nodded. Then they flew down to the ground and took up fighting positions. Frost looked around the area. There were a lot of Saibamen. The little green aliens leered and cackled at the warriors, quivering with barely contained malicious glee. Then, without warning, they surged towards them. The patrollers met them head on. Frost alternated between two Saibamen, lashing out at one and then grabbing the second with his tail and slamming it into the ground. Sorbet and Scarlet got back to back and launched a series of ki blasts, while Belias knocked aside several Saibamen with a sweep of his massive arm. The Z-Fighters, meanwhile, had gotten their second wind and were now attacking with renewed vigor.

Out of the corner of his eye, Frost saw several Saibamen converge on Sorbet. The female Maijin fought back but was being overwhelmed. Frost reacted quickly. He zoomed after the group and plowed through the green aliens, scattering them in different directions, allowing Sorbet some breathing room.

"Thanks," she said.

"We're a team," Frost replied. "We have to look out for each other."

Sorbet nodded. Then she glanced over his shoulder and fired off a ki blast. Frost heard the shriek of a Saibamen as it disintegrated.

"Just looking out for my team mate," Sorbet said, grinning.

Both warriors turned to face the remaining Saibamen. They flew at them, striking hard and blasting them with their strongest ki attacks.

Elsewhere, Scarlet and Belias were mopping up the remaining Saibamen in their area. The battle hadn't exactly gone so well. They had suffered three casualties: Tien, Yamcha and Chaozu. The Saibamen had resorted to cowardly tactics and had self-destructed, killing Yamcha. Chaozu had been overwhelmed and slaughtered. Tien, enraged at the loss of his friend, had attacked with such ferocity. However, already drained from the earlier bouts, he had expended way too much of his ki energy and literally had dropped dead from exhaustion. The only remaining warriors representing Earth were Krillin, Gohan and Piccolo and so far they were holding their own quite well, leaving Scarlet and Belias to mop up the rest.

Scarlet obliterated a Saibamen and turned just in time to intercept another one. She slammed her fist so hard into it's face that it went all the way through. The Saibamen dropped to the ground in a limp heap.

"Ugh! I hate these little creeps," she griped. "Hey, Belias? Have you seen Frost or Sorbet?"

"Not at the moment," the giant Namekian replied, pulverizing his opponent. "We must have been separated from them. I'm sure where ever they are, their doing their part."

"Oh, I'm sure they are," Scarlet said. She wasted a Saibamen with a ki blast. "At least we're making progress here."

Belias spared a moment to glance at the Saiyans. "Don't relax just yet," he said. "The real battle is yet to come."

After a few more minutes, they finally finished off the last Saibamen. Scarlet took a moment to catch her breath.

"Finally," she gasped. "That takes care of them."

"Brace yourself," Belias said. "Here comes our next opponent."

Scarlet looked up and saw Nappa lumbering onto the battle field. The large Saiyan warrior strolled confidently towards the fighters. A broad grin spread across his face as he stopped several feet from them. Scarlet noticed that, besides her and Belias, Krillin, Piccolo and Gohan were the only ones remaining to face the giant Saiyan warrior. It was five against one, but she was under no illusions that that necessarily meant they had the advantage. The fighters readied themselves as Nappa prepared to attack. Scarlet found herself wondering: Where were Frost and Sorbet?

The Saibamen had surrounded Frost and Sorbet. Though there were fewer now, a new batch had appeared. Two different types of Saibamen, one grey, the other lite-purple and blue, now mixed with the original green ones.

"Where did this bunch come from," Sorbet wondered. "I thought there were only green Saibamen."

"Remember," Frost said, "history has been altered. Things are happening that weren't supposed to happen. We need to defeat these creatures and regroup with our team mates."

Sorbet nodded. Time to show them who they were dealing with. Powering up, both Frost and Sorbet charged into the Saibamen, striking hard and fast, making sure their opponents never got a chance to retaliate. The new Saibamen proved to be a bit stronger and more durable as opposed to their green brethren. Nevertheless, the two warriors pressed their attack, both showing no quarter to the malicious plant creatures.

Nappa glanced over each of the fighters before him, sizing them up.

"So, who should I kill first," he said. His eyes fell upon Gohan. "Well, let's start with the runt of the litter."

He charged at Gohan with incredible speed. Just as he was about to land an attack, Scarlet rushed in and intercepted him. She lashed out and caused Nappa to fumble his charge.

"How about you pick on someone your own size," she challenged.

"Ha! Like you," he said.

Suddenly, a large red fist slammed into his face, sending Nappa flying. He halted himself in mid-flight and glared at the hulking Namekian.

"I'm more your size," Belias said.

Both Belias and Scarlet charged at Nappa. The Saiyan met them head on. The three warriors fought, lashing out with a flurry of attacks. Off to the side, Krillin watched and then got an idea.

"If I time it just right," he said to Piccolo and Gohan, "I might be able to hit him with my Destructo Disk attack."

Piccolo nodded. "Okay. Gohan, you and I will help those two. Krillin, ready your attack."

Krillin nodded, then began gathering the energy he needed for his attack. Piccolo and Gohan flew towards the three combatants. Nappa had pulled back for a second, leaving himself wide open. Both Piccolo and Gohan took advantage of this and launched a barrage of ki blasts. The attacks slammed into Nappa, taking him by surprise. Belias and Scarlet followed their example and added their own barrage as well. After a moment, they halted their attack. The dust cleared away revealing Nappa. Apart from being a little battered, he was still standing.

"Was that supposed to stop me," he sneered at them.

"No," Piccolo said. "But this might. Everyone move!"

The warriors didn't question the command. They dodged out of the way. Nappa stared in confusion, wondering what was happening, when...

"DESTRUCTO DISK," Krillin shouted, hurling the whirling disk-shaped attack at Nappa.

The disk sailed through the air towards the Saiyan. Nappa stood his ground, totally confident he could handle this.

"Nappa! Don't let it hit you," Vegeta called out.

Nappa glanced at his leader and then hastily moved to the side. The disk sailed past, just barely missing him. However, it left a small scar on Nappa's face.

"Damn," Krillin muttered.

"You...How dare you," Nappa glared at the fighters and then powered up. Raising his hand, he sent a wave of roiling energy straight at Gohan.

Gohan froze. He watched the wave of energy surge towards him. Then, just before it hit, Piccolo moved in front of it. The Namekian screamed in agony as the energy tore into him. For a moment, he remained standing, then he collapsed, dead.

"Mister...Piccolo," Gohan said, shocked at what he had just witnessed.

Belias also stared in horror. He had just witnessed a fellow Namekian die. Behind them, Nappa scoffed.

"Hmph. He ruined my kill," he said.

Belias whirled around, rage burning within him.

"You're going to pay for that," he snarled.

"Aww, what's wrong," Nappa mocked. "Upset that I killed one of your own? Don't worry, you'll be joining him real soon."

A bright red aura surrounded Belias, and, with a cry of pure rage, he charged at Nappa. The Namekian warrior's fist slammed into Nappa's stomach. Nappa gasped as the wind rushed out of him. Belias didn't stop, he lashed out with more punches, pummeling Nappa without mercy.

Scarlet watched, awestruck. She had never realized just how strong the Namekian was. A moment ago, they were barely making any headway against Nappa, but now...

Scarlet suddenly glanced to her left as someone screamed with rage. It was Gohan! The young boy was surrounded by an aura of power and Scarlet could feel his power rising higher. She stared wide eyed. This kid was packing some major power. Then, he flew towards Nappa and Belias. Scarlet watched as Gohan slammed into Nappa, catching him off guard.

"You...killed Mister Piccolo," Gohan raged, lashing out at the surprised Saiyan. "I'll make you PAY!"

"My God," Scarlet said. "Those two are incredible."

"Scarlet!"

The female Saiyan looked up and saw Frost and Sorbet overhead. Both warriors landed next to her.

"Where have you two been," she asked.

"We just finished off the last of the Saibamen," Sorbet explained. "Once they were all dead, we hightailed it back here."

They turned and saw the battle between Nappa, Belias, and Gohan raging.

"Is that...Gohan," Sorbet asked. "I didn't know he was that strong."

"He's enraged," Frost said. "And Belias, too. What happened, Scarlet?"

"Nappa tried to kill Gohan," Scarlet explained. "But Piccolo threw himself in the way and took the hit. I'm afraid he's..."

Frost looked and saw the dead Namekian sprawled on the ground.

"How unfortunate," he said. "He died honorably."

"After that, Belias and Gohan went berserk," Scarlet continued. "I've never seen anything like it before."

"Uh, hey, there."

They turned and saw Krillin walking towards them.

"So, if you don't mind me asking, just who are you guys?"

"I'm afraid we can't reveal that," Frost said. "All you need to know, is that we're here to help."

"Um, okay," Krillin said, uncertainly.

They turned their attention back to the battle. Nappa had regained the advantage and was now pressing the attack. He lashed out and caught Gohan, sending him flying backwards. Sorbet acted quickly and caught Gohan in mid-flight.

"You okay," she asked, as she set him on the ground.

"Y-Yeah," Gohan said. "Thanks."

Sorbet smiled and ruffled his hair.

The battle now consisted of Belias and Nappa. The two titans had locked grips and were trying to over power each other. They strained and pushed, neither giving ground, their muscles bulging, veins throbbing, the very ground shaking and crumbling beneath them. Finally, they broke off and staggered back to get their second wind.

"H-How are you...so strong," Nappa gasped. "I'm an elite warrior. No one can beat me."

"You arrogant bastard," Belias said. "You think you're invincible because you have yet to meet someone capable of holding their own against you. Well, today that changes. I'm going to make you pay for the deaths of everyone here."

Nappa snarled in rage. "I REFUSE TO BE BEATEN BY SOME LOWLY SCUM LIKE YOU!"

Belias tensed, ready to attack. However, just as Nappa was preparing to launch himself at the Namekian, they felt a large power heading their way. Everyone looked up and saw a blue light streaking towards them. And in the light was a man with spikey black hair and wearing an orange fighting gi. The man landed on the ground among the gathered fighters.

"D-Dad," Gohan cried.

It was Goku. The Saiyan warrior of Earth had finally arrived.

End of Chapter Four...


	5. Chapter 5 Elite Warriors!

Time Patrollers Chapter Five: Elite Warriors! Nappa and Vegeta!

 _Age 762..._

Goku gazed about the battlefield. He saw his friends Tien, Yamcha, Chaozu and even Piccolo, all dead. His eyes hardened and he turned to Frost and the others.

"So, we meet again," he said. "I remember you guys when you helped me stop Raditz. Have you been fighting those two as well?"

"Nappa is the only one who has fought thus far," Frost said. "Vegeta has remained where he is."

"And...did they do all of this," Goku asked, indicating his fallen comrades.

"Piccolo fell by Nappa's hand," Frost explained. "The others were killed by the Saibamen. I'm sorry, Goku. We couldn't save them."

"You did what you could," Goku said. "I'm grateful you kept Gohan safe. And Krillin." He turned to look over at Nappa and Belias. "Looks like your friend over there managed to give Nappa a workout."

"But it's not over yet," Sorbet spoke up. "Nappa's still standing and there's still Vegeta to deal with."

Goku glanced at the Saiyan Prince.

"So you finally showed up, Kakarot," Vegeta said. "Too little, too late, though. Your friends could barely handle the Saibamen. Had it not been for those four, all of them would be dead by now."

Goku stepped forward, his gaze locked with Vegeta's. "You'll pay for what you've done."

Vegeta laughed. "And who's going to stop me, Kakarot? You? Those four weaklings?"

"Who are you calling weak," Scarlet yelled. "Don't forget, we mopped the floor with your creepy plant creatures! And Belias has Nappa on the ropes!"

"Enough chatter," Vegeta said. "Nappa! Quit playing around and finish the Namekian off!"

Nappa nodded and turned his attention back to Belias. The giant Namekian took up a fighting stance.

"He used up a lot of his energy in that last fight," Frost said. "We must assist him."

"You guys help him," Goku said. "I'll handle Vegeta. Krillin, take Gohan and get him out of here."

"Uh, are you sure, Goku," Krillin asked.

"With these guys helping me, I'll be fine," Goku said. "Gohan, go with Krillin. I'll see you at home."

Gohan nodded. Then, he and Krillin flew off, leaving Goku and the patrollers to deal with the Saiyan warriors. Goku launched himself into the air and landed a few feet from Vegeta.

"So you really want to do this, huh, Kakarot," Vegeta said.

"The name's Goku," Goku replied.

"It doesn't matter," Vegeta scoffed. "A low ranking Saiyan like you can't match the power of an Elite warrior." He jumped down and landed a few feet from Goku. "I'm going to send you back to the afterlife."

He took up a fighting stance. Suddenly, a dark aura surrounded him, and his eyes flashed crimson.

"Oh, no," Sorbet said. "It's that weird energy again."

"Goku will need help," Frost said. "I will assist him."

"Then Sorbet and I will deal with Nappa," Scarlet said. She powered up and flew towards Nappa and Belias.

"Be careful, Frost," Sorbet said. "Once we've dealt with Nappa, we'll come help with Vegeta." Then she took off and joined Scarlet.

Frost flew over and landed next to Goku.

"I know you'd prefer to fight him yourself," he said. "But, under the circumstances, I think it would be wise if I helped you."

Goku glanced at Frost and then back at Vegeta. He could sense something was not right about the Saiyan prince.

"Might not be a bad idea," he conceded. "I can sense a strange power immenating from him."

They each assumed fighting stances.

"So, it's going to be two-on-one," Vegeta said. "Fine by me." He looked at Frost. "Just because you resemble Frieza, doesn't mean you're stronger than me."

Then, without another word, he charged at the two warriors.

Back at the other battle, Belias was once again locked in combat with Nappa. The big Saiyan brute was a stubborn opponent. They had hammered at each other, raining down devastating blows and pummeling each other relentlessly. Yet Nappa still refused to fall. Belias, however, could feel the strain starting to take it's toll on him. He didn't know how much longer he could last. He summoned up every last ounce of strength he possessed, determined to fight to the bitter end. At one point, Nappa caught him a glancing blow, and Belias staggered. He knelt on the ground, barely able to stand.

"Looks like you've reached your limits," Nappa said. "Too bad. I'll say this much, you put up one hell of a fight. But now it's time to end it."

Belias glared up at him. "Do your worst. Just remember how close you came to defeat this day."

Nappa raised a meaty fist and prepared to strike when two beams of ki energy collided into him. Nappa was pushed back several feet until he regained his footing. He saw Scarlet and Sorbet standing on either side of Belias.

"You two," Nappa rumbled. "You just had to interfere!"

"If you think we're going to let you kill our friend, you're wrong," Scarlet said

. "Alright! I've had enough," Nappa snarled. "Now you'll all die!"

He began powering up. An aura of energy surrounded him, power crackling as he prepared to unleash his finishing move.

"R-Run, you two," Belias gasped. "There's no need for all of us to perish."

"Nothing doing," Scarlet said.

"We're a team," Sorbet replied. "And we look out for each other."

Scarlet grinned at the Namekian. "You did your part, now we'll finish this. Right, Sorbet?"

The female Maijin nodded. Together, they moved in front of Belias and stood side by side.

"You thinking what I'm thinking," Scarlet asked.

"Oh, yes," Sorbet said. "Together?"

"Yeah," Scarlet said.

They placed their hands together and took up a stance. Across from them, Nappa had charged his attack. His hand flaring with barely contained energy, he aimed at the two female warriors and fired. The huge beam streaked through the air, closing the distance.

"Now," Scarlet yelled.

"KA...ME...HA...ME...HAAAAAA!"

Both the Saiyan and Maijin unleashed their ki attack. Their beams interconnected and merged, forming one giant Kamehameha Wave. Both their attack and Nappa's collided together, pushing against each other. Scarlet and Sorbet struggled to maintain the beam as they pushed back. But it seemed Nappa's beam would overpower their's. Just when all seemed lost, another beam of ki energy suddenly appeared and merged with their's. Scarlet looked and saw Belias standing between her and Sorbet. The Namekian nodded at them. Scarlet smiled and nodded back.

"Let's finish this," she shouted.

Together, the three warriors poured all their strength and ki into their attacks. The wave flared and cut through Nappa's attack. It streaked through the air and slammed into the surprised Saiyan.

"W-WHAT," Nappa shouted in surprise as the energy engulfed him.

The massive Saiyan never stood a chance. In less then a few seconds, all traces of Nappa were gone as the beam obliterated him.

As the smoke cleared, Scarlet and her two teamates collapsed to the ground, exhausted. They gasped as they tried to catch their breath.

"W-We did it," Sorbet panted. "We beat him."

"Gotta...admit," Scarlet said. "That was close. How you holding up there, big guy?"

Belias looked up at the Saiyan female. And, for the first time, actually smiled.

"I'll be fine," he replied.

"Glad to hear it," she said.

"Wait," Sorbet said. "What about Vegeta?"

They glanced around and then spotted the remaining Saiyan invader. Up in the air, Vegeta was locked in combat with both Goku and Frost.

"We have to help them," Sorbet said, trying to climb to her feet.

"We won't be much help in the shape we're in," Belias said.

"Man, I wish we had some of that Senzu juice right now," Scarlet said.

"Wait! We do," Sorbet said. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a bottle. "I never finished mine. There's about half left in here. If we share , there should be enough to at least get us on our feet."

"It'll have to do," Belias said.

Sorbet pulled the stopper and swigged some of the drink down. She then passed it to Scarlet. The female Saiyan downed a mouthful.

"Ugh! Helpful or not, it still tastes terrible," she said, passing it to Belias.

After all of them had drank their shares they stood up, feeling refreshed.

"Wow! Even a small amount is enough to pick you up," Scarlet marveled. "Now, if they could just do something about the flavor."

"Worry about that later," Belias said. "Let's go help Frost and Goku."

They took off into the air and flew towards the three combatants.

Frost intercepted a punch from Vegeta and held him at bay.

"You're tougher than I thought," Vegeta said. "Still, you're nowhere near strong enough to defeat me." He lashed out and caught Frost with a kick to the face. Frost spiraled through the air and then managed to halt his flight. "Too bad. It's a sad day for Frieza's race when one of their own is so weak."

Frost moved with blinding speed. He unleashed a punishing barrage of punches to Vegeta and sent him crashing into a rock face.

"Stop comparing me to that madman," he said. "He and I are nothing alike."

Vegeta pulled himself from the rubble and smiled mockingly up at Frost. "You're right. You're nothing like Frieza. He's far more powerful than you."

Frost's anger finally snapped. The arrogant smile of the Saiyan reminded him too much of Frieza. He launched a barrage of ki blasts towards Vegeta.

"You think you're so superior," Frost bit out. "You think just because you have power, that gives you the right to destroy lives?"

Vegeta dodged the attacks and suddenly appeared right in front of Frost.

"As a matter of fact," Vegeta said, "yes."

He blasted Frost and sent him hurtling through the air. As he crashed into the ground, Vegeta charged up and sent a crimson beam of energy towards the stunned Frost. Suddenly, Goku appeared and intercepted the beam, redirecting it away from his ally.

"Kakarot," Vegeta said. "Always saving the day, aren't you?"

"That's enough, Vegeta," Goku said. "I'm giving you one chance. Leave Earth and never bother us again."

Vegeta laughed. "Oh, Kakarot, you naive fool. You really think I'm going to take you up on that offer?" He turned serious, glaring at Goku. "Listen well, Kakarot. Saiyans are warriors and conquerors. We seek battle and show no mercy. But, I'll give you a choice. Join me and destroy this planet and everyone on it and I'll spare your life."

"I thought Saiyans showed no mercy," Goku said.

"We're not above making deals," Vegeta said. "So what'll it be?"

"Go to hell," Goku said. "I'd never join you! I'm Goku! This world is my home! And I won't let you or any one else destroy it!"

"Have it your way, Kakarot," Vegeta said. "DIE!"

He charged at Goku, who lept into the air and met the Saiyan prince head on.

As he lay there, watching the battle, Frost mentally berated himself. He had allowed Vegeta to get under his skin and had lost control of his emotions. Now he was injured and unable to move.

"And here you told me not to be reckless."

He looked up and saw Scarlet, Belias, and Sorbet standing over him. Sorbet knelt down and pulled out a small bottle.

"Here," she said. "Drink this. There's not a whole lot left, but it will help you."

Frost drank the remaining energy drink. Immediately, his ki felt recharged and his aches disappeared. He climbed to his feet.

"Thank you," he said to Sorbet.

"Anytime," she replied.

"What happened with Nappa,"he asked.

"We wasted him," Scarlet said. "All three of us."

For a moment, they stood in silence.

"What happened back there, Frost," Sorbet asked. "You seemed off."

"I messed up," Frost admitted. "I let Vegeta get the better of me."

"Why do I get the feeling you're not telling us everything," Scarlet asked.

"Hate to interrupt," Belias said. "But lets not forget there's a battle being fought."

They turned their attention skywards and saw both Goku and Vegeta fighting.

"Alright," Scarlet said. "Lets finish this."

She took off into the air, followed by Sorbet. Frost and Belias remained on the ground for a moment.

"Thank you," Frost said.

"For what," Belias asked.

"I'm sure you heard most of what transpired between me and Vegeta," Frost replied. "You saved me having to explain to them."

"I don't know what your deal is with Frieza," Belias said. "But, it's your business. You'll tell us when you're ready."

And with that, he took off after Scarlet and Sorbet. Frost stood, thinking on Belias' words. Then he flew up to join his fellow patrollers.

Goku and Vegeta moved faster than the eye could see. As they traded blows, Vegeta seethed with rage. He couldn't believe this lowly Earth-raised Saiyan could actually hold his own against him, the prince of all Saiyans. By all accounts he should have already won this fight, and yet, Goku just wouldn't quit. They each landed a blow to the face and flew back a couple of feet.

"Not bad, Kakarot," Vegeta admitted grudgingly. "I never expected you to last this long against me."

"With proper training, even a low ranking Saiyan like me can become an elite fighter, too," Goku replied.

"Don't get cocky, Kakarot," Vegeta said. "You're still nowhere near my level. It's only a matter of time before I finish you off."

"Not likely."

They looked up as Frost and his companions swooped in, hovering beside Goku.

"Back for more," Vegeta said to Frost. "Clearly you didn't learn your lesson."

"On the contrary," Frost replied. "I did learn my lesson. And now, it's my turn to teach you one."

"Tch. Fool," Vegeta sneered. "And it seems the rest of you are still alive. I thought Nappa had finished you off."

"Sorry to disappoint you, Vegeta," Scarlet said. "But Nappa's dead."

"That useless idiot," Vegeta said. "Well, serves him right. If you want the job done right, you do it yourself."

"Think it over carefully, Vegeta," Frost warned. "There are five us and only one of you. Two Saiyans, a Maijin, a Namekian and myself. We are among some of the strongest beings among the stars. Do you really think you can handle all of us?"

"I can," Vegeta said. "AND I WILL!"

His aura flared brightly and he charged them.

The battle was rejoined. The patrollers and Goku fought back against the enraged Saiyan warrior. Their battle carried them across the vast canyons of the wasteland. Ki blasts obliterated the landscape as the fight raged on. Vegeta fought viciously, his rage fueling him. However, despite his incredible strength, he found that his opponents were more then he could handle. All too soon he found himself on the ropes, fighting desperately. After sometime, the battle ended up on the ground. The patrollers and Goku stood to one side while Vegeta stood opposite of them. The Saiyan prince gasped for breath, anger and disbelief welling up inside him.

"You'll pay for this," he raged.

Taking flight, he flew up and stopped just above them.

"I'll destroy you all," he said, powering up.

Down below, Goku took up a ready stance and brought his hands together.

"KA...ME...HA...ME..."

"GALIC GUN," Vegeta shouted, launching a massive beam of red energy.

"HAAAAA," Goku shouted.

The wave attack burst out from his hands and met Vegeta's attack. The beams struggled against each other.

"W-What," Vegeta yelled in disbelief.

"TIMES 4," Goku shouted.

The wave increased in size and canceled out Vegeta's Galick Gun beam. The wave hit Vegeta and he went sailing upwards, his screams of rage echoing until he was out of sight.

"Whoo! Yeah," Scarlet cheered. "Nicely done, Goku! You're amazing!"

"Scarlet," Frost hissed. "Have you forgotten? Vegeta wasn't supposed to die."

"Eh?" Scarlet stopped cheering and suddenly looked chagrined. "Oh, crap."

"I wouldn't celebrate just yet," Goku said, gazing skyward. "That didn't finish him off."

All four looked at him in astonishment.

"Seriously," Scarlet asked. "After all that, he's still alive?"

"Yes," Goku said. "And he'll be back. Get yourselves ready."

Up in the sky, Vegeta finally managed to break free of the upward momentum of the wave attack. The energy continued it's ascent while Vegeta regained his equilibrium.

"DAMN YOU," he shouted, venting his frustrations.

Then, he zoomed back down towards the ground and the fighters waiting below. He would make each and every last one of them pay for this humiliation.

End of Chapter Five...


	6. Chapter 6 Prince's Pride!

Time Patrollers Chapter Six: Prince's Pride! Vegeta's Last Stand!

 _Age 762..._

It didn't take long for Vegeta to return to the battlefield. The enraged Saiyan hovered just above Goku and the Patrollers.

"Very well," Vegeta said. "In that case, I'll just transform into a great ape!"

His hand began glowing and then he launched an orb of light into the sky.

"Burst open and mix," he commanded.

The orb burst and became a bright light in the sky. Vegeta gazed up at the light, bathing in it's radiant glow. He felt himself starting to change.

Down below, everyone watched as Vegeta transformed before their eyes. He grew to gigantic proportions and began growing brown fur. His face changed and became ape-like, his eyes turning completely red. Once the transformation was complete, the giant ape landed on the ground, causing it to shake. The warriors stumbled slightly from the tremors, but managed to keep their footing.

"Wha...what," Goku gasped.

"How did he...this is insane," Belias said.

"I've heard Saiyans had a transformation of some kind," Frost said. "But only during a full moon." He gazed up at the light in the sky. "Whatever Vegeta used, it seems to create artificial moonlight."

Vegeta towered above them, an evil grin spreading across his simian features.

"HA HA HA! NOW YOU SEE," he said. "THIS IS THE END OF YOU!"

A giant fist came straight at them. All five fighters lept into the air and scattered as the fist crashed into the ground, leaving a nice sized crater. Frost and Belias flew in close and fired off volleys of ki blasts. The blasts hit the giant ape but didn't phase him. Instead, Vegeta just rumbled with laughter.

"LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING," he said. "SAIYANS IN THEIR GREAT APE FORMS ARE 10 TIMES STRONGER!"

"Perfect," Belias growled.

He dodged aside as Vegeta swiped at him. Sorbet and Scarlet flew in alongside Goku and aimed towards Vegeta's face. They pulled up as he swung at them.

"HA! YOU'RE NOTHING MORE THAN ANNOYING INSECTS TO ME," he said.

"We're not even scratching him," Sorbet said. "Our ki attacks aren't doing any good."

"And I highly doubt physical attacks will work either," Frost said.

"Maybe we could wear him out," Belias suggested. "In a form that size he can't be too fast."

Suddenly, Vegeta lunged at them. The patrollers narrowly escaped. The force of Vegeta's passing, however, caused them to spin in midair. They managed to right themselves as Vegeta turned around to face them.

"Okay, I was wrong," Belias said. "He's actually pretty fast."

Just then, Vegeta opened his large mouth. A white light began forming inside his mouth, then...

"Move," Frost yelled.

They dodged out of the way as a gigantic beam of energy shot out of Vegeta's mouth. The beam passed through the air and pulverized a large stone formation.

"T-That was too close," Sorbet gasped.

"A direct hit from that would have annihilated us," Frost said, staring wide eyed at the spot where the beam had hit.

"Here he comes," Belias warned.

Frost and Sorbet turned just in time to see a giant fist coming their way. The fist connected with them and both he and the female Maijin plummeted to the ground. Belias watched helplessly as his team mates fell. Then he turned to face the giant grinning ape.

"IT'S YOU AND ME NOW, NAMEKIAN," Vegeta said

. Goku landed and checked on Frost while Scarlet tended to Sorbet. After making sure they were fine, Goku glanced up towards Vegeta as he sought to crush Belias.

"We won't stand a chance at this rate," he said. "But, I have an idea."

"What is it," Scarlet asked.

"I'll use the Spirit Bomb," Goku replied. "If I can gather enough energy, then maybe it'll stop him. The problem is, it'll take some time to charge. We'll need to keep Vegeta occupied."

Scarlet glanced at her two fallen friends. How could they hold off Vegeta long enough? The great ape form was just too strong. And then, it hit her! She stood up and faced Goku.

"I'll buy you some time," she said.

"Okay," Goku said. "But, how?"

Scarlet looked up at the light in the sky. She could feel her Saiyan blood coursing from the light's energy.

"I'm going to give Vegeta a taste of his own medicine," she replied, as brown fur started to sprout across her body.

Belias flew backwards, unleashing another blast of ki. The giant ape charged forward, reaching out with a large hand, seeking to grab onto the Namekian.

"YOU JUST DON'T GET IT," Vegeta rumbled. "YOU DON'T STAND A CHANCE AGAINST ME IN THIS FORM! SO WHY KEEP UP THIS FUTILE STRUGGLE?"

"I'll fight until the very end," Belias declared.

He aimed and fired. His ki blast sailed through the air and struck Vegeta right in the eye. The great ape bellowed and halted his charge. He clutched at his eye, howling in pain.

"MY EYE! DAMN YOU!"

His hand shot out with blinding speed and caught Belias. The Namekian struggled in the giant ape's grip. Vegeta brought him up close, his giant face looming before Belias, one eye closed, the other glaring at him.

"I'LL CRUSH YOU," Vegeta snarled. "AND THEN, YOUR FRIENDS WILL BE NEXT!"

Suddenly, a giant fist came out of nowhere and connected with Vegeta's face. He staggered backwards, releasing Belias. The Namekian hovered in midair, wondering what had attacked Vegeta. Then he saw a second great ape standing nearby. For a moment, Belias feared somehow Nappa had survived and had just now joined the fray as a great ape. He tensed, preparing for an attack, when...

"KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF MY FRIEND, YOU BASTARD," the second ape growled.

Belias stared in surprise. Despite how deep and rumbling the voice sounded, he recognized it.

"S-Scarlet," he gasped. "Is that you?"

The second ape grinned at him. Unlike Vegeta's grin, there was no malice in it.

"WELL, I AM A SAIYAN, RIGHT," Scarlet said. "YOU OKAY?"

"Fine, now," Belias replied. "Just a little surprised. You could have warned me you were going to do this."

Scarlet shrugged her massive shoulders.

"IT WAS SORT OF A LAST MINUTE PLAN," she said. "LISTEN, GOKU'S PREPARING TO USE THE SPIRIT BOMB! I NEED TO BUY HIM SOME TIME WHILE HE CHARGES IT UP!"

"Got it," Belias said. He glanced at Vegeta, who was just now recovering from the sneak attack. "Maybe I can help you out. I might not be able to do much, but I can certainly annoy the hell out of him."

"SOUNDS GOOD TO ME," Scarlet said. "LETS DO THIS!"

Vegeta stomped towards them. He glared at Scarlet and Belias.

"SO, THE LITTLE SAIYAN WENCH TURNED INTO A GREAT APE, TOO," he growled. "IT DOESN'T MATTER! EVEN IN THAT FORM, YOU'RE STILL NO MATCH FOR ME, LITTLE GIRL!"

"LETS JUST PUT THAT TO THE TEST," Scarlet replied, cracking her knuckles.

She charged at Vegeta, roaring. Vegeta met her head on. Their gigantic fists clasped and they struggled, each pushing the other, locked in a contest of brute strength.

Down below, Frost and Sorbet were starting to come around. Frost sat up, groggily, rubbing his head. The last thing he remembered was a giant fist slamming into him.

"Owwww," Sorbet moaned, massaging her head. "What hit me?"

"The same thing that hit me," Frost replied, staggering to his feet. "A giant ape fist."

"That's right," Sorbet said, getting up. "Vegeta transformed. I wonder how long we were out? I hope Belias and Scarlet are...Frost! Look!"

Frost looked up in the direction she was pointing. His eyes widened in shock. Vegeta was grappling with another great ape!

"Where did that one come from," he wondered. Then he noticed the second ape was wearing the same Saiyan battle suit Scarlet wore. "Is that...Scarlet?"

"I think it is," Sorbet said. "She must have transformed, too."

Frost caught sight of Belias. The Namekian was zipping through the air, firing ki blasts at Vegeta and harassing him. Vegeta bellowed angrily and swiped at him only to get punched by Scarlet.

"Hey, where's Goku," Sorbet asked, looking around.

"I'm up here!"

They glanced up and saw Goku standing on a rock formation, arms raised above his head.

"What are you doing," Frost asked.

"I'm preparing the Spirit Bomb," Goku replied. "It's just about ready."

Frost suddenly noticed the gigantic blue and white ball of energy above Goku. He had heard of the Spirit Bomb. It was said to be a very devastating attack. But, would it be enough to stop Vegeta?

Across from them, Vegeta spotted Goku on the rock formation. He wondered what he was up to. Why wasn't he fighting? Then he noticed the giant ball of light above Goku. So that was it! He had been preparing a surprise attack. Vegeta shoved Scarlet aside, causing her to crash to the ground. Then he flew towards Goku.

"He's heading this way," Sorbet yelled.

"It's almost ready," Goku said. "Just a little more."

"Sorbet," Frost said, "We need to slow Vegeta down long enough for Goku to finish!"

Sorbet nodded and then she and Frost flew up, prepared to intercept the giant ape. Charging up, they fired off volley after volley of ki blasts. Vegeta slowed just a little to ward off the blasts. Then he opened his mouth and fired his energy beam. Frost and Sorbet dodged just in time.

"Goku! Watch out," Frost yelled.

Goku saw the beam coming. He lept away, just narrowly avoiding the beam. However, his escape caused him to lose the gathered energy. The Spirit Bomb dispersed.

"No," Goku yelled in frustration. "So close!"

Suddenly, he found himself slammed to the ground. Vegeta towered above him, his gigantic hand pinning Goku.

"NICE TRY, KAKAROT," he sneered. "I DON'T KNOW WHAT THAT ATTACK WAS, BUT IT WON'T HELP YOU NOW!"

"Vegeta," Frost yelled, trying to get his attention. "Let him go! I'm right here! Come and get me!"

"PATIENCE, MY FRIEND," Vegeta said. "YOU'RE NEXT! RIGHT AFTER I FINISH OFF KAKAROT!"

"DESTRUCTO DISK!"

Frost saw a whirling disk of energy spiral through the air. It flew at Vegeta and cut through his tail. The giant ape gasped as his severed tail hit the ground. Frost looked around and spotted Krillin and Gohan nearby. They had returned to help.

"D...DAMN IT," Vegeta bellowed, as he began shrinking. "MY TAIL!"

Frost watched the great ape vanish. And standing in it's place was the Saiyan Prince.

"Wow," Sorbet said. "If I had known the tail was his weakness, I would have gone for it in the first place."

Vegeta glared at them.

"Why...you," he snarled. "You'll pay for this humiliation!" He glared at Krillin. "Especially you!"

He started charging up when a giant shadow fell over him. He gazed up and saw Scarlet standing over him. And, hovering in the air next to her, was Belias.

"WELL, WELL," she said. "NOT SO HIGH AND MIGHTY NOW, ARE YOU?"

"T-This changes nothing," Vegeta said. "I'm still the mightiest Saiyan warrior! I won't be beaten by the likes of..."

WHAM!

Vegeta sailed through the air and crashed into a rock face. He careened off it and collapsed to the ground.

"YOU TALK TOO MUCH," Scarlet said.

Vegeta tried to stand, but couldn't.

"You're beaten Vegeta," Frost said. "Admit defeat."

Vegeta pulled out a small remote and pressed a button. A moment later, a round space pod landed and opened up. Vegeta painfully began crawling towards it.

"Hold it," Krillin called out. "You're not getting away!"

He started after Vegeta...only to be stopped by Frost and Sorbet.

"Why are you stopping me," he asked.

"K-Krillin," Goku said. "It's okay." Krillin looked over at Goku in confusion.

"Next time...I'll...I'll beat him...on my own," Goku said. He glanced at Frost and the others. "Thank you."

Frost nodded. He turned and flew up towards Scarlet and Belias, Sorbet right behind him.

"WELL, THAT WAS FUN," Scarlet said.

"Um, how long until you return to normal," Sorbet asked.

"Well, there are two options," Frost said. "One: We cut off her tail."

"NOT HAPPENING," Scarlet growled.

"Or, Two: We disperse the artificial moonlight," Frost continued. "I think Option Two will suffice."

He glanced upwards at the sphere of light in the sky. Powering up, he launched a ki blast at it. The blast struck the light and instantly, it dispersed. Immediately, Scarlet began shrinking and was soon back to her normal size and form.

"Well, while it was fun being a great ape," she said, stretching, "it's nice to be back to normal."

"And speaking of which," Belias said, "is it safe to assume that this time line is now back to normal?"

"The Saiyans are defeated and Vegeta's still alive," Frost said. "I'd say so."

"What about everyone else who perished in the battle," Sorbet asked.

"That I cannot say," Frost replied. "I'm afraid there's not much we can do about it now."

"I just hope that didn't mess up the time line," Scarlet said.

"Lets return to the Time Nest," Frost suggested. "I'm sure Trunks can tell us."

 _The Time Nest..._

Trunks watched as the four Patrollers appeared before him.

"Great job, you guys," he said.

"Trunks," Sorbet said. "We lost some of the fighters. Yamcha, Tien, Chaozu, and Piccolo."

"Don't worry, Sorbet," Trunks said. "That was how it was supposed to happen. But, just like with Goku, they'll be wished back." He turned to Scarlet. "I gotta say, that was pretty clever using your own great ape form against my father."

"A little risky, though," Frost said.

"If you were worried about me going out of control, no need for that," Scarlet said. "Overtime, Saiyans learn how to stay in control of themselves while they're transformed. Besides, we had little choice. And it worked."

"So, Trunks," Belias said. "I don't suppose you've figured out just what's causing these disturbances, have you?"

"Not yet," Trunks replied. "I can't figure it out. Someone has to be behind this. But, who?"

Above them, they heard a sound. Glancing up, they saw a yellow and white bird flying by. It uttered a loud cry which sounded like "toki".

Frost suddenly sensed someone approaching. Turning, he saw a small female figure heading their way. She had shoulder length pinkish hair, lite purple skin and pointed ears adorned with earrings. She was dressed in a gold trimmed purple outfit, with a black undershirt and black pants and boots. The female stopped and stood before them. Frost could sense a strong power immenating from her. He wondered, could this be...

"Hellooooo," the small woman greeted, cheerily.

That took them by surprise. If this was who Frost thought it was, then he was amazed by her chipper greeting.

"Uh, hello there," Trunks returned the greeting. He turned to the new patrollers. "This is the master of the Time Nest. She's the Supreme Kai of Time, and she's a very important person. She manages the flow of time throughout the universe, keeping a close eye on history and protecting it."

All through the introduction, the Supreme Kai of Time was making silly gestures behind Trunks' back. Frost stared in surprise. This was the Supreme Kai of Time? It wasn't so much her size that threw him but rather her demeanor. He had always imagined the Kais to be more stern and serious. Afterall, they were very powerful beings.

 _I guess some legends tend to omit a few details,_ Frost thought.

Belias, however, didn't seem too taken aback. Rather he strode forward and bowed respectfully.

"Supreme Kai of Time," he said. "It's an honor to make your acquaintance. I..."

At that moment, the same bird they had seen earlier swooped down and perched on the Supreme Kai's head, blocking her face with it's long white beard. Trunks looked flabbergasted.

"What the...What are you doing," he gasped, addressing the bird.

The bird trilled, as if answering Trunks' question. The Supreme Kai reached up and parted the bird's beard, a frown creasing her face.

"Really," she said. "JUST WHAT IN THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

Frost stepped back, surprised by her outburst. The bird took flight, hovering above the angry Supreme Kai. It trilled angrily at her, it's temper matching her's.

"What is you're deal today," the Supreme Kai snapped. "Are you using my head as a perch now?"

The bird trilled again.

"Shut up," the Supreme Kai yelled. "I don't care if you're mad! I demand an apology! You're heavier than you look, you know!"

Frost and the others continued to watch the argument between the irate bird and the Supreme Kai in astonishment. This was definitely not how any of them had pictured a Supreme Kai. Trunks turned to face them, slightly embarrassed by the fight going on.

"As I said...She's a very important person. Just trust me."

Frost was starting to think he and the others had made a big mistake coming here.

End of Chapter Six...


	7. Chapter 7 The Master of the Time Nest!

Time Patrollers Chapter Seven: Master of the Time Nest! Let's Eat!

The yellow bird flew off, trilling. The Patrollers and Trunks stood nearby as the Supreme Kai of Time watched it leave.

"Oh, geez," she muttered.

"Uh, Supreme Kai of Time," Trunks called out.

"Oh," the Supreme Kai said, turning her attention back to the gathered group. "Sorry. You must be the warrior..." She gazed over the four new Patrollers. "Uh, warriors?" She looked at Trunks. "I thought you only wished for one warrior."

"I did," Trunks explained. "But for some reason, Shenron sent four."

"Huh," the Supreme Kai said, looking back at Frost and the others. "How unusual. Well, I guess it doesn't matter. The more the merrier. I'm the Supreme Kai of Time. Nice to meet ya."

"Um, likewise," Frost replied. "My name is Frost." He indicated his fellow Patrollers. "This is Scarlet, Belias, and Sorbet."

The Supreme Kai nodded at each one as Frost introduced them. "Hm. You four seem pretty strong. But, then, given your extraterrestrial origins it's no surprise."

"Forgive me for saying so," Sorbet said. "But, you're not quite what I was expecting. I imagined a Kai to be..."

"Taller," The Supreme Kai provided.

"I-I didn't mean to judge you by your height," Sorbet stammered, blushing. "It's just, you're different from what I was expecting." She fell silent, staring awkwardly at the ground.

"Relax," The Supreme Kai said. "I'm not offended. I get that a lot actually. Most people think the Kais are giant imposing figures, but really, we're not so bad."

"She may not seem like it," Trunks spoke up, "but she's in quite a high position in the universe."

"I don't doubt that," Frost said. "I can sense your power, Supreme Kai. It's beyond anything I've ever felt before."

"Why, thank you," The Supreme Kai replied. "By the way, that bird you saw just now? That's my best friend, Tokitoki."

"Best friend that steps on you, maybe," Trunks muttered.

Frost cleared his throat, trying to mask the laugh that threatened to erupt from him. Behind him, Scarlet and Sorbet smothered their own laughter, while Belias remained stoic and silent.

"You know," the Supreme Kai said, "You guys make a great team. I think with you four and Trunks, we'll have a chance at setting things back to normal."

"Thank you," Trunks said. "But, until we figure out the cause of all this, it's far from over."

"Speaking of which," Frost said. "Have we determined anything regarding these time anomalies?"

"It seems there are two time travelers with strange energy," the Supreme Kai explained. "And they're messing with the flow of time. I don't know what they're up to, but, I have a bad feeling about this."

"A time traveling duo," Trunks mused. "Who could that be?"

"Whoever they are," Belias said, "we need to put a stop to them before they really mess up the time stream."

"I imagine they won't stay hidden for long," Frost said. "Sooner or later, they're bound to reveal themselves."

At that moment, Scarlet's stomach growled loudly enough for everyone present to hear.

"Man, I'm starving," she said. She turned to the Supreme Kai. "Hey, Shorty? Is there anywhere around here to get some food?"

"You can't address a Supreme Kai that way," Belias yelled. "What is wrong with you?"

"Hey," Scarlet snapped back, "I don't care if she's the Supreme Ruler of the Galaxy! I'm hungry!"

"Hunger is no excuse for insolence," Belias roared.

"To hell with that," Scarlet yelled back. "I get very cranky when I'm hungry!"

"Settle down, you two," Frost said.

"YOU STAY OUT OF THIS," they both shouted.

Frost stepped back. Then he heaved a heavy sigh.

"And I'm supposed to be the leader of this team," he lamented.

The Supreme Kai stepped forward and moved in between both the Namekian and Saiyan.

"ENOUGH," she shouted.

Her hands lashed out and sent both Scarlet and Belias flying backwards. Both lay on the ground, stunned and surprised. Frost stared wide-eyed. The Supreme Kai had knocked them both flat with one hit.

"Wow," Sorbet said. "Remind me not to get her mad."

Trunks also looked on in amazement.

"I-I've never seen her do that before," he stammered.

"Now then," The Supreme Kai said, addressing Scarlet and Belias. "No more fighting. You're a team and I expect you to behave as a team." She looked over at Frost and Sorbet. "And I expect that from all of you."

"Y-Yes, ma'am," Sorbet said, coming to attention.

"Now, considering the last couple of battles you've been in, I imagine you could use something to eat," The Supreme Kai continued. "There's an eatery located in the city, near the registration plaza."

Scarlet immediately lept to her feet, as if nothing had happened. "Alright! Let me at it!" Then she slumped forward dejectedly. "But I don't have any Zeni."

"That won't be necessary," The Supreme Kai said. "The food is complimentary."

Scarlet perked back up, eyes sparkling. "Oh, thank you, thank you! C'mon, you guys! Lets go!"

She took off, not even waiting for the others.

"You might come to regret that," Frost said. "I hear Saiyans have tremendous appetites."

"Don't worry," The Supreme Kai said. "I'm well aware of a Saiyan's appetite. After all, Trunks lives here."

Trunks blushed slightly. "I can't help it. I inherited more than just Saiyan power, you know."

"Well, we'd better go after her and make sure she doesn't put the eatery out of business," Frost said.

Trunks and The Supreme Kai watched the Patrollers leave.

"They sure are an interesting bunch, aren't they," Trunks said.

"They certainly are," The Supreme Kai replied. "But, I think they have what it takes. They have great potential."

"I still don't get why Shenron sent all four of them, though," Trunks said. "I specifically asked for one warrior. So, why send four? Shenron has never been that generous before with wishes."

"Who knows," The Supreme Kai shrugged. "You could always gather the Dragonballs again and ask him."

"I don't think he'd appreciate having his time wasted," Trunks said.

"Trunks, whatever Shenron's reason, the fact remains that we have four strong warriors here to help us," The Supreme Kai said. "So let's make the best of it."

"I suppose you're right," Trunks conceded. "At any rate, if this pattern of anomalies continues like I think it will, then having extra help would be a good thing."

"How do you think it will continue," The Supreme Kai asked.

"Well, think about it," Trunks said. "First the era with Raditz, and then the era with the Saibamen and the Saiyans. These were the starting points where Goku and the others began encountering the most powerful enemies of all time. And it only got worse."

"That's true," The Supreme Kai agreed. "And if it continues in this pattern, then it's a safe bet who our new friends will be facing."

"And that really worries me," Trunks said. "Powerful though the Saiyans were, they were nowhere near as bad as the enemies that followed them."

"We just need to have a little faith in our new Patrollers, Trunks," The Supreme Kai said. "I believe they'll come through for us."

"I sure hope so," Trunks said.

Frost watched in amazement as Scarlet practically inhaled her food. He knew Saiyans could eat, but until one actually witnessed it for themselves, that was a gross understatement. Plates and bowls were stacked haphazardly as the female Saiyan shoveled food into her mouth. She swallowed a huge mouthful and let out a satisfied burp.

"Are you even tasting your food," Frost asked.

Scarlet swiped her arm across her mouth and grinned. "Sure am. And it tastes great." She signaled to the waiter. "Hey, another round over here!"

The frazzled waiter turned and made his way towards the kitchen to inform the cook.

"That will be your third helping," Frost pointed out. He sipped from his bowl of soup, savoring the rich texture and spices. "You should really slow down."

"Pssh," Scarlet scoffed. "I can eat with the best of them. You know we Saiyans have incredible metabolisms. All that fighting and ki attacks really work up an appetite."

"So I see," Frost replied, sipping more soup.

"Yo, Belias," Scarlet called out. "You gonna join us or what?"

The giant Namekian was sitting slightly apart from them on the ground, eyes closed. At his side was a large jug of water.

"I'm fine," he replied. "I really don't need food."

"Your loss," Scarlet said.

"It's not a lack of appetite," Frost explained. "Namekians do not require food. They can live solely on water."

"Really," Scarlet asked. "Huh. I never knew that. I guess that explains the water jug then."

At that moment, Sorbet sat down, having obtained her order. Frost stared in surprise. Rather then actual food, the female Maijin had a giant bowl of ice cream, topped with whipped cream, sprinkles and other various toppings. She gazed at her dish, eyes sparkling with anticipation.

"You know," Frost said, "It's traditional to eat dinner first and then dessert."

"Screw tradition," Sorbet said, picking up a spoon. Then she dug in, eating her dessert with gusto.

"You go, girl," Scarlet said approvingly. "C'mon, Frost, why do you have to be so uptight? Loosen up a little. You and Belias are such stiffs."

"I heard that," Belias called out.

"Did I forget to mention Namekians have very good hearing," Frost said.

"You seem to know quite a bit about Namekians, Frost," Sorbet said. "Have you seen others besides Belias?"

"I have," Frost replied. "I've been to Namek, the Namekian's home world. While I was there, I conversed with several Namekians, learning about they're lifestyle and learning their language as well."

"You can speak Namekian," Sorbet asked.

"A little," Frost replied. "I've learned many languages traveling the stars."

"How many worlds have you been to," Sorbet asked.

"I've lost track," Frost said. "Many of them were amazing. But..." He fell silent.

"What's wrong," Sorbet asked.

"Sadly, most of my visits were shadowed...by Frieza," Frost said.

Both Sorbet and Scarlet were silent. Both of them knew that name quite well.

"I suppose I should tell you," Frost said. "Despite what I've said about not being associated with Frieza, I wasn't entirely honest. You see, he and I are relatives."

That got everyone's attention.

"You're related to that psycho," Scarlet exclaimed.

"Unfortunately, yes," Frost admitted bitterly. "They say you can choose your friends, but not your family. How right they are. He and I are cousins, distant, but cousins none the less."

"What was it like," Sorbet asked. "Having to grow up with him?"

"Even as a child," Frost explained, "Frieza was arrogant and prideful. Not to mention powerful. Growing up, he was always lording himself over everyone. And I was no exception. As we reached adulthood, I began showing an interest in studying life from different planets. Frieza, however, just wanted to extinguish life. He began his crusade to conquer worlds and place them under his control. And anyone who defied him, well, I think you can guess what happened."

Scarlet nodded. She knew all too well. Her own planet's destruction was a big reminder of what Frieza was capable of.

"As the years went on," Frost continued, "I began traveling to various worlds. I studied the flora and fauna of many planets. And if the planets had inhabitants, I would communicate with them and learn about them. It was such a rich and rewarding life. I was quite content. But, my happiness was short lived. It seemed no matter where I went, _He_ was always right behind me. The worlds I visited eventually fell into his grasp. I tried going before my uncle, King Cold, asking him to stop Frieza. But, he dismissed me. He didn't care about the lives of others no more than Frieza did. His other son, Cooler, was no different. None of them were interested in my pleas. All I could do was watch as one by one, worlds fell to Frieza. Then, one day, on a world called Ahrillia, things came to a head between me and Frieza."

Frost recalled that day all too well...

 _Planet Arhillia-Several Years Ago..._

 _Frost stared in horror at the slaughtered Ahrillians. The peaceful aliens' bodies littered the ground, their purple blood pooling beneath them, they're sightless eyes staring up at the sky. It wasn't just the men, but women, children, elderly, all of them dead. He had been out collecting plant samples in the mountains when he had felt a strong power level descend upon the planet. Abandoning his samples, Frost flew back to the village as fast as he could, fearing what he would find._

 _Sure enough, upon arrival, he had found the village decimated, it's people massacred. The Ahrillians had been a peaceful people, never knowing war or violence and instead, were artisans and songwriters. Frost had come here to learn more about them. They had welcomed him with open arms, showing him hospitality. Now, they were dead. All of them, dead. He collapsed to his knees, his eyes never leaving the still forms._

 _Suddenly, he heard raucous laughter nearby. Glancing up, he saw three figures standing several feet away. He recognized them as Frieza's soldiers. One looked over and noticed Frost._

 _"Hey, look, guys," he said. "It's Frost. What are you doin' here?"_

 _"Probably making friends with the locals," another one taunted. "Oops. I mean ex-locals."_

 _They burst out laughing. That was the last sound they made. Frost charged at them with blinding speed. His fist punched clean through the first soldier. The soldier gave a gurgle of shock and then collapsed to the ground, dead. Frost struck out at another, killing him with a close range ki blast. Behind him, the remaining soldier charged only to be intercepted by Frost's tail. The appendage wrapped around the soldier's neck and began squeezing. The soldier struggled feebly._

 _"P-Please," he begged. "W-We were just following...orders."_

 _Frost's eyes held no pity. Without a second thought, his tail contsricted and the soldier's neck snapped with a loud crack. Frost released the dead man, letting his body crash to the ground. Above and behind him, he felt a familiar presence. Whirling around, he found himself face to face with Frieza. The galactic tyrant floated several feet above Frost, gazing down at him, the same hateful, arrogant smile on his face._

 _"Well, now," Frieza said. "This is a surprise. Frost, how are you, dear cousin?"_

 _"Why," Frost demanded. "Why did you kill them, Frieza? They had no way to defend themselves! They were helpless!"_

 _"Precisely," Frieza replied. "They were utterly useless. They couldn't serve me as soldiers, and I couldn't care less about their pathetic art and songs. However," Frieza gazed around the area. "They're planet will certainly fetch a handsome price on the market, wouldn't you agree?"_

 _"You...You're insane," Frost yelled. "These people did nothing to deserve this!"_

 _"Oh, Frost," Frieza chuckled. "Did these people mean that much to you? Please. They're beneath you. If anything, I did you a favor. Our family shouldn't be associating with such weak and insignificant life forms. It's bad for our image."_

 _"I've had...ENOUGH," Frost shouted, powering up._ _He charged at Frieza and struck him, sending the surprised tyrant careening backwards. "All my life, I watched you enslave and destroy people! This was the last straw, Frieza! I'll kill you!"_

 _Frieza wiped a streak of blood from his mouth and glared at Frost, all traces of his good humor gone._

 _"That wasn't very smart of you, Frost," he said. "Now, I'll have to punish you."_

 _His aura flared up and he flew at Frost. The two combatants fought ferociously, landing punches and kicks, moving at blinding speed. Frieza launched a flurry of ki blasts at Frost, who dodged around them. He moved in close and struck out at...nothing. Frieza was not there anymore. Frost looked around and then sensed someone behind him._

 _"Too slow," Frieza said._

 _A thin beam of ki pierced Frost from behind. He gasped in pain as the beam shot through him. Then he fell and crashed to the ground. Frost lay there, staring at the small gaping hole in his chest. Purple blood leaked from his wound. He placed his hand over it to stop the bleeding. Then he glanced up and saw Frieza hovering over him._

 _"Such a shame," Frieza said, his smile returning. "I thought you'd put up more of a fight than that. But then, I shouldn't be all that surprised. You never stood a chance to begin with. Even if you could have defeated me like this, there are still my other forms to contend with. You should have just walked away, Frost. And now, you can't. But, I'll be generous and give you a parting gift...I'll let you die with this planet that you love so much."_

 _Frieza raised his hand and a large sphere of ki energy materialized above him. He smiled arrogantly at Frost, and chuckled._

 _"Goodbye, dear cousin," he said._

 _Then, with a flick of his finger, he hurled the sphere down towards the ground. Then he flew straight up into the stratosphere, leaving his doomed cousin to his fate. Frost watched as the Death Sphere slowly descended towards him. He knew the moment it hit the ground, the entire planet would explode and he would perish with it. He glared up towards the sky where Frieza had retreated and shouted out: "FRIEZA!"_

 _The Time Nest-Present Day..._

Everyone was silent. Throughout the entire narrative, Sorbet and Scarlet had listened intently, neither one interrupting. Belias, still seated away from the group, had also been listening. Now, after sitting still for a few moments, Scarlet finally spoke up.

"How did you survive," she asked.

"I managed to summon up enough strength to fly off the planet," Frost replied. "I barely made it. Just as I cleared the planet's gravity well, there was a tremendous explosion. The force of the blast caught me and I went spiraling through space and then I blacked out. I don't know how long I drifted through space, but eventually, when I came to, I found myself in a healing tank. It seems a passing ship found me and brought me onboard. The crew then placed me in the tank to heal. For seven long days I was in the tank, my injuries slowly healing. Once I was fully recovered, I thanked my rescuers and bid them goodbye. Then I wandered the galaxy until eventually I found a small planet far from Frieza's reach. I lived there, and began training. I vowed that I would get stronger and then, I would return and take my revenge on Frieza." He laughed bitterly. "Unfortunately, my vengeance would never come to pass. When I felt I was strong enough, I left my home and made my way to Frieza's compound. Upon my arrival, however, I learned that Frieza was dead. When I questioned his subordinates, they told me he had been killed by a Saiyan warrior named Goku. I won't deny I was glad to hear Frieza had paid for his transgressions, but at the same time, I also felt cheated. I had trained so hard to fight Frieza and it had been for nothing."

"Don't say that, Frost," Sorbet said. "Maybe you didn't get to kill Frieza, but that training will certainly pay off now that we're Time Patrollers."

"She's right," Scarlet said. "Look, I'll be honest, Frost. I wanted the chance to make Frieza pay, too. After all, he destroyed my home planet and nearly wiped out the Saiyans. But, it just wasn't meant to be, I guess. At least take solace in the fact that Arhillia and all those other worlds have been avenged."

"I suppose you're right," Frost conceded. "It seems I've been given a new purpose. To protect time itself."

"There ya go," Scarlet said. "We've all been given the same purpose. We're a team now."

"Yes, we are," Sorbet agreed.

"And anyone who tries to interfere with time had best beware," Belias said, joining them at the table.

Frost nodded. Despite everything, he felt some comfort from his new found friends' words.

"Thank you," he said. "All of you."

At that moment, they heard a familiar trilling call. Looking up, they saw Tokitoki circling overhead. He swooped down and landed on the table.

"Hey, Birdy," Scarlet greeted. "What's up?"

Frost saw a scrap of paper tied to the bird's leg. He reached out and untied the string holding it in place. Unfolding the paper, he looked it over.

"It's a message," he said. "Trunks needs us to get to the Time Vault immediately. It seems another anomaly is occurring."

They stood up from the table and were getting set to leave when the waiter returned with Scarlet's third serving of food.

"I'll have that to go," she said. "Just box it up for me and I'll come back later to pick it up."

She rushed after her friends leaving the waiter to stare at the heaps of food. He didn't think there was a To-Go box big enough for all of this.

 _The Time Vault..._

"Good, you made it," Trunks greeted.

"So, what's happening," Scarlet asked.

"Here," he said, holding up a scroll. "Let's have a look."

He set the scroll on the pedestal and opened it. Everyone gathered around and watched...

 _Age 762..._

Krillin and Gohan were sprawled out on the ground. Nearby, Goku stood before five figures. And one of the figures was a familiar face. Then, they each struck a pose and introduced themselves.

"RECOOME!"

"BURTER!"

"JEICE!"

"GULDO!"

The fifth figure, Vegeta, reached down and plucked a scouter from the body of a fallen purple alien with horns. He placed the scouter on, and then struck a pose.

"GINYU!"

"To...geth...er...we...are..."

All five posed together. "The Ginyu Force!"

Goku just stared in astonishment. He didn't know what to make of these guys. Vegeta/Ginyu prepared to charge.

"Let's go," he ordered.

"Right," the others responded.

All five charged at Goku. Vegeta/Ginyu knocked Goku back with a solid punch. Just as he righted himself, Burter and Jeice flew in and attacked him from both sides. As Goku fended off their attacks, Recoome appeared above him and attempted to pile-drive him into the ground. Goku dodged out of the way. He flew into the air and dived down upon Recoome, delivering a hard blow, knocking Recoome out. Then Goku released a blast of power, sending Burter and Jeice sailing through the air. Meanwhile, Guldo attempted a sneak attack and hurled a spear of crystal rock towards Goku. The Saiyan warrior lept into the air, the spear missing him. However, in dodging Guldo's attack, he had walked right into Vegeta/Ginyu's trap.

"CHANGE, NOW," he yelled.

A beam of purple light struck Goku. Then, after the light cleared, Goku smiled, an evil grin spreading across his face and a dark aura surrounding him. He was no longer Goku, but Ginyu. The real Goku now found himself trapped in Vegeta's body. And to make matters worse, he was still outnumbered by the Ginyu Force. The Ginyus wasted no time. They surrounded Goku, attacking him relentlessly. Goku struggled to hold them off, but soon he was overwhelmed. Burter landed a hard punch to his stomach and sent him skyward. Down below, Ginyu charged up his attack.

"KA...ME...HA...ME...HAAAA!"

Goku watched helplessly as the beam shot straight up at him...

 _The Time Nest..._

Everyone present watched the events unfurl on the scroll.

"Father," Trunks gasped. "Father is Ginyu! No, I mean...Ginyu is Father?"

"Trunks, calm down," Frost said. "You're getting yourself all flustered."

Trunks leaned against the pedestal, trying to calm himself.

"Sorry," he said. "But...I need you to deal with my father."

"We did it before," Scarlet said. "We can do it again."

"No, you don't understand," Trunks said. "In this era, my father's not the enemy. You have to help him."

"Ugh, really," Scarlet groaned. "First we have to fight him, now we have to save his sorry ass...no offense."

"We'll need to be cautious," Frost said. "Those others were the Ginyu Force. They're Frieza's elite henchmen. They'll prove to be formidable foes."

"Any particular precautions we need to take in this era, Trunks," Belias asked.

"Yeah," Trunks replied. "Don't worry about going easy on the Ginyus. And above all else, watch out for Captain Ginyu. He'll try to swap bodies given the chance. Don't' let him. Hold them off long enough for Goku to show up. He'll arrive soon."

Frost nodded. "Understood. I won't deny I'm looking forward to this. I always found the Ginyu Force annoying and bothersome."

Taking hold of the scroll, Frost held it up towards the others. They each placed their hands on the scroll and then vanished in a flash of light...

End of Chapter Seven...


	8. Chapter 8 The Ginyu Force

Time Patrollers Chapter Eight: Those Weird Guys! The Ginyu Force!

 _Namek-Age 762..._

Gohan, Krillin, and Vegeta found themselves face to face with the Ginyu Force, Frieza's strongest henchmen. The five members stood just several feet away, confident that they would have no trouble dispatching their opponents. As was their tradition when introducing themselves, the Ginyus each struck a pose and called out their name.

"Recoome!"

"Burter!"

"Jeice!"

"Guldo!"

"Ginyu!"

"To...ge...ther...we...are..."

They finished by striking one final group pose. "The Ginyu Force!"

As they said this, a dark aura suddenly surrounded Captain Ginyu and his eyes flashed red. Gohan and Krillin prepared themselves for the coming battle. They were on edge and truthfully, a little afraid. Vegeta on the other hand was far from afraid. Just like with Ginyu, the same dark aura surrounded him, and he laughed triumphantly.

"I can feel the power!"

Ginyu prepared to attack, when his scouter suddenly went off, alerting him to four strong power levels. Frowning, he glanced around, but saw no one. Suddenly, a bright light flared up and from the light four figures appeared.

"Hey, it's you guys," Krillin said.

Frost turned to face him and Gohan.

"We meet again," he said, by way of greeting.

"What the hell are you four doing here," Vegeta demanded.

"We're here to help," Frost replied.

"I don't need your help," Vegeta protested. "I can handle this myself!"

"Too bad," Scarlet said. "You're getting our help whether you want it or not."

"Frankly, I'm not complaining," Krillin said. "These guys look tough. I wouldn't mind the extra help."

Frost nodded. Then he turned his attention back to the Ginyus. They immediately recognized him.

"F-Frost," Ginyu gasped. "Impossible! You're supposed to be dead! Lord Frieza killed you!"

"Rumors of my demise were greatly exaggerated, Captain," Frost replied.

"Hmph," Ginyu replied. "It doesn't matter. We'll just finish the job." He glanced at the others. "Quite a group you have with you." His eyes widened in surprise when he saw Scarlet. "A Saiyan? How? There shouldn't be any other Saiyans!"

"Your boss missed a few," Scarlet replied.

"And a Namekian," Ginyu said. "A red one?"

Jeice whistled. "Look at the size of him, Captain. Never seen a Namekian that big before."

"And what's that pink thing with them," Burter asked, gazing at Sorbet. "I've never seen anything like it."

"Thing? It," Sorbet yelled indignantly. "I'm a Maijin, you weirdos!"

"Who are you calling weirdos," Recoome demanded.

"She's quite correct," Frost replied. "With those ridiculous poses and introductions, it's no wonder she would think that."

The Ginyus looked aghast and then angry. No one insulted their intros and got away with it.

"Ginyu Force," Captain Ginyu yelled. "Show them no mercy!" He turned to Guldo. "Guldo, deliver the Dragonballs to Lord Frieza, while we deal with them!"

"Yes, sir," Guldo responded. Gathering the Dragonballs, the smallest member of the Ginyu Force flew off in the direction of Frieza's ship.

"Leave Frost to me," Ginyu ordered. "The rest of you deal with the others!"

"Right," The Ginyus responded.

Frost took up a fighting stance and faced Ginyu. The leader of the Ginyu Force smirked and then charged him. Frost met him head on.

Meanwhile, Sorbet was locked in combat with Burter, while Scarlet fought against Jeice.

"You don't stand a chance against me," Jeice taunted. "I'm part of the mighty Ginyu Force!"

"Bring it on, pretty boy," Scarlet responded. "I'll show you Saiyans are no pushovers!"

As they fought, Sorbet was trading blows with Burter. Their fists and legs were blurs as they battled.

"Not bad," Burter said. "But you won't be able to keep up with me! I'm the fastest in the entire galaxy!"

Sorbet ducked a punch and retaliated with a roundhouse kick. The kick connected and sent Burter spiraling through the air. Sorbet flew after him, only to be knocked back by a ki blast from her opponent. Both righted themselves and charged at each other.

Elsewhere, Belias, along with Gohan and Krillin, were facing off against Recoome. The massive Namekian matched Recoome in height.

"You two ready," he asked Krillin and Gohan.

"Yeah," Krillin replied. "Gohan, release your power! Just like how we trained!"

Bright auras surrounded Belias' allies and he felt their power rising. It seemed they had become much stronger since the battle on Earth against the Saiyans. Following their example, Belias let out a thundering yell as he too powered up. Recoome stared in surprise. Then all three charged at him. They pummeled Recoome mercilessly, landing punches and kicks. Belias smashed his fist into Recoome and sent him crashing to the ground.

"Alright," Gohan cheered. "We might get through this after all."

"Don't relax your guard," Belias said. "I doubt he's down for the count."

Sure enough, Recoome recovered and got back up. He grinned up at them.

"Not bad," he complimented. "You guys are pretty tough. But now it's my turn to beat you into the ground. The name's Recoome, it rhymes with doom, and you're gonna be hurtin' all too soon!"

Then he flew at them. Faster than the eye could see, Recoome lashed out and knocked both Gohan and Krillin aside. As they tumbled through the air, he turned his attention to Belias.

"I always wondered just how tough a Namekian is," Recoome said.

"I'll show you," Belias growled.

The two titans threw themselves at each other and locked grasps. Then they began throwing hits at one another. Recoome retreated back a little ways.

"RECOOME ERASER GUN," he shouted.

A huge beam of energy launched from his mouth and struck Belias. The giant Namekian sailed through the air and crashed to the ground.

While this was going on, Frost was battling against Ginyu. The leader of Frieza's death squad was certainly proving formidable. Still, Frost was holding his own quite well, especially considering he had the unexpected assistance of Vegeta.

"Impressive, Frost," Ginyu said. "I figured you were strong. And Vegeta, you've certainly come a long way as well."

"Don't act so surprised, Ginyu," Vegeta said. "I'm the strongest Saiyan warrior who ever lived!"

"And who do you have to compare that with," Ginyu taunted. "Apart from that girl, you're the only Saiyan left."

"Not entirely," Frost said.

"What do you mean," Ginyu asked.

"You'll find out soon enough," Frost replied cryptically.

He backed up away from Ginyu, Vegeta right beside him.

"Just leave this to me," Vegeta said. "I can handle Ginyu."

"I'm afraid that's out of the question," Frost replied.

"I don't want or need your help," Vegeta snapped.

"Your foolish pride will get you killed, Vegeta," Frost said. "Besides, there's something effecting Ginyu. It's going to take both of us to..."

Vegeta didn't even let him finish. He lashed out and struck Frost, sending him flying. Then he charged at Ginyu. Frost righted himself in midair and glared up at Vegeta, now fighting Ginyu.

"Damn, stubborn Saiyan," Frost growled. "Were it not for the sake of the Time Stream, I would gladly leave you to the mercy of Ginyu."

He powered up and flew towards the two combatants.

Belias lay on the ground, out cold. Recoome landed next to him and reached down, hauling him up.

"Aww, is that it," he laughed. "And here I thought you'd be tougher."

Suddenly, Belias awoke! His hands flew up and he blasted Recoome point blank in the face. Recoome released him and staggered back. Belias didn't waste any time. He charged forward and slammed his fist right into Recoome's solar plexus. Recoome gasped and wheezed as the air rushed out of him. Belias continued his assault, landing punches and kicks, driving his opponent backwards. Then he delivered a devastating ki blast, sending Recoome flying and then slamming into the ground. Belias stood there, catching his breath and watching for any movement. For the moment, it looked like Recoome might actually be down for the count. Krillin and Gohan landed next to him and gazed at the fallen Recoome.

"Is he..." Gohan said.

"I'm pretty sure he's still alive," Belias replied. "But I don't think he's getting back up anytime soon."

Just as he was saying this, Recoome's eyes opened and he lept to his feet. Apart from his outfit being tattered and some physical damage, he seemed just fine and ready to keep fighting.

"Tch! It's like fighting Nappa," Belias growled. "He just won't stay down."

"I'm getting bored," Recoome said. "Can I end this already?"

"Get ready, you two," Belias warned.

Recoome grinned at them and then prepared to attack, a bright aura of energy surrounding him.

"RECOOME...ULTRA...FIGHTING...Uhgh!"

Belias stared in amazement. Standing in front of Recoome, appearing as if out of nowhere, was Goku. He had slammed his elbow right into Recoome's gut. Recoome stood there, stunned. And then, he collapsed to the ground. This time, he didn't get back up.

"He...he beat him," Belias gasped. "And with one hit."

Now Belias was beginning to understand why Scarlet held Goku in such high regard. Truly the Saiyan warrior of Earth was a mighty fighter indeed.

"Goku," Krillin shouted happily.

"Daddy," Gohan said.

Back at the other battles, everyone had stopped fighting upon Goku's appearance.

"Who is that," Ginyu demanded.

"Remember when you said Vegeta and Scarlet were the only remaining Saiyans," Frost asked. "Well, there's another one."

Ginyu stared in shock! A third Saiyan?

"I don't believe it," Jeice exclaimed. "He beat Recoome! With just one hit!"

"T-That's impossible," Burter said. "No one can beat us! We're the mighty Ginyu Force!"

"Looks like you're not as mighty as you thought," Scarlet said. "That's Goku. And he's the greatest fighter ever. You guys are in big trouble now."

Jeice and Burter whirled on her and Sorbet.

"We'll see about that," Jeice ground out. "C'mon, Burter! Let's teach these two what happens when they mess with us!"

"Right," Burter replied.

They charged at the two female warriors, picking up the battle once more.

Down on the ground, Goku had walked over towards Belias, Krillin and Gohan.

"So here you are again," Goku said, addressing Belias. "You guys always seem to show up at the right moment."

"I could say the same for you," Belias replied, glancing over at the fallen Recoome.

"So, just who are these guys," Goku asked.

"They call themselves the Ginyu Force," Belias explained. He indicated Ginyu. "That's their leader."

Goku nodded. "Okay. I'll go help with him." He turned to Gohan and Krillin. "I have a job for you two. Take the Dragon Radar and locate the Dragonballs. They're probably at these guys' ship. I don't sense any strong power levels over there. But just to play it safe," He looked up at Belias. "Think you could go with them and help them out?"

Belias nodded. "Sure."

"Alright," Goku said. "Better get going. And be careful."

Belias, Krillin, and Gohan took off, heading in the direction of the Dragonballs. After they were gone, Goku flew over towards Frost, Vegeta and Ginyu.

"Hey, Vegeta," Goku greeted.

"Kakarot," Vegeta replied. "Took you long enough to get here."

Goku shrugged. "I could only travel so fast." He glanced at Frost. "Um, Frost, right?"

"Yes," Frost replied. "Good to see you again, Goku."

"Just where exactly are the Namekian and those other two going," Vegeta asked.

"They're going after the Dragonballs," Goku explained. "If we can get them away from these guys, then so much the better."

Vegeta glanced in the direction the trio had flown off. Then, without warning, he took off in the same direction.

"Wha...Vegeta," Goku yelled after him.

"What is he doing," Frost wondered.

"We'll worry about him later," Goku said. "Right now..."

They both turned their attention to Ginyu.

"So, another Saiyan," Ginyu said. "You seem quite powerful. Let's just see how powerful."

He launched himself at Goku and Frost. The two warriors intercepted his attacks and countered. The three combatants flew across the landscape attacking relentlessly. Hits were thrown and ki blasts streaked through the air. At one point, Ginyu landed a hit on Frost, stunning him. Frost fell and hit the ground, leaving Goku to face Ginyu alone. Both fighters halted, staring each other down, until Ginyu let out a sinister chuckle.

"What's so funny," Goku demanded.

"I like your body," Ginyu replied.

Goku stared in confusion. What had Ginyu meant by that? Suddenly, a fiery, purple aura surrounded Ginyu.

"CHANGE NOW," he yelled.

Goku watched as a beam of light shot towards him. But, just as the beam was about to hit...

Scarlet was in the middle of fighting Jeice when she noticed Frost falling out of the corner of her eye.

"Frost," she yelled, as her team mate plummeted to the ground.

Jeice seized the opportunity and struck while the female Saiyan was distracted. Scarlet turned back just in time to see his fist slam into her face. She sailed through the air, her trajectory taking her...

...right into the oncoming beam of light. Scarlet ended up in between Goku and Ginyu's attack. The beam collided with her. She jerked and spasmed, Ginyu doing the same. Then, as the light cleared, Scarlet steadied herself in midair.

"W-What hit me," she gasped, rubbing her hairless cranium. Wait a minute! Hairless? She ran her hands over her head and felt no hair. Then she felt two pointy objects protruding from the upper sides of her head. They were horns! "What the..."

She suddenly noticed she felt heavier and more bulky. Then she glanced at her hands. They were purple and thick, with black nails. She looked up towards Goku and saw...herself! Floating right in front of Goku, was her!

"What am I doing over there," she shrieked. "Am I...am I Ginyu?"

She suddenly remembered Trunks' warning. Ginyu was capable of switching bodies.

"Scarlet," Sorbet called out, rushing towards the figure next to Goku. "Are you alright?"

"Who the heck is Scarlet," the figure replied. She had spoken with Ginyu's voice!

Sorbet backed away from her/him.

"What...That doesn't sound like Scarlet," she said. "What's going on?"

"I'm Scarlet," Scarlet called out.

Sorbet glanced over at her. "You sound like Scarlet."

"That's because it's me," Scarlet said. "Ginyu's in my body and I'm in his!"

Sorbet's eyes widened and she glanced back at Scarlet's body.

"JEICE," Ginyu roared. "How dare you do that! They may both be Saiyans but the potential power is completely different!"

"I-I'm sorry, Captain," Jeice stammered.

"Wait," Goku said. "What's going on?"

"Ginyu and Scarlet switched bodies," Sorbet explained. "He must have been trying to switch with you."

"I get it," Goku nodded. He glanced at Scarlet. "Don't worry, we'll figure out a way to get you back in your own body."

"The sooner the better," Scarlet said. "I hate being stuck in this ugly and smelly body."

"Hey," Ginyu yelled. "That's my body you're insulting!"

Goku flew over towards Scarlet.

"Listen, while we figure out a plan, I'd like you to do me a favor," Goku said.

"Anything," Scarlet replied, eager to help Goku.

"I need you to head to the ship where Krillin and the others went," Goku explained. "In that body, you should be able to sneak past any soldiers."

"Okay, can do," Scarlet said. "Wait! What about Frost? I saw him fall earlier."

"I'm right here." Frost flew in and joined them. He gazed at Scarlet, now stuck as Ginyu.

"This a fine mess," he said. "But I'm certain we can fix it. In the meantime, go help our friends at the ship. It's vital they get the Dragonballs."

Scarlet nodded. "Alright. I'll catch you guys later." She flew off in the direction of the ship.

"Hold it," Ginyu yelled, trying to intercept Scarlet. He halted as Goku appeared in front of him.

"I'm counting on you," Goku called after Scarlet.

At that moment, both Burter and Jeice flew in. Frost and Sorbet floated next to Goku.

"I'll deal with Burter," Frost said. "Sorbet, you take Jeice."

"Got it," Sorbet replied.

Then, without another word, they moved in to attack.

 _Frieza's Ship..._

It wasn't long before Scarlet reached the ship. The massive disk shaped vessel hove into view and Scarlet searched for an entrance. She spotted one on the roof. One of the domes had a hole blasted through it. She angled down and flew straight through into the ship. She landed in a large room and then peered out into the hallway. The coast was clear. She darted out into the hall and began running, searching for the others. As she rounded the corner, Scarlet caught sight of Gohan and Krillin exiting from another room. Under their arms were the Dragonballs.

"Hey, guys," she called out.

They glanced up and halted.

"Oh, no," Krillin gasped. "It's that Ginyu guy!"

Scarlet suddenly remembered she was stuck in Ginyu's body.

"No, no," she said. "I'm not Ginyu!"

"You look like him," Gohan said. "But you sound...different."

At that moment, Belias came out of the same room, carrying more Dragonballs.

"Who are you talking to," he asked. Then he saw Scarlet. Or rather, he saw Ginyu. "He must have followed us! Get behind me, you two! I'll deal with him!"

"No, Belias, wait," Scarlet yelled. "It's me, Scarlet!"

"Who are you trying to fool," Belias said.

"I'm telling you, it's me, you big, red dope," she snapped.

Belias hesitated. Now that he listened, Ginyu's voice sounded just like Scarlet.

"Scarlet? Is that really you," he asked.

"No, it's the Supreme Kai of Time," she sniped. "Yes, it's me!"

That convinced Belias. The surly attitude was definitely the Saiyan patroller.

"What happened to you," he asked.

"That bastard Ginyu tried to pull the old switcheroo with Goku and I ended up in the line of fire," Scarlet explained. "Goku asked me to come here and help out."

"Just as well," Krillin said. "We need some help with these Dragonballs."

Suddenly, several of Frieza's soldiers rounded the corner. They stopped when they spotted the group.

"Crap," Scarlet swore.

"Uh, Captain Ginyu," Apoole said. "What's going on here? Who are these people? And why do they have the Dragonballs?"

"Uh, well, you see," Scarlet stammered. "Oh, screw it."

She blasted Apoole with a ki blast. He fell to the ground, dead. The other soldiers stared in astonishment.

"Why did you do that, Captain Ginyu," Raspberry asked.

"That's not Captain Ginyu."

Approaching from the opposite end of the hall was Guldo, accompanied by some more soldiers.

"What do you mean," Raspberry asked. "He looks like him."

"That may look like the Captain," Guldo explained. "But it's not. That's someone else in his body."

The room was silent as the soldiers took in Guldo's words.

"Well, the cat's out of the bag," Scarlet said. "Let's take them!"

She launched herself at Guldo, surprising him. Belias whirled around and attacked the soldiers behind him. Gohan and Krillin, meanwhile, concentrated on the remaining soldiers.

"Gotta say," Scarlet said, as she fought Guldo. "You're pretty tough for a little green butterball."

"Just who are you, anyway," he demanded.

"The name's Scarlet," she replied. "A Saiyan warrior."

"Oh, I remember you now," Guldo said. "The red haired girl. I feel sorry for the Captain. Being stuck as a lowly Saiyan monkey."

Scarlet's anger flared. She lashed out and landed two solid hits to Guldo, sending him careening to the ground. She followed up with a blistering barrage of ki blasts. Guldo managed to move backwards and avoid the blasts. He lay there, quivering, fear etched on his face.

"Don't'...ever...call me that," Scarlet ground out.

Guldo scrambled to his feet and glanced around. He spotted Raspberry and pushed him towards Scarlet.

"Raspberry, you take care of them," he said.

Then he flew out the nearest window. Raspberry stared in astonishment! Guldo had abandoned them and fled to save his own life. A member of the renowned Ginyu Force!

"Just can't trust anyone, can you," Scarlet said.

Raspberry turned to face her...and was instantly obliterated by a beam of ki energy. Soon it was all over. Frieza's men were dead and the Dragonballs were theirs.

"Let's get these outside and make our wish," Krillin said.

They grabbed the Dragonballs and made their way outside the ship.

Outside, Krillin set the Dragonballs on the ground. Belias and Scarlet watched as he prepared to summon the Eternal Dragon. However, before he could utter the words, a familiar figure suddenly flew in. It was Ginyu, still in Scarlet's body.

"So, what are you doing there, buddy," Ginyu said.

"Great," Scarlet said. "He caught up with us."

At that moment, Goku flew in, followed by Frost and Sorbet.

"Hey," Goku said. "Our fight isn't over yet."

Unbeknownst to any of them, Vegeta was hiding nearby, watching, and waiting. Scarlet stepped forward and confronted Ginyu.

"I want my body back, now," she said.

"Too bad," Ginyu sneered. "I have my sights set on another body."

He glanced over at Goku, an evil smile spreading across his face.

"CHANGE NOW," he yelled.

As the beam of light streaked towards Goku, Scarlet moved fast and placed herself in the beam's path. It struck her and, as the light faded, she checked herself.

"Yes! I'm back," she cheered. "Oh, it's so good to be back in my own body!"

"Argh! You again," Ginyu growled.

Scarlet grinned and made her way towards Ginyu.

"Ready to get your ass whooped," she asked, cracking her knuckles.

A blast of ki energy knocked her aside and Guldo flew in, landing next to Ginyu.

"Captain," he said, saluting.

Frost and the others moved in. Then Guldo turned and hit them with his Time Freeze attack. Everyone, Frost, Belias, Sorbet and Goku were paralyzed.

"Good job, Guldo," Ginyu praised him. He stood up and turned his attention to Goku. "CHANGE NOW!"

Frost and the others watched helplessly as the beam shot towards Goku. A moment later, the light faded. Goku stood there, a sinister smile on his face. Ginyu was now in control of Goku's body and all his abilities. The Time Freeze wore off and everyone could move again.

"No," Frost exclaimed.

"This is not good," Sorbet said.

"You jerk," Scarlet yelled at Ginyu. "Give Goku his body back!"

Ginyu laughed harshly. "I don't think so. This body possesses a power level of 180,000."

"You may have Goku's body," Frost said. "But that doesn't mean you've won."

Goku, now trapped in Ginyu's body, stood beside Frost and the others.

"It's five against one, Ginyu," Goku said.

Guldo, seeing a chance to impress his captain, flew in to join the fight, only to have Vegeta intercept him.

"Now I'll be your opponent," he declared.

"Well, look who decided to show up," Scarlet said.

"He can deal with Guldo," Frost said. "We have to make Ginyu switch back with Goku."

All five prepared themselves and then charged at Ginyu.

End of Chapter Eight...


	9. Chapter 9 Discovered! History Invaders!

Time Patrollers Chapter Nine: Discovered! History Invaders!

 _Namek-Age 762..._

The battle raged. The Time Patrollers and Goku fought against Ginyu, while Vegeta dealt with Guldo. The Saiyan Prince gave no quarter and showed no mercy. Guldo fought back, but it was pure desperation that drove his attacks. He could hardly believe Vegeta was actually this strong. There was a time when he would never dare to challenge the Ginyu Force. And now, three of their members were dead and he was on the ropes, defending himself from the ruthless attacks of Vegeta.

"What's wrong, Guldo," Vegeta taunted. "You used to be so smug and sure of yourself. Is it because you don't have Ginyu or your other team mates to hide behind? Or..." A vicious grin lit his face. "Is it because I'm much stronger now?"

Guldo felt the icy grip of fear. He had never been afraid of Vegeta before, but now, he was terrified. He knew, without a doubt, he stood no chance. Even if he prevailed against him, Guldo knew he'd have no chance against the mysterious fighters who had appeared. Finally, he gave in and attempted to flee.

"Oh, no you don't," Vegeta said, smiling. "You're not getting off that easily. BIG BANG ATTACK!"

He fired a beam of ki energy at the fleeing alien. Guldo flew as fast as he could. He looked back over his shoulder and his eyes widened in terror. The beam closed in on him and before he knew it, he was hit. The attack reduced him to nothing.

Ginyu saw Guldo get vaporized by Vegeta's attack. He couldn't believe it! This was turning into a disaster. All of his team was dead and they had lost the Dragonballs. Worse still, the body he had commandeered was proving to be of no help to him. Sure, it was strong and it possessed amazing abilities, but ultimately, he just couldn't get it to work for him as he had hoped. By all accounts, he should have been able to beat his opponents with little effort. And yet, they had him on the defensive.

"How can this be," he wondered. "This body has a power level of 180,000!"

"Face it, Ginyu," Frost said. "You've lost. Your team is destroyed, you're outnumbered and outmatched. Surrender."

"Never," Ginyu yelled. "The Ginyu Force never gives up!"

"Funny. You should have mentioned that to Guldo."

Ginyu flinched at the cold voice behind him. He recognized it as Vegeta's. He turned, ready to attack. Unfortunately, Vegeta struck first. He pummeled Ginyu with a brutal string of hits and then brought both fists down on him. Ginyu crashed to the ground and lay there, groaning in pain.

"Now, die," Vegeta yelled, charging at him.

"Stop," Scarlet shouted. "That's still Goku's body!"

But Vegeta either didn't hear her or didn't care. He continued flying straight down towards Ginyu, determined to finish him off. Ginyu watched him descend, then he grinned maniacally.

"Uh-oh," Sorbet said. "I think he's about to switch again!"

Sure enough, the same fiery aura surrounded Ginyu.

"CHANGE NOW," he yelled.

The beam shot up towards Vegeta. However, before it connected, someone lept in the way. It was Goku! The beam hit him and a moment later, he was back in his own body.

"Finally...it's all back to normal," he sighed in relief.

Ginyu glared angrily. "Damn it!" He looked up at Vegeta. "This time!"

"Not again," Scarlet yelled.

Goku watched as Ginyu prepared to switch with Vegeta. He didn't know what to do. Then, he noticed movement out of the corner of his eye. Glancing over, he saw a frog hopping nearby. An idea suddenly popped into his head.

"CHANGE NOW," Ginyu shouted, aiming at Vegeta.

"I won't let you," Goku said.

Grabbing the frog, he hurled it up into the air. The small amphibian ended up right in the path of the beam. The light flared and when it cleared, Ginyu, or rather, the frog in Ginyu's body, got down on all fours and began hopping away.

Hidden out of sight behind a large rock, Frost and his team watched as Ginyu, now stuck as a frog, scampered away.

"Wow," Scarlet said. "I did not see that coming."

"Think this will mess up history," Sorbet asked.

"At this point," Frost said, "I really don't care."

For a moment they were silent and then they burst out laughing.

"I almost feel sorry for him," Scarlet giggled. "He'll spend the rest of his days eating flies."

"I guess he could form a new team," Sorbet said. "The Pond Patrol. Can you imagine a group of frogs striking poses?"

"Good one," Scarlet said.

Suddenly, they tensed. Frost glanced around.

"Did you feel that," he asked.

"Oh, yeah," Scarlet said. "I sensed two strong power levels just now."

Belias pointed north of their position. "It's coming from over there," he said.

"Let's check it out," Frost said.

They flew north and then landed as the mysterious power levels seemed to get closer. Frost and his companions looked around. It was close...very close.

"We know you're there," Frost called out. "Stop hiding and show yourselves!"

Silence, and then they heard a soft chuckle. Turning, they saw a woman step out from behind a large rock. She was dressed in a red, white, and black outfit. Her hair was long and silver-white and she had light blue skin. In her hand, she carried a thin staff. She halted in front of the four warriors and smiled.

"You're pretty sharp," she complimented. "It must have been you snooping around. I hope you aren't thinking about interfering. That would be a mistake."

Suddenly, another figure emerged. A tall man, with short white hair and a darker shade of blue skin. He was also dressed in a red, black and white outfit. He gazed at the patrollers balefully.

"A costly mistake," he said. "I will eliminate you here and now."

Frost tensed. This man looked strong. Very strong. And he wasn't even sure about the woman.

"Just who the heck are you two," Scarlet asked.

"Why bother asking," the woman said. "You'll be dead soon enough."

"Indulge us," Frost replied coolly.

"Oh, I suppose it couldn't hurt," she said. "Very well. My name is Towa. This is Mira."

"Towa and Mira," Frost repeated the names. "Why are you here?"

"Ah ah ah," Towa said, wagging her finger. "I answered your question, now answer mine. Who are you?"

"We're asking the questions here," Scarlet said. "Are you the ones messing around with the Time Stream?"

"You're quite rude," Towa said. "Mira, teach them some manners."

"With pleasure," Mira replied, stepping towards them.

The Patrollers took up fighting stances as Mira approached. A bright red aura surrounded him and he charged with surprising speed. Frost and his team met his charge but found themselves knocked backwards. Righting himself, Frost flew at Mira, throwing a barrage of punches. Mira effortlessly blocked his attacks and then swung his arm around, knocking Frost back. Scarlet and Sorbet flew in and attacked him together. They moved with lightning speed, punching and kicking. As they did this, Belias attacked from behind. He grabbed Mira, locking his arms at his sides. Then he flew straight up into the air and then looped back around, flying straight to the ground. He picked up speed and, just as he neared the ground, released Mira, sending him crashing into the ground. Belias hovered in the air and was joined by Frost, Scarlet and Sorbet.

"Together," Frost yelled.

They charged up and sent a wave of ki energy down where Mira had crashed. The ki slammed into the ground and a giant explosion erupted. As the dust settled, Frost peered down to see what had become of Mira. Seeing nothing, he landed, followed by his friends.

"Did we get him," Sorbet asked.

The dust finally cleared and there stood Mira, looking just as calm and collected as before, as if nothing had happened.

"You've gotta be kidding me," Scarlet gasped. "Not even a scratch?"

Mira casually brushed dust from his shoulder. "Seriously? Is that all? What a disappointment."

Frost couldn't help but feel a bit worried. Mira was stronger than he had first realized. Despite having landed so much damage on him, he wasn't phased in the slightest. And then there was Towa. It was obvious she was calling the shots. How strong was she?

"It's over," Mira stated. "Don't worry. I'll use your energy well."

What did he mean by that, Frost wondered.

"We won't go down without a fight," Scarlet said.

Frost nodded. He wouldn't allow these two to get the better of them. They would fight with everything they had. He prepared himself for the inevitable clash, when...

"Hold on, Mira," Towa said. She turned her attention to Frost. "You seem to be in charge of this group. So tell me, who's supporting you, who's backing you up?"

"Why do you ask," Frost replied.

"You can't have done this on your own," Towa said. "Travel through time like this, just to fight us."

"Go to hell, you skank," Scarlet replied. "We're not telling you anything!"

"Answer my question," Towa snapped.

Frost remained silent. He figured it would be wise not to mention the Supreme Kai or Trunks right now.

"So, the silent treatment, huh," Towa replied coolly. "No matter." She turned to her hulking companion. "Let's leave them for now, Mira. You don't mind, right? They're nothing right now. I can't extract much energy from them anyway." She glanced back at the Patrollers and smiled. "For now."

Extract energy, Frost wondered.

"Hmph," Mira replied, shrugging his broad shoulders.

"Well, let's move on to the next era," Towa said, turning to leave. "We'll let them live for now."

"Hold it," Frost called out. "I don't know what you're up to, but we will follow you no matter where you go, and we will stop you."

Towa chuckled. "You're welcome to try. But, I warn you, get in our way again, and we'll have you erased."

Then they vanished.

"Yeah, you'd better run, you icy bitch," Scarlet yelled. "We'll see who erases who!"

"Calm yourself, Scarlet," Frost said.

"Do we go after them," Belias asked.

"Under the circumstances," Frost replied, "That might be unwise. It's obvious Mira was holding back. We need to return to the Time Nest and regroup. Perhaps the Supreme Kai might have some answers about these two."

"Man," Scarlet said. "I hate the fact we're letting them go."

"We haven't seen the last of them," Frost said. "We'll get our chance, Scarlet. For now, let's withdraw."

 _The Time Nest..._

Upon their return, Frost filled Trunks in on the battle with the Ginyu Force.

"Good job out there, guys," Trunks said. "History is back to normal."

"So, Ginyu switching with a frog didn't mess things up," Sorbet asked.

"Believe it or not," Trunks chuckled. "That actually did happen in the original time line. Pretty clever of Goku, wasn't it?"

"It sure was," Scarlet said. "He's a great fighter and he's clever."

Frost was starting to think Scarlet had a big crush on Goku.

"There's more," Frost said. "We located the two time travelers causing the anomalies."

"You did," Trunks exclaimed. "Who were they?"

Frost explained about their encounter with Towa and Mira. Trunks listened and nodded.

"So, you really found them," he said. "Towa and Mira. From what you've told me, they're thieves stealing energy from warriors of all time periods."

"But to what end," Belias asked. "Why steal energy from these fighters?"

"Good question," Trunks replied. "What are they about? That one, the one called Mira, he's especially dangerous."

"And let's not forget Towa," Frost said. "It's obvious she's in charge. Mira was taking orders from her. I imagine she's quite strong herself."

"But who are they," Sorbet asked. "Where do they come from?"

"They're inhabitants of the Demon Realm from hell, in the distant future."

They turned around and saw the Supreme Kai of Time entering the temple.

"Supreme Kai of Time," Trunks greeted.

"You know of these two, Supreme Kai," Frost asked.

"Towa," The Supreme Kai began," She's the younger sister of Dabura, the Demon King."

"T-The Demon King," Belias gasped.

"I've heard of him," Frost said. "The ruler of the Demon Realm. A sinister and powerful being if ever there was one."

"I recall hearing about him once," Sorbet said. "Wasn't he defeated, though?"

"That's right," Trunks said. "He was killed by Maijin Buu."

"And what of the other one, Mira," Frost asked.

"He's a strong warrior Towa created for her own purposes," The Supreme Kai explained.

"She created him," Scarlet asked. "That explains why he listens to her."

"But what is their goal," Belias asked. "What are they planning?"

"They're working together to steal energy, in the hopes of releasing the seal that contains the Demon Realm," The Supreme Kai continued.

The room fell deathly quiet. Frost imagined thousands, maybe even millions of demonic creatures breaking free and terrorizing the galaxy.

"What will happen if the seal is released," Trunks asked.

"The balance of the entire world would collapse," The Supreme Kai answered. "And not just this world, but the entire universe. Nothing will remain the same."

"I knew I wasn't going to like the answer," Scarlet said.

"What horrible people," Trunks said.

"Villains exist in every era, I'm afraid," The Supreme Kai said. "In the past, there was another who tried to overtake the Time Nest and seize control. Luckily, he failed."

"Who was that, Supreme Kai," Sorbet asked.

However, before she could answer, they felt a disturbance.

"Ah! This feeling," Trunks said. "It's too early. Why would a history shift happen so quickly?"

"Three guesses as to who's behind it," Scarlet said.

"They're wasting no time," Frost said. "We need to stop them."

"Alright," Trunks said. "Let's check it out."

He laid the glowing scroll on the pedestal and opened it. Everyone gathered around to watch...

 _Age 762..._

A small Namekian village was the sight of a most grim scene. Both Vegeta and Krillin were down, leaving Gohan alone to face the approaching enemy, Frieza. The space tyrant laughed pitilessly as he strolled towards Gohan, his eyes briefly flashing red. Gohan backed away. He knew he stood no chance against Frieza. Still, he resolved that he wouldn't go down without a fight. Shutting his eyes, he charged at Frieza, only to be swatted away by Frieza's tail. Gohan crashed to the ground, unable to move.

Frieza moved in for the kill. He powered up a ball of purple energy as he approached. Upon reaching Gohan, he raised his hand and aimed. The energy shot forward and blasted the immediate area in front of him. As the dust settled, Frieza frowned. There was no trace of Gohan. Then he noticed someone off to the side. Turning, he saw Goku, and in his arms was Gohan. He had arrived and saved his son just in time.

"Who are you," Frieza asked. Then he shook his head. "No. I don't need to know."

Goku stood up and turned to face Frieza.

"You honestly think you can win," Frieza taunted.

 _The Time Nest..._

"Frieza," Frost practically spat the name out.

"Darn it," Trunks said. "It's happening too fast."

"So that's Frieza," Sorbet said.

"That's him alright," Trunks said. "He's so powerful he's known as the Emperor of the Universe."

"He's nothing but a self-entitled maniac," Frost said.

"Frost," Belias said. "I know you have a bad history with Frieza, but stay focused. Remember what's at stake here."

"I don't know about you guys," Scarlet said. "But I'm ready to go kick his ass."

"For once, Scarlet, you and I are in agreement," Frost said.

Fate had given him a second chance at Frieza. He wasn't going to pass it up.

"Lets go." Belias sighed.

He could tell Frost was going to go through with his vendetta regardless. He looked at Sorbet and she nodded knowingly. They would have to keep a close eye on him and make sure he didn't do anything reckless. Taking hold of the scroll, they were whisked away to the past to face their strongest opponent yet...

End of Chapter Nine...


	10. Chapter 10 Galactic Tyrant, Frieza!

Time Patrollers Chapter Ten: Galactic Tyrant! Emperor Frieza!

 _Namek-Age 762..._

"You've done it now," Frieza said. "You've ruined my dream of eternal life and youth."

Vegeta, Gohan and Krillin stood before him. All three were rooted to the spot, fear etched on their faces. On the ground, the seven Dragonballs had become stone, their power no longer working. And because of this, they knew Frieza was going to annihilate them for it.

"I was so very close," Frieza continued lamenting. "But the Dragonballs petrified. Too bad for poor Vegeta. But even more for me."

He lifted into the air and slowly descended to the ground in front of the trio.

"It's the very first time I've been made such a fool of," Frieza said. Then his smile faded and was replaced by rage. A violet aura surrounded him as his anger flared. "How dare you...How dare you maggots! I will torture you slowly!"

Vegeta staggered back a step, overwhelmed by Frieza's power. From behind, a light appeared and from it stepped Frost and his friends.

"Looks like we arrived just in time," Belias said.

"That power," Sorbet said. "It's immense."

Frieza looked up and noticed them. He spotted Frost and his eyes widened in surprise.

"You," he exclaimed. "You're still alive?"

Vegeta turned to see who he was talking to.

"You four again," he said. "Where do you keep coming from?"

Frost ignored his question and focused on Frieza. His mind flashed back to that day on Ahrillia, the day Frieza had left him to die and had destroyed the peaceful inhabitants that had lived there.

"You're supposed to be dead," Frieza declared.

"You should have stuck around to make sure, Frieza," Frost said. "And I'm not the only one."

Scarlet stepped forward. "I'm one of the few remaining Saiyans left because of you."

"A Saiyan," Frieza exclaimed. "That's not possible. Vegeta and his two subordinates were the only survivors."

"You should never make assumptions, Frieza," Frost said.

Frieza then noted Belias and Sorbet. "A Namekian? They should all be dead, too." He glanced at Sorbet. "You I'm not familiar with."

"You're carelessness has caught up with you, Frieza," Frost said. "Now, it's time to pay for your crimes."

Frieza glared murderously at him. "I'm going to kill you, Frost. I'M GOING TO KILL YOU ALL!"

Frost and his team powered up and charged at Frieza. The tyrant also charged and collided first with Frost. The two former cousins matched each other blow for blow.

"This will only be a repeat of our last encounter," Frieza said. "The only difference will be that this time, you won't walk away!"

Frost lashed at and sent him flying backwards.

"No, Frieza," he said. "This time, you won't walk away!"

He charged up and unleashed a barrage of ki blasts. Frieza dodged and batted some away and soon found himself against Scarlet and Sorbet. They flew in and attacked from two sides.

"You really think I'll be beaten by a mere Saiyan," Frieza said, ducking a blow from Scarlet. He intercepted a hit from Sorbet and knocked her aside with his tail. "I'll certainly not be beaten by the likes of you!"

He kicked out and sent Scarlet flying. Just as he prepared to finish her off, he suddenly found a towering figure hovering in front of him. He looked up to see Belias.

"I'm not one for vendettas," he rumbled. Then he lashed out and slammed a huge fist into Frieza, knocking him backwards. "But, that, was for my people."

Frieza recovered just in time to ward off an attack from Vegeta, Gohan and Krillin.

"You're all beginning to annoy me," Frieza ground out. He swiped his arm and unleashed a curved ki blast, scattering everyone close to him.

Vegeta recovered fast. "Stop playing around, Frieza! Transform! I know you can!"

"What are you doing," Frost yelled. "Don't provoke him into that!"

Vegeta ignored him. "I'm not afraid of you, Frieza. For you see, I have become that which you fear most. The legendary Super Saiyan!"

Frieza chuckled mirthlessly. "A Super Saiyan? You? Really, Vegeta. You make the worst jokes."

Vegeta glared at him. "Laugh while you can, Frieza. But it's not just me you have to worry about. While I'm loath to admit it, these others are strong as well. Against our combined might you're nothing!"

"Oh, so suddenly we're all buddy-buddy," Scarlet muttered. "Who's he kidding?"

Frieza landed on the ground, the others following him.

"You really want to die that badly," Frieza asked. "I'll warn you, I have three more transformations. I'll show you all!"

Suddenly, a bright aura erupted around Frieza, obscuring him from view. From within the light they heard Frieza's voice.

"Here's a little reward for angering me."

As the light faded, Frieza came back into view.

"No," Frost said. "He went straight into his final form." He turned and glared at Vegeta. "What were you thinking, you fool? We could have beaten him in his first form if you hadn't provoked him!"

"I prefer this," Vegeta said. "I'll prove he's no match for the Prince of all Saiyans. Especially since I am now a Super Saiyan."

"Idiot," Frost raged. "You don't get it! We stand no chance against that form!"

"Is he really that strong," Sorbet asked.

"Unfortunately, yes," Frost said. "We would have done better against his first form, maybe even his other two forms. But this one? I had hoped we could finish him quickly before this happened."

"Nice going, Vegeta," Scarlet said.

"Oh, quit whining," Vegeta snapped. "Now stand back and watch me deal with Frieza."

He charged at Frieza, striking with a flurry of punches and kicks. However, none found their mark. Frieza effortlessly dodged each attack. Vegeta was fast, but Frieza was faster.

"That fool is going to get himself killed," Frost said. "What makes him think he is a Super Saiyan?"

"You seem pretty confident, Vegeta," Frieza said, avoiding more attacks. "Or did you go crazy with fear? I'm barely using my full speed and you can't even land one hit on me." He chuckled. "And you call yourself a Super Saiyan?"

Vegeta kept up his relentless assault, though now he was beginning to have doubts about his earlier boast.

"Impossible," he said.

"Super Saiyans are nothing but a stupid legend," Frieza taunted.

"I AM A SUPER SAIYAN," Vegeta shouted.

Frieza decided he had toyed with him enough. He struck out, interrupting Vegeta's attack. Then he continued to punish Vegeta with a blistering string of punches and kicks. Then Frieza backhanded Vegeta and sent him crashing to the ground. Frieza landed next to the battered Saiyan warrior and wrapped his tail around Vegeta's neck. He lifted him up from the ground and then constricted his tail, crushing Vegeta's neck, strangling him.

"We have to help him," Scarlet said. "Sure he's an arrogant jerk, but, still..."

"You're right," Frost said. "Lets go!"

They flew at Frieza. Frost aimed his finger and shot a thin beam at Frieza. The beam struck his tail. Frieza cursed and dropped Vegeta. Turning, he faced the on coming Patrollers. They attacked together, hitting Frieza from four sides. Yet he managed to hold his own against each and everyone of them.

"This is insane," Scarlet gasped. "How can he be so strong?"

Frieza slammed his fist into Scarlet and knocked her away. He then rounded on Sorbet and grabbed her. Spinning her around, he threw her into the side of a rock face. Next, he turned his attention to Belias. He struck fast, landing several hits on the giant Namekian. Belias tried countering but a ki blast knocked him aside. Frieza turned to face Frost.

"Looks like it's just you and me now, cousin," Frieza said, smirking.

Suddenly, he dodged as a ki blast streaked towards him. Looking up, he saw another Namekian.

"Piccolo," Frost exclaimed.

Piccolo swooped down and faced Frieza.

"That was one of my people you just hurt," he said, indicating Belias.

"Another Namekian," Frieza said. Then he shrugged. "Whatever."

The battle resumed, with Frost and Piccolo teaming up to fight Frieza. Frost had to admit the Namekian was much stronger since the battle of the Saiyans. He himself had gotten stronger as well, but now he wondered if it was even enough. He knew Frieza was powerful in his final form, but he never expected him to be this strong.

"I'm impressed, Frost," Frieza said. "You've actually managed to hold your own against me in my final form. It seems you've grown stronger since we last met."

He brought both hands up and blasted Frost and Piccolo, sending them crashing to the ground.

"But, ultimately, it's not enough," he said. He descended and stood over his cousin. "Now, here's a familiar scene. You, down in the dirt, on an alien planet, unable to stop me. I told you the outcome would be the same. Now it's time we parted ways... permanently."

He raised his hand and began charging up a ki blast when he saw a blue aura approaching. The aura shot to the ground and there stood Goku.

"Goku," Frost said. "Am I glad to see you."

"Frost," Goku greeted. "I wondered where you and your friends had disappeared to. Are you okay?"

"I will be," Frost said.

"I beg to differ," Frieza said.

"Let me guess," Goku said. "You must be Frieza."

"So you've heard of me," Frieza said. "My reputation precedes me."

"K-Kakarot," Vegeta gasped.

"Vegeta," Goku exclaimed. The Saiyan Prince was beaten and battered. "What happened to you? Did Frieza do this?"

"Listen...Kakarot," Vegeta wheezed. "You...have to stop him. Frieza...destroyed our home world...and our people. P-Please, Kakarot..."

Frieza shot Vegeta with his Death Beam. Vegeta flinched and then fell silent. Frost and Goku stared wide eyed at the callous murder.

"You're going to pay for that, Frieza," Goku said.

Both he and Frost took up fighting stances and faced Frieza. The space tyrant merely smirked.

"So, another Saiyan," Frieza said. "I really am losing my touch if there are more of you."

Goku and Frost charged and attacked Frieza.

Meanwhile, Belias helped Piccolo to his feet.

"Easy does it, brother," Belias said.

"We're not brothers," Piccolo said. "At least, I don't think we are."

Scarlet, Sorbet, Krillin and Gohan flew in and joined the two Namekians.

"So, everyone okay," Sorbet asked.

"Peachy," Scarlet replied. "But, man, that Frieza is tough. I mean, I knew he was strong, but, c'mon! At least Goku's here now. With him on our side, we stand a chance."

Sorbet watched as Goku and Frost fought against Frieza. For the moment, both seemed to be doing alright, but she wondered how long that would last.

"We have to help them," she said. "No matter how strong Frieza is, I know we can beat him."

"How," Scarlet said. "He's so strong."

"It's time to stop holding back," Belias said. "We need to attack him with everything we've got. We managed to last this long against him, that shows he's not as all powerful as he thinks he is."

Sorbet nodded. "We have to win this battle. Otherwise, the Time Stream will be out of balance, and the future will suffer."

Scarlet sighed. "Damn it, you're right. We're the Time Patrollers. We were chosen for this job, so let's go out there and make the Supreme Kai proud."

The three patrollers charged up and took off into the sky towards the battle.

"The Supreme Kai," Piccolo muttered. "Time Patrollers? Just who are those guys?"

"I never expected a lowly Saiyan to put up such a fight," Frieza said.

"You shouldn't underestimate someone," Goku replied. "No matter how strong you are."

"Hmph. What would you know," Frieza said. "You have no idea who you're dealing with."

"But I do," Frost said. He lashed out and caught Frieza in the face. "I know who you are, Frieza. A spoiled, arrogant brat, who had the universe handed to him on a silver platter."

"How dare you," Frieza raged.

He blasted several Death Beams at Frost, who managed to dodge them.

"Not this time," he said. "I intend to see you pay for all the worlds and lives you destroyed."

"You're still going on about that," Frieza said, intercepting a punch. "Just move on already. Or better still, let me help you move on."

He whirled around and slammed his tail into both Goku and Frost, sending them flying backwards.

"You both really put up a fight," Frieza said. "But now, it's over."

Suddenly, a massive form rammed into Frieza, sending him flying through the air. As he careened out of control, two Kamehameha Waves shot out and slammed into him. Frieza fell and crashed into the ground. He picked himself up and glanced up at his attackers.

"This isn't over yet, Frieza," Scarlet said.

"It's only just begun," Sorbet added.

"Annoying insects," Frieza shouted.

He shot up into the air and attacked them. The two girls fought him, trading blows.

"When will you realize the futility of this battle," Frieza raged. "No one can defeat me! No one!"

He knocked them aside, only to be confronted by Belias. The giant Namekian pummeled Frieza with his large fists. Frieza reeled back under the onslaught. Then he pulled out and got above Belias. Frieza brought both fists down on him.

"Just give up already," Frieza yelled.

"What's wrong, Frieza?"

Frieza turned to find Frost and Goku back up and ready to resume the battle.

"You sound a little unnerved," Frost said. "Is it because you're actually losing this battle?"

"Me? Lord Frieza," Frieza bit out. "I never lose!"

He attacked them, sheer rage driving him. As he moved in, he found himself assailed once again from all sides as the other Time Patrollers moved in to attack.

"I got an idea," Goku said to Frost. "Hold him off while I charge up the Spirit Bomb."

Frost nodded. "Go. We'll buy you time."

Goku landed and then raised his hands above his head and began gathering the required energy.

Frost rejoined the fight. He flew straight at Frieza, driving both his fists into the tyrant's gut. Frieza doubled over, wheezing, only to be slugged by Belias' massive fist.

"That...hurt," Frieza snarled. "THAT REALLY HURT!"

"That was the idea," Scarlet said.

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS," Frieza bellowed. "THIS ENDS NOW!"

Frost glanced up and saw the Spirit Bomb hovering just above Frieza.

"You're right, Frieza," he said. "It does end now."

Frieza stared at him in confusion then noticed they were all staring above him. He glanced upwards and saw the massive ball of energy.

"W-What the," he stammered.

"NOW," Goku yelled, bringing his arms down.

The Spirit Bomb descended towards Frieza. The space tyrant held up both arms in an attempt to halt it. However, the massive ball of energy proved too much. Frieza yelled in helpless fury as the Bomb engulfed him.

Frost glanced around the area. The Spirit Bomb had made quite an impact on the landscape. A massive hole, now filled with water, showed where the attack had struck. Still, there was no sign of Frieza. They had won. They had beaten him.

"Good riddance to bad rubbish," Sorbet said, joining Frost.

"Indeed," Frost replied.

Scarlet and Belias joined them as well.

"Guess our job here is done," Scarlet said.

"I don't know," Belias said. "Something doesn't feel right."

Frost frowned. Now that Belias mentioned it, he felt the same way. He gazed out over the impact site. Was Frieza really defeated?

Suddenly, he heard a familiar sound. The sound of a Death Beam! Whirling around, he caught sight of Piccolo collapsing to the ground, a small hole in his chest. That's when he saw him: Frieza!

"N-No way," Krillin said.

"Mr. Piccolo," Gohan cried out.

"Fine," Frieza said. "I'll just kill you all!"

He raised his hand and Krillin levitated into the air.

"Oh, no," Frost said, knowing what was coming.

"Stop it, Frieza," Goku yelled.

Frieza clenched his hand and then Krillin exploded.

"Oh, god, no," Sorbet gasped in horror.

"He...he just blew him up," Scarlet whispered, stunned by the cruel display.

Frost's fists clenched in anger. Was there no end to Frieza's cruelty?

Then, something unexpected happened.

Goku stared momentarily up at the sky where Krillin, his best friend, had just died. Then intense rage replaced the horror he had felt.

"HOW DARE YOU," Goku raged. "You're going to pay for this!"

A bright golden light suddenly flared up around Goku. The very ground quaked as his power shot up to incredible levels. Then, with a mighty yell, Goku was enveloped in a brilliant white light.

Frost and the others shielded their eyes from the intense glare. After a moment, it faded and there was Goku. But he was different. His hair was now golden and his eyes had turned into a piercing green color. A bright golden aura surrounded him and they could feel an immense power immenating from him.

"W-What just happened," Belias asked, stunned by Goku's transformation.

"I don't believe it," Scarlet whispered. "That's it. That's actually it. Goku's become the one thing Frieza fears most. He's become a Super Saiyan."

End of Chapter Ten...


	11. Chapter 11 Raging Super Saiyan!

Time Patrollers Chapter Eleven: Raging Super Saiyan! Frost's Decision!

 _Namek-Age 762..._

The Time Patrollers stared in awe at the now transformed Goku. He had ascended to the legendary Super Saiyan.

"Remarkable," Frost said. "So that's a Super Saiyan. His power level is incredible."

"Oh, wow," Scarlet gushed. "To think, I'm getting to see Goku turn Super Saiyan for the first time."

Frost glanced at Frieza. He, too, was at a loss for words at this turn of events. For a brief second, he saw fear in Frieza's eyes.

"It's time to finish this," he said aloud. "Let's go."

Goku stood before Frieza, glaring with barely contained rage.

"That's enough, Frieza," he said. "NOW, I'M MAD!"

He launched himself at the surprised space tyrant, and lashed out. Frieza sailed through the air but quickly righted himself. Charging up, he launched a salvo of ki blasts at Goku, who dodged each one. However, while the blasts missed him, they were headed right towards Gohan and the unconscious Piccolo. Gohan watched helplessly as the blasts closed in on him. But, before they hit, someone dashed in and intercepted them. Gohan looked up to see Sorbet standing protectively in front of him. She turned and smiled at him.

"That's the third time I've come to your rescue," she said, winking at him.

"T-Thanks," Gohan said, blushing slightly.

Above, Frost, Belias and Scarlet had joined Goku.

"Looks like I'd better get up there and help," Sorbet said. "Look after Piccolo."

She flew up and took her place alongside her friends. The Patrollers and Goku readied themselves for battle. Then they charged at Frieza. The clash of powers shook the very area.

On the ground, Gohan watched, amazed at the immense power his father displayed.

"Dad," he said. "What's going on?"

"Gohan," Goku addressed his son. "Take Piccolo and go back to Earth!" Gohan hesitated slightly. "Get out of here while I still have some control over myself! Go now!"

"Y-Yes," Gohan replied. "Thanks, Dad. I'll be waiting for you to come back."

Gohan grabbed Piccolo and flew off, carrying the unconscious Namekian over his shoulder. With his son now out of danger, Goku turned his full attention on Frieza.

"I will never forgive you for what you've done," he said, lashing out at Frieza.

"W-Who are you," Frieza asked.

"You should know by now," Goku said. "I'm a Saiyan from Earth. And I came here to beat you. The anger you caused me has awakened the legendary warrior in my heart. I am Goku. And I am a Super Saiyan!"

He pummeled Frieza and sent him careening through the air.

"God, he's so awesome," Scarlet said dreamily.

"Damn it," Frieza yelled. "DAMN IT!"

"We've got him on the ropes," Frost said. "Keep it up! Don't let up for a second!"

The Patrollers moved in, putting everything into their attacks, showing no mercy to Frieza. For the first time in his entire life, the space tyrant found himself being bested, and in his final form, no less. Anger and rage filled him. He would not let these lowly scum get the better of him. He pulled away from the attacking group and launched himself higher into the air. Once high enough, he summoned up his Death Sphere.

"Stop him," Frost yelled. "If that thing hits, this entire planet will explode!"

Frieza raised his hands higher and then threw the sphere towards them.

"BEGONE," he shouted, as the sphere sailed through the air.

Frost watched in dread as the sphere hit the ground. Upon impact, there was a tremendous explosion and everyone was thrown backwards by the backlash. Then, everything went black...

Frost came to. Shaking his head to clear it, he looked around, astonished to find he was still alive. He glanced over and saw his three comrades, all of them alive as well.

"W-What happened," Scarlet asked. "I thought for sure we'd bought it there."

"Did the sphere not work," Sorbet asked.

"I guess not," Scarlet said, standing up. "Ha! Frieza's attack flopped big time."

Frost looked around, his heart sinking at what he saw.

"I'm afraid we're not out of the woods yet," he said, pointing.

They turned and gasped. The entire landscape had altered drastically. Where there had been grass covered ground there was now bare rock. Where water had been in abundance there was now molten lava. The air crackled with lightning and strong winds, and there was an ominous rumbling sound.

"What the hell happened," Scarlet asked.

"The Death Sphere didn't destroy the planet," Frost explained. "At least not entirely. However, the resulting explosion has set off a chain reaction with the core. If my hunch is correct, then very soon, this world will explode."

"Why didn't it explode right away," Belias asked.

"Perhaps Frieza didn't have enough power to totally destroy this planet," Frost surmised.

"Speaking of which," Sorbet said. "There he is now."

Looking up, they saw Frieza and Goku just above them, both staring each other down. Suddenly, Frieza was surrounded by the familiar dark aura. Then, his muscles expanded and he seemed to bulk up.

"What the," Scarlet said. "Did he just get a little bigger?"

"I was afraid of this," Frost said. "He's unleashed his full power."

Everyone turned towards Frost with surprised expressions.

"Are you telling me that he hasn't been fighting us at full strength," Scarlet exclaimed.

"No, he hasn't," Frost said. "Fortunately, there is some good news regarding that. He can only maintain his full power for a set amount of time. It's not useful for prolonged battles."

"Oh, great," Scarlet said. "So all we got to do is outlast him and an exploding planet. No problem."

Frost stood up. He gazed up at the two titans hovering in the sky. He knew what had to be done. It was time to settle things with Frieza.

"Listen, all of you," he said, addressing his friends. "I'm going up there to help Goku. I have a score to settle with Frieza. So, I would appreciate it if you would not interfere."

"Whoa, now, hold on," Scarlet said. "There is no way we're going to stand by..."

"I'm not giving you a choice," Frost snapped, silencing Scarlet. Then his tone softened. "This is something I have to do. I've lived my whole life in Frieza's shadow, watching as he slaughtered countless lives, many of whom I had befriended. I won't be at peace until I settle this. Please, understand!"

His friends were silent. He knew they were reluctant to let him do this. They worried about him, and for that he was grateful. He couldn't ask for finer friends. Finally, Belias spoke up.

"I don't think this is a good idea," he said. "In fact, I think it's a horrible idea. But, I do understand. This is something you have to do, and we can't stop you."

"Like hell we can't," Scarlet said.

"We WON'T stop him," Belias said. "It's not our place to do so." He turned to Frost. "Go do what you gotta do. And good luck."

Frost nodded. "Thank you."

"Ah, hell," Scarlet said. "And here you guys call me reckless. Alright, fine. Just promise me you won't get yourself killed. If you do, I'll wish you back to life and kill you myself."

"I understand," Frost said, smiling.

"Just how exactly do you intend to fight him like that, though," Scarlet asked.

"Frieza's not the only one who can transform," Frost said.

A bright blue aura surrounded him and Frost began to change. He grew in height and his muscles bulged out. Small spikes adorned his fist and a boney spike appeared on the tip of his tail. Two long spines jutted out from his back and a thick white skull-like helmet encased his head and face, leaving only his eyes visible. The aura faded and he stood, fully transformed.

"Whoa," Scarlet gasped. "How'd you do that?"

"I perfected this years ago," Frost explained, his voice deeper now. "I was saving it for a special occasion."

"You're rematch with Frieza," Belias said.

"Exactly," Frost said. "Now, it's time. Thank you for understanding."

Just as he was about to fly up, Sorbet placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Please, be careful," she said. "Come back to us."

Frost nodded. "I promise."

Then he took off, flying up towards Goku and Frieza.

"Behold," Frieza proclaimed. "This is my full power!"

Goku hovered in the air, showing no concern. If anything, he was excited to be pitted against such a strong opponent. And despite the impending explosion of Namek, he wasn't worried at all. Suddenly, he felt a strong power surge and then it began moving towards him. Goku glanced down and saw...Was that Frost? If so, he looked different. He watched as Frost flew up and joined Goku.

"F-Frost," Frieza gasped. "What happened to you? How did you..."

"Much has happened over the years, Frieza," Frost replied. "I trained hard to get this power to use against you." He turned to Goku. "I know you would prefer to fight him alone, but, please, let me help. I owe Frieza for everything he's done. He took the lives of people I cared about, too."

Goku nodded. "I understand. Alright, then. Together."

They both turned to Frieza, who hovered across from them, quivering with pure, unadulterated rage.

"I don't know which of you I despise most," he snarled. "Your sanctimonious morals infuriate me! DIE!"

He charged at them and the two warriors met him head on. They locked together in combat, fists flying, legs lashing out, ki blasts flaring. It was a battle like no other, as the three combatants fought ferociously, driven by anger and revenge.

Down below, the three patrollers watched the epic battle. All around them the planet was dying, and yet all eyes were focused on the three clashing warriors.

"Incredible," Belias said. "I never realized just how strong Frost was."

"I can't believe he was holding out on us with that transformation," Scarlet said. "That would have come in handy against some of our previous enemies."

"He had his reasons," Belias said. "Besides, we did just fine in those earlier battles. This is different, though."

"We should be up there helping him," Scarlet insisted. "I hate sitting on the sidelines."

"He can do this," Belias said. "Besides, he asked us not to interfere. What if it were you in his place? Would you want anyone to interfere in a battle you felt was something you had to do alone?"

"Damn it," Scarlet swore. "You and your logic."

"It's not losing that concerns me," Sorbet said, watching the battle. "I know he'll win. What I'm worried about is what will happen when Frost has Frieza at his mercy."

"What else," Scarlet said. "He'll waste that bastard."

"I know," Sorbet said. "He'll kill him out of hate and vengeance."

Scarlet fell silent as the implications of Sorbet's words sank in. Frost was the most level headed and reasonable member of their group. But, if he allowed his hatred for Frieza to allow him to win? That would be a hollow victory. She glanced up towards the battle in progress.

"I never thought of that," she whispered.

"Let's just hope he'll do the right thing," Belias said.

Sorbet nodded.

Frieza reeled backwards from the double punch of Frost and Goku. He could hardly believe how far south this battle had gone for him. He should have had the advantage. He was fighting at his maximum strength and yet he still couldn't defeat Frost or the upstart Saiyan. How? How could he, Lord Frieza, the most feared and powerful figure in the entire galaxy, be losing to a lowly Saiyan and his weakling cousin? It made no sense!

"This can't be happening," he raged. "I refuse to let this happen!"

He sent a barrage of Death Beams towards Frost and Goku. Both dodged the incoming attacks and flanked him. Their hits were blurs, and Frieza fought desperately to fend them off.

"I am the mightiest being in the entire galaxy," Frieza ranted. "You can't beat me!"

Suddenly, Frost's tail swerved around and impaled Frieza's right shoulder. Frieza gasped in surprise and pain. Frost pulled him close. His tail came free and wrapped around Frieza's neck, holding him tightly. Frieza struggled against the choke hold, clawing at the appendage around his neck. Frost raised his fist. Time to finish this.

He hesitated. Frost's fist was poised and ready to strike and yet he couldn't bring himself to follow through. Frieza was right there in front of him, at his mercy. Mercy? That word echoed through his mind. No! Frieza didn't deserve mercy. He deserved death. He deserved to be destroyed just as he had destroyed others, like the Saiyans, Krillin, the Namekians, the Ahrillians...Suddenly, Frost's mind wandered back to the days he had spent on Ahrillia. The kind and gentle people who had lived there, who had welcomed him, who had never known war or violence. What would they think if they saw him like this? They'd be appalled. He knew that for a fact. This wasn't who he was. He was not a cold blooded killer like Frieza.

"W-What are you...waiting for," Frieza rasped.

No. He wouldn't stoop to Frieza's level. He lowered his fist and his tail let go. Frieza staggered back, gasping and rubbing his throat. He stared in confusion.

"I don't understand," he said. "You had me at your mercy. You could have finished me off. So, why didn't you?"

"I wanted to," Frost said. "I still want to. All these years I've thought of nothing but your death. But then I realized, that's not who I am. If I allowed myself to kill you in cold blood, then I would be no better than you. And I would be disgracing the memories of my fallen friends."

"Soft, as always, Frost," Frieza sneered. "Too cowardly to finish me off."

Frost reverted back to normal and smiled.

"No, Frieza. You're wrong. You're the coward. You hide behind your power and authority, and trample on those weaker than you. But now, all that has changed. This day, you suffered a humiliating defeat at the hands of a Saiyan and your own cousin, two people you have nothing but the utmost contempt for. Killing you would be meaningless. No, I'm going to do something much worse. I'm going to show you mercy and turn the other cheek." He glanced at Goku. "I leave him to you, Goku. I see now it wasn't my destiny to stop him."

Goku smiled and clasped his shoulder. "For what it's worth, Frost, I think you did the right thing."

Frost nodded. Then he glanced at Frieza. "Farewell, cousin. We won't meet again."

He turned around and flew down towards his waiting friends. Frieza glared after him, teeth grinding in fury. How dare he act so condescending towards him!

"Don't turn your back on me, Frost," he raged.

He raised his hand and fired a ki blast at him. Goku moved fast and blocked the attack.

"He's right," Goku said. "You are a coward."

"This isn't over, Frost," Frieza ranted. "Do you hear me? When I'm done with this Saiyan, I'm coming for you! FROST!"

Frost landed on the ground, ignoring the rantings of Frieza. He breathed a deep sigh of relief. Finally, he felt as if a great weight had been lifted from his shoulders. His friends rushed over to meet him.

"Wow," Scarlet said. "You had him. You could have finished him off."

"I could have," Frost said. "But I chose not to."

Belias smiled and placed his hand on Frost's shoulder. "You did the right thing. You got closure and you maintained your sense of honor."

Sorbet ran up and hugged Frost, causing him to blush. The female Maijin let go and smiled shyly.

"Sorry," she murmured. "Heat of the moment."

"Ahem. It's alright," Frost said.

Suddenly, the ground shook violently, nearly knocking them off their feet.

"We'd better get out of here," Frost said.

"What about Goku," Scarlet asked.

"He'll be fine," Frost said. "If I could survive a planetary explosion, then so can he."

"He's right," Belias said. "I believe we've done all we can here. Time to head back."

Frost held out the scroll and everyone touched it. As the light surrounded them, Frost took one final look back at the battle above. The mighty Saiyan warrior locked in mortal combat against the self-proclaimed Emperor of the galaxy.

"Farewell, Goku," he said. "Till next we meet."

Then they vanished, leaving Goku to his battle on the dying world of Namek.

 _The Time Nest..._

Trunks was pacing nervously. He was worried about the Patrollers battling Frieza. Not for nothing was he considered one of the most feared beings in the galaxy. Trunks couldn't help but think he had sent them to certain death.

"Hey, relax," The Supreme Kai said. "You're gonna wear a hole in the floor."

"Sorry," Trunks replied. "It's just...This is Frieza we're talking about. I'm not sure they were ready for this."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that," The Supreme Kai said. "Look."

Trunks turned to the pedestal and saw the scroll's dark aura fading. The anomaly had been dispelled. History had been corrected. Then the four patrollers appeared before him.

"Thank goodness," he said, breathing a sigh of relief. "You're all okay."

"What? You didn't think we could handle it," Scarlet asked. "I think I'm insulted."

Trunks gazed over the four warriors. They were battered and bruised and in need of new clothing, (except Frost).

"You guys look like you've been through the ringer," he commented. "But at least you fixed history and made it back."

"Trunks! We saw Goku go Super Saiyan," Scarlet said. "It was awesome! Oh, and you should have seen Frost out there!"

"We all did our part," he said.

"By the way," Trunks said. "Did Towa and Mira interfere?"

"We saw no sign of them," Belias said.

"Strange that they didn't show up," The Supreme Kai mused.

"I can't imagine what they would have done," Trunks said.

"They said they'd kill us if we got in their way," Sorbet said.

"So why didn't they come out this time," The Supreme Kai wondered.

"Maybe it's just a whim," Trunks suggested.

"Well, anyway, good job, you guys," The Supreme Kai said. "But you look exhausted. How about you check out the hot springs behind my house and go for a soak. I'll see about getting you some new clothes while I'm at it."

"A hot spring," Scarlet said. "Yahoo! You're awesome, Supreme Kai. C'mon, guys!"

She dashed out of the temple, followed by the other patrollers and Trunks. As they left, The Supreme Kai was deep in thought.

"The fight between those two is starting to change history," she said. "But it's too early for this. Could it be there are others like them who can alter history?"

She recalled those years long, long ago. Back when she had faced...

"Impossible," she said.

?...

Somewhere in a vast and endless chasm filled with giant crystalline pillars He dwelled. He had been here for countless aeons, trapped, with no way out. For all those long years of imprisonment, he could only watch and view the outside world from afar. It had seemed an eternity since that fateful day he had been defeated and exiled here. But now, he was close to freedom. Sweet, delicious freedom! And once he was free, the entire universe would be his. And all would bow to him. The very thought brought a sinister chuckle to his lips. Soon, so very soon...

 _The Time Nest..._

"Ooohhh, yeah," Scarlet sighed in bliss as she lowered herself into the steaming water. "Just what the doctor ordered."

She stretched and sank a little bit beneath the water, steam filling the room around here. She watched as Sorbet entered the room, a towel wrapped around her.

"Lose the towel," Scarlet said. "You don't need it in here."

Sorbet blushed, hesitating.

"C'mon, don't be so bashful," Scarlet encouraged her. "We're both ladies. We have the same anatomy."

Sorbet removed the towel and stepped gingerly into the bubbling water. She sat down, sighing with the same pleasure as Scarlet.

"See," Scarlet said. "That wasn't so bad, was it? I gotta say, you have a nice figure."

Sorbet blushed. "Um, thanks. So do you."

"Damn right, I do," Scarlet said, standing up, displaying herself to her friend. "All that training and exercise really pays off."

"So I see," Sorbet said. She glanced behind her at the wall that divided the girl's side form the men's side. "Frost! How's the water?"

On the other side, Frost was relaxing in the spring, enjoying the soothing warmth of the water.

"It's perfect," he replied. "How is it over there?"

"Never better," Scarlet spoke up. "I feel like I'm in Heaven."

Frost chuckled. He could only imagine how crazy that girl would make Paradise. He closed his eyes and leaned back against the wall, letting the water soothe his aches and pains away. Across from him, Belias was also soaking in the water. However, due to his height, the water only came up to his stomach if he sat up straight. Still, he seemed to be enjoying it.

"Glad to see being a Time Patroller comes with benefits," Scarlet's voice came from the other side.

"Indeed," Frost replied.

"Hey, Sorbet. Let me have a closer look at you. Wow! Your chest is bigger than I thought."

"Ahh! Scarlet! Don't grab me like that!"

Frost's eyes flew open and he glanced at the wall. Had Scarlet just groped Sorbet?

"Stop it," Sorbet's voice rose shrilly.

"Aw, c'mon," Scarlet teased. "It's natural for girls to compare bust sizes."

"I said cut it out!"

WHAM!

Suddenly, Scarlet came sailing over the wall and splashed down in the water. She stood up giving Frost a good view.

"Scarlet," he gasped, his face turning bright red, as he covered his eyes. "Get back over to your side."

"What? Don't tell me you're not enjoying the view," Scarlet grinned.

"Modesty is lost on you," Frost said.

Belias remained silent, eyes closed. It was difficult to tell, due to his red skin, if he too was blushing.

After an hour had passed, the four patrollers were out and wearing bath robes. The Supreme Kai greeted them at the exit from the springs and led them to a house nearby. The house had two large bedrooms, a kitchen, two bathrooms and showers/baths and a living room.

"You guys will be staying here," The Supreme Kai said. "The room on the left is for the guys, and the one on the right is for the girls. I've set out some new clothes for all of you as well."

"Let me at that bed," Scarlet said.

"Just a moment," The Supreme Kai said. "Tomorrow I'd like to discuss something with you guys. So get plenty of rest. Good night."

She turned and left. Frost wondered what she wanted to talk to them about? He shrugged. He'd find out in the morning. Right now, he wanted to follow Scarlet's example and get some sleep.

Soon they were all settled in for the night. It wasn't long before the weary warriors drifted off into a peaceful slumber, wondering briefly what tomorrow held for them.

End of Chapter Eleven...


	12. Chapter 12 The Cell Games!

Time Patrollers Chapter Twelve: Intense Training! The Cell Games!

 _The Time Nest-The Next Day..._

Frost stirred in his bed and slowly opened his eyes. The room came into focus and he sat up in bed. Stretching, he noted a slight ache in his muscles, but, otherwise, he felt rested and refreshed. After battling Saiyans, Saibamen, the Ginyu Force and Frieza, it was no surprise he had slept so soundly. Frost glanced across the room and saw Belias' bed was empty. No doubt he had risen moved his legs over the side of the bed and stood up, stretching once more. Time to see if the others were up yet.

Trunks was waiting in the living room area along with Belias. Both looked up as Frost exited the room and joined them.

"Good morning," Trunks greeted. "Did you sleep well?"

"Quite well, thank you," Frost replied. He glanced at Belias. "How long have you been up?"

"About an hour," Belias said.

"And are the girls awake yet," Frost asked.

"I was just about to go wake them," Trunks said, as he made his way towards Scarlet and Sorbet's room. "The Supreme Kai is waiting to talk with you guys. After breakfast I'm supposed to take you to her."

Frost nodded, recalling last night that the Supreme Kai had mentioned discussing something with them. He noticed the table was laden with food. His stomach rumbled, reminding him he hadn't eaten anything since yesterday.

"Better get some before Scarlet gets here," he muttered.

Scarlet awoke at the sound of someone knocking on the door. Mumbling, she snuggled deeper into her blankets, reluctant to get up. The knock came again.

"Mmm, Sorbet, see who that is," she murmured.

Sitting up, Sorbet yawned and stretched, then threw back her covers and got up, making her way to the door. She opened it and peered sleepily at Trunks.

"Oh, it's you," Sorbet said. "Morning, Trunks."

Trunks had to hide a smile. The female Maijin was clad in pink flannel pajamas decorated with cakes and ice cream cones. Where she had even gotten those was beyond him. It was hard to imagine this sleepy looking alien girl decked out in cute pajamas had gone up against Frieza.

"Sorry to wake you," he said. "But the Supreme Kai wants to see you guys. Frost and Belias are already up. We'll head out right after breakfast."

"Did someone mention breakfast?"

Scarlet was suddenly wide awake.

"Well, why didn't you say so," she said, throwing her covers off and jumping out of bed.

Trunks turned bright red. Scarlet wasn't wearing any clothing at all. He abruptly covered his eyes.

"Scarlet! Why aren't you wearing anything," he asked all flustered and embarrassed.

"What? I like to sleep in the nude, big deal," Scarlet said, not the least bit concerned about modesty. "Be honest. You like the view, right?"

"I-I'll see you two in the other room," Trunks stammered as he stumbled out of the room, fumbling with the door.

Shaking her head, Sorbet turned to Scarlet.

"Honestly, Scarlet," she said. "Have you no sense of modesty?"

"Eh, modesty is overrated," Scarlet said, waving her hand. "Let's go eat!"

She reached for the door handle only to be stopped by Sorbet, who held up some clothes.

"I believe there's a No Shirt, No Shoes, No Service policy," she said, shoving the clothes toward the female Saiyan. Then she went to go change into her own clothes.

Out in the living room, Trunks rejoined Frost and Belias, his face still flushed with embarrassment. He saw Frost was helping himself to the food while Belias sat quietly. Trunks also noticed the Namekian stare at him, his lips twitching as if he were suppressing a laugh. And then it dawned on Trunks...

"You heard all that, didn't you," he asked, mortified.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Belias replied innocently.

"Yeah, right," Trunks muttered, ignoring Frost's questioning look.

At that moment, both Sorbet and Scarlet entered the room. Trunks could barely bring himself to look at Scarlet after seeing her...He shook his head trying to clear it. Looking up, he saw Scarlet grin and then wink at him, causing him to blush once more.

"Alright! Let me at it," Scarlet whooped, heading straight for the breakfast table. She wasted no time piling eggs, bacon, and pancakes onto her plate. Then she dug in, her food rapidly disappearing before everyone's eyes. "So, what's Shorty want to talk to us about?"

"Please, don't call her that," Trunks said. "And in answer to your question, I don't know. You'll just have to find out when you meet her. Go ahead and finish up. We'll leave just as soon as you're done."

Frost and Sorbet finished their meal at a steady but quick pace, eager to see what the Supreme Kai wanted. Scarlet finished off her meal in no time. Sitting back, she patted her full stomach and belched.

"Good stuff," she complimented. "Well, I'm ready."

"As are we," Frost said, standing up along with Sorbet. "What should we do about these dishes?"

"Just leave them," Trunks said. "They'll get cleared away."

Together they left the abode and set out for the Supreme Kai's house.

"Ah, there you are," The Supreme Kai greeted them upon arrival. "I trust everyone got plenty of rest?"

"We did," Frost said. "The beds were quite comfortable."

"Glad to hear it," The Supreme Kai said.

"So what's up, Shorty," Scarlet asked. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Please, stop calling her that," Trunks said, glaring at her. "She's a Supreme Kai. You can't just call her names."

"It's alright, Trunks," The Supreme Kai said. "I'm not some uptight deity and I don't take offense. Anyway, I wanted to discuss something important with all of you. Yesterday's events got me to thinking. The foes you encountered were formidable, and each one was stronger than the last. You guys just barely made it against Frieza. And, as unlikely as it may seem, there are others that are way stronger than him. In fact, both Trunks and I have noticed a pattern with these time anomalies. The points in history have always involved incredibly powerful foes. And if it keeps going the way we think it will, you'll no doubt end up against enemies far worse than Frieza."

"I can't imagine anyone worse than him," Sorbet said. "Apart from Mira and Towa, maybe."

"And that's another thing," The Supreme Kai said. "There's still the matter of those two. We've already determined that Mira withheld his full strength when you encountered him. There's no telling just how strong he truly is. And, of course, there's Towa. She created Mira, so who's to say she may not be just as powerful, if not more."

"I understand what you're getting at, Supreme Kai," Frost said. "Believe me, I've been thinking along the same lines as you. Granted we've managed just fine, but our luck can only carry us so far."

The others nodded in agreement, even Scarlet.

"I hate to admit it," she said. "But you're right. We about had our butts handed to us by Frieza. We're probably a bit stronger since those battles, but it's not enough. We need to get stronger. And...well, having seen a Super Saiyan at last, I'd like to try and achieve that level as well. A Super Saiyan would come in handy."

"After witnessing it myself, I agree," Frost said. "A Super Saiyan's power is incredible. We should attempt to raise ourselves to higher levels to combat any future threats."

"But, how," Sorbet asked. "I know training would do the trick, but..."

"That would take too long," Belias said. "Mira and Towa are moving fast through these time lines. I doubt they'd hold off to allow us sufficient time to prepare ourselves."

"Time, it would seem, is not on our side," Frost lamented. "Ironic, isn't it?"

"I wouldn't say that," The Supreme Kai spoke up, a smile on her face. "What if I told you guys there's a way for you to get in plenty of training with minimum time?"

Everyone stared at her.

"How minimum are we talking," Scarlet asked.

"Follow me and I'll show you," The Supreme Kai said.

They arrived at a large building with a single doorway and two giant hourglasses on either side. Above the door was a clock face. The Supreme Kai halted in front of the building and gestured towards it.

"Welcome to the Hyberbolic Time Chamber," she announced.

"No way," Trunks gasped. "I didn't know there was one here."

"What's a Hyper...whatever chamber," Scarlet asked.

"The Hyperbolic Time Chamber," Trunks explained. "It's a special chamber where time flows differently. A day out here is equivalent to one year inside there."

"You mean if we stayed in there for one day, it will be like a year has passed inside," Sorbet asked.

"That's right," Trunks said. "You'd be able to get in plenty of training time."

"Incredible," Frost said. "Imagine what we could do within three days."

"Or five," Scarlet said. "Hell, even ten!"

"Let's not go overboard," The Supreme Kai said.

"But how did it get here," Frost asked. "Who created it?"

"Well, duh," The Supreme Kai replied. "I did. I am the Supreme Kai of Time, after all. I created two of them. One is currently on Earth in Kami's Lookout. This one I kept here. I haven't used it in many long centuries."

"But will one day be sufficient," Belias asked. "Will we be strong enough with a year's training?"

"Oh, I'm sure you will," The Supreme Kai said.

"Uh, Supreme Kai," Trunks interrupted. "With all due respect, I'm not so sure. One year was barely enough for my Father and Goku to deal with Cell. And he was way stronger than Frieza. If anything, three years might be more than enough time. Four tops."

The Supreme Kai pursed her lips in annoyance, but she saw Trunks' point. Cell would likely be next or the Androids. And beyond them...Maijin Buu! And who knew what else?

"Okay, point taken," she sighed. "Tell you what, just to be safe, we'll go five days. That should be an adequate amount of time."

"So five years worth of training," Scarlet exclaimed. "Whoa! We'll definitely get a lot done in that much time."

"I'll have to adjust the chamber's time frame first," The Supreme Kai said. "It's only good for a total usage of two times per person."

She raised her hands towards the chamber. They started glowing and Frost saw the hourglasses expand in size. Even the clock seemed to get bigger. After a moment, The Supreme Kai lowered her hands.

"That should do it," she said. "Alright, listen up. Once inside, time will seem much different. Believe me, you'll notice. Now, there is a dwelling inside which will provide you with everything you need: food, water, shelter, bedding, bath, and anything else. Beyond the shelter is a vast and endless void. You'll be able to go all out and not have to worry about destroying anything. Once five days have passed out here, the chamber will open back up and you'll be able to leave. It's going to be tough in there. The chamber will push you to your limits and beyond. It will test not only your strength, but your mind and spirit as well. Stay strong and focused and I know you'll succeed. If any of you feel you can't handle it, then say so now." No one spoke." Well, then, any questions?"

"I got one," Scarlet said. "When do we start?"

As if in answer to her question, the chamber's door opened.

"Right now," The Supreme Kai said.

Turning, the four Time Patrollers stepped up to the door and, without a backward glance passed through it. After they entered, the door closed behind them.

"Now, let's just hope nothing happens until they get out of there," Trunks said. "Good luck, guys."

"Whoa. Get a load of this," Scarlet said.

They were in the midst of examining the dwelling when Scarlet had called to them. Walking over, they found her standing at an opening. Beyond the doorway, they saw a vast white field that stretched far off into the horizon.

"It seems to keep going on forever," Frost said. "Perhaps it never ends."

"This place feels...a little unnerving," Sorbet said. "There's something about the air around us. It feels thick and heavy."

"Remember," Belias said. "The Supreme Kai told us this place would push us to our limits and test us. This must be what she was talking about."

Frost nodded. "Well, there's no turning back now. I suggest we get started immediately. We may have five years worth of training time, but I don't intend to waste a second."

Everyone nodded in agreement. They moved out into the open area and prepared themselves for their training.

 _Five days later..._

Trunks stood near the door leading into the Time Chamber. He glanced up at the clock over the door. It showed five minutes remained until the door opened and Frost and the others would emerge. It had been a worrisome five days in which, thankfully, no anomalies had occurred. But Trunks knew it was only a matter of time before Towa and Mira made their next move. He shuddered to think which time period they would effect next. No doubt Cell or the Androids. He remembered those mechanized terrors all too well. They were deadly on their own, but infused with Towa's dark power? He shivered. It didn't bear thinking about. He only hoped the five year training period would be more than enough. Maybe they should have gone with seven days. But, no. Trunks realized that while they had been fortunate enough with this lull, that probably wouldn't last much longer. He glanced back up at the clock. It now read one minute. They'd be out soon. He wondered if Scarlet had succeeded in becoming a Super Saiyan. He knew it wasn't an easy power to achieve. It had taken the death of Gohan to push him to that level. His father's sheer determination, stubbornness, and need to surpass Goku, had rewarded him, while Krillin's death had bought out the Super Saiyan in Goku. So, what would be the catalyst that would awaken that power within her?

"It's almost time."

He turned to see the Supreme Kai approaching him. Flying just above her was Tokitoki. The yellow bird landed on the stone path and stood next to the Supreme Kai. Like her, he eyed the Time Chamber, waiting for the others to emerge. Trunks sometimes thought there was much more to Tokitoki. He had often considered asking the Supreme Kai about him but decided it was none of his business. Just as he was about to greet the Supreme Kai, Tokitoki trilled loudly, flapping his wings, his gaze fixed on the time chamber. Trunks turned around just in time to see the door start to open. He held his breath and watched. A bright light flooded out of the door and Trunks saw four silhouettes appear. Then they emerged: Frost, Scarlet, Belias and Sorbet.

The four patrollers stood just outside the doorway. Their clothing was tattered and they looked like they had been through a rough battle. Several rough battles, in fact. But, Trunks noticed right away they were immensely stronger.

"Glad to see everyone's here," The Supreme Kai said. "I trust you're alright?"

"Better than alright," Scarlet said. "I feel wonderful."

Trunks stared at her. Had she done it? Had she managed to turn into a Super Saiyan? He was about to ask her when he noticed a familiar sensation. An anomaly had just occurred!

"Looks like you got out just in time," The Supreme Kai said, sensing it also. "Take a few moments to get some new clothes and then hightail it to the Time Vault."

Frost nodded. "We'll be there right away."

At the Time Vault, The Supreme Kai and Trunks waited for the patrollers to arrive. Trunks had the scroll sitting on the pedestal. He had yet to view it, deciding it would be best to wait for the others. After a few moments, they arrived, cleaned up and in new clothes.

"So, what's happening," Scarlet asked.

"I haven't looked yet," Trunks said. "Come on over and let's see. Although, I have a pretty good idea who we might be dealing with."

He opened the scroll and spread it out for them to see...

 _Age 767..._

The scene revealed Gohan, now a preteen and a Super Saiyan. He was locked in a struggle against the biological android, Cell. Both of them had unleashed the Kamehameha Wave attack at each other. For the moment they seemed to be at an impasse, neither giving ground. However, it was obvious Gohan was worn out. He was struggling to maintain his own Wave attack, while Cell seemed unfazed. In fact, he seemed rather confident, a cool smile etched on his face. He chuckled wickedly at Gohan's futile attempt to overpower him.

Elsewhere, the remaining Z-Fighters were all down. Standing over them were smaller versions of Cell. They were Cell, Jrs. Instead of green, like their ''father'', they were a lite-blue color. They had sinister grins and cackled insanely as they surveyed their fallen foes. Then they lept into the air and flew towards Cell.

Across from them, Goku watched helplessly as his son struggled against Cell. Unable to stand, he pounded the ground in frustration.

"No," he exclaimed. "It...It wasn't supposed to..."

Standing just behind Goku, a figure watched the events unfold. Suddenly, a dark aura surrounded him and he laughed mercilessly.

Meanwhile, Gohan still continued to resist, but his strength was rapidly fading, and he could barely stand.

"So," Cell said. "You refuse to show off your power."

Behind him, two Cell, jrs. landed, cackling gleefully. A dark aura surrounded Cell and his eyes flashed crimson.

"That's too bad," he said in a cold voice.

The Cell, jrs., now surrounded by the same aura, added their own Kamehameha Waves to Cell's. The added energy intensified the attack and it easily overpowered Gohan's. He could only stare helplessly as the massive energy wave consumed him...

 _The Time Nest..._

"Gohan, no," Sorbet gasped. She couldn't believe he had been destroyed.

"And here I thought Frieza was cold-blooded," Frost said.

"Just what the hell is that thing," Scarlet asked.

"That is Cell," Trunks said. "He's a bio-engineered android, created by a scientist named Dr. Gero. He used D.N.A. from Goku, Piccolo, Vegeta and even Frieza to create him. That's why he's so strong."

"What a monster," Belias said.

"Who was that figure behind Goku," Frost said.

"It looked like Hercule," Trunks said. "He's a martial arts fighter. He's a bit of a...show-boater. He's skilled, there's no denying that, but, against fighters like us, he wouldn't stand a chance. This point in time is known as the Cell Games. Fighters from all over came to try their luck against Cell, and Hercule was among them. Surprisingly, he actually survived that ordeal. But, with the change in history, I'm worried he might not survive. It's vital you don't let anything happen to Hercule. As for Cell, you need to get him weak enough for Gohan to finish him off. It has to be Gohan in order to fix the anomaly."

"Understood," Frost said. "Time to see if all our training paid off. Let's go."

 _Age 767..._

"YEAHHHHH," Hercule yelled as he charged Cell.

The android just stood there, not even sparing a glance at the fighter coming towards him. Hercule lept and landed a solid kick. Cell didn't even flinch. Undaunted, Hercule continued his attack, punching and kicking Cell, who hardly registered the attacks. Finally, Hercule slumped to the ground, exhausted, panting for breath. Cell turned his attention to Hercule. A dark aura flared around him and he raised his hand to strike.

"Die," he said, his voice eerily calm.

Just before he could strike, something moved fast and knocked Hercule out of the way. The fighter flew through the air and crashed to the ground outside the ring. Cell then noticed the one who had just intervened. Standing before him was an alien who resembled Frieza.

"What's this," Cell asked, smiling. "And who might you be?"

"My name is Frost," the alien said. "And these are my companions. Scarlet."

A female with red hair landed on Cell's right side.

"Belias."

A giant Namekian appeared, flanking Cell on his left side.

"And Sorbet."

A pink female alien landed next to Frost.

"This is an interesting turn of events," Cell said. He almost sounded excited. "You do realize that only two fighters can be in the ring at a time, right?"

"We're not playing by your rules, Cell," Frost said, taking up a fighting stance.

"It doesn't matter to me," Cell said, shrugging. "One or four of you at a time won't be a problem."

Across from them, Hercule pulled himself up over the side of the arena. He looked around and caught sight of Frost and the others facing Cell.

"What's that for," he yelled indignantly. "I almost had him! Cell was already sayin' his prayers!"

Nobody responded. They continued to face Cell.

"Hey! Quit showing me up," Hercule ranted.

"Stay where you are," Frost said, turning towards him. "Leave Cell to us. You're no match for him."

That only angered Hercule more. He clambered up into the arena and took up a fighting stance, determined to fight regardless of Frost's warning.

"Fool," Belias muttered. "Doesn't he realize he's out of his league?"

"Scarlet, Sorbet," Frost said. "Stay close to Hercule. Protect him from Cell."

"Got it," Sorbet said. "By the way, did you notice Goku and the others are here, too?"

Frost nodded. "Yes, I noticed. If this is supposed to be like a tournament, then it stands to reason they would be waiting outside the arena. But right now, we need to concentrate on Cell and keep Hercule safe."

"So, you really want to do this," Cell asked, smirking. "You'd better not hold back."

"You asked for it," Scarlet said.

She began powering up. The ground shook and suddenly a bright golden aura surrounded her. Her fiery red mane turned yellow and her eyes became a greenish-blue. Cell stared in surprise and then chuckled.

"So, a Saiyan," he said. "How interesting."

"Super Saiyan," Scarlet corrected him. "Now, let's do this!"

All four charged at Cell. The android lept into the air and met them head on. They moved at blinding speed, their attacks a blur to the spectators watching.

"Another Super Saiyan," Krillin exclaimed.

"She actually did it," Goku said. "I knew she had potential."

"Hmph. She just got lucky, is all," Vegeta grumbled. "She still can't compare to my power."

"Something's different about them," Goku said. "They seem way stronger since I last saw them on Namek. I guess they've been training hard."

"Maybe we won't have to fight Cell after all," Yamcha spoke up. "Those guys just might beat him."

"It's still too soon to say who will win," Piccolo said. "Besides, something seems off with Cell."

"You noticed, too," Goku said. "It's the same with Frieza and that Ginyu guy I fought on Namek. And Raditz and even Vegeta and Nappa. Something's affected them. But what?"

Back in the arena, the patrollers continued their attack on Cell. Their training had certainly paid off. They were holding their own quite well against him. However, Cell wasn't going down so easily. He countered their attacks and fought just as ferociously. And he seemed to be enjoying himself.

"Oh, you four are good," he commented. "And here I thought Goku or even Vegeta might be the only fighters worthy of my time."

He soared higher. Frost raised his hand and fired off several Death Beams. Cell batted them aside. Belias swooped in and blasted Cell with a ball of ki energy. Cell shrugged off the attack, only to be slammed by two Kamehameha Waves from Scarlet and Belias. Cell managed to weather the attacks and turned to face his opponents.

"My turn," he said, grinning. "KAMEHAMEHAAAA!"

He fired off an immense Wave attack, scattering the patrollers.

"Damn! He just doesn't quit," Scarlet griped.

"Given the D.N.A. he was created from, it's no surprise," Frost said. "We need to give it our all. Go!"

They charged once more and attacked. Cell seemed surprised at how fast they had moved. Before he could react, they landed several hits on the surprised android. Frost followed up the attack with a devastating ki blast. Cell plummeted and crashed into the arena floor, leaving a decent sized crater.

"Yeah," Scarlet cheered, then fell silent as Cell picked himself up, totally unharmed. "Mother...You gotta be kidding me!"

Cell stood there calmly, dusting himself off. At that moment, Hercule charged him.

"It's time to finish this," he yelled.

However, just as he neared his opponent, Cell casually backhanded him, sending him flying.

"Be quiet," he said.

Hercule crashed into a rock face and then collapsed to the ground.

"Scarlet, Sorbet," Frost said.

"Yeah, yeah," Scarlet replied. "We'll go make sure the big dummy's alive."

The two girls flew over to where Hercule had landed. The fighter lay on his back, clutching his face and writhing.

"Owww," he groaned.

Scarlet and Sorbet landed next to him. The female Majin knelt down.

"Well, he's alive," she said. "Take it easy, Mr. Hercule. You're going to be alright."

"That was very reckless," Scarlet said. "And that's coming from me!"

Unbeknownst to them, someone else was nearby, viewing the fight. A slender blue hand waved a long, thin rod and the tip began glowing with dark energy.

Hercule suddenly stopped thrashing and yelling. Sorbet and Scarlet looked down at him as he sat up.

"What in the heck are you," he asked, standing up.

As he stood, a familiar dark aura flared up around him and his eyes began to glow red. Sorbet and Scarlet backed away from him, their eyes wide in surprise.

"Stop getting in my way," Hercule raged.

His outburst caused the aura to flare even more and the two female warriors felt an immense power immenating from him.

"Trouble," Sorbet said.

"Big trouble," Scarlet added.

End of Chapter Twelve...


	13. Chapter 13 Immortal Hercule!

Time Patrollers Chapter Thirteen: Immortal Hercule! Battle of Champions!

 _Age 767..._

The dark aura around Hercule flared and then he took off into the sky.

"What the," Scarlet exclaimed. "Since when could he fly?"

"It's that weird energy," Sorbet surmised. "It must have imbued him with the power of flight."

"He's heading back to the arena," Scarlet said. "No doubt going after Cell! We have to stop him!"

They took flight and pursued Hercule.

In the arena, Frost and Belias were still fighting Cell when they had felt the strange energy surge. All three broke off their attacks and glanced in the direction they had sensed it.

"What's that," Belias asked, noticing something heading their way.

The object in question turned out to be Hercule. The martial arts fighter landed in the arena just a few feet from them.

"He can fly," Frost exclaimed. Then he noticed the aura and Hercule's eyes. "No! He's been exposed to Towa's power!"

Cell glanced at Hercule in slight surprise. A moment ago this fool of a fighter was not even worth his notice, but now, Cell could feel an immense power suddenly imminating from him. Where had that come from?

"This is all we need," Belias growled. "He's still intent on fighting Cell. Power or no power, he won't stand a chance."

At that moment, Scarlet and Sorbet arrived, landing just at the edge of the arena.

"Frost," Scarlet called out. "We got a problem!"

"Yes, I noticed," Frost said, gazing at Hercule. "Now we have two opponents to deal with."

"You and Belias deal with Cell," Sorbet said. "Scarlet and I can handle Hercule!"

Frost nodded. He turned his attention back to Cell and noticed another person had stepped into the arena. It was Goku! He faced Cell, calm and collected. Cell smiled in anticipation at the battle to come.

Scarlet and Sorbet confronted Hercule.

"Alright, Hercule," Scarlet said. "I know you feel you have to prove yourself, but trust me, Cell's way out of your league. And you're not quite yourself. Let us help..."

She dodged aside as Hercule charged at her. Turning, he came at her again, moving faster than he had been earlier, striking out with blinding speed. Scarlet dodged and blocked the incoming hits. Sorbet flew in from behind and tackled Hercule.

"Come to your senses, Hercule," Sorbet pleaded.

Hercule regained his footing and turned to attack her. He surprised her by unleashing a volley of ki blasts.

"All of you...Stop interfering with me," he shouted angrily. He then turned around and launched several dark orbs at Scarlet, sending her careening.

"I must say, I had that buffoon all wrong," Cell said, watching the battle. "To think he was hiding that kind of power. No doubt seeking to catch me by surprise."

"Open your eyes, Cell," Goku said. "Something's not right with him. And that same energy is effecting you, too. I can sense it."

Cell smiled and his eyes briefly flared red. "And what if it is? Frankly, I never felt better. I have achieved perfection. And now, I'm ready to test it on all of you."

Frost and Belias readied themselves and then charged at Cell, Goku just ahead of them. The three of them met Cell head on. They attacked the bio-android with everything they had. Cell easily countered their attacks, moving faster than they could follow.

Curse his genetic structure, Frost thought. He threw punch after punch at Cell, hoping to land a hit. Cell reacted by grabbing him and then, pulling him closer, slamming his knee into Frost's stomach, knocking the wind out of him. Frost doubled over, gasping. Cell raised his hand to finish him, only to be intercepted by Belias. The hulking Namekian kicked upwards, catching Cell off guard. Frost managed to recover quickly and moved in to press his attack. Cell righted himself and flew upwards, pursued by the three fighters.

"Not so fast," Goku shouted. "KAMEHAMEHAAAA!"

Cell turned in midair and smiled. He brought his hands up in a familiar pose.

"KAMEHAMEHAAAA," he shouted.

The two waves slammed into each other and the result caused a massive explosion.

"So, he knows that move," Frost said. "I wonder what else he has up his sleeve."

In answer, a spiraling beam of ki energy shot through the smoke. Frost and his companions moved as the beam sailed past, just narrowly missing them.

"That was Piccolo's technique," Belias gasped. "And if he knows Goku's and Piccolo's best attacks, then that means..."

"He'll know Vegeta's and Frieza's as well," Frost said. "It will be like fighting all of them at the same time."

Cell came back into view as the smoke cleared up.

"Ready for more," he asked.

"Bring it on," Goku replied.

Back on the ground, the girls were doing their best to try and subdue Hercule. However, it was easier said then done. The energy infused within him coupled by his sheer stubbornness made it a difficult task. As if that weren't enough, Scarlet and Sorbet had to be careful not to go all out on Hercule, otherwise they ran the risk of seriously injuring him or worse killing him.

"I never thought this guy would put up such a fight," Scarlet griped, flying backwards from a punch.

Sorbet attacked Hercule, their blows mere blurs as they fought.

"I know," she said. "To think, if he had achieved this level of strength by himself and not from Towa's energy, he would be quite the fighter."

She dodged nimbly aside as Hercule charged her. He sailed past and Sorbet hit him from behind with a ki blast. Hercule staggered but didn't fall. Instead, he whirled around and came at them again.

"I don't think he's tiring," Scarlet said.

"Just keep it up, Scarlet," Sorbet encouraged her friend. "Sooner or later he'll weaken."

They continued battling, hoping that Hercule would eventually wear himself down and they could subdue him.

The battle against Cell had raged on for a good while. Frost, Belias and Goku were starting to get worn out while Cell still looked fresh as a daisy, albeit, he was showing some signs of battle injuries.

They pulled back, taking a moment to get their second wind. Frost had to admit, Cell truly was a hardy opponent. At least he and Belias were still hanging in there. If they had attempted to fight Cell before their training in the Hyberbolic Time Chamber, then he knew for certain they would not have lasted. Cell was definitely proving to be stronger then Frieza.

"I honestly didn't expect this to be so much fun," Cell said, smiling. Then he aimed down towards the arena and powered up. "Alright, there will be no more out of bounds."

Frost gazed down and saw Scarlet and Sorbet still in the arena fighting Hercule.

"Scarlet! Sorbet! Watch out," he shouted.

He saw both girls glance up to see what was wrong...then there was a giant explosion.

Frost, Belias, and Goku landed on what had been the arena. It had been decimated and a large gaping hole was in it's place.

"Scarlet! Sorbet," Frost called out, searching frantically for his team mates and Hercule.

Then he spotted Hercule lying nearby. He stirred slightly, indicating he was still alive. But he saw no sign of Scarlet or Sorbet. Whirling, he glared up at Cell. The bio-android merely grinned cruelly, his eyes flaring red and the dark aura appearing around him.

"Damn you! You'll pay for that, Cell," Frost said.

The three fighters launched themselves into the air and charged towards Cell.

As Frost, Belias, and Goku fought with Cell, back on the ground, some debris stirred and shifted. Scarlet emerged from the pile, pushing a large block aside. She hauled herself out and looked around. The arena was gone, utterly destroyed by Cell. Shattered blocks and stones littered the area and she saw a huge hole just a few feet away. Then she caught sight of Hercule. He was lying face-down. She saw him move.

"Well, at least you're alive," she muttered.

She looked up and saw Frost, Belias and Goku slugging it out with Cell. The bio-android had a dark aura surrounding him. With Hercule finally subdued, she and Sorbet...Sorbet! Scarlet glanced around, searching for any sign of the female Majin.

"Sorbet," she called out. "Sorbet! Answer me!"

She heard a slight cough and turned to see a pile of rubble move. Rushing over, she began tossing the debris aside and found Sorbet. The female Majin looked up and saw Scarlet standing over her.

"Thank god," Scarlet said, sighing with relief. "Thought I lost you for a second." She helped Sorbet to her feet.

"What happened," Sorbet asked.

"That jerk, Cell, blew up the arena," Scarlet explained. "Fortunately, we survived."

"What about Hercule," Sorbet asked, a worried tone in her voice.

"He's alive," Scarlet assured her. "He's over there." She pointed to where Hercule lay on the ground.

"Now that he's down, we can go help against Cell," Scarlet said. "Let's..."

She fell silent. Hercule stirred and then stood up. As he did, the dark aura returned. He turned and glared at them with crimson eyes.

"Oh, c'mon," Scarlet groaned. "This is ridiculous! What does it take to stop this guy?"

"I hate to say it," Sorbet said. "But we're going to have to hit him harder. It's the only way to snap him out of it."

Scarlet nodded. "Alright, then. Let's do this." She glanced up at her friends battling Cell. "Hang in there, guys. We'll join you as soon as we can."

Scarlet powered up and went Super Saiyan. If she was going to hit hard, then she was going to HIT HARD! Together, she and Sorbet charged Hercule. He stood his ground and met their oncoming attack. The battle had resumed.

Both Saiyan and Majin didn't hold back. They knew they had to subdue Hercule and break Towa's hold on him. Moving fast, they attacked relentlessly, punching and kicking. Hercule staggered under the fierce onslaught.

"Owww, it...hurts," he moaned.

"You hear that," Sorbet asked. "I think we're breaking through."

"Then give it all you got," Scarlet said.

Together, they doubled their attacks, and then, with one mighty hit, sent Hercule flying to the ground. For a moment, they stood and watched. The dark aura lingered for a few seconds and then gradually began to fade. Hercule slowly stood up, groaning. Once he was totally on his feet, he looked around, confusion evident. Scarlet noted that his eyes were back to normal. They had broken Towa's spell.

"Thank goodness," Sorbet said.

Hercule glanced their way.

"Hey! What happened," he asked. "Did I beat Cell?"

"You tried to beat us," Scarlet said.

"I did," Hercule asked, confused.

"You don't remember," Sorbet asked.

"Not really," Hercule replied. "And what happened to the arena?" Then he looked up and saw the battle overhead. "Whoa! So the fight's still going on. Well, once they get down here, I'll show Cell..."

Thunk!

Scarlet caught Hercule as he collapsed.

"Sorry I had to do that," she said. "But it's for your own good."

Picking up Hercule, she flew him a little ways from the battlefield and set him down. With him safely out of the way, Scarlet flew back and rejoined Sorbet.

"Okay. Now that that crisis is over," she said. "Let's get up there and help our friends."

The battle against Cell raged on. Goku, along with Frost and Belias, were throwing everything they had at their foe. The bio-android actually found himself hard pressed. Then he noticed the two female fighters heading their way. Five against one. Not good odds. These mysterious fighters were stronger and more persistent than he had originally thought. Time to even the playing field.

Backing away from his enemies, Cell concentrated and out popped several mini versions of himself. The Cell Jrs. assembled next to Cell, eager to fight.

Scarlet and Sorbet arrived just in time to see the new threat

. "What the hell are those," Scarlet asked.

"Meet Cell Jr," Cell introduced his progeny. "My children."

"As if we didn't have enough worries," Frost said.

Cell pointed down towards the Z-Fighters gathered below. Immediately, the Cell Jrs. took off, laughing maniacally.

"What now," Cell asked. "Fight me or help them? What's it going to be?"

"I'm sure they can handle those little creeps," Scarlet said.

Just as she said this, the Cell Jrs. were enveloped in dark auras and their eyes flashed red.

"Ahh, crap," Scarlet swore.

"Go help them," Goku said. "I can handle Cell."

"Are you sure," Frost asked.

"I'll be fine," Goku assured him. "Go!"

Frost nodded. Then he turned and addressed his team. "You heard him. Let's go!"

They charged after the fleeing Cell Jrs. leaving Goku to deal with Cell.

End of Chapter Thirteen...


	14. Chapter 14 Cell Jr! Rematch with Mira!

Time Patrollers Chapter Fourteen: Cell Jr.! Rematch with Mira!

 _Age 767..._

Piccolo and the other Z-Fighters moved quickly as the Cell Jrs. converged on them. The maniacal creatures giggled with glee as they attacked. Tien and Yamcha found themselves separated from the group by four of the Cell Jrs. while Krillin, Gohan and Piccolo fought against six.

"Think we can handle this," Yamcha asked Tien as he fended off an attack.

"I don't know," Tien replied. "I get the feeling these guys are tougher than they look."

His words were proven right when one of the Cell Jrs. broke through and sent him spiraling through the air, pursued by two Cell Jrs.

"Tien," Yamcha shouted.

He attempted to rush to his friend's aid, only to find his path blocked by the other two.

"Damn it," he growled as they charged.

They showed no mercy, pummeling Yamcha with a barrage of punches. Just when it seemed like he was done for, a beam of ki energy streaked through the air and scattered the two Cell Jrs. Yamcha looked up to see Scarlet swooping down.

"What's up," she greeted. "Looks like you could use a hand."

"You have no idea," Yamcha said, relieved to have some assistance. "But, Tien..."

"Frost has it covered," Scarlet assured him.

Yamcha looked over towards Tien and sure enough Frost was there helping him fight the Cell Jrs.

"Thank goodness," he said. "Alright, then. Let's teach these little bastards a lesson."

He and Scarlet charged the two Cell Jrs. They cackled and raced forward to meet their foes, manic grins adorning their faces.

"Ugh. It's the Saibamen all over again," Scarlet muttered.

Frost lashed out and knocked a Cell Jr. backwards. The little bio-android quickly recovered and came at him again. Frost met his charge and the two exchanged blows.

"How are you faring, Tien," he asked.

"I'm hanging in there," Tien replied, locked in battle with his own enemy. "Still, I don't know how much more of this I can take! These things are tough!"

"Of course they are," Cell's voice rang out from overhead. "They may be small, but they're still my children. They take after their dear old dad."

Frost gritted his teeth, blocking out Cell's mocking voice. He had to concentrate on the threat at hand. After all the hard training he and his friends had endured there was no way he was going to lose to these crazy mini-androids or their sadistic parent.

Elsewhere, Piccolo, Krillin and Belias were dealing with three of the other Cell Jrs. while Gohan and Sorbet teamed up to tackle the remaining three. As she fought next to him, Sorbet noticed Gohan was exceptionally stronger since Planet Namek. Moreover, he had now achieved the power of a Super Saiyan.

"I see you've grown stronger since we last met," she commented, landing a savage kick at a Cell Jr.

"You seem a lot stronger, too, Miss Sorbet," Gohan replied. "I guess we both trained hard since Namek." He focused on an incoming Cell Jr. "MASENKO!" The Cell Jr. disintegrated in a flash of light.

Now only two remained. Sorbet powered up and took aim at the other two Cell Jrs.

"FINAL FLASH," she shouted, obliterating the mini-androids.

"Yes," they both cheered, high-fiving each other.

"Good teamwork," Sorbet said.

"SPECIAL BEAM CANNON," Piccolo shouted, wasting his opponent.

Belias conjured up a red orb of ki energy. "FLARE BOMB!"

He hurled it at the Cell Jr. Upon impact, the orb exploded and engulfed the Cell Jr. in a fiery maelstrom of energy. The mini-android was flash burned into ashes.

"Nice technique," Piccolo complimented.

"Thanks," Belias said.

Beside them, Krillin launched his Destructo Disk and sliced his opponent to pieces.

"W-We're actually winning this," he said.

"It's not over yet," Piccolo said, glancing up at Cell. "We still have daddy to deal with."

Further up, Goku, now joined by Vegeta, fought against Cell. The two Super Saiyans attacked with all they had. Unfortunately, Cell managed to keep up. He fended off their attacks and countered with his own.

"Damn it," Vegeta snarled. "What does it take to stop him?"

"Nothing you possess," Cell said.

He charged up and blasted both Saiyans, knocking them out of the air. They crashed to the ground, stunned.

"Ah! Dad," Gohan yelled.

"C'mon," Sorbet said. "Let's go h..."

She never finished her sentence. More Cell Jrs. appeared and one blasted her, knocking her through the air.

"Sorbet," Gohan exclaimed.

Scarlet turned in the direction of Gohan just in time to see Sorbet get blind sided.

"Damn it," she cursed. "There's more of them! Frost!"

Frost had noticed. More Cell Jrs. were showing up and moving in to attack. And Goku and Vegeta were down.

"This isn't good," Frost said. "Towa's spell is making them too strong."

Scarlet rushed in and attacked the new group of Cell Jrs., Frost and Belias flying towards her to help. Gohan, meanwhile, landed next to Sorbet to check on her. He was relieved to find her alive. Above him, the Cell Jrs. continued laughing maniacally and attacking his friends. Anger boiled in Gohan. He was through watching his friends suffer. Summoning up his power, he charged upwards and attacked the Cell Jrs. The mini-androids barely had time to register surprise at the sudden attack. Gohan showed no mercy. He destroyed each and every last Cell Jr. he could find, his rage fueling him. The Cell Jrs. were no longer laughing. If anything, they looked worried.

"That kid's something else," Scarlet said, watching Gohan.

"Indeed," Frost replied. "Perhaps he is the one to stop Cell."

Goku was also watching his son. He could sense the power he exuded. He knew Gohan was their only hope against Cell. Once the last of the Cell Jrs. were gone, Gohan turned his attention towards Cell.

"Good, Gohan," Cell said. "You're finally tapping into your full power. Now, show it to me."

As Gohan prepared to attack, no one noticed the thin wand pointing towards him. The tip flashed and suddenly, Gohan's power spiked to incredibly high levels.

"Whoa," Scarlet exclaimed. "Where did that come from?"

"That power," Frost gasped. "It's immense."

Gohan stood there for a moment and then a dark aura surrounded him and his eyes flared red.

"No," Belias yelled. "He's been infused by Towa's power!"

"Not good," Scarlet said.

Gohan took off and halted right in front of Cell, glaring at him with hatred.

"I'm not going to let you get away with this," he said.

"Perfect," Cell said. "You've finally decided to show your true colors. Now things are bound to get interesting."

Without another word, both combatants charged at each other. They moved across the sky, faster than the eye could follow.

"About time your son proved his worth," Vegeta remarked.

"No," Goku said. "Something's wrong."

Above, Cell and Gohan continued fighting.

"Don't get full of yourself, kid," Cell admonished. "Do you really believe you can take me on?"

"Yes, I can," Gohan replied, knocking Cell back.

"Ugh! You're bluffing, child," Cell said.

Below on the ground, Sorbet came to. She sat up, rubbing the back of her head.

"Hey, Pinkie," Scarlet said, helping her friend to her feet. "Easy does it. Those creepy little Cell-wannabes sucker punched you."

"I'll be alright," Sorbet said. "Where's..."

She glanced up and saw Gohan fighting Cell. But more importantly, she saw the dark aura surrounding him.

"Oh, no," she gasped. "Not Gohan!"

"I'm afraid so," Belias said. "The only good thing about this is that he's focusing on Cell and not attacking us. Still..."

"We have to break Towa's hold on him," Sorbet said.

"But we don't even know where she is," Scarlet said.

"She's here," Frost spoke up. "I can sense her power nearby. And Mira as well."

He stood and scanned the area, glancing in all directions. After a few moments, he pointed.

"Over that way," he said.

"Then what are we waiting for," Scarlet said. "Let's go get that bitch!"

"But...Gohan," Sorbet said, glancing up at him.

Gohan was attacking Cell with frightening ferocity. Even more terrifying, he was actually enjoying every moment of it and laughing.

"The sooner we find Towa, the sooner we can help Gohan," Frost said, concern evident in his voice.

Clearly he, too, was shaken up over the change in Gohan. Sorbet nodded. Though she was reluctant to leave, she knew Frost was right. The four patrollers took to the sky and flew off in the direction Frost had indicated. Sorbet prayed they would make it back in time.

Far from the battle field, Towa and Mira stood in a sparse landscape, viewing the events of the battle from afar.

"Nothing seems to be going our way," Towa griped.

"Got that right!"

Towa turned to see Frost and his friends touch down before them.

"And it's not going to get any better," Scarlet said.

"You lot again," Towa said. "So annoying."

"You're one to talk," Sorbet said. "Going to various times and messing everything up. And we have to fix your messes. Now that's annoying."

"And now, we're gonna finish you two off," Scarlet said.

"Have you forgotten," Towa asked. "You barely put a scratch on Mira last time. And I assure you, he won't go easy on you this time."

"You'll find we've improved since last time," Frost said, as he and the others took up fighting stances.

"Hm. They barely lifted a finger," Mira spoke up. "And yet, I can sense their energy."

Towa smiled. "I think it's time to harvest." She glanced at the patrollers. "Your energy will be ours."

"We'll see about that," Frost said.

Just as they were set to attack, they suddenly sensed another power. Turning, they saw a familiar figure walking towards them.

"Trunks," Scarlet exclaimed.

It was indeed Trunks. The young warrior joined the patrollers and stood beside them. He turned his attention to Towa and Mira.

"You won't have your way," he said. Then, in a flash of golden light, he transformed.

"Whoa! I didn't know you were a Super Saiyan," Scarlet said. "Nice. Well, then..."

She powered up and transformed as well, her red hair turning gold. Frost also powered up and assumed his own transformation. Towa backed away in surprise at the sudden transformations. Mira stepped in front of her and faced the patrollers.

"Round Two," Scarlet said.

The combatants charged, the five patrollers against the lone Mira.

Towa watched as the battle commenced. She couldn't believe how much stronger the four warriors had become since she had seen them last. They were actually holding their own against Mira much more effectively. How had they achieved such strength in such a short amount of time?

"Trunks," she murmured. "What is he doing here?" Then it dawned on her. "Of course. He's from a different historical time."

Mira flew backwards, avoiding an attack from Trunks. As the others moved in to flank Mira, Trunks confronted Towa.

"What exactly are you up to, Towa," Trunks demanded. "All this weird energy you've been infusing these fighters with, messing around with history. Why are you doing this?"

"Let's just say it's a bit of an experiment," Towa replied. "For our future."

"Experiment," Trunks exclaimed. "That's insane!"

"No, it's not," Towa replied. "Are you suggesting scientists shouldn't conduct experiments?"

"Lady, you're one twisted witch," Scarlet said, ducking as Mira swung at her. "And I'm looking forward to putting a stop to you and your boy-toy here."

"Trunks," Frost called out. "Can I assume we don't have to hold back against them?"

"They're outside the flow of time," Trunks said, flying up to rejoin the battle. "Fighting them won't effect our history."

"Great," Scarlet said, grinning. "That means we can go all out on them."

They moved in and continued their assault on Mira. Despite being stronger since last time, however, Mira was still proving a tough foe to take down.

Down on the ground, Towa watched and then suddenly turned away.

"I just had a great idea, Mira," she said. "Can you take care of this?" She lifted up into the air and flew off.

"Hey! Where are you going," Trunks demanded.

"You're not getting away that easily," Scarlet said.

She broke off from the battle and flew off after Towa, Trunks following. However, Mira appeared right in front of them, blocking their path.

"I am your opponent," he said.

"You want to fight us on your own," Trunks asked.

"You're strong, Mira," Frost said, joining them. "But it's five against one. Even you can't battle that many at a time. You realize we won't hold back."

"Do not disappoint me," Mira said, prepared to fight.

"So be it," Frost said. "Let's go!"

They charged and the battle resumed. The patrollers attacked relentlessly, pummeling Mira with punches and ki blasts. And throughout the battle, Mira took it all in stride.

"Excellent," he said. "The energy is not bad."

"What the," Trunks exclaimed. "Our attacks aren't working? I know they're connecting!"

"Just keep at it," Belias said, slamming his fist into Mira's face. "He can't last forever!"

The battle raged on. The patrollers kept up their offensive, struggling to bring Mira down. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, they broke through Mira's defenses and knocked him out of the fight. Mira collapsed to the ground and didn't move. Exhausted, the patrollers landed on the ground, trying to catch their breath.

"F-Finally," Scarlet wheezed. "I-I thought he'd...never go down."

"He certainly was a stubborn foe," Frost said. "But we did it."

"Uh, guys," Sorbet said, pointing.

They watched in surprise as Mira climbed to his feet. He stood up and faced them. Apart from some minor bruises, he looked ready to fight some more

. "Are you serious," Scarlet exclaimed. "After all that?"

As she said this, Mira powered up. A reddish-black aura surrounded him and his power level spiked higher.

"He's still hiding some kind of power," Trunks said.

"Get ready, everyone," Frost said. "Looks like this battle's not over yet!"

They were preparing for the next round when suddenly, Towa reappeared. She swooped in and landed next to Mira.

"I'm here, Mira," she said. "That'll be all. Let's retreat for today."

She pointed her wand towards the area where the battle with Cell was still being fought...

Gohan stood facing Cell, preparing to attack when suddenly, the dark aura surrounding him vanished. His power level plummeted and he collapsed to the ground, barely able to move. Cell stared in surprise at this sudden turn of events.

"What's wrong, Gohan," he asked. "Oh, I'm sorry. Are you scared at my return?"

Back in the wastelands, light coalesced and gathered into Towa's wand. She smiled in satisfaction.

"We're done here," she said. "This is going to be most interesting."

Mira relaxed his fighting stance and his aura faded. He faced the patrollers. "We'll have to settle this later."

Towa chuckled and waved. "Bye."

Then in a flash, they were gone.

"Damn! They got away," Trunks exclaimed.

"Cowards," Scarlet yelled after them. "Come back and fight!"

"Scarlet. Calm down," Frost said. "I don't think any of us are in any condition to fight Mira."

Scarlet sighed. "Yeah, I know. I just hate leaving things unfinished. Especially when it come to those two."

"I'm sure you'll be seeing them again before long," Trunks said. "So tell me, what happened with Gohan? We should probably go back and check on him."

"Let's just hope we have the strength to finish with Cell," Frost said.

They took to the air and flew back to the battle field, not knowing what they would find upon arriving.

End of Chapter Fourteen...


	15. Chapter 15 Gohan vs Cell! Save Trunks!

Time Patrollers Chapter Fifteen: Gohan vs. Cell! Save Trunks!

 _Age 767..._

Gohan was exhausted. All the vast power he had previously been using was now gone. Somehow he managed to haul himself to his feet. Gasping, he faced Cell. The bio-android stood several feet away, smiling, totally confident he had already won the fight. Gohan didn't know if he stood a chance. Besides being tired, his right arm hung uselessly at his side, broken during the battle with Cell. There was no one to help him. His dad was gone, blown up when Cell had attempted to self-destruct and destroy the entire planet. Cell had survived. What's more, he had regenerated and was now even stronger than before. It seemed a losing battle now.

"So this is how it ends," Cell smirked. "You, the last line of defense, against me, the perfect creation of biology and technology. I will admit, this has been a very exciting battle. I never dreamed anyone could give me such a thrilling fight. But, like all good things, it must come to an end."

Gohan stood his ground. He may not survive, but he would go down fighting. He summoned up every ounce of power he still possessed and readied himself.

"A shame you'll die alone," Cell laughed.

Suddenly, four figures dropped down and landed next to Gohan. It was Frost and his fellow patrollers.

"Who said he's alone," Frost addressed Cell.

"Well, look who's back," Cell said. "I wondered where you four had taken off to. I thought perhaps you had fled."

"You wish," Scarlet said. "You're going down Cell."

Gohan felt relief. He had four allies at his side. Although, they were looking a little worse for the wear. Still, like him, they were prepared to fight to the very end. That gave him the will to keep fighting.

"Time to finish this," Gohan said, turning to Cell. "I will defeat you, Cell!"

"Hmph. We'll see," Cell sneered.

Powering up, he charged his opponents. Frost and the others met his charge and retaliated. All across the battle field they fought, each giving it their all. But, as the battle progressed, Frost knew they couldn't keep it up. They were already drained from fighting Cell earlier, as well as the Cell Jrs. and Mira. And to make matters worse, Cell seemed even stronger than before.

"Is it just me, or is he stronger," Sorbet asked, mirroring Frost's own thoughts.

Cell laughed. "Of course I am! Thanks to my Saiyan cells, returning to health from a near death experience has only made me more powerful!"

"Great," Scarlet said. "That came back to bite me in the ass."

To everyone's astonishment, Gohan chuckled.

"What's so funny," Cell demanded. "Have you gone insane?"

"No, it's not that," Gohan replied. "My own pride killed my father. I'm happy that I can avenge him. That's why, I want to kill you...with my own hands." He staggered slightly, but managed to keep standing.

"His power is dropping," Frost observed. "We have to finish this battle soon."

Cell moved in and attacked Gohan, putting him on the defensive. Gohan tried to defend himself the best he could, but with his arm injured, it wasn't easy. Just as Cell was about to strike, a pink blur moved in and intercepted his fist. Cell stared in surprise! Sorbet had his fist in an iron grip. She glared at Cell and applied pressure.

"I've had...just about...ENOUGH OF YOU," she shouted.

Then she pulled Cell in close and kicked upwards, catching Cell on the chin. Cell's head snapped back and Sorbet rushed in, pummeling him with a fierce barrage of punches.

"You think you're so perfect," she said, while attacking. "You're not!"

She landed a heavy blow on Cell and sent him flying backwards. Powering up, she launched an ki blast at him. Cell recovered and held it at bay.

"Gohan," Sorbet said. "You can beat him." She turned and smiled at him. "You're father believed in you. I...We believe in you."

Gohan glanced at the other Time Patrollers. Frost and Belias nodded. Scarlet smiled and gave him the thumbs up.

"You got this, kid," she said. "We'll help you out. But you're the one who can stop him."

Gohan nodded. Their confidence in him renewed his determination. Moreover, he could feel the presence of his father. Even though he wasn't there, Gohan could feel him. He could do this! He wouldn't fail his father and his friends.

"Oh, please," Cell sneered. "I think I'm going to be sick. You really believe these warm fuzzy feelings and speeches can make all the difference?"

Gohan stepped forward and stood before Cell. He stared the bio-android down, confidence radiating from him. Cell looked surprised by Gohan's calm facade.

"As a matter of fact, Cell," he said. "Yes. I do. You just don't get it. True strength comes from the desire to fight for those you care about. That's how my dad became so strong. Because he was fighting for something worth fighting for." Gohan took up a fighting stance. "And that's exactly what I'm doing! I'm tired of being afraid and uncertain! Prepare yourself, Cell! It's time to end this!"

His power level shot up, surprising Cell.

"How did...But, your power was so weak a moment ago," Cell stammered.

"Ready, guys," Gohan asked.

"We've been ready," Scarlet said.

"Let's finish this," Frost added.

Together, they powered up, all five drawing on every bit of power they had and then some. The ground shook and crumbled and the very air thrummed with their gathering energy. Cell stepped back in amazement! How had they managed that much power? They had been weak and tired. It was impossible!

"I refuse to be beaten," he yelled. He powered up. "Time to die! KAMEHAMEHAAAA!"

Gohan countered with his own Kamehameha. Both their attacks collided and pushed against each other. Cell strained to overpower Gohan. At first, it looked like the young boy might lose, when he felt a reassuring presence next to him. He knew, it was his father. And, standing at his side, Frost and the others.

"Take our power, Gohan," Frost said. "Finish him!"

The Time Patrollers melded their energies together and transferred it to Gohan. Power coursed through him and he found the strength he needed. With one final push, he intensified his attack. The wave expanded and surged through Cell's own attack. Cell stared wide-eyed in shock as the energy enveloped him.

"I-Impossible," he yelled. "How can I...ARRGGHHH!"

Cell vanished amid the energy beam, reduced to nothing. Cell, the Perfect creation of Dr. Gero, a tool for revenge against Goku, was no more.

Gohan's Super Saiyan form faded out and he collapsed to the ground. Frost and his friends were also worn out. They had expended so much energy. Sorbet made her way over to Gohan and checked on him. She was relieved to see he was still breathing. Smiling, she stroked his forehead.

"Well done, Gohan," she said.

Above them, the remaining Z-Fighters had witnessed the final battle and were relieved it was finally over.

"He did it," Piccolo said, amazed at Gohan's triumph.

They landed next to Gohan and the Time Patrollers. Sorbet stood up and turned to Piccolo.

"He's alright," she said. "Just very exhausted."

"As are we," Frost said, also standing.

"You guys really came through," Yamcha said.

"Well, this victory is mostly Gohan's," Frost said, glancing at the unconscious youth. "He has such potential."

"So, I've been meaning to ask you," Piccolo spoke up. "Just where do you guys come from? Is it true you know a Supreme Kai?"

That got everyone's attention.

"How do you know about that," Belias asked.

Piccolo glanced at Scarlet. "I heard her mention the name on Namek, right before you guys went to help Goku fight Frieza. So...is it true?"

Scarlet blushed. "Me and my big mouth."

"I suppose it was bound to happen," Frost sighed. "Yes, it's true. We know a Supreme Kai. As for where we're from and why we keep appearing, I'm afraid that is something we can't divulge. Please, understand. There is a good reason."

Piccolo stared at them and for a moment, Frost felt he would press the issue. But, he didn't.

"Fine. If you can't tell us, then that's that. If a Supreme Kai is involved, then I'll trust your word."

"Thank you," Frost said. "And now, we must depart."

"So, will we see you guys again," Tien asked.

"It's very likely," Frost said.

Sorbet knelt down and picked Gohan up and handed him to Piccolo.

"Tell him goodbye for us when he awakes, would you," she said.

Piccolo nodded. Then Sorbet turned and joined her friends. They were surrounded by a bright light and then, they were gone.

 _Age 783..._

Elsewhere, in a different time period, West City lay in ruins. News reports were tuned in on every channel and radio station, and any person who could, listened in. The reports told of massive destruction and death as the two androids continued their killing spree. At that very moment, someone was finding out just how deadly the Androids were.

Trunks, of this current time period, was knocked backwards and crashed to the ground. Despite his incredible Super Saiyan strength, he found himself overwhelmed by the merciless figures before him. Trunks climbed to his feet and faced his enemies. He knew they were strong, but it seemed as if they had become even stronger within the last few moments. Moreover, a strange dark aura had surrounded them and their eyes were glowing red. Some unknown power had surfaced within them, and even his Super Saiyan abilities were no match for it.

As he tried to regain his strength, he detected one of the Androids behind him. He turned to fight...and felt a cold hand jab right into his torso. Trunks gasped as intense pain hit him. His golden aura faded and he returned to normal, impaled on the Android's arm. The arm withdrew and Trunks fell to the ground at the Android's feet...

Unbeknownst to the two Androids, another figure was watching just several yards away. A green insectoid-like creature, surrounded by the same dark aura, stared hungrily at the Androids...

 _The Time Nest..._

"Ahhh. Hey, you improved the flavor," Scarlet remarked as she chugged a Senzu Energy drink. "Much better."

"Well, to be honest," Trunks said, "We were all getting a little tired of you moaning about it."

Scarlet glared at him. "Watch it. And by the way, why didn't you tell us you were a Super Saiyan?"

"Hey, you never asked," Trunks pointed out.

"He's got a good point," Belias said. "We never did ask him."

"Whatever," Scarlet said, finishing her drink. "You know, we might want to take a few of these with us the next time we go patrolling. Just in case we get into more battles than we bargained for."

"I'll second that," Sorbet said, taking a drink. "Mmm. Strawberry flavor."

"Sounds like a good idea to me," The Supreme Kai agreed. "I have tons of bottles all prepared, so you're welcome to take some with you."

"I don't know about you guys," Scarlet said. "But I feel even stronger than before."

"Considering the battles we just fought, it's no surprise," Frost said. "I'll admit, I feel a bit stronger, too."

Suddenly, they felt a familiar disturbance.

"Good timing," Frost said. "Seems like we have another anomaly."

"Argh. Can't Towa and Mira take a break," Scarlet griped. "We just got back. I was ready to go hit the eatery."

"It'll have to wait," Frost said. "We...Trunks! What's happening to you?"

All of them glanced at Trunks and gasped. The young warrior was transparent and was slowly fading.

"Wha-What," Trunks exclaimed. "What is this?"

"Oh, no," The Supreme Kai gasped. She was holding a scroll and glancing over it. "Trunks, the Time Period being effected...is your's."

Trunks looked at the scroll. It showed the time period he was from. And in it, he watched as he fell at the hands of the Androids.

"You're existence is in jeopardy," The Supreme Kai explained. "The future is about to change. It has to be the work of Towa and Mira."

"Wait," Trunks said. "They want to change history and erase me completely?"

"Of course," Frost said. "It makes sense. When you revealed yourself to them, Towa must have decided to attack you indirectly by altering your time line."

"Supreme Kai of Time," Trunks pleaded. "What should I do?"

"Calm down," The Supreme Kai replied. "It's dangerous for you to act now, because your existence is ephemeral. We don't have much time left."

"Then leave it to us," Scarlet said. "No one's erasing our buddy, Trunks. We'll go there and fix things."

Frost nodded. "Don't worry, Trunks. We'll put a stop to this. I promise."

"Guys...Thanks," Trunks said. "Be careful. Those Androids are ruthless."

"Well, I'm not exactly nice to anyone who messes with my friends," Scarlet said. "We'll take care of them."

Frost grabbed the scroll and then, they disappeared into the time stream...

 _Age 783..._

Trunks stood his ground against the two Androids. Though he knew he stood no chance, he would fight to the last. Across from him, Android 17 and his sister, Android 18, prepared to wipe out the last remaining obstacle in their way. Suddenly, there was a bright flash of light, and four figures appeared. Trunks stared in surprise.

A Saiyan, a Namekian, a pink alien, and...Frieza? No, not Frieza. Just someone who resembled him.

"W-Who are you," Trunks asked.

"I'm afraid we can't say at the moment," Frost said. "Just know that we're here to help you." He gazed at the two Androids. "And put an end to their destruction."

The four patrollers stood beside Trunks, facing the Androids.

"Well, look, 17," 18 said. "It seems there are other people coming after us besides Trunks."

17 smiled coldly at Frost and the others. "I think I'll make you our plaything."

"You monsters," Trunks raged. "Not without a fight! I'll avenge Gohan!"

"Gohan," Sorbet exclaimed. "What happened to him?"

"He was killed," Trunks said. "By them!"

Sorbet turned and glared at the two Androids. "Is that true? Did you kill Gohan?"

"As well as everyone else," 17 replied. "With the exception of Goku. He was dead before we arrived."

"He probably wouldn't have lasted any better than the others," 18 remarked.

Scarlet charged forward and struck 18, knocking her backwards.

"Don't you dare talk about Goku like he's nothing," she snarled. "He's the greatest fighter who ever lived!"

"What's your problem, Red," 18 asked climbing to her feet. "You his girlfriend or something?"

"God, I wish," Scarlet muttered. "But, no. I just happen to admire him."

"Whatever," 18 said. "It doesn't matter. We're still going to kill you all."

"I don't think so," Trunks said.

"You just don't give up, do you, kid," 18 addressed Trunks. "You always manage to piss me off. And your new friends here are no better."

"Then let's settle this," Frost said.

"Sounds good to me," 17 replied.

"I got the blonde," Scarlet said. "Sorbet, you're with me."

Sorbet nodded. "Okay."

"Then that leaves us to deal with him," Belias said.

Frost and Trunks stood next to the hulking Namekian, ready for battle. Then, everyone rushed towards their designated foe and attacked.

The girls took to the air as they fought against 18. She was quick and packed a mean punch.

"You honestly think you stand a chance against us," 18 asked. "We already killed Vegeta and Gohan. Another Saiyan won't matter."

"Tough talk, bitch," Scarlet said. "You'll find I'm no pushover!"

She powered up and transformed into her Super Saiyan form. She rushed in and attacked with blinding speed. 18 fought back, countering her punches. As they fought, Sorbet flew in and flanked 18. The Android found herself hard pressed to fend off both combatants. Scarlet struck and sent her flying while Sorbet followed up with a ki blast. 18 crashed into a wrecked building, the structure collapsing further upon impact. After a moment, 18 pulled herself out and flew back up towards them.

"You two are stronger than I realized," she said. "Just who the hell are you?"

"Two warriors out to save a friend," Scarlet said.

"And to avenge some friends, too," Sorbet added.

"Just what was Gohan to you, anyway," 18 asked.

"A friend," Sorbet replied. "I guess...I just have a soft spot for him. But I wouldn't expect a cold-hearted machine like you to understand."

"I'm part machine," 18 corrected. "Anyway, things like that are useless to me."

"I pity you," Sorbet said. "All this destruction and for what? Just what meaning is there to all this?"

"Oh, don't get all psycho-analyst with me," 18 said. "Let's get on with it!"

"Have it your way," Scarlet said.

Both Scarlet and Sorbet resumed their battle with 18.

Meanwhile, Frost, Belias, and Trunks were locked in battle with 17. It had been quite a fight. Their opponent was tough. Frost realized that had they not become stronger over the last few days, they would have had an even worse time against the two Androids. However, strong as he was, 17 was nothing compared to the battle with Cell and even Mira. It wasn't long before they had 17 on the ropes.

"Well," he gasped. "You guys are pretty tough. Tougher then I expected."

"And we're just getting started," Belias said, lashing out and striking 17 with a huge fist.

The Android staggered backwards and then flew up, putting some distance between him and his opponents. This fight wasn't going as he had hoped. He never imagined there could be anyone strong enough to best him. Glancing around, he spotted his sister fighting the Saiyan and the pink alien girl. Just what was she? Whatever she was, she was strong. And the Saiyan was also using the same power Trunks had, albeit, she was more experienced with it. 18 fought back, but was clearly being overwhelmed. 17 hated to admit it, but they were losing. And if this kept up, they'd be destroyed.

"18," he called out. "Pull back!"

Reluctantly, 18 broke off from the fight and flew over to join her brother. As she neared, the dark auras surrounding them faded and disappeared altogether.

"What's wrong," Scarlet asked. "Giving up?"

"Who are you," 17 demanded. "How is it you're so strong?"

"That's none of your business," Sorbet replied. "All you need to know, is that we're putting a stop to you."

"Not likely," 17 said. "Let's go, sis."

The two Androids turned and flew off at top speed. Soon they were out of sight.

"Yeah, go ahead and run," Scarlet yelled after them.

The Patrollers and Trunks landed on the ground, taking a moment to recover.

"Somehow," Trunks said. "I actually managed to chase away the Androids. I'm perfectly aware of our power gap. I can't beat them as is. But...I survived, thanks to you guys. I have to thank you..."

He turned around and saw the patrollers were nowhere in sight. He glanced around but saw no sign of them.

Up in the air, Frost and the others watched as Trunks searched for them.

"So, why did we just up and leave," Scarlet asked.

"We couldn't risk any unwanted questions," Frost replied. "This Trunks has yet to fulfill his role in history. If he learned about us, about the Time Nest and his alternate self, it could mess up the time stream."

"Makes sense," Sorbet said. "Do you think he'll be alright now?"

"Yes," Frost replied. "Provided Towa doesn't interfere any further."

Just as he finished saying this, Towa suddenly appeared before them.

"Well, speak of the she-devil," Scarlet said.

Frost and the others turned to face Towa. Frost noted Mira was nowhere in sight. He didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

"I knew you'd show up," Towa greeted them. "What a lame reaction."

"Just give up, Towa," Frost said. "Your plan failed. We stopped the Androids from killing Trunks."

"So, you think you actually helped him, am I right," Towa asked.

Frost suddenly had an uneasy feeling.

"What have you done," he demanded.

"You see," Towa explained, "I actually made two changes." She smiled slyly at them.

"Two changes," Belias said. "What do you mean? We stopped the Androids. What else is there?"

Towa laughed. "Oh, look. I've gotten a rise out of you."

"Tell us what you did, you witch," Scarlet snarled, turning Super Saiyan. "Or, I'm gonna..."

"There's nothing you can do, I'm afraid," Towa replied, totally unfazed by Scarlet's threat. "It's too late now. Resistance is futile."

"That does it," Scarlet raged. "I'm kicking your ass!"

She charged at Towa...only to halt as Mira appeared in front of her.

"You," Scarlet exclaimed.

Then, Towa and Mira vanished, leaving the patrollers alone.

"What do you think she did," Sorbet asked, worry tinging her voice.

"Maybe she was bluffing," Scarlet said, returning to normal. "I mean, what other threats besides the Androids could she exploit in this time line?"

"I don't know," Frost said. "Somehow, I get the feeling she wasn't bluffing. Still, you raise a good question. What else could have been changed?"

"Well, we better find out soon," Belias said. "Otherwise, Trunks will..." He fell silent. Everyone knew just what would happen.

Suddenly, Frost tensed. He sensed a strange power. Turning he looked around and saw someone floating nearby. It was a tall man with white skin and pointed ears. He had red hair which jutted upwards from his head and he was dressed in a blue robe, adorned with gold and red trimmings. In one hand, he clutched a skeletal staff, topped with a red orb. Something about him set off alarm bells in Frost's head.

"You seem troubled," the stranger said.

Frost and his friends regarded him suspiciously.

"Don't make that face," he said. "I came here to help you. Would you like to go to the change?" He held out his hand invitingly. "I'll take you there. Take my hand. You have no time. You have no choice."

Frost hesitated. He didn't trust this guy. Something about him made Frost uneasy.

"I don't know if we should," Sorbet said.

"Yeah," Scarlet agreed. "I don't trust this guy."

"Do you wish to save your little friend or not," the stranger asked.

Frost knew they had to locate the second anomaly. And if this guy could take them there...But still...

"Better hurry," he urged.

Frost glanced back at his friends. They looked just as torn as he felt. Finally, by silent agreement, they reluctantly placed their hands on the stranger's hand.

"Good, good," the stranger said, a sinister smile on his face.

Frost never noticed a strange, glowing mark appear on his hand.

"Tell the Supreme Kai of Time, that I'll see her soon," the stranger said.

Then the patrollers disappeared, transported to the second time anomaly. After they were gone, the mysterious man disappeared as well.

 _Age 785..._

In a wasteland area, Trunks had just returned from the past. As he made his way across the barren landscape, he spotted four familiar figures. It was Frost and his fellow patrollers.

"Hey! It's you guys," he called out.

He rushed over towards them and then stopped as he noticed they were focused on something else. Turning Trunks saw what it was... Standing just a few feet away was Cell! And in his perfect form!

End of Chapter Fifteen...


	16. Chapter 16 The Pink Terror! Majin Buu!

Time Patrollers Chapter 16: The Pink Terror! Majin Buu!

 _Age 785..._ _Several moments earlier..._

Frost and his fellow patrollers found themselves in a wasteland. Nothing but mesas and sand as far as the eye could see.

"Great. Another crappy location," Scarlet said. "Why'd that weirdo send us here? I'll bet he pulled a fast one on us."

"Did anyone else notice the fact he knew of the Supreme Kai," Belias asked.

"I had noticed, actually," Frost said. "I wonder who he was?"

"I think right now we need to find the second anomaly," Sorbet said.

"How do we even know there is one," Scarlet asked. "Maybe Towa was lying about that just to distract us."

Frost gazed around the area and then he caught sight of the anomaly.

"It seems there is an anomaly after all," he said.

Everyone looked up and saw...

"Cell," Sorbet gasped.

Standing several feet from them was the bio-android...and he was in his perfect form, too.

"T-That's impossible," Belias exclaimed. "Gohan destroyed him. How is he here?"

At that moment, Frost sensed another power level nearby. He heard a familiar voice call out to them. Glancing to the side, he saw it was Trunks. Not the one from the Time Nest, but the one they had previously helped against the Androids. Trunks rushed over, waving, and then abruptly stopped upon spotting Cell. His eyes widened in surprise and then he went Super Saiyan. Cell, who had remained silent and immobile now took notice of the group. He smiled sinisterly and a dark aura erupted around him.

"I can't believe we gotta fight this guy again," Scarlet griped. "How the hell did he even get here?"

"Never mind that," Frost said. "All that matters is that we stop him!"

The patrollers powered up and then charged Cell. The bio-android met their charge.

"Cell," Trunks shouted. "Why are you here? And in your perfect form?"

"Funny you should ask," Cell replied, countering a punch from Scarlet. "You might be interested to know I've absorbed Android 17 and 18."

"17 and 18," Trunks gasped. "But...That's impossible!"

"By the way," Cell said, dodging an attack. "How do you know my name? And for that matter, who are all of you?"

"You're kidding, right," Scarlet asked. "We fought you at the Cell Games, remember? Or are we just too beneath you that you're pretending not to know us?"

"I honestly have no idea what you're talking about," Cell said. "What Cell Games?"

It suddenly dawned on Frost. This wasn't the same Cell! This was an alternate version of him. Somehow Cell had absorbed the Androids of this timeline rather than in the past. That was the anomaly Towa had instigated. Cell wasn't supposed to be here. Or rather, he wasn't supposed to be here in his perfect form.

"Trunks," Frost said. "This is a different Cell! From an alternate time!"

"Ahhh, now I see," Cell said. "You're time travelers. No doubt you went to the past, right? That's the only explanation for how you would know about me."

"So, if Cell isn't meant to be here," Sorbet mused.

"That means he exists outside of the Time Stream," Frost said. "Which also means we don't have to worry about holding back."

"Then let's take him down," Scarlet said.

They converged upon Cell, hitting him fast and hard.

"Do you really think you can defeat me," Cell asked. "In my Perfect form? I'm invincible!"

Frost and Belias lashed out, slamming Cell in the face and sending him crashing to the ground.

"Funny," Belias said. "The other Cell thought the same thing. And he ended up being destroyed."

Cell recovered and launched himself at Frost and Belias, only to get sideswiped by Scarlet. Cell turned and fought against the Saiyan. At that moment, Trunks zoomed in and caught Cell by surprise. The bio-android sailed through the air. Sorbet appeared right in the path of his flight and blasted him with a burst of ki energy.

"Impossible," Cell exclaimed. "I shouldn't be losing! I'm in my perfect form!"

The fight went on for several more minutes and then the group of fighters managed to finish Cell off. They touched down on the ground, taking a few moments to catch their breath.

"That...was surprisingly easy," Scarlet said. "Are we that much stronger?"

"I think Cell had only just achieved his perfect form," Frost said. "Perhaps he wasn't quite used to it yet. Or, maybe we have gotten stronger."

"What I don't get is how Cell was here in the first place," Sorbet said. "Did Towa bring him here?"

"No. Remember what he said," Frost explained. "He didn't know us. If that had been the Cell we had fought, he would have recognized us."

"Then, how," Scarlet asked.

"I think I know," Belias said. "Think about it: The two Androids were originally from Trunks' time line. They were created to kill Goku, but also to power up Cell. Since Cell wasn't around at first when the Androids appeared, it can only mean he wasn't online yet."

"Of course," Frost said. "Cell would activate and then hunt down the Androids, absorb them, and achieve his perfect form. But, when Trunks went back in time to warn Goku and the others about them, the time line changed and the Androids in the future weren't around. And Cell, learning about this, went back in time to find them and thus became the Cell we fought at the Cell Games."

"So the Cell we fought just now was from this time line, but had actually succeeded in gaining his perfect form," Sorbet concluded.

"Ugh. My head hurts trying to figure out these paradoxes," Scarlet groaned. "Is it safe to say we've set things right?"

"I think so," Frost said.

At that moment, Trunks joined them.

"It's finally over," he said. "I have to thank you guys. But first, I need to know something. You helped me out through this entire situation. So, tell me, who are you?"

The patrollers glanced at one another and then Frost spoke up.

"You'll know someday," he said.

"Someday," Trunks repeated. "That's not cryptic."

"Please. Trust me on this," Frost said.

Then, he and the others disappeared in a flash of light. Trunks looked around, wondering where they had gone.

 _The Time Nest..._

Upon their return, Frost and the others were relieved to see Trunks was no longer fading.

"That was a strange feeling," Trunks remarked, checking over himself.

"We're glad to see you're alright, Trunks," Frost said. "It was a close call, but we managed."

Trunks turned to the gathered patrollers and smiled.

"Now I can finally thank you guys," he said. "Thank you very much."

"You're welcome," Sorbet said. "It's funny how time travel works, isn't it?"

"That's for sure," Trunks agreed. "Sorry I made you guys worry over me."

"No apologies needed," Frost said. "After all, we are a team. But now that this crisis has been averted, there's another matter we need to discuss."

"Yeah, that weirdo who appeared and helped us," Scarlet spoke up.

"You're right," Trunks said. "Who do you think he was? Sure, he helped us, but he seemed to have the ability to time travel."

"What gets me," Belias spoke up, "Is that he knew about us and the Supreme Kai."

"Not to mention he had a really unusual energy," Sorbet said. "It almost felt like...the same energy Towa uses."

"He also said, that he would be seeing you again real soon," Frost said, turning to the Supreme Kai.

"He did," The Supreme Kai asked. "What did he mean by that?"

"Do you know this guy, Supreme Kai," Scarlet asked. "Is he a friend of your's?"

The Supreme Kai stood silent, deep in thought. Then she spoke up.

"No, it can't be," she said. "He shouldn't be able to enter this world."

"So, you do know him," Frost asked.

"I don't know if it's him for certain," The Supreme Kai replied.

At that moment, they felt the familiar shift of an anomaly.

"Looks like this conversation's going to have to wait," Trunks said.

He grabbed the scroll and set it on the pedestal.

"I'm almost afraid to look," he muttered.

 _Age 774..._

Hovering high in the sky, Goku faced Majin Buu. The Saiyan warrior of Earth was in his Super Saiyan form.

"This is what I call Super Saiyan 2," he said. His golden aura flared brighter and blue wisps of energy crackled around him."And this..."

He powered up, his aura growing even brighter and his power sky rocketing. Buu watched in surprise as Goku's power continued to rise. Then, Goku reached the pinnacle of his energy and released a wave of power, knocking Buu backwards. Goku looked different now. His hair had grown longer and spikier, trailing down his back.

"This is Super Saiyan 3," he said.

"Oh, you look scary," Buu said. "But you don't scare Buu."

Goku smirked. Then he charged at Buu, catching him by surprise. Buu sailed through the air, only to be intercepted by Goku and knocked in a different direction. Moving at incredible speed, Goku hit Buu again, but this time, Buu countered and lashed out, knocking Goku backwards. The Saiyan warrior righted himself in mid-flight and charged up the Kamehameha. The energy beam shot towards Buu and hit him dead on. There was a terrific explosion and then, as the smoke cleared, Goku stared in surprise. Buu was not only alive, but now there were three of him, and each one was surrounded by a dark aura.

 _The Time Nest..._

"What's going on," Trunks wondered, staring at the scroll. "How can something like this happen?" He turned to face the patrollers. "There's no mistake. It's Towa and Mira who's responsible for this."

"Isn't that...Majin Buu," Sorbet asked.

"That's him alright," Trunks replied. "Probably one of the most powerful threats in the entire universe. Worse than Frieza and Cell."

Sorbet stared at the scroll. She would have to face a Majin, one of her own. In her entire life she had never met another of her kind. In fact, she really didn't know much about her own past. Much of it was a mystery to her. Perhaps Buu...

"Sorbet," Frost said. "Are you alright?"

"Huh," Sorbet gasped, snapping out of her thoughts. "Oh, yeah. I'm fine. Just, you know, fighting a fellow Majin. It's a little weird for me."

"Will you be able to go through with this," Frost asked.

"Of course," Sorbet snapped indignantly. "I can handle this."

"Whoa! Chill, Pinkie," Scarlet said. "He didn't mean anything by that."

"L-Let's just go and get this over with," Sorbet said.

Trunks looked concerned for a moment then he nodded.

"Alright," he said. "Look, Towa may want revenge on Buu for killing her brother Dabura. If we lose Goku or Buu, history is sure to change. We have to stop them before they make contact with either one of them."

"Understood," Frost said.

"So, just to be clear," Scarlet said. "We're not supposed to destroy Buu?"

"That's right," Trunks said. "Believe it or not, he'll play a vital role further down the road."

"Then we'd best get going," Frost said.

 _Age 774..._

As Goku faced off against Majin Buu, neither one noticed they were being observed by Towa and Mira.

"That's Goku," Mira said, marveling at the high energy levels he was exhibiting.

"Indeed," Towa replied. "They both have high power levels. If we steal this energy, the Demon Realm will soon be ours."

Mira nodded. "I'll defeat them both quickly."

He began to fly towards the two combatants when Frost and his team suddenly appeared before him.

"Going somewhere," Scarlet asked.

"Your interference won't be tolerated anymore," Frost said.

Towa glared angrily at them.

"You again," she growled. "Mira! Kill them!"

Mira faced his opponents, glaring murderously at them. Then he charged. Frost intercepted him, and the two fought fiercely across the sky, their hits moving faster than the eye could follow.

"This time, you will die," Mira snarled.

Frost flew backwards, dodging his strike. Belias appeared above Mira and brought both fists down on him, sending him spiraling downward. As Mira righted himself, Sorbet and Scarlet flew in, launching a withering barrage of ki blasts. Mira braced himself, weathering the attack. Charging up, he unleashed a reddish-black energy beam. Both girls moved aside, the beam missing them. The battle raged across the sky, the attacks sounding like thunder as they struck. Ki attacks lit up the sky as the combatants fought. From the sidelines, Towa watched in dismay. They were beating Mira! He was actually being overpowered by them!

"No. It's not possible," she groaned.

Mira wasn't about to go down easily. Summoning his full strength, he charged his opponents. They met his charge, crashing into him. They scattered from the sheer force of the strike. Mira recovered and launched a violet ki blast towards Frost. He dodged and then powered up, his team mates following his example. Four beams of ki energy converged on Mira. The energy collided with him and, with a yell of shock and anger, disintegrated into nothing.

"W-We did it," Scarlet gasped. "We beat him."

Towa stared in shock. Mira had fallen! Her greatest warrior, dead. She glared at the patrollers with unbridled hatred, then she turned and vanished.

"Should we go after her," Belias asked.

"Another time," Frost said. "Without Mira to protect her, she can't do anything."

"And we stopped her from messing up the time line," Scarlet said.

"It's not over yet, though," Sorbet said. "Buu is still infused with Towa's power. We have to stop him from killing Goku."

Frost nodded. "She's right. Let's go finish this."

"Hold on," Belias said. "First things first. We'd better replenish ourselves."

"Good idea," Frost said. "Sorbet? Did you bring them?"

Sorbet took out four bottles of Energy drinks and passed them to the others. After drinking their fill and replenishing their energy, they took off in the direction of Goku and Majin Buu.

Goku found himself in quite a situation. He charged at Buu and lashed out at him. Buu easily caught his hit and held onto him. A second Buu stretched his arm out and latched on to Goku. Both Buus held him tight.

"You could say that's a bit unfair," Goku said.

The third Buu hovered in front of him and laughed triumphantly.

"Seems difficult," Goku admitted. "But I have to do it!"

The third Buu flew at Goku when suddenly, something intercepted him. It was Frost. He lashed out with his tail, knocking Buu backwards. Buu righted himself and stared in surprise. Taking advantage of this, Goku grabbed his captors and swung them around, slamming them into each other. Goku turned to face Frost and his team.

"Thanks," he said. "I'm glad to see you guys again."

Scarlet stared at him. "Whoa! Is this a new form for a Super Saiyan?"

"Super Saiyan 3," Goku replied.

"There's a Super Saiyan 3," she exclaimed. "That means there's also a 2! Damn, I've got more training to do."

"Focus, Scarlet," Frost said. "Buu's not done yet."

They turned to see all three Buus hovering in front of them, spoiling for a fight.

"5 against 3," Belias said. "I think we can handle this."

"Don't be fooled," Goku said. "He may look silly, but he's insanely strong. Besides, I might not be able to last much longer. Super Saiyan 3 isn't much use in prolonged battles. I'm almost at my limit."

"Maybe we won't have to fight him," Sorbet said. "Let me try talking to him. He might listen to a fellow Majin."

"I wouldn't count on that," Scarlet said. "Something tells me he may not listen to reason."

"Let me try," Sorbet yelled.

Everyone stared in surprise at her outburst.

"Alright, Sorbet," Frost said. "If we can avoid unnecessary combat, then go ahead and try."

Sorbet turned and flew towards Buu.

"Is it just me, or is she acting a little hostile," Scarlet whispered to Frost.

"Something is troubling her," Frost said. "Something to do with Majin Buu."

Sorbet halted a few feet from Buu.

"Hmm? You just like Buu," he said.

"That's right, Buu," Sorbet said. "I'm a Majin, just like you. My name's Sorbet."

"You help Buu kill everyone," he asked.

"No. I'm not here to kill anyone," Sorbet said. "There's no need for that."

"You no help Buu," he asked. "You no fun!"

He sent a blast of ki at her. Sorbet dodged just in time.

"There's no need for us to fight each other," she said.

"Buu tired of listening to you," Buu said. "Buu wants to fight!"

All three Majin Buus charged at her.

"Well, we tried it her way," Scarlet said. "Now we do it our way."

As she and Belias flew in to intercept Buu, Frost turned to Goku.

"How much longer can you maintain your Super Saiyan 3 form?"

"Not for much longer," he replied. "But, I'll try and help stop him."

"Goku, listen," Frost said. "I know this will seem unusual, but we must not kill Buu. Don't ask me why. Just, please, trust me."

"You guys have earned my trust numerous times already," Goku said. "So, I'll trust you on this."

Together, they charged into the fray.

"Please, Buu, listen to me," Sorbet pleaded. "We don't have to do this!"

She was locked in combat with one of the Buus. For someone so ungainly looking, Buu was surprisingly fast and strong. Of course, Sorbet was holding back in the hopes she could reason with Buu.

"Why Sorbet try to stop Buu," Buu asked. "You just like me. We destroy everything."

"I don't want to destroy anything," Sorbet protested. "Why do you feel the need to do so?"

"Because it's fun," Buu said, as if stating the obvious. "Sorbet made to destroy everything, just like Buu."

"What do you mean," Sorbet asked. "I wasn't made for anything."

"Sure you were," Buu said laughing. "You just like Buu! Just Like Buu!"

Sorbet stared in confusion. What was he getting at? Yes, she was a Majin like him, but as far as personalities went, they were opposites. He made it sound like she had been created...

Flash!

"Hmm. Yes, you're coming along quite nicely."

A small green figure stood over her, leering. He was wearing a black helmet with a letter M inscribed on it as well as a black-blue robe adorned with an orange cloak.

"..., come over here and meet..."

Flash!

"Sorbet!"

Sorbet shook her head and glanced around in confusion. Where was she? What had happened?

"Sorbet! Heads up!"

Buu lashed out at her, sending her flying backwards. Frost flew in and caught her.

"Sorbet! Are you alright," he asked.

"Where...Where is he," she asked.

"Who," Frost said.

"The little green man," she replied. "Where is he?"

"Sorbet, there is no little green man here," he assured her. "You have to focus. Remember, we're battling Buu."

Sorbet floated and steadied herself.

"Sorry. I don't know what came over me," she said. "I'll be alright."

Frost looked uncertain. Something had happened to Sorbet, and she wasn't being entirely forthcoming with the truth. Goku suddenly flew over and joined them.

"Is she alright," he asked.

"Yes. For the most part," Frost replied.

"Look, Frost," Goku said. "I'm at my limit. I can't maintain this form much longer."

Frost glanced at Majin Buu. The pink creature was cavorting all over the place, laughing and singing.

"Fighting is fun," he said to Goku. "Let's fight some more!"

"That's an honor, Buu," Goku said. "But I don't have time." At that moment, he reverted back to his regular self. "Sorry."

"Hurry and go," Frost urged him. "We'll hold Buu off."

Goku nodded and then flew away. Buu attempted to go after him, but Frost barred his way.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that," he said to Buu.

"Are you going to get in my way," Buu demanded. "You are so annoying!"

Suddenly, the three Buus exploded in a pink cloud and Frost saw there were now smaller multiple Buus.

"W-What," he gasped.

Scarlet and Belias flew in to join him and Sorbet. They stared in surprise at all the smaller Buus dancing in the air before them.

"This just got more complicated," Scarlet said.

End of Chapter 16...


	17. Chapter 17 Enemy Revealed! Enter Demigra

Time Patrollers Chapter 17: Enemy Revealed! Enter Demigra!

 _Age 774..._

"I must say," Frost said, fending off a mini Buu, "I was not expecting something like this to happen!"

The Time Patrollers were besieged on all sides by a large group of small Majin Buus. While they weren't especially powerful, they were overwhelming the team with sheer numbers.

"How much longer do we have to fight these things," Belias asked.

"We need to buy Goku enough time to get away," Frost replied. "We can't let Buu go after him!"

Two Buus flew in and tackled Scarlet. The female Saiyan retaliated with a blast of ki energy.

"I don't know about you guys," she yelled. "But I'm getting just a little tired of these annoying pink freaks! Er, no offense, Sorbet! Sorbet?"

The female Majin was surrounded by several mini Buus. Though she fought hard, she found herself unable to concentrate. Images unknown, yet familiar, flashed through her mind. Images of the mysterious green man and Majin Buu, or at least, she thought it was Buu. He seemed different somehow. And the green man's voice! It echoed in her head, a high-pitched grating voice.

Destroy! Destroy! Destroy everything!

"Shut up," Sorbet whimpered, clutching her head. "SHUT UP!"

Her aura flared brightly and she unleashed a blast of ki energy. The backlash scattered the mini Buus and the patrollers. Frost and the others managed to maintain their balance in the air. The mini Buus had re-merged into the larger Buu. All eyes were on Sorbet. She looked as if she was in pain.

"What's wrong with her," Belias asked.

"I don't know," Frost said. "She hasn't been acting right since we arrived here. Somehow, I get the feeling this has something to do with Buu."

Sorbet suddenly grew still. She looked up at the others, a haunted and scared look in her eyes.

"P-Please," she whispered. "Help me."

Then she passed out and started to fall.

"Sorbet," Frost yelled.

He shot downwards and caught the female Majin. Cradling her in his arms, he flew back up and rejoined his team.

"Is she alright," Scarlet asked.

"I'm not sure," Frost replied. "We have to get her back to the Time Nest."

"But what about Buu," Belias asked.

They all glanced at Majin Buu, who floated nearby, watching them.

"You gonna fight Buu," he asked. "Buu wants to fight."

"What are we going to do," Belias asked. "If we leave now, he'll go on a rampage."

"I have an idea," Scarlet said. "Leave this to me."

She floated over towards Buu and faced him.

"Hey, Buu, old buddy," Scarlet said. "You like fighting, huh?"

"Yes. Buu love to fight," Buu replied.

"Well, as a Saiyan I like a good fight myself," she said. "And as much as I'd like to keep fighting you, our friend's not doing so well and we need to take her home."

"One of you can stay and fight Buu," Buu pointed out. "No need for all of you to leave."

"Um, but...then you won't be able to fight the really strong guy," Scarlet said.

"Really strong guy," Buu asked.

"That's right," Scarlet said. "If you think we're strong, then you'll really like fighting him."

"Ooohhh," Buu said. "Where is he? Buu wants to fight him!"

"Sure, sure," Scarlet said. "He'll be here in three days. Think you can wait till then?"

"Three days," Buu exclaimed. "That's too long! Buu wants to fight him now!"

"But he needs a little time to get ready to fight you," Scarlet said. "I mean, if you want a really good fight, then you need to let him prepare himself properly. Otherwise it won't be as much fun. And you wouldn't want that, would you?"

"Hmmm. Okay," Buu said. "You promise he'll be here?"

"I give you my word," Scarlet said. "Just wait three days. Don't worry, you won't be disappointed."

"Okay. Buu wait," Buu replied.

Scarlet breathed a sigh of relief. She turned around and rejoined her team. They disappeared in a flash of light, returning to the Time Nest...

 _The Time Nest..._

Trunks stood outside the Time Vault, waiting. Soon he saw the familiar white light, signifying the Patrollers' return. He watched as they materialized then stared in surprise at the unconscious Sorbet in Frost's arms.

"Oh, no," he said, rushing forward. "What happened? Is she alright?"

"She wasn't injured," Frost said.

"She started freaking out during our fight with Majin Buu," Scarlet explained. "I don't mind telling you, it scared me."

Trunks peered at Sorbet. Then she moaned softly and woke up.

"W-What happened," she asked. "Where...?"

"We're back at the Time Nest," Frost explained. "You passed out."

"What happened back there, Sorbet," Scarlet asked. "You were acting kind of weird."

"I...I don't know," Sorbet replied. "I kept seeing these images. And I heard a voice. It was telling me to destroy everything."

"Does this have anything to do with the little green man you mentioned before," Frost asked.

"Little green man," Trunks asked.

"He was in my visions," Sorbet said. She set her feet on the ground, swaying slightly. "I don't know who he is, but, he seems familiar."

"A little green man," Trunks mused. "That sounds familiar. Well, at any rate, things are back to normal in the Time Line. Nice job against Buu."

"By the way, Scarlet," Belias asked. "How did you come up with the idea about a strong guy showing up in three days?"

"It wasn't a lie," Scarlet said. "Trunks told me that Gohan shows up to fight Majin Buu in that time line. I just managed to convince Buu to wait long enough."

"Good thing it worked," Trunks said. "Now...What?" He was gazing at Frost's hand. "What's that?"

Everyone looked as Frost held up his hand. It was glowing with a purplish light.

"What the," Frost wondered, staring at his hand.

"I'm sensing a very sinister energy," Trunks said.

Suddenly, the Supreme Kai came running up.

"Give your hand to me now," she demanded.

Frost held his hand out and the Supreme Kai conjured up a sphere of light. Frost watched as the glowing light was extracted from his hand and drawn into the sphere. The Supreme Kai gasped as a mark appeared within the light and started glowing brighter. Reacting quickly, she hurled the sphere high into the air. The sphere then exploded.

"What the hell was that," Scarlet asked.

"The Majin emblem," the Supreme Kai replied. "It's just as I feared."

"What does this mean," Trunks asked.

"Remember, I told you," the Supreme Kai said. "There was a villain who tried to seize control of the Time Nest. It's him..."

Suddenly, Tokitoki screeched in alarm. Everyone present looked up.

"Demon God Demigra," the Supreme Kai said. "I knew it was you!"

Hovering overhead was the same mystery figure the Patrollers had encountered in Trunks' time line. The same one who had taken them to the second time anomaly.

"You," Frost said. "You put that spell on me, didn't you?"

"You creep," Scarlet yelled. "I knew there was something about you I didn't like!"

Demigra just smirked as he gazed down at the group below.

"Thanks for keeping things so tidy," Demigra said, addressing the Supreme Kai. "You know, I wanted to end you painlessly. But you just wouldn't accept the offer."

Frost glared at Demigra, clenching his fist.

"So you helped them back then," the Supreme Kai said. "So you could get rid of both Towa and Mira. Playing dirty...just as you always did."

"So he's the one who's been calling the shots," Scarlet said. "Playing us like chumps. I don't like being played for a chump."

"What exactly do you want, Demigra," Frost asked.

Demigra began floating down towards them.

"Tokitoki," he said. "Give it to me."

"The bird," Scarlet asked. "What do you want with a bird?"

Demigra ignored her and focused on the Supreme Kai. "I am worthy. You know this to be true."

The Supreme Kai placed herself in front of Tokitoki.

"Worthy," she snapped. "You're worthy of solitude stuck in the cracks of time! How did you even escape in the first place?"

Rather than respond, Demigra raised his staff. The Patrollers prepared to attack when Trunks lunged at Demigra. He swung his sword at the Demon God, catching him by surprise. To everyone's surprise, Demigra turned transparent, his image wavering.

"He's not really here," Frost said. "It's just a mirage."

"A mirage," Trunks gasped.

The image of Demigra looked up and smirked at them.

"We shall soon meet," he promised. "Look forward to it." Then the image disappeared.

"So he was just creating an illusion of himself through his magic," the Supreme Kai surmised. "He must still be stuck in the Cracks of Time."

"What is this Crack of Time," Trunks asked.

"Yeah, I've been wondering that myself," Scarlet said.

"It is an enclosed space that is separated from the dimension of time," the Supreme Kai explained. "Demigra is supposedly imprisoned there. But he must have been pulling strings this whole time trying to escape his prison."

"So, all the anomalies that have occurred," Frost said. "The strange energy Towa and Mire were harvesting, it was all to free Demigra. It seems they were just his puppets this whole time."

"So, now what," Scarlet asked.

"For now, we wait," the Supreme Kai said. "So long as he remains trapped in the Crack of Time, we're not in any immediate danger. But, we certainly can't ignore him either. He'll do whatever it takes to break free. We need to be ready for his next move."

"Well, since we have a moment," Frost said, "we need to address Sorbet's problem."

"I'm fine," Sorbet said. "I just need some time to clear my thoughts."

"I really think we need to talk about this," Frost insisted.

"Just leave me alone," Sorbet said. "I want to be alone right now!"

She walked away, leaving her friends behind.

"I just don't get it," Scarlet said. "What's happened to her? She's been acting strange since we went after Majin Buu. Does she have some kind of connection to him? And who's this little green man she mentioned?"

"I've been thinking about that," Trunks spoke up. "Given that Majin Buu is involved, I think I know just who Sorbet is talking about. It has to be Bibbidi."

"Who," Belias asked.

"Bibbidi was an evil wizard," the Supreme Kai explained. "It was once thought he had created Majin Buu, but as it is, somehow he managed to take control of him and used him for his own purposes."

"You speak of him in the past tense," Frost noted. "Did something happen to him?"

"He was killed by Buu," the Supreme Kai said. "I guess he didn't have total control of Buu like he thought."

"But that still doesn't explain Sorbet's strange behavior or these visions she's having," Frost said.

"Come to think of it," Belias said. "We really don't know much about Sorbet or her past."

"Well, apart from Frost, none of us have really delved into our past," Scarlet said. "Still, do you think Sorbet has some kind of connection with Buu and this Bibbidi guy?"

"Until she's willing to talk to us, we'll never know," Frost said. "We'll just have to wait until she's ready."

"To hell with that," Scarlet said. "Whether she likes it or not, I'm going to talk to her about this. I'm not about to stand by and watch her suffer alone. You guys wait here. I'll go talk to her, girl to girl."

She took off after Sorbet, determined to find the female Majin and help her figure out the strange visions.

Elsewhere, Sorbet was walking alone, trying to collect her thoughts and piece together the strange visions she was having. Were they clues to her past? They had to be. What else could they mean?

"You seem troubled, my dear."

Sorbet looked up and saw Demigra standing before her. She tensed and then remembered he was stuck in the Crack of Time. This was just another mirage. Still, she remained on her guard.

"What do you want," she demanded.

"No need to be so hostile," Demigra said. "I couldn't help but notice you seemed troubled about something. I merely wished to help."

"You tried to blow up Frost and the Supreme Kai," Sorbet said. "Not to mention you've been responsible for the troubles we've been dealing with. So forgive me if I feel a bit skeptical and suspicious towards you."

"Fair enough," Demigra replied. "Regardless, I really would like to help you."

"Oh, really," Sorbet said. "Why? What's in it for you?"

"You and I have something in common, my dear," Demigra said. "We both have lost something. I lost control of the Time Nest and you lost your memories."

"You never had control of the Time Nest, you tried to seize it from the Supreme Kai," Sorbet pointed out.

"Very well," Demigra conceded. "However, I was trapped and lost my freedom. So, I lost something."

"You had it coming," Sorbet said. "Now, enough with these pleasantries. What do you want?"

"What if I told you I could reveal the identity of the green man and your connection with Majin Buu," Demigra said.

"Why should I believe you," Sorbet said.

"It's up to you whether you believe me or not," Demigra said. "Still, a part of you can't help but wonder if it is true. After all, didn't all of this start the moment you met Majin Buu? You have never met any other Majins before and you remember nothing of your past, save the mysterious yet familiar visions. I have the answers and I can give them to you."

Sorbet felt conflicted. She knew she shouldn't trust Demigra, that much was certain. And yet, she wanted to know the truth. She needed to know.

"Let's say for a moment I believe you," Sorbet said. "Where exactly is the green man?"

Demigra smiled. "Actually, he's right here."

Demigra indicated behind him. Sorbet saw a small green figure in an orange cloak and black robe approach. He wore a black helmet adorned with an M. It was the same one she had seen in her vision.

"Sorbet," Demigra said. "Allow me to present the wizard, Bibbidi."

Bibbidi grinned at Sorbet. "Hello, my dear. It's been a while. How have you been?"

End of Chapter 17...


	18. Chapter 18 Betrayed! Sorbet an Enemy?

Time Patrollers

Chapter 18: Betrayed! Sorbet An Enemy?

 _The Time Nest..._

Scarlet had searched high and low for her missing team mate. She had started her search at the house they were currently staying at but she had not been there. Following this, she had gone into the city itself and had asked around. Most of the citizens had not seen her. Scarlet continued onward, worry for Sorbet weighing heavily on her.

Ever since their mission to face Majin Buu, Sorbet had been acting weird. And now, it seemed she may have a connection with Buu and some creepy wizard named Bibbidi, who had controlled Buu and made him do his bidding. But, if Sorbet really did have some connection to them, then what did it mean? Scarlet realized that she and the others knew so little about the female Majin. Had she been a servant of Bibbidi at one time? Surely not! But how could they be certain?

"Excuse me, Miss."

Scarlet glanced up to see a human boy approach her.

"You're with the Time Patrol, correct," he asked.

"I am," Scarlet replied.

"I heard you were searching for someone," he said. "A pink female alien?"

"Have you seen her," Scarlet asked anxiously.

"Yes, I did," he said. "I saw her walking off in that direction a little while ago." He pointed in the direction he had indicated.

"Thanks, kid," Scarlet said, rushing off.

Several minutes passed as Scarlet pursued Sorbet. Soon she arrived at a secluded area and felt the familiar presence of her friend...and two other presences as well, both sinister. Glancing around, she spotted Sorbet. She made her way over towards her and then abruptly stopped. Standing before Sorbet was Demigra. No, she thought. It wasn't really Demigra, just one of his illusions. But what was he doing here? And why wasn't Sorbet attacking him? It was then that she noticed a second figure approach them. He was a small green alien, dressed in a black robe and orange cloak. His head was adorned with a black helmet with a letter M imprinted on it.

Scarlet wondered briefly who he was when she realized he matched the description of the wizard, Bibbidi. But that was impossible! The Supreme Kai had assured them he had been killed by Majin Buu long ago. Surely this couldn't be the same guy...unless he hadn't been killed like they had thought. Her worst fears were confirmed when Demigra introduced him to Sorbet.

"Sorbet. Allow me to present the wizard, Bibbidi."

It was him! Somehow, he was still alive!

Sorbet gazed at the diminutive figure standing before her. This was the same figure she had seen in her visions.

"It's good to see you again, my dear," Bibbidi said. "How long has it been? Well, I suppose it doesn't matter. What matters is that I've found you again after all this time."

"How...how do you know me," Sorbet asked.

"What? You mean you don't remember," Bibbidi asked. "Why, dear girl, I know you because I created you."

Sorbet reeled back at that statement. She was all set to protest, to deny it, but something deep down caused her to hesitate slightly.

"Created me," she whispered. "That...It can't be."

"Oh, but it's true, Sorbet," Bibbidi replied. "I created you. Or, more precisely, I cloned you from Majin Buu. With a few physical and mental adjustments, of course."

"I'm...a clone of Buu," Sorbet gasped. "That's not true! You're lying!"

"I'm afraid he's telling the truth, Sorbet," Demigra spoke up.

Sorbet rounded on the Demon God. "This is a trick! You're just trying to confuse me!" She turned back to Bibbidi. "I don't know how you fit into this, but I'm not going to fall for it!"

"And yet you don't sound so sure of that," Bibbidi countered. "Tell me, my dear. Have you been seeing visions in your mind lately? Visions you can't explain, yet they seem so familiar?"

Sorbet fell silent. Somehow, Bibbidi, if this truly was him, knew of her visions. It couldn't be a coincidence.

"Those visions are in fact repressed memories," Bibbidi explained. "You see, after I created you, I was all set to use you, along with Buu, to begin a reign of terror across the galaxy. However, Buu was much more difficult to control than I had previously thought. And I deduced that a clone, though altered, would probably prove almost as difficult. So, for the time being, I sealed your memories away and placed you in stasis. Once I figured out a foolproof plan to control Buu, then I would revive you and do the same. However, things didn't quite work out as I had hoped."

"Buu actually killed Bibbidi," Demigra said. "But, he was able to trap him before he perished."

"But then, how is he even here," Sorbet asked.

"Why, that's simple," Demigra replied. "I went back to that point in history and saved him. Then I explained all about you. After that, I brought him back here to the Time Nest to reunite the two of you. I'm just that generous."

"You're a creep, is what you are!"

Everyone present looked up to see Scarlet approaching...and she didn't look happy to see either the Demon God or the wizard.

"Scarlet," Sorbet said. "How long..."

"Long enough," Scarlet replied, her eyes never leaving Demigra and Bibbidi. "I don't know what kind of bull crap stories you're telling Sorbet, but I for one don't believe them."

"Hm. And who is this, Sorbet," Bibbidi asked. "A friend of yours?"

"Take a hike, you little green weirdo," Scarlet snapped. She turned to face Demigra. "And you, I'm giving you five seconds to clear out before I kick your ass."

Demigra chuckled. "Saiyans. Always so brash. Still, no need for threats. I was just about to take my leave."

With that, he disappeared, leaving Bibbidi alone with Scarlet and Sorbet.

"Well, that was rather rude, just up and leaving me like that," Bibbidi sighed. "Still, it doesn't matter." He turned to Sorbet, smiling wickedly. "What matters is that I have you, my dear."

"I have no intention of serving you," Sorbet said. "I don't care what you say, I'm not your servant."

"That's right, Sorbet," Scarlet said. "You tell him!"

Bibbidi just laughed and raised his hand. "Who said you had a choice in the matter?"

His hand began glowing and a black M appeared in midair. The emblem streaked through the air and hit Sorbet right on her forehead. Sorbet staggered back, clutching her head and screaming, her forehead glowing with a sinister light.

"Sorbet," Scarlet yelled. She turned and advanced on the wizard. "What the hell did you do to her?"

"I merely reminded her of who she was," Bibbidi replied. "My puppet."

"I'm going to kill you," Scarlet snarled, raising her fist.

However, before she could strike, a hand latched onto her fist and halted her attack. Turning, Scarlet saw Sorbet standing beside her, holding her fist in a vice-like grip.

"Sorbet," she exclaimed. "What are you..."

Sorbet gazed back at her with a blank stare. On her forehead was the Majin emblem, glowing with dark energy. Reacting fast, Sorbet backhanded Scarlet and then tossed her across the area. Scarlet sailed through the air and crashed to the ground. Staggering to her feet, she looked up just in time to see Sorbet charging at her. She reacted on instinct and blocked the incoming attack. She countered and fought back, but found Sorbet pressing the attack. Scarlet realized with dread, that the female Majin wasn't holding back.

"Sorbet! What's gotten in to you," Scarlet yelled, defending herself. "Snap out of it!"

Sorbet didn't reply. Instead, she lashed out and knocked Scarlet backwards. The Saiyan warrior managed to keep her footing and stood there, trying to catch her second wind. Sorbet remained where she was, as if waiting for her to make the next move.

"How...how the hell are you...so much stronger," Scarlet gasped.

"Oh, did I neglect to mention," Bibbidi spoke up. "When I placed her under my spell, I awakened her dormant power as well. Without question, Majins are incredibly strong, and Sorbet is no exception."

"Bastard," Scarlet growled. "Take this!"

She charged up and launched a ki blast at the smirking wizard. However, before they struck, Sorbet moved in and intercepted the blast. Bibbidi laughed.

"Nice try," he said. "But Sorbet will defend me with her life, won't you, my dear?"

"Yes, Master Bibbidi," Sorbet replied in a monotone voice.

"So that's how it's going to be, huh," Scarlet said. "Looks like I don't have much of a choice. Time to step it up a notch."

She began powering up and was surrounded by a glowing, golden aura. Instantly, she transformed into her Super Saiyan form. Bibbidi stared in surprise at this sudden transformation.

"Alright, Sorbet," Scarlet said. "Lets do this!"

She flew at the female Majin, ready to battle.

Elsewhere, Frost and Belias were still at the Time Vault, waiting for Scarlet to return, hopefully with Sorbet. Trunks and the Supreme Kai were also nearby, both just as anxious as the two Patrollers. Scarlet had been gone for a while now, and Frost wondered if she had managed to find Sorbet yet. Hopefully she had and they were now talking.

"Maybe we should go look for them," Belias suggested. "I don't why, but I just have this uneasy feeling."

Frost had also felt that something seemed off. It was almost like a heavy pall was hanging in the air. And it made him nervous. It felt like a storm was about to break. Just as he was about to agree with the Namekian, they felt the familiar shift associated with an anomaly.

"Damn. Now," Frost cursed.

They rushed into the Time Vault and Trunks retrieved the glowing scroll. He set it on the pedestal and opened it...

 _Age 774..._

The scene revealed Kami's Lookout on Earth. It also revealed Demigra. The Demon God stood behind Piccolo. The Namekian was surrounded by a dark aura and his eyes were glowing red. Demigra laughed maliciously as the hypnotized Namekian advanced upon two small boys. They were Goten, Goku's youngest son, and Trunks. Both were battered and bruised and unable to stand up.

"Mommy," Goten whimpered as he collapsed.

"Darn it," Trunks whispered, as he too collapsed.

Elsewhere, the scene shifted to a wasteland. Gohan, now an adult, was locked in fierce combat with Majin Buu. However, Buu looked much different than before. He was now thinner and muscular, and stood taller. As the two fought, Buu suddenly halted his attack and lept backwards away from Gohan. Buu clutched at his head and shrieked as if in pain. Then he was surrounded by a dark aura and his eyes flashed crimson. He shot straight up into the air and hovered there. With a maniacal smile, he conjured up a gigantic orb of dark energy. Gohan stared in horror as he realized what Buu intended to do.

"What? Is he trying to destroy the Earth," he wondered.

Buu leered at Gohan and then, without a second thought, he tossed the orb away from them into the distance. Gohan could only watch helplessly as the orb crashed into the ground. The last thing he saw was a brilliant white light as the Earth exploded into dust...

 _The Time Nest..._

"The Earth," Trunks gasped.

"Demigra," The Supreme Kai growled. "I can't believe he has such strong power despite being stuck in the Crack of Time."

"This is bad," Trunks said. "Earth will be destroyed for sure. But Goku used Instant Transmission to get away."

"Well, then," the Supreme Kai said. "Demigra must be in a hurry to escape from there."

"We have to do something," Trunks said.

"Leave it to us," Frost said. "We'll stop Buu."

"Just a moment, Frost," The Supreme Kai said. "Before you do anything, remember the other time where Demigra interfered with history?"

"Yes," Frost replied. "He was controlling Piccolo's mind."

"That bastard," Belias growled. "Manipulating my Namekian brother!"

"So, how do we help Piccolo regain his sanity," Frost asked.

"Well," the Supreme Kai said. "The only way to dispel the hypnosis is to deal out a hot smoking blow to his face."

Everyone present stared at the Supreme Kai, surprised by her answer.

"I-I'm sorry, what," Trunks asked in disbelief.

"You have to beat him down bad," the Supreme Kai said matter-of-factly.

"Are you serious," Belias asked, still not certain he had heard her correctly.

"Gods don't lie, you know," the Supreme Kai replied, smiling innocently.

At that moment, they suddenly felt two immense power levels within the Time Nest.

"What's that," Belias asked.

"It feels like...Scarlet and Sorbet," Frost replied. "Although, Sorbet's power feels...different."

"I don't like this," Belias said. "We have an anomaly to look into, and now something seems to be happening to Scarlet and Sorbet. What do we do?"

"You guys go deal with the anomaly," The Supreme Kai said. "Trunks and I will go investigate the disturbance outside."

Frost hesitated. He was worried about his teammates, but at the same time he knew it was vital to get the anomaly taken care of as well. Finally, he nodded.

"Alright," he said. "When you find Scarlet and Sorbet, send them to join us when they can." He turned to Belias. "Ready to go?"

"Lets do this," Belias replied.

They took hold of the scroll and vanished into the Time Stream.

"Lets go, Trunks," the Supreme Kai said, rushing out the door.

Trunks followed after her, wondering what they would find.

Scarlet continued clashing with the brainwashed Sorbet. The female Majin wasn't pulling her punches, unlike Scarlet who couldn't really bring herself to hurt her friend. She knew it wasn't Sorbet's fault. Somehow, Bibbidi was controlling her. Even now, the alien wizard was watching from the ground, enjoying the fight. Scarlet felt rage boiling inside her at the thought of that creepy little bastard controlling her friend. She knew Sorbet was still in there and somehow, she had to break through and snap her out of it.

"C'mon, Sorbet, wake up," Scarlet shouted, dodging a blow. "Don't let Bibbidi control you! You're stronger than that! Fight it!"

"You're wasting your time, Saiyan," Bibbidi cackled. "She won't listen to you. She only listens and obeys me."

"I swear, Bibbidi," Scarlet growled. "I'll find a way to break your spell and free her! And then, I'm going to pulverize you!"

"That's assuming you can even get past my little puppet," Bibbidi sneered.

Scarlet launched herself at Sorbet. She feinted right and got around behind her. She grabbed Sorbet and held onto her.

"Listen to me, Sorbet," she said, holding on to the struggling Majin. "I don't want to hurt you! I'm begging you, fight him! You can do it!"

Sorbet stopped struggling and seemed to relax. For a moment, Scarlet thought she had regained her senses. Then, Sorbet slammed her head backwards, catching Scarlet right in her face. The Saiyan warrior released her hold and staggered back, reeling from the blow. Sorbet twisted around and blasted Scarlet with a ki blast. Scarlet sailed through the air and crashed to the ground. For a moment she lay there, then she picked herself up.

"Stupid," she berated herself. "I fell for the oldest trick in the book!"

Sorbet floated down to the ground and faced Scarlet. Bibbidi walked up and stood beside the female Majin.

"Well done, my dear," he said. "But now I think it's time to finish this."

Sorbet nodded and raised her hand, charging up a ki attack. Scarlet stood her ground. She wasn't going to go down that easily. Not while her friend needed her.

"Scarlet!"

She turned around and saw Trunks and the Supreme Kai rushing towards her. Relief flooded through her. Finally, some backup.

"Hm," Bibbidi mused. "It seems to be getting a bit crowded. What say we take this fight somewhere else?"

He raised his hand and then snapped his fingers. A bright light enveloped Scarlet and then...

Trunks watched as Scarlet disappeared in a flash of light. He caught sight of Sorbet and a small green alien standing next to her. The alien smirked at him and then he and Sorbet vanished.

"No," Trunks yelled in frustration.

Both he and the Supreme Kai halted at the spot where the trio had stood just seconds ago.

"What's going on," Trunks asked. "Who was that with Sorbet? And where did they go?"

"It was Bibbidi," the Supreme Kai replied, though she sounded as if she didn't believe it.

"Bibbidi," Trunks exclaimed. "But how? Didn't Majin Buu kill him? How was he here?"

"Demigra," The Supreme Kai said the name like a curse. "This is all his doing, I'm sure of it. He brought Bibbidi here."

"But, why did Sorbet go with him," Trunks wondered.

"I fear he has her under his spell," the Supreme Kai said sadly. "And if that's the case, she's now our enemy."

"No. It can't be," Trunks said.

"I'm afraid so," she said. "And to make matters worse, Scarlet is likely to be pitted against her."

Trunks gazed at the spot where Scarlet had vanished. "This is bad. Real bad."

End of Chapter 18...


	19. Chapter 19 A Friend in Need!

Time Patrollers

Chapter 19: A Friend in Need! Scarlet's Resolve!

One moment Scarlet had been at the Time Nest, then the next moment she found herself in a desolate area. The sky was dark and cloudy, and the immediate area was nothing but greyish-blue rock canyons. The Saiyan warrior looked around, wondering how she had ended up here. Then she remembered Bibbidi saying something about taking the battle elsewhere. The alien wizard must have transported her here. But then, where was Bibbidi? And Sorbet for that matter?

"Welcome, my dear."

Scarlet glanced up and saw Bibbidi standing on a rock ledge above her. He leered evilly at her, and then gestured around the area.

"This site should do just fine for the epic battle about to commence," he said. "I once brought Majin Buu here to test out his abilities. This place used to be inhabited, but, after Buu was finished with it, well..." He shrugged his shoulders. "I think you can guess what happened."

"You're sick, you know that," Scarlet said.

"Oh, don't judge me, Saiyan," Bibbidi replied. "It wasn't so long ago that your people used to roam the stars conquering planets and killing without hesitation. You're no better than I am."

"Wrong," Scarlet said. "I'm nothing like you. I don't enjoy conquering or killing. I may love to battle but beyond that, I'm a saint compared to you."

"It hardly matters," the wizard replied. "You'll be dead very soon. And at the hands of the one you used to call your friend."

"I'm warning you, Bibbidi," Scarlet said. "You'd better let her go or I'm gonna..."

"The only way to back your threat up is to get past my puppet," Bibbidi sneered. "And speaking of which..."

He snapped his fingers and Sorbet appeared in the air, hovering just above Scarlet. The female Majin stared down at her with a deadpan expression.

"Sorbet," Scarlet called up to her. "Don't do this! Fight it!"

"The only fighting will be between the two of you," Bibbidi said. "Naturally you don't stand a chance. But, before we begin..."

He pointed at Scarlet and a golden beam of light shot towards her. Scarlet braced herself and then found she was surrounded by a glowing light. Instantly, her wounds vanished and her energy felt restored. She glanced up at Bibbidi questioningly.

"Like you, I enjoy a good battle," he explained. "And I'd love to see my creation in action. So, I restored your energy so the fight won't end too soon. Wasn't that generous of me?"

Scarlet glared at him. "You're too kind." Then she smiled. "But you should know, each time we Saiyans recover from a tough battle, we get stronger."

She charged up and transformed into her Super Saiyan form.

"That again," Bibbidi remarked. "It didn't do you much good before."

"This time," Scarlet said. "I'm cranking it up further."

Scarlet powered up more. As she did, her golden aura grew brighter and flared out around her. Golden bolts of energy crackled around her and Bibbidi felt a huge increase in her power.

"Super Saiyan 2," Scarlet said. "You weren't expecting that, were you?"

"Impressive," Bibbidi said. "Lets see how well it does against my puppet. Sorbet, attack her!"

Sorbet's aura flared up and she charged at Scarlet. The Saiyan moved fast, vanishing from sight, only to appear behind Sorbet. She lashed out and hit Sorbet, sending her sailing through the air. The female Majin crashed to the ground, but immediately flew back up towards Scarlet. They met with a tremendous crash, causing the very ground below to shatter. The air thrummed and vibrated with each strike the two fighters landed on one another, causing shock waves that toppled the canyon walls.

"Remarkable," Bibbidi mused as he surveyed the battle. "That Saiyan wasn't bluffing. Her Super form is quite powerful. It's certainly giving her a fighting chance. I wonder how Sorbet will fare against it?"

Sorbet launched a salvo of ki blasts at Scarlet. She dodged around them retaliated with a beam attack. Sorbet held her hands out and caught the beam, halting it. She strained against it and then managed to reflect it away from her. Scarlet charged in and threw a barrage of punches. Sorbet countered, throwing some hits of her own at the Saiyan warrior. They flew across the sky, punching and kicking at each other.

 _The Time Nest..._

"What do we do, Supreme Kai," Trunks asked. "We can't just leave Scarlet to fight against Sorbet and Bibbidi alone."

"I know, Trunks," the Supreme Kai replied. "But unfortunately we don't know where Bibbidi took Scarlet and Sorbet. We can hardly rush to the rescue if we don't know where they are."

"Well, maybe we should call back Frost and Belias," Trunks suggested. "They need to know what's going on."

"That's out of the question," the Supreme Kai said. "With the anomaly in the past transpiring, we can't leave it unattended. I'm afraid you and I are on our own."

"Damn it," Trunks swore. "I'll bet this was Demigra's plan all along. Trying to separate us like this."

"Divide and conquer," the Supreme Kai remarked. "One of the oldest and most effective strategies ever. Demigra never did play fair."

"There must be something we can do," Trunks persisted. "Anything!"

"Just calm down," the Supreme Kai said. "Let me think."

She closed her eyes and fell silent, deep in thought. Trunks waited, though he hoped she would come up with something soon. The longer it took them to locate their missing comrades, the more danger they were in. He could only hope Frost and Belias were doing alright against Majin Buu and Demigra.

 _Age 774..._

 _Kami's Lookout..._

The scene looked pretty grim on the lookout. Piccolo stood motionless, surrounded by dark energy. Behind him, laughing mercilessly, was Demigra. The Demon God had just finished infusing the Namekian with his dark magic and had effectively placed him under his control. Just a few feet from them were Trunks and Goten. The two boys stared uneasily at the brainwashed Piccolo and Demigra. They had a bad feeling about this turn of events.

Suddenly, a bright light appeared behind them. They turned to see Frost and Belias materialize out of the light. Frost glanced up and saw Piccolo and Demigra, the latter smiling sinisterly at them.

"You finally made it," he greeted Frost. "Though you seem to be two Patrollers short."

"I think you'll find two of us will suffice," Frost replied. Inwardly, he worried over Demigra's words. He still had no idea where Scarlet and Sorbet were. He hoped they were alright.

"You've got some nerve, Demigra," Belias rumbled. "Putting my Namekian brother under your spell. I'm gonna make you pay for that."

Demigra chuckled. "Well, he isn't the first ally of yours that's turned against you."

Frost frowned. What had he meant by that?

"H-Hey, who are you guys," Trunks asked.

"My name is Frost," Frost introduced himself. "This is Belias. You need not worry. We're here to help."

"Hey, my dad and big brother mentioned you guys," Goten said. "They told me you helped beat Frieza and Cell a long time ago."

"You're those guys," Trunks asked in surprise. "Hey, wait a minute. I thought there were four of you."

"Our other companions are...elsewhere, at the moment," Frost replied. "For now though, we need to wake Piccolo up."

"Just what's wrong with him, anyway," Trunks asked. "He started acting weird when that old guy over there showed up."

"That's Demigra," Belias explained. "He placed Piccolo under a spell and is now controlling him. The only way to break his hold is to beat him into submission, though it pains me to say it."

"Oh, I'm afraid it won't be that easy," Demigra said. "I won't let you beat him just like that."

"So you intend to fight," Frost said. "Even though you're not really present?"

"This may only be a projection of me," Demigra said. "But I assure you, it will be more than enough to deal with you."

"Lets just see about that," Frost said. "Belias, I'll leave Piccolo to you. I'll deal with Demigra. I still owe him."

"Still upset about that explosive spell I implanted in your hand," Demigra laughed.

Frost glared at him and prepared to attack.

"What about us," Trunks asked.

"Yeah. We wanna help, too," Goten added.

Frost glanced at the two boys and then nodded. "Alright. You two can help out."

"You sure that's a good idea," Belias asked. "They're just kids."

"Gohan was no older than them when he fought against Frieza," Frost replied. "Don't forget they're half Saiyan, so it stands to reason they're probably strong."

"Heh. Got that right," Trunks said, grinning confidently. "C'mon, Goten! Let's show them!"

Both boys charged up and transformed into Super Saiyans. Frost and Belias stared in surprise.

"Super Saiyans! And at such a young age," Frost exclaimed.

"Well, we just might have a chance after all," Belias remarked.

Without another word, the four fighters charged. Frost sped past Piccolo and made straight for Demigra. The Demon God countered his attacks and struck back with his bone staff. Frost dodged the strikes. Then Demigra flew straight up into the air, Frost following after him. Demigra waved his staff and launched a volley of dark orbs at Frost. He fired a barrage of ki blasts and destroyed the projectiles. Then he was on Demigra once more, lashing out with furious blows, the Demon God striking back.

"I'll admit," he said. "You're quite strong for a mirage!"

"Just imagine how strong I really am in person," Demigra chuckled. "Should you survive this, you'll find out for yourself once I'm free from my prison."

"That won't happen," Frost said. "We won't let it happen!"

Down below, Belias, along with Trunks and Goten, were locked in combat with Piccolo. The brainwashed Namekian wasn't pulling any punches. He charged at them, lashing out with barely contained rage. The energy Demigra had infused within him had raised his strength exponentially. Belias felt reluctant to strike his fellow Namekian, yet he forced himself to, knowing the only way to free him was to hit hard.

"This hurts me more than it hurts you," he said, striking Piccolo across the face.

Piccolo staggered back, only to be assailed by Trunks and Goten. The two boys blasted him with a withering barrage of ki blasts.

"C'mon, Piccolo," Trunks called out. "Snap out of it!"

Piccolo weathered the blast and swayed on his feet.

"G...Goten...Trunks," he gasped.

"I think it's working," Belias said. "I think we're getting through to him! Keep it up!"

They continued their attack, throwing everything they had at him. Belias noticed that Piccolo was starting to slow down. That meant the energy was wearing off. Time to end this fight. Belias charged at Piccolo and delivered a powerful punch to Piccolo's gut. Piccolo gasped as the air was driven out of him and then he collapsed, face first, to the ground.

"Sorry I had to do that," Belias apologized, watching as the dark aura faded.

Up in the air, Frost found himself in a tough battle. Demigra, or rather, his mirage, was proving more difficult than he had first thought. Was Demigra really that powerful? He couldn't even begin to imagine how strong the real deal was.

"You're starting to look a little run down, Frost," Demigra said. "Surely you're not done already."

He grinned maliciously and raised his staff. Then...WHAM! Demigra flew backwards as Trunks and Goten flew in and slammed into him. Stunned, Demigra pulled back slightly to recover from the surprise attack.

"Hey, you creepy old man," Trunks said. "We're gonna make you sorry you ever showed up here."

"You little brat," Demigra snarled. "I'll make YOU sorry!"

Then he went stiff with shock. Frost and the two boys saw a large red fist protruding from Demigra's chest. Floating behind him was Belias. He had snuck around and caught the Demon God by surprise.

"No. I think Trunks had it right," he said, withdrawing his fist.

Demigra plunged to the ground, his mirage fading into purple smoke. Frost and his allies floated down and landed on the Lookout. Frost breathed in, trying to catch his breath.

"Thanks," he said, glancing up at his friends.

"You okay," Belias asked.

"I'll be fine," Frost assured him. "Demigra is much stronger than we originally anticipated. If his mirage was that powerful, I shudder to think how strong he really is."

"Well, he is a god," Belias pointed out. "At least, I think he is. And if that's the case, it stands to reason he would be powerful. I wish we had Scarlet and Sorbet here. It doesn't feel right not having them here."

Frost nodded. Once more he wondered just where they were and what they were doing. His thoughts were interrupted by someone moaning. Turning, they saw Piccolo stirring and climbing to his feet. Belias walked over and helped him stand.

"Unh. W-What happened," Piccolo asked.

"You were being controlled," Belias explained. "By a guy named Demigra."

"Demigra," Piccolo said. "I remember someone showing up here at the Lookout. Someone I didn't recognize. Then...everything's a blank. It must have been him."

"You tried to attack us," Trunks said. "Fortunately, Goten and I helped you out and sent that weirdo packing."

Frost shook his head. He couldn't believe how arrogant and boastful Trunks was. Still, he took solace in the fact that he would mature once he was older. Now that Piccolo was back to normal, they could...

Suddenly, Frost sensed an enormous power heading their way. Glancing around he saw something appear over the edge of the Lookout. It was pink! For a moment, Frost thought Sorbet had finally arrived. Then his relief turned to dread when he saw it wasn't his friend. It was Majin Buu!

Scarlet yelled as she sailed through the air, sent flying by a devastating ki blast from Sorbet. She plummeted to the ground and crashed, creating a crater. She lay there, gasping, trying to stand. Then, Sorbet dove down and slammed her knee right into Scarlet's back, knocking her into the ground more. Scarlet gasped, coughing up blood. Then she collapsed onto the ground, beaten and battered. Her golden aura faded and her hair turned red again. She had given everything she had to stop Sorbet, but it hadn't been enough. Sorbet had proven to be too strong. Bitterly she had to accept the fact that it was no surprise. She was a clone of Majin Buu after all. She lay there, wracked with pain from the damage she had sustained. However, that pain couldn't compare to the despair she felt. She had failed. She had failed her team, and more importantly, she had failed to help her friend. That, more than anything, hurt her the most.

Sorbet hovered a few feet in the air, awaiting Bibbidi's orders. So far, he had only ordered her to fight Scarlet, not to kill her...yet. Now the alien wizard hovered down and landed several feet away from the fallen Saiyan.

"F...Fro...st," Scarlet wheezed. "Be...lias. I'm...sorry...I failed..." She glanced up at Sorbet, her vision blurring slightly. "S...Sorbet. For...give me."

Sorbet stared at Scarlet, her expression blank. Then she glanced at Bibbidi.

"A valiant effort, Scarlet," Bibbidi said. "I must admit, you lasted a lot longer than I anticipated. But it seems it just wasn't enough. Too bad. Still, I hate to see talent such as yours go to waste. So, I'll make you a deal. Become my subordinate and pledge your loyalty to me, and I'll spare your life. You may as well accept it. After all, you'll already have a familiar face to work with. Not that she'll be much of a conversationalist. After all, as my puppet, she only does what I tell her to do. Much like a loyal dog, you could say."

"S...Sh..." Scarlet whispered.

"What's that," Bibbidi asked. "Speak up."

"Sh...ut...up," Scarlet said. "Shut up!"

Much to Bibbidi's surprise, Scarlet actually managed to stand up.

"Just shut UP," Scarlet yelled. "She's a not a puppet, and she's not your lap dog! Her name is Sorbet! She's a member of the Time Patrol! She's the kindest and most loyal person I've ever known! And...she's my best friend!" As she spoke, she stood up straighter and now Bibbidi could see her emerald eyes blazing with barely contained fury. Then, to his astonishment, he could feel a vast surge of energy welling up within the Saiyan warrior. The very ground began shaking and energy crackled in the air. Then, Scarlet shouted: "I WON'T LET YOU CONTROL HER ANYMORE!"

With that very statement, a bright golden light erupted all around her. The entire area shook and the canyon walls crumbled. The golden light faded slightly, revealing Scarlet, now transformed. It was obvious to Bibbidi that she had somehow resumed her Super Saiyan form. However, this one seemed different. Scarlet's hair had grown much longer and spikier and her aura was even brighter than before. Bibbidi cringed back at the sudden overwhelming power.

"Wh...What the," he stammered. "How did...What is this?"

Scarlet gazed at the alien wizard with blue-green eyes. "This...is Super Saiyan 3. And no matter what it takes, I'm going to free Sorbet and end your existence, Bibbidi."

End of Chapter 19...


	20. Chapter 20 Fusion Warrior Gotenks!

Time Patrollers

Chapter 20: Fusion Warrior Gotenks! Farewell to a Friend!

 _Age 774..._

 _Kami's Lookout..._

Majin Buu hovered in the air just above Frost and the others. He leered maniacally at them and then landed just a few feet away from them. Frost tensed. Buu looked much different since the last time they had fought him. Now he stood taller and was much leaner, a big difference from the fat and somewhat jolly appearance he had been sporting before. Moreover, Frost could sense that Buu was even stronger now. Whatever transformation he had undergone had not only changed his appearance but had boosted his power as well.

"This is crazy," Belias remarked. "What happened to him?"

It seemed Belias had been thinking along the same lines as him. Now, more then ever, he wished Scarlet and Sorbet were here. Buu stared at them, a wide crazy smile fixed on his face. Then that smile abruptly vanished and he glared at them.

"Get ready," Frost said. "I think he's going to attack!"

Piccolo staggered slightly as he prepared himself. Belias caught him and helped to steady him.

"Damn," Piccolo said. "I need a little time to recover."

"Leave this to us," Belias said. "We'll handle Buu."

Piccolo nodded and stood back. Frost and Belias charged at Buu, Goten and Trunks following them. Buu met their charge. Moving fast he intercepted a hit from Frost and deflected a kick from Belias. Grabbing both of them, he swung them around, his arms stretching, and then he released them. Both patrollers flew through the air but managed to halt their flight.

Goten and Trunks attacked Buu. He laughed derisively at the two boys' efforts. Then he backhanded Goten and sent him spiraling. Trunks attempted a ki blast but found himself on the receiving end of Buu's ki blast. He flew backwards and crashed to the ground. Goten flew in and landed, checking on Trunks.

"Hey, you alright, Trunks," Goten asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay," Trunks groaned as he sat up. "Man, that guy hits hard."

They watched as Frost and Belias flew across the sky, battling with Buu.

"Those two are pretty tough," Goten commented. "But they still need our help."

Piccolo walked up and joined them. He glanced skyward, watching the battle.

"Buu's much stronger than we originally thought," he said. "I think it's time you two utilize the Fusion Technique."

"Good idea," Trunks said. He turned to Goten. "You ready, Goten?"

"Mm-hm," Goten replied.

The two boys stood a few feet apart from each other. Then, with perfect synchrony, they moved towards each other.

"Fu...sion...Haaaa!"

Upon contact, there was a bright flash of light. Once the light dispersed, there was a single figure standing in the same spot where Goten and Trunks had been. The figure took flight and made his way towards the battle in the sky.

Frost dodged a ki blast and flew at Buu. His opponent met his charge and the two fought hand to hand. Belias, meanwhile moved in around Buu and grabbed him from behind. Buu squirmed in the hulking Namekian's grip, struggling to get free. Belias flew up high and then plunged down towards Kami's Lookout. As he neared the Lookout, he threw Buu with all his strength, slamming him into the Lookout's concrete floor. Buu crashed to the ground, creating a sizable crater.

Frost hovered in the air next to Belias, watching Buu. For a moment, he lay still, but then he stood up and then launched himself at his enemies. He stopped just a few feet away from them and hovered there. Then he raised his arm and began charging up his ki. Just as Frost and Belias were about to attack, a barrage of ki blasts sailed through the air and crashed into Buu, interrupting his attack. All three glanced around and saw a child hovering a few feet away. Frost studied the newcomer. He was no bigger than Goten and Trunks. His hair was spiky and black, with purple highlights. He smiled confidently and struck a pose.

"Ta-da," he said.

For a moment, Frost wondered if his ears were playing tricks on him. When the boy had spoken, it sounded like two voices had spoke at the same time. Moreover, the voices had sounded a lot like...

"Goten? Trunks," Frost exclaimed.

"Not exactly. You can call me Gotenks," the boy replied. "We used the Fusion Technique and this is what happened. Pretty cool, huh?"

"They fused," Belias asked. "I didn't know there was a technique for that."

"Nor did I," Frost replied. "Still, there's no denying they're power has increased exponentially. We may have a chance against Buu now."

All three fighters took up a fighting stance and then charged at Buu.

 _The Time Nest..._

Trunks waited anxiously. The Supreme Kai had finally come up with an idea to track down Sorbet and Scarlet. They stood just outside the Time Vault and the Supreme Kai explained what she had in mind.

"I know someone who can help us locate our missing friends," she said. "King Kai."

"Of course," Trunks said. "King Kai has the ability to locate people. I remember Goku told me that once."

"If anyone can help us, it's him," the Supreme Kai said. "Now then...King Kai? Can you hear me? This is the Supreme Kai of Time."

For a moment there was only silence and then finally, Trunks heard a familiar voice.

"Supreme Kai of Time? Well, this is a pleasant surprise. How have you been?"

"I'm afraid we don't have time for pleasantries, King Kai," the Supreme Kai said. "We need your help. Two of my Time Patrollers have gone missing and I fear they're in trouble."

"Time Patrollers, huh," King Kai said. "I see. How long have they been missing?"

"Not long," the Supreme Kai said. "Normally I wouldn't worry too much, but one of them was acting strange. And...I'm afraid Demigra is back."

"Demigra," King Kai exclaimed. "Impossible! You imprisoned him a long time ago in the Cracks of Time! There's no way he should have been able to escape!"

"He hasn't escaped just yet," the Supreme Kai explained. "However, despite his imprisonment, he's still causing trouble for us. And I think he may have had a hand in our patrollers disappearance. That's why I called you. Can you help us locate them?"

"Well, I'll see what I can do," King Kai replied. "Who are they, anyway?"

"One is a female Saiyan with red hair named Scarlet," the Supreme Kai said. "And the other is a female Majin named Sorbet."

"A Saiyan and a Majin," King Kai asked, surprise evident in his tone. "Remarkable. Alright, give me a moment, I'll see if I can find them."

Trunks and the Supreme Kai waited in silence, both hoping against hope that King Kai could locate their missing friends. Frost and Belias were no doubt fighting hard against Majin Buu. And their best hope for victory was the combined might of the two missing patrollers.

"Oh, no," King Kai's voice broke the silence. Trunks didn't like the sound of his tone.

"Did you find them," the Supreme Kai asked.

"I found them alright," King Kai replied. "It seems they're on some desolate planet. But it looks like they're fighting each other!"

"What," Trunks gasped. "That can't be! Scarlet and Sorbet would never attack each other!"

"Sorry, kid," King Kai said. "But I'm afraid it's true. They're slugging it out right now, and neither one's holding back. Wait a minute...Wha...What's he doing there?"

"He," the Supreme Kai asked. "Who are you talking about?"

"You're not going to believe this," King Kai said. "But your friends aren't the only one's there. I just saw the wizard Bibbidi."

"Bibbidi," the Supreme Kai exclaimed. "That can't be! Majin Buu killed him!"

"It's him alright," King Kai said. "There's no mistaking that little creep."

"But, how," Trunks asked. "How can he be there if Buu killed him?"

"Demigra," the Supreme Kai said. "This is his handiwork. It all makes sense now. Sorbet's attacking Scarlet because of Bibbidi. He must have taken control of her mind."

"He can do that," Trunks asked.

"Yes," the Supreme Kai said. "Unfortunately, he can. We have to go there and put a stop to this. King Kai, can you send me the directions to the place where Scarlet and Sorbet are?"

"Sure thing," King Kai said. A moment passed and then he spoke up. "Okay. I telepathically sent you the directions. You should be able to get there now."

"Thanks, King Kai," the Supreme Kai said.

"No problem," King Kai replied. "Be careful, both of you. And good luck."

The Supreme Kai turned to Trunks.

"I can't leave the Time Nest," she explained. "With Demigra running around, I have to remain here and guard it. So, I'm going to send you, Trunks. Help Scarlet subdue Sorbet. Once she's down, take out Bibbidi, that should break whatever hold he has over her. I'll keep a mental link established between us, so once everything's been taken care of, I'll be able to transport all of you back."

Trunks nodded. "Got it."

"Be careful, Trunks," she said. Then she raised her hands and teleported him to Scarlet and Sorbet's location.

 _Age 774..._

 _Kami's Lookout..._

The battle against Majin Buu continued and the situation was somewhat in the Patrollers' favor. The added strength of Gotenks had helped out. However, as the fight progressed, Frost couldn't help but think that it still wasn't enough. The fusion warrior was powerful, but he wasn't making much headway against Buu.

"What gives," Belias asked. "Shouldn't this kid be much stronger than this?"

Frost watched as Gotenks fought against Buu. By all accounts Gotenks should have been doing better than this. And yet, Buu was starting to get the upper hand.

"Surely they must have trained for this," he mused. "Unless...Of course. Demigra! That's why he went after Piccolo. He must have been trying to help the boys in their training and Demigra interfered. Gotenks must have been much stronger than this in the correct history."

"Damn that Demigra," Belias snarled. "He's always one step ahead of us."

Their conversation was interrupted as Gotenks came hurtling towards them. Belias moved fast and intercepted him. Gotenks steadied himself in midair, rubbing his head.

"Gah! I thought it would be an easy win," he groaned.

"You should never underestimate an enemy," Frost admonished. "But, in this case, it's not entirely your fault. Nothing is as it should be."

Suddenly, Buu turned and flew off.

"What? He's running," Frost asked.

"We'd better go after him," Belias said.

Frost nodded. The three of them took off in hot pursuit of Buu. From the lookout, Piccolo watched them leave. Then he took flight and followed after them.

It wasn't long before they caught up with Buu. He was standing in a wasteland with his back to them. Frost and his companions landed. Buu turned to face them, and he didn't look happy to see them.

"Thought you could run from us, huh, Buu," Gotenks taunted. "Well, no one escapes from Gotenks. Now, get ready to..."

POOF! Suddenly, Gotenks was gone, and in his place was Goten and Trunks. Both boys looked aghast.

"What happened," Trunks asked. "We're not fused anymore!"

"Remember what my dad told us," Goten said. "The Fusion's temporary. It must have worn off."

"Perfect timing," Belias said.

Buu grinned maliciously and laughed.

"You probably shouldn't have taunted him," Frost said.

Buu lunged at them, heading straight for the two boys. Suddenly, Piccolo flew in and caught Majin Buu by surprise. He lashed out and sent him flying backwards.

"Piccolo," Goten exclaimed.

The Namekian landed next to Frost and Belias.

"You feeling up to this," Belias asked.

"Don't worry about me," Piccolo said. "Just concentrate on him."

Buu had staggered back to his feet and was looking mighty mad at having been waylaid by Piccolo. He let out an enraged snarl and prepared to attack when...

Frost felt an immense power heading their way. Turning, he glanced skyward and saw a familiar figure flying towards them.

"Goku," Frost exclaimed. Then he got a much better look. "Wait! That's not Goku. It's Gohan!"

Sure enough, it was Goku's eldest son. He swooped in and landed next to the gathered fighters. Gohan was now grown up. He stood as tall as his father and his hair had been shortened. Muscles rippled along his arms and Frost could sense his power was even greater then before.

"Frost," Gohan greeted. "It's been a while. The last time I saw you guys was at the Cell Games. I never got a chance to thank you for your help." He glanced around. "Where's Scarlet and Sorbet? Aren't they with you?"

"They've gone missing," Frost explained. "We have some friends looking into it. Unfortunately, we couldn't join in the search. Not while Majin Buu is on the loose."

"I see," Gohan said. "Well, wherever they are, I hope they're alright. But in the meantime..."

They turned their attention back to Majin Buu. He stood glaring at them, quivering with barely contained rage.

"Perhaps it's time I take it up a notch," Frost said.

He powered up and assumed his armored super form.

"I wish I had another form," Belias said. "I feel kind of left out."

Gohan, Frost and Belias took up fighting stances.

"Goten, Trunks," Gohan said. "You two sit this one out."

"But we want to help," Trunks protested.

"You two have done more than enough," Gohan said. "Now it's my turn."

The three warriors powered up and charged at Buu. Gohan moved incredibly fast and before Frost knew it, he had landed several hits on Buu. Truly he had grown strong! He and Belias moved in and flanked Buu, while Gohan attacked from the front. Buu fought back, though it was mostly in desperation. He hadn't counted on Gohan being this strong. Adding the brute strength of Belias and the powered up Frost, he was hard pressed to defend himself.

"Wow, Goten," Trunks commented. "You're brother's really strong."

"Incredible," Piccolo remarked. "I knew he had potential, but I never realized just how much. And with those two backing him up, we might actually stand a chance."

After several minutes, it was clear that Buu was now the one on the defensive. Angrily, he unleashed a salvo of violet ki blasts. The three fighters dodged around them and countered with blasts of their own. The barrage slammed into Buu and sent him spiraling through the air and straight down towards the ground. He crash landed, dust filling the air. Above, the three fighters gazed down at their fallen enemy. As the dust cleared, Buu climbed to his feet and glared up at them, quivering with anger and hatred.

"Buu make you pay," he raged.

Suddenly, he stiffened and a lock of shock crossed his face.

"What happened," Gohan asked, noticing Buu's reaction.

Down below, Buu suddenly clutched at his head and began shrieking as if in great pain. Then, there was a terrific explosion and Buu was obscured from sight. As the smoke cleared, they saw Buu come back into view.

"Wha...What the," Frost gasped.

Buu had changed. Now he was smaller. No bigger than a kid. What's more, a familiar dark aura was now surrounding him. Buu yelled out and a massive surge of power shook the area.

"H-His power," Belias gasped. "It's worse then before!"

"I think," Frost said. "We are looking at Buu's full power."

Elsewhere, another battle between two powerful fighters was taking place. Scarlet and Sorbet were locked in combat. The very area had been practically obliterated by the immense power of the two combatants. Scarlet had achieved Super Saiyan 3 and it was proving most effective. Finally, Sorbet was showing signs of damage and looked like she was beginning to tire. However, she still wasn't giving in. And Scarlet was racing the clock. She remembered Goku had mentioned that Super Saiyan 3 was not much use in prolonged battles. She had to end this fight and soon, otherwise, she'd never get another chance.

"If I could just get at Bibbidi and take him out," she muttered.

However, Sorbet wasn't about to let her get anywhere near the wizard. Throughout the fight, Scarlet had made several attempts to reach Bibbidi, only to be intercepted by Sorbet. Her only hope now was to knock Sorbet out of the fight and then she'd have a clear shot. They flew towards each other and locked grips, each trying to overpower the other.

"Damn it, Sorbet," Scarlet yelled. "I must be getting through to you by now! I know you're in there! Whatever weird voodoo he's using, I know you can beat it!"

Sorbet made no reply. She twisted around and threw Scarlet through the air. The Saiyan warrior halted her flight and launched a barrage of ki blasts. Sorbet darted through them, zig zagging around the projectiles. She flew in close and they were once more fighting hand to hand. Scarlet was starting to get worried. She could feel her Super Saiyan 3 form starting to fade. It wouldn't be long before she turned back. And when that happened, she'd be totally drained and at the mercy of her brainwashed friend. Scarlet gazed into Sorbet's eyes. They seemed so empty, devoid of the emotions and life she was used to seeing. Her mind wandered back to the beginning, when she had first met Sorbet. She had seemed so innocent and shy at first. Then steadily, she had opened up and Scarlet soon had not only a comrade, but also a friend. And now, by some cruel trick of fate, her friend had been turned against her. Manipulated by a demented alien wizard and forced to fight her.

"Sorbet," Scarlet said. "Please. Don't make me do this."

Sorbet was about to strike when suddenly, she hesitated. For a brief second, Scarlet saw recognition in her eyes. Then it disappeared and Sorbet struck. Scarlet blocked the attack and got knocked backwards. The hit hadn't been that hard. Scarlet wondered if maybe Sorbet was finally starting to wear down. Or, maybe she had held back. Sorbet floated there, gazing at Scarlet, as if unsure of what to do.

"What are you waiting for," Bibbidi shouted up at her. "Don't just stand there! Finish her off!"

At that moment, Scarlet's time ran out and her Super form dissipated. She hovered there before Sorbet, exhausted. She had no more energy to call upon. She smiled ruefully.

"I guess that's it," she said, head lowered. "I got nothing left."

"Yes," Bibbidi said. "A valiant effort, my dear. But, ultimately, futile. Are you ready to die?"

"As a Saiyan warrior, I'm always prepared to meet my end in battle," Scarlet said. "But, before you finish me off, might I have a last request?"

"A last request," Bibbidi asked. "Well, I suppose, since you did provide me with an excellent fight."

Scarlet looked up and faced Sorbet. Then, before anyone could react, she dashed towards her friend. Sorbet tensed, expecting an attack. Scarlet moved in and threw her arms around Sorbet, embracing her. For the first time since the battle, Sorbet actually registered surprise. Scarlet held her friend, tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry I failed you, Sorbet," she whispered. "But no matter what, you're still my best friend. And nothing will change that."

"Touching," Bibbidi scoffed. "I think I'm going to be sick. Sorbet, finish her!"

Scarlet braced herself, waiting for the end. After a moment, nothing happened. Then she felt Sorbet's arms wrapping around her.

"Scarlet," she said. "I'm so sorry."

"Sorbet," Scarlet exclaimed. "Are you..."

"It won't last long," Sorbet said. "The spell will soon take hold of me again. But before it does, I can do one final act of redemption."

She released Scarlet and then, faster than the eye could follow, she flew straight towards Bibbidi. The wizard yelped in surprise as Sorbet grabbed him. He struggled in her grip, but she held him tight.

"What are you doing," he demanded. "Release me! I am your master and you will obey me!"

"No. Not anymore," Sorbet said.

Suddenly, she began sparking with energy and a bright pink aura surrounded her. Scarlet felt her power building up and wondered just what Sorbet was doing. Then she remembered Sorbet's words:One final act of redemption! She planned to sacrifice herself!

"Sorbet, no," Scarlet shouted. She charged up and began flying towards her.

Sorbet turned and smiled at Scarlet. "Goodbye, Scarlet. You'll always be my best friend, too."

Then there was a bright flash and a giant explosion. The force of the blast knocked Scarlet out of the air and she plummeted to the ground, blacking out.

A few moments passed, and Scarlet woke up. Her body ached and her head was ringing. Sitting up, she glanced around. Then she looked up to where Sorbet had been just moments ago. There was no sign of her or Bibbidi. Both had been consumed by the explosion. Scarlet stared, unable to grasp the fact that her friend was gone.

"Sorbet," she whispered, tears flowing down her face. "SORBEEEEETTTTTTT!"

End of Chapter 20...


	21. Chapter 21 Final Battle with Majin Buu!

Time Patrollers

Chapter 21: Save the Earth! Final Battle with Majin Buu!

 _Age 774..._

Frost and his two companions had been fighting Majin Buu for sometime. The transformation he had undergone had increased his strength far beyond what Frost had thought possible. To make matters worse, the power of Demigra's magic had made the battle much more difficult. The three fighters were finding themselves hard pressed to defeat Buu. The maniacal pink creature came at them with great speed and ferocity, uttering unintelligible snarls and yells.

"He's no bigger than a kid and yet he's insanely powerful," Belias growled.

"We can't give up," Frost replied. "It may seem impossible, but I'm sure we can win!"

"We'd have a better chance if Scarlet and Sorbet were here," Belias said. "Where are they?"

Once more, Frost wondered the same thing. They had heard nothing regarding their two missing companions and that worried him. He could only pray they were alright and would soon join them. Gohan, he saw, was currently fighting with Buu. He prepared to fly in and assist him, when he felt a disturbance. He halted in mid-flight, feeling a cold sweat break out over his brow. For some reason he couldn't fathom, he felt as if something terrible had just occurred. Glancing over at Belias, Frost saw that the Namekian had also halted and had the seem haunted look on his face.

"Did you just feel that," Belias said.

"I did," Frost replied, his voice quivering. "I don't know why, but I suddenly have a bad feeling."

Trunks found himself in a desolate landscape. The rocky terrain was wrecked and the canyon walls were all destroyed. He knew this had to be the right place. No doubt all this destruction had been the result of Scarlet and Sorbet's battle. But he couldn't help but notice it was quiet. Was the battle over? Had Scarlet and Sorbet survived the ordeal?

He took to the air and flew around, searching for them. Soon he heard a sound. It sounded as if someone was...crying? Hurrying along, Trunks soon found the source of the sound. Down on the ground, he saw Scarlet. The Saiyan warrior was on her knees, sobbing, her hands covering her face. Trunks felt a chill go up his spine. He had a pretty good idea just why Scarlet was upset. A quick look around showed him there was no sign of Sorbet. Fearing the worst, Trunks landed next to Scarlet.

"Scarlet," he said, kneeling down. He placed his hand on her shoulder.

Scarlet looked up at his touch, tears coursing down her face. Then she grabbed onto him, sobbing more, burying her face into his chest. Trunks knew with certainty what had happened. Still he had to ask.

"What happened," he asked. "Where's Sorbet?"

"She's gone," Scarlet whispered. "She...sacrificed herself and took Bibbidi along with her."

"Sorbet," Trunks said.

"I failed, Trunks," Scarlet said. "I couldn't save her."

"You did all you could," Trunks assured.

"I wasn't strong enough," Scarlet cried. "I should have done more! I blew it! And now she's gone! It's all my fault!"

Trunks wished there was something he could do to ease Scarlet's sorrow. But in her current state, she was inconsolable.

"C'mon," he said. "Let's get you back to the Time Nest. Supreme Kai? I found Scarlet! You can bring us back!"

In a flash, they were gone, teleported back to the Time Nest.

 _Age 774..._

Despite being locked in battle with Buu, Gohan had noticed that his two allies were not fighting. Catching Buu by surprise, he sent the creature spiraling to the ground and turned to find Frost and Belias a few feet away. Both looked troubled. Curious, he flew over towards them.

"Hey, what's going on," he asked. "You guys look like something's bothering you."

"We sensed something just a moment ago," Frost answered. "I'm not sure what it was, but I feel as if something terrible has happened." He turned to Gohan, a haunted look on his face. "I fear it may have something to do with Scarlet and Sorbet."

Gohan stared in surprise. Had something happened to Scarlet and Sorbet?

"Listen," he said. "If you guys need to go look into this, then go ahead. I can handle Majin Buu."

"Don't be absurd," Belias said. "There's no way we're going to abandon you."

"If your friends are in trouble, then you need to go to them," Gohan insisted. "I'll be fine. Besides, you guys won't be able to focus if you're worried about Scarlet and Sorbet. Now, go!"

Frost and Belias hesitated a moment, then reluctantly, they nodded. Gohan then turned his attention back to Majin Buu and flew at him to resume the battle. Frost and Belias then used the scroll to return to the Time Nest. Frost just hoped Gohan could handle the rest...

 _The Time Nest..._

As soon as they had returned, Frost and Belias immediately made their way to the doors of the Time Vault.

"We need to find the Supreme Kai and Trunks right away," Frost said. "Gohan was right. We can't keep fighting until we know what's going on."

Just as they reached the doors, they opened and the Supreme Kai of Time stepped inside.

"Supreme Kai," Frost said. "Belias and I felt a disturbance and I'm worried something bad has happened. Have you found Scarlet and Sorbet?"

It was then that he noticed the Supreme Kai looked sad. Both Frost and Belias felt a cold feeling settle in the pit of their stomachs.

"We found them," the Supreme Kai said. "Trunks brought Scarlet back. She's outside the temple recovering."

"And...Sorbet," Belias asked, a feeling of dread sweeping over him.

The Supreme Kai remained silent, unable to say anything. Frost and Belias rushed past her out the doors.

Outside, they found Trunks and Scarlet at the bottom of the stone steps. Scarlet sat on the stairs, hunched over. She never even registered Frost and Belias as they approached her. Frost knelt down beside her.

"Scarlet? Are you alright," he asked. "What happened? Please, tell me Sorbet is alright!"

Scarlet remained silent, lost in a daze. Frost stood up and turned to Trunks.

"Trunks," he asked. "Can you tell me?"

Trunks nodded. He then explained to Frost and Belias what had transpired after they had left to fight Buu, leading up to Scarlet's battle with Sorbet, and the female Majin's sacrifice to destroy Bibbidi and his dark magic. Frost felt numb. He sank to the ground onto his knees, unable to comprehend the fact that Sorbet was gone.

"No," he whispered. "Not Sorbet."

"Damn it," Belias said. "We should have stayed and looked for her."

"Majin Buu had to be stopped," the Supreme Kai said, joining them.

"We couldn't stop him," Frost said. "He was too strong. If we had gone with Scarlet and helped her get Sorbet back, then we would have had a better chance."

"Frost," the Supreme Kai said. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry's not going to bring our friend back," Belias said bitterly.

"Look, guys," Trunks spoke up. "I understand you're upset. But you can't blame yourselves. The one at fault is Demigra. He was the one who brought Bibbidi into all of this."

"Trunks is right," the Supreme Kai said. "And, I know this a bad time, but right now, we still have to fix the anomaly and stop Majin Buu."

Frost stood up and nodded. "You're right. We can mourn our friend afterwards. We'll go and stop Majin Buu. And then, I'm going to find Demigra, and I'm going to destroy him."

"And I'll be there to help," Belias said.

"Count me in."

All eyes turned to Scarlet, who had remained silent throughout the entire conversation. She stood up and faced her friends, her emerald eyes blazing with fury.

"I'm going to see that bastard pay for what he's done," she said. "I owe it to Sorbet."

Trunks passed them some energy drinks. "Then you'd better recharge before you head out. And...be careful, you guys. This will be your toughest battle yet."

After they had drunk their fill of the energy drinks, Frost, Scarlet and Belias climbed the steps towards the Time Vault and passed through the doors. With heavy hearts, they used the scroll to take them to their final battle against Majin Buu...

 _Age 774..._

Goku and Vegeta, along with Hercule were on a distant alien world. They had just narrowly escaped the destruction of Earth. Majin Buu had destroyed the planet during his battle with Gohan. Now the two Saiyans and Hercule were all that remained. Fortunately, Goku had set a plan into motion to fix everything. If all went as planned, then the Earth and all it's inhabitants would be restored. At that moment, he sensed three strong power levels. He turned and saw a white light appear. The light faded and there stood Frost, Belias and Scarlet.

"Hey, guys," Goku greeted.

Vegeta and Hercule turned to see who Goku was talking to.

"Well, I'm actually glad you're here," Vegeta said.

"Yeah," Goku replied. "We're gonna need all the help we can get. It won't be long before Buu shows up here." He fell silent as he suddenly realized Frost's team was missing someone. "Hey, where's Sorbet?"

The Patrollers were silent, and Goku saw a look of sorrow pass over their faces.

"Oh, no," he said. "Don't tell me..."

"I'm afraid Sorbet is..."Frost began. "Gone."

"Wait a minute," Hercule spoke up. "That pink girl, right? She's...she's really..."

"I'm afraid so," Belias said.

"I'm sorry," Goku said sincerely. "She was an honorable warrior. I owe her for looking out for Gohan all those other times. I can't believe it."

At that moment, they felt an enormous power level. Then, from out of thin air, Majin Buu appeared. The maniacal creature was surrounded by a dark aura and his eyes were glowing red. He leered and pointed at them, issuing his challenge. Hercule stepped back as the five warriors took up fighting poses, Scarlet turning Super Saiyan and Frost assuming his armor form.

"At least I have something to take my anger out on," Scarlet said.

Powering up, the fighters charged at Buu. He met their charge and struck back. Unlike before, however, Frost and his companions were not pulling their punches. Fueled by grief at the loss of their friend, they fought Buu with unbridled fury. Scarlet in particular was striking the hardest. Images of Sorbet exploding raced through her mind. And she was reminded that Buu had been at Bibbidi's beck and call. That fueled her anger even more, causing her to pummel Buu relentlessly.

"You evil, little bastard," she yelled, not letting up. "Why do you get to live and she had to die? You don't deserve to live!"

Buu fought back, his own anger and rage at the Saiyan's audacity helping him to counter her attacks. They flew through the air, exchanging blows. Then Goku and Vegeta swooped in and blindsided Buu. The creature shrieked with anger at the surprise attack and countered with a powerful burst of ki energy. The three Saiyans were knocked backwards. As they reeled from the attack, Buu found himself set upon by Frost and Belias. Like their Saiyan companion, they struck ferociously, never letting up on their attacks. Frost launched a barrage of Death Beams at Buu while Belias unleashed several red ki orbs. Buu dodged the beams and orbs, though some found their mark.

The attacks slammed into Buu, and for a moment, he was obscured from sight. Then he came charging out of the smoke, yelling with rage. He charged at Frost and hit him hard, knocking him out of the air. Turning, he launched himself at Belias, lashing out with a barrage of punches, putting the large Namekian on the defensive.

Belias dodged backwards, blocking the hits. However, one broke through and he sailed backwards. Buu wasn't about to let him off that easily. He followed the Namekian's trajectory, firing a salvo of ki blasts at him. Belias buckled under the hits and crashed to the ground. He lay there, unable to move for the moment. Looking up, he saw Buu hovering over him. Buu grinned and began charging up a large ki blast when...

"KAMEHAMEHA!"

Buu looked up just in time to see the wave of blue ki energy as it slammed into him. He was knocked into the ground by the force of the blast. After a moment, he stood up...only to find himself being attacked by Scarlet and Vegeta. The two Saiyan warriors attacked from both sides, trapping Buu in a pincer attack, putting him on the defensive.

Goku landed next to Belias and helped him stand up.

"You alright," he asked.

"I'm fine," Belias replied. "Thanks for the save back there."

"No problem," Goku said. "Buu's even stronger than I realized. Even with all of us, we're having a difficult time bringing him down."

"I don't suppose you have a plan," Frost asked, joining them.

"As a matter of fact, I do," Goku said. "By now the Earth should be restored. I'm going to summon up the Spirit Bomb. That should put a stop to Buu."

"Understood," Frost said. "We'll keep Buu occupied to buy you some time."

Together, Frost and Belias took flight and flew after Scarlet and Vegeta to assist them against Buu. After they were gone, Goku flew up into the air and raised his hands high. Concentrating, he began to gather the energy he needed.

 _The Time Nest..._

Trunks sat on the stone steps of the Time Vault, Tokitoki next to him. His thoughts were on recent developments. He still couldn't believe Sorbet was actually gone. It just felt wrong not having her here. The team seemed lost without their Majin companion. Tokitoki trilled mournfully, sharing Trunks' sorrow.

"I know, buddy," he said. "It's just not the same without her. I only hope Frost and the others can handle things."

The Supreme Kai walked up and sat down next to Trunks. She reached out and stroked Tokitoki's feathers.

"We'll figure something out," she said. "We could always wish her back with the Dragonballs."

"But who knows how long it'll take to find all of them," Trunks said. "I can already tell morale is not good with Frost and his team. Sorbet's death hit them hard, especially Scarlet."

"I know," the Supreme Kai replied. "If there was just something we could do."

Suddenly, Tokitoki began trilling loudly and flapping his wings. Trunks and the Supreme Kai looked up in alarm.

"Is it Demigra," Trunks wondered, fearing the Demon God was attempting an attack on the Time Nest.

"No," The Supreme Kai said. "I don't sense him. But I do sense something. A strong power level...and it's approaching us."

Trunks looked around, scanning the area. He could feel it, too. Something was heading their way. Suddenly, something materialized before them. Trunks and the Supreme Kai stared in surprise...

 _Age 774..._

The battle against Majin Buu raged on. Scarlet, Frost, Belias, and Vegeta fought Buu, throwing everything they had at him. Yet the stubborn creature refused to be beaten. Frustrated, Scarlet pulled back.

"Okay, you little creep," she said. "You asked for it!"

Powering up, she transformed into her Super Saiyan 3 form. Then she charged at Buu and resumed her attacks. Above them, Goku watched the battle as he continued gathering energy to complete the Spirit Bomb. He had to admit, he was impressed with Scarlet. She had somehow managed to obtain Super Saiyan 3. He only hoped it would be enough to hold off Buu. So far he had managed to gather a lot of energy, but it still wasn't enough. He knew he would need way more if they wanted to totally destroy Buu.

"What's the hold up, Kakarot," Vegeta yelled. "We can't keep this up forever!"

"It's not enough," Goku said. "The people on Earth aren't contributing enough energy! I tried to tell them this could stop Buu but they won't listen!"

"Typical," Vegeta snarled. "We save them countless times, and when we need their help, suddenly they don't care!"

Buu interrupted their conversation with a powerful burst of energy. The explosion scattered the fighters across the area, allowing him some breathing room. Glancing up, he saw Goku hovering overhead, a large ball of ki energy floating above him. Buu grinned in malicious pleasure and flew straight up at Goku.

"Goku! Watch out," Frost called out.

Goku saw Buu flying right towards him. The evil creature smiled and took aim at Goku, unleashing a blast of ki energy. The attack streaked towards Goku...only to be intercepted by someone else! A figure appeared in front of the Saiyan warrior and deflected the attack away from him.

"Ah! You," Goku gasped.

Down below, all eyes were on Goku and the figure that had appeared. Scarlet couldn't believe her eyes. For a moment, she wondered if she was imagining things.

"It...can't be," she whispered.

"It is," Frost said.

"Sorbet," Belias gasped.

Indeed it was the female Majin! She hovered in the air in front of Goku, facing Majin Buu.

"Hold on," Vegeta spoke up. "I thought you said she was dead."

"I thought she was," Scarlet insisted. "I saw her blow herself up! There was no trace of her!"

Up in the air, Sorbet glanced at Goku. "Keep gathering energy. I'll hold him off."

Goku looked stunned for a second, and then he nodded. "Good to have you back, Sorbet."

Sorbet smiled and then turned back towards Buu. He stared at her for a moment, and then he cackled with glee.

"Don't look so happy to see me," Sorbet said. "I'm here to take you down!"

Powering up, Sorbet charged at Buu with blinding speed. She struck hard, sending Buu flying. She pursued him and attacked once more, hammering him with fierce blows.

Scarlet watched the battle, still unable to grasp the fact that her friend was alive and well.

"I don't know how she did it," Belias said. "But I'm not complaining."

"Even so," Vegeta spoke up. "We need the Spirit Bomb to wipe Buu out. Kakarot, how's it coming up there?"

"Still not enough," Goku replied. "Nobody wants to give me their energy!"

"Grrr! Hey, Earthlings," Vegeta shouted. "Stop screwing around and help us out! Don't you want Majin Buu stopped?"

"Well, they're not going to help us out if you talk to them like that," Frost said.

"We don't have time for niceties," Vegeta snapped. "If we don't stop Majin Buu here and now, then he'll just destroy the Earth all over again! Don't these fools realize that?"

"Please, everyone," Goku pleaded. "We need your help! Otherwise, all is lost!"

Frost could hear the people of Earth responding. They either didn't believe or trust Goku and many of them were pretty curt with their responses. It seemed hopeless, until...

"What's wrong with all of you?"

All eyes turned to Hercule. The martial arts fighter had gotten in on the conversation and was addressing the Earthlings.

"Are you really going to just stand there and not help out," Hercule continued. "I'm here fighting Buu as well! Are you going to refuse to help me, the Great Hercule?"

A moment passed and then suddenly, the Spirit Bomb swelled in size. Frost could hardly believe it! Hercule had done it! He had actually gotten the people of Earth to help!

"Well, I'll be damned," Scarlet laughed. "That big windbag actually came through for us."

"Everyone! Move out of the way," Goku yelled.

Meanwhile, Sorbet and Buu were still fighting, both unaware of the events taking place just a few yards away. Both Majins locked grips and strained against each other. Sorbet stared into Buu's eyes, so full of rage and destruction. And she had been cloned from him. But, clone or not, she was nothing like him.

"It doesn't have to be this way, Buu," she said. "There's more to life than mindless destruction. Put it behind you and start over."

"Nyaaarrrr," Buu responded, breaking the hold and lashing out at her.

Sorbet dodged and avoided the blow. "So that's your decision then? I pity you, Buu. But, if that's what you want then so be it. Farewell."

In a flash she was gone. Buu stared in surprise and looked around. Then his eyes fell upon the Spirit Bomb. It had grown in size and power. Shrieking in anger, Buu charged at Goku.

Goku saw Buu flying towards him. With the Spirit Bomb now complete, it was time to end this battle once and for all. As Buu neared, Goku hurled the Spirit Bomb at his foe. The massive orb hit Buu and forced him towards the ground. For a moment, it looked like the fight was theirs. But, to everyone's dismay, Buu was holding the Spirit Bomb at bay. Even worse, he was actually pushing it back.

"No," Goku yelled. "Damn it!"

Goku strained against Buu, trying to push the Spirit Bomb back, but Buu was still managing to hold it off. Goku could feel his strength waning. He couldn't hold on much longer.

"I just need a bit more," he said.

Then, just when all seemed lost, Goku felt a surge of energy. Turning, he saw Sorbet hovering next to him. The female Majin had her hand extended towards the orb and was channeling her own energy into it. She turned to Goku and nodded.

"Thanks," Goku said. "Let's finish this!"

Summoning up the last bit of energy he could muster, Goku turned Super Saiyan and together, he and Sorbet pushed the Spirit Bomb towards Buu.

Buu suddenly found the Spirit Bomb moving against him. He strained to push it away but to no avail. The massive orb of energy engulfed him. Buu stood transfixed in horror as the energy consumed him until nothing more remained of him. The terror, Majin Buu, had been destroyed.

As the Spirit Bomb dissipated, everyone breathed a sigh of relief. There was no sign of Majin Buu. The battle was won. Goku returned to his normal form and slumped forward wearily.

"Whew! It's over," he said.

"Took you long enough," Vegeta said. Then he smiled, glad it was all over.

Goku and Sorbet floated down to the ground. Goku sat down, utterly exhausted. Sorbet looked up to see her friends approaching. Scarlet rushed forward and grabbed Sorbet in an embrace.

"Sorbet," she exclaimed. "It's you! You're alive!"

Sorbet hugged the Saiyan warrior, teary eyed. "Scarlet. I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you."

"I know," Scarlet said. "You weren't yourself."

"Even though I was under Bibbidi's spell, I could still hear everything you said," Sorbet said. "I could see how hard you fought to save me. And in the end, you did. Thank you."

At that moment, Frost came up and embraced Sorbet as well.

"I thought we'd lost you," he said.

Just as he said this, two large red arms wrapped around all three of them and lifted them off the ground.

"Hey, easy there, Big Red," Scarlet said.

"I'm glad you're back, Sorbet," Belias said. "The team wasn't the same without you."

"It's good to be back," Sorbet said, smiling fondly at her friends.

Belias set everyone down and released them.

"One thing, though," Scarlet said. "How the hell did you survive? I mean, I saw you blow yourself up."

"Well," Sorbet said. "It seems we Majins are a lot more resilient than expected. After I blew up, I blacked out, and when I came to, I thought perhaps I was in Otherworld. But I saw I was back on the planet where Scarlet and I had fought. As I collected my thoughts, I saw bits and pieces of myself scattered around the area. And they were steadily crawling towards me and merging together. Before I knew it, I was reassembled and okay. And, with Bibbidi gone, the spell was broken. Then, I returned to the Time Nest."

"How did you get back to the Time Nest," Belias asked.

"Easy," she replied, grinning. "I teleported."

"Since when can you teleport," Scarlet asked.

"It seems I learned it from Bibbidi," Sorbet explained. "I'm not sure how, but somehow I gained the ability to teleport, kind of like Goku's Instant Transmission."

"Hm. Come to think of it," Frost mused. "Buu learned Goku's Instant Transmission. And Cell, too. So it's possible Sorbet could have picked up that ability from Bibbidi. I imagine Trunks and the Supreme Kai were surprised when you showed up."

"Oh, they were," Sorbet said. "After they got over their initial shock and I explained everything to them, I hightailed it here to help you guys against Buu."

"Good thing, too," Goku said, approaching them. "You really helped us out back there, Sorbet. Thanks."

"Anytime," Sorbet said.

At that moment, Hercule approached the group.

"So, did you really do it," he asked Goku. "Buu's finished?"

"Yep," Goku said. "It's over."

"Alright," Hercule cheered. "People of Earth! Majin Buu has just died!"

Everyone present could hear the people chanting Hercule's name.

"Figures," Belias said. "We do all the work, and he gets all the credit."

"I'd say he earned some of that credit," Frost said. "After all, he rallied the people to help Goku with the Spirit Bomb. And more importantly, we not only stopped Buu, but we regained our friend."

"Well, if that's it," Scarlet said. "We may as well head back to the Time Nest."

They turned and disappeared in a flash of light, leaving Goku, Vegeta and Hercule to enjoy their hard earned victory...

 _The Time Nest..._

"Amazing," Trunks exclaimed as the Patrollers returned. "You guys really defeated Majin Buu!"

"What? You didn't think we could handle it," Scarlet asked.

"It was close," Frost admitted. "But we pulled through. All of us."

"And the good thing is, with Majin Buu defeated, Demigra has no one else to control," Sorbet said.

"True," the Supreme Kai said. "But what's scary is Demigra's ability to control people as strong as Buu."

"Indeed," Frost said. "He's certainly a powerful foe in his own right. His illusions alone are tough. I can't help but wonder how strong the real Demigra is."

"And speaking of that jerk," Scarlet said. "We still owe him for everything he's done!"

"Supreme Kai," Trunks spoke up. "Just who is Demigra?"

"He's an evil sorcerer I fought 75 million years ago," the Supreme Kai replied. "He called himself the Demon God and tried to take away Tokitoki and seize the Time Nest, to create a world where he could rule history."

"So, what did you do," Belias asked.

"I imprisoned him in the Crack of Time," the Supreme Kai answered. "But he was gathering his strength."

"His power," Trunks mused. "For 75 million years?"

"Hey," the Supreme Kai exclaimed indignantly. "You just thought about my age just now, didn't you? That I must be more than 75 million years old!"

"Huh," Trunks replied. "N-No, I didn't..."

"What's it matter how old I am anyway," the Supreme Kai ranted. "I mean, people praise me all the time for looking way younger than I actually am!"

"Uh," Trunks said, glancing at Frost and the others for help.

"Really, Trunks," Scarlet scolded. "A woman's age is a very sensitive subject!"

"And here I thought you were better than that, Trunks," Sorbet huffed.

"W-Why are you two ganging up on me," Trunks asked. "I never said anything!"

Frost and Belias remained silent, determined to stay out of this conversation. Trunks finally shrugged and decided to change the subject.

"So, what should we do," he asked. "Any idea on what our next move should be?"

"He's too dangerous," the Supreme Kai replied. "We can't let him get out. We need to thwart his plans and keep him from escaping from the Crack of Time."

"Personally," Scarlet said. "I wouldn't mind if he did. I'd make him sorry he ever set foot back in this dimension."

"As much as I would like to give Demigra his comeuppance, the Supreme Kai is right," Frost said. "We can't let him escape."

"For now" Belias said. "We'll keep an eye on the Time Stream and deal with events as they progress."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

 _The Crack of Time_...

Demigra floated in the vast crystalline cavern that served as his prison. Despite setbacks, he was close to his goal, so very close.

"A little more," he said. "A little more."

He smiled sinisterly, eagerly awaiting his escape. And once he was free...

End of Chapter 21...


	22. Chapter 22 God of Destruction!

Time Patrollers

Chapter 22: God of Destruction! Enter Beerus!

 _The Time Nest:Three Days Later..._

Frost and his team had enjoyed a restful three days following the battle against Majin Buu. There had been no anomalies and no sign of Demigra. And while they weren't complaining, they were under no illusions that the Demon God had given up. They knew he was biding his time, no doubt planning his next move. In fact, Frost and his friends were discussing this over lunch.

"I don't like that it's been so quiet," Belias said. "Granted I'm glad we've had a few days to rest and recover, but still, this silence from Demigra has me nervous."

"Mmmm. I'm with Belias," Scarlet spoke up around a mouthful of food. Swallowing, she continued. "I doubt Demigra's gonna call it quits. What I can't figure out, is where and when he'll strike next. I mean, with Majin Buu defeated, who could he manipulate for his plans? Is there anyone else out there? Anyone worse than Buu?"

"Good question," Frost mused. "I can't think of anyone stronger than Buu. Well, I suppose that's not entirely accurate. There are several strong individuals out there, Goku and Vegeta being among them."

"But they're not evil," Scarlet said.

"Neither is Piccolo," Belias said. "And yet Demigra managed to turn him against us. And don't forget about how Towa used her magic on Gohan in his battle with Cell."

"And then there's...us," Sorbet spoke up, her tone subdued. "After all, I turned against all of you."

"That wasn't your fault," Scarlet said sternly. "Stop blaming yourself."

"Still, Sorbet and Belias make a valid point," Frost said. "Even those of us who are on the side of good could be influenced by Demigra's power. I shudder to think if he took control of Goku or Vegeta, especially given how much stronger they are now. And, there is the possibility that there could be other threats out there for him to exploit. The universe is vast. Who can say what might lurk out there."

Everyone remained silent, pondering Frost's words. Who or what might they encounter next? After a few moments, Frost broke the silence.

"At any rate," he said. "All we can do is wait for Demigra to make his next move and be prepared for anything." He stood up. "Come. Let's go to the Time Vault and check with Trunks and the Supreme Kai."

Upon arrival, they found Trunks and the Supreme Kai waiting for them. Trunks was checking over a scroll on the pedestal. As far as Frost could see, it wasn't surrounded by dark energy. He didn't know whether to feel relieved or worried.

"Hey, guys," Trunks greeted, looking up from the scroll. "Decided to drop by and check on things?"

"Yes, actually," Frost said. "How's it looking, Trunks?"

"Well, I don't see any changes in the scroll," Trunks replied. "Maybe Demigra gave up."

"Somehow I doubt that," Frost said.

Suddenly, a sinister chuckle filled the air. "How foolish. Believing I would give up."

Everyone present looked up and saw Demigra hovering in the air above them.

"So, you finally decided to crawl out from under your rock, you snake," Scarlet said.

"I knew you wouldn't quit, Demigra," the Supreme Kai said.

"I have waited 75 million years for this," Demigra said. "Of course I wouldn't quit."

"There's no one else strong enough to be a threat to us," Trunks said.

"You tell him, Trunks," Scarlet said. "That'll wipe that smug look off his face."

However, Demigra's smile never faltered. If anything, it widened.

"Do you really think so," he chuckled wickedly.

Frost felt a chill run down his spine. Something in Demigra's tone made him feel uneasy. Was there something he knew that they didn't? Then, in a flash, Demigra disappeared.

"I don't like this," Sorbet said. "He seemed way too confident."

"He was bluffing," Scarlet said. "How could there be anyone even stronger than Buu?"

"Supreme Kai," Belias said, turning towards her. "Is there anyone out there stronger than Buu?"

The Supreme Kai was about to answer when she glanced at the scroll. Her eyes widened and she let out a shriek of terror. She pointed towards the scroll, her arm shaking, unable to speak. Everyone jumped in surprise.

"Whoa, Shorty," Scarlet said. "What's wrong?"

"No! This is horrible," the Supreme Kai said, eyes still on the scroll. "He went to THAT time period?"

Everyone glanced at the scroll. It looked normal, so obviously Demigra had yet to alter anything.

"I don't understand," Trunks said. "Was that a dangerous era or something?"

The Supreme Kai sighed. "Ignorance sure is bliss, isn't it? Allow me to explain: That's the time period where Beerus, the freaking God of Destruction, went to Earth!"

"B-Beerus," Frost gasped in horror.

"The Beerus," Belias asked.

"Oh, god," Scarlet moaned. "Even I've heard of him."

"The God of Destruction," Sorbet whispered. "I always thought he was just a legend."

Trunks looked at everyone in confusion.

"The God of Destruction, Beerus," he mused.

"You've never heard of him," Frost asked. "Even Frieza was afraid to challenge him."

"Really," Trunks asked. "Is this Beerus guy that powerful?"

"LORD Beerus," the Supreme Kai yelled, emphasizing on the title.

"Y-Yes, ma'am," Trunks said. "Is Lord Beerus really strong or something?"

"What part of "God of Destruction" are you not comprehending," Scarlet snapped. "And didn't Frost just tell you even Frieza was scared of him? If Frieza wouldn't dare challenge him, then I think that tells you Lord Beerus is very strong!"

"Can Demigra even control Lord Beerus," Frost wondered. "Is he strong enough to do that?"

"Just go and stop him," the Supreme Kai yelled. "You have to hurry! If Lord Beerus turns against us, he'll destroy everything! All of history!"

"Alright," Trunks said. "Then let's do this."

Frost and his team gathered around the scroll, preparing to depart.

"Do we have enough energy drinks," Frost asked.

"I went ahead and packed plenty," Sorbet said, patting a pack tied around her waist.

"Alright," he said. "Then let's go."

"Be careful, everyone," the Supreme Kai said, as they disappeared.

 _Age 778: Capsule Corp..._

A celebration was in full swing at the Capsule Corp. building. Food tables lined the area and everyone was milling about, enjoying the festivities. Seated at one of the tables was Lord Beerus and his adviser Whis. Beerus was sulking and somewhat irritable at having traveled all the way to Earth and not finding what he sought. Whis, however, didn't share his Lord's mood. If anything he seemed pleased as punch, sipping tea and thoroughly enjoying himself. Beerus watched the party-goers, his mood not improving.

"Where is the darn Super Saiyan God," he said. "That's odd. I felt certain I'd find him here."

"Beerus," Whis spoke up. "Your prediction was predictably wrong."

"And I was so looking forward to it," Beerus lamented, ignoring Whis' smug tone.

"Too bad," Whis replied. "But, of course, it's no surprise."

"What does that mean," Beerus asked, glaring at Whis.

Hiding out behind a fence, Vegeta crouched down, listening to the conversation between Beerus and Whis. Apart from sounding a bit irritated, Beerus didn't seem mad enough to start destroying everything. Vegeta heaved a sigh of relief.

"Now all we have to do is simply wait for him to leave," he whispered to himself.

"Psst. Hey, Vegeta."

Vegeta looked up at the sound of someone calling quietly to him. Glancing around, he saw Scarlet peering around one of the buildings. She motioned him over towards her. Standing, Vegeta made his way over and saw that Scarlet wasn't alone. Frost, Belias and Sorbet were there as well.

"I wasn't expecting you four to show up," he said. "But then you guys just pop up when we least expect it."

"What's going on, Vegeta," Sorbet asked, indicating the area. "You having a party?"

"It's Bulma's birthday," Vegeta explained. "I'd say come and enjoy yourselves, except we have a slight problem."

"Lord Beerus," Frost said.

"How did...You mean, you knew," Vegeta asked.

"He's pretty much the reason we're here," Frost said. "Or rather, we're concerned someone will attempt to take control of Beerus."

"Who would be foolish enough to try such a thing," Vegeta exclaimed.

"His name is Demigra," Frost said. "We've been pursuing him. We have reason to believe he may try something against Lord Beerus."

"That's insane," Vegeta said. "Doesn't he realize who he's dealing with?"

"At any rate," Frost said. "We'll see to it he doesn't succeed. Our plan is to mingle with everyone else and keep an eye out for him."

"Makes sense," Vegeta said. "Alright, do what you have to do. Meanwhile, I'll make sure nothing else upsets Lord Beerus. If he gets angry, then we're all doomed."

"Say, Vegeta," Scarlet asked. "Is Goku here, by any chance?"

"No," Vegeta replied. "He's actually on King Kai's world right now, though I'm sure he'll show up sooner or later."

With that, he turned and left. After he was gone, Frost addressed his team.

"Alright, everyone," he said. "Spread out and keep an eye out for Demigra or any sign of him. And, above all else, make sure Beerus stays in a good mood."

Everyone nodded and then moved out.

Frost meandered through the area, his eyes darting around, watching for any sign of Demigra. As he searched, he caught sight of Beerus and Whis seated at one of the tables. Frost stopped for a moment and studied the two figures. He knew instinctively that the purple cat-like figure was Beerus. For the moment, the God of Destruction was calm, but that could easily change. Frost prayed the Destroyer's mood would stay that way.

"Hey, there. I don't believe we've met."

Frost turned to see who had spoken to him. Standing there was a woman with lite-blue hair and blue eyes. Frost smiled politely.

"Hello, there," he said. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Frost."

"Frost," she exclaimed. "So you're the one Vegeta mentioned. It's nice to finally meet you. I'm Bulma."

So, this was Bulma, Vegeta's wife and Trunks' mother. Frost extended his hand and shook hers.

"A pleasure, Bulma," he said. "And a Happy Birthday to you."

"Well, you are just charming," Bulma said. "I'm glad you could stop by. Say, don't you have some other friends? I'd like to meet them, too."

At that moment, Frost's team mates were scattered about the area. Scarlet had stopped by the buffet table and was helping herself to some food. Belias stood nearby, surveying the area.

"Didn't you already eat just before we left the Time Nest," he asked.

"What's your point," Scarlet countered. She turned around and gazed at the surrounding area. "Hey, have you noticed? There's Android 18 and Majin Buu. But they're not causing any trouble."

"I did notice," Belias said. "I think, like Vegeta, they've reformed." His gaze settled on Beerus. "But it's HIM I'm more concerned about."

Scarlet also turned her attention to the Destroyer. She could hardly believe that this was The Lord Beerus. She had always heard stories about him when she was a child and had always thought they were just stories. Now, seeing him in person, she really wished that had been so. Her gaze then settled on Whis.

"So who's that guy with Lord Beerus," she asked.

"I believe his name is Whis," Belias replied. "Supposedly he's Lord Beerus' attendant. Though, something about him makes me think there's more to him than meets the eye."

Scarlet nodded. Someone who hung around with the God of Destruction had to be more than he seemed. As she stood there watching, a ball flew in and smacked her in the face, causing her to drop her plate of food. Cursing, she picked up the ball and held it up.

"Alright! Who's the dead man that threw this," she yelled.

At that moment, Trunks and Goten ran up.

"Hey, Belias," Trunks greeted. "It's been a while. Haven't seen you since we took on Majin Buu."

"Is this your ball," Scarlet demanded. "It hit me in the face!"

"Whoa, chill, granny," Trunks said.

"GRANNY," Scarlet shrieked. "You little twerp! I'm only 24! I'm young enough to be your sister!"

"Say, can we have our ball back, granny," Goten asked.

"Stop calling me granny," she yelled.

Beerus peered over at the shrieking woman with red hair. She was yelling at two small children and waving a ball in their faces. He caught sight of a tail wrapped around her waist. A Saiyan?

"Whis," he spoke up. "That woman over there, the one yelling. I think she's a Saiyan."

Whis looked over and studied her. "Why I do believe you're right, Lord Beerus. It seems Vegeta and Goku aren't the only survivor's of Planet Vegeta. And have you noticed that massive red Namekian standing with her?"

"Yes, I did," Beerus said. "I've never seen a red Namekian before."

He looked around and caught sight of an alien that resembled Frieza talking to Vegeta's wife, Bulma.

"Now, that's interesting," he mused. "Look over there, Whis. That one looks like Frieza."

"Hm. Perhaps a relative of his," Whis suggested. He turned and noticed something else. "Well, now. It's getting even more interesting. Take a look over there, Lord Beerus. If I'm not mistaken, that's a Majin. And a female Majin at that."

"So it is," Beerus said. "How odd. An unknown Saiyan, Namekian, Majin and one of Frieza's own. What does it all mean, Whis? Could they know something about the Super Saiyan God?"

"Highly unlikely," Whis replied.

"I want to meet them anyway," Beerus said. "Just to be sure. Bring them over here, Whis."

"Oh, must I," Whis whined. "I was just about to enjoy some of this food."

"Now, Whis," Beerus growled, making it clear there would be no argument.

Whis sighed and stood up. "Very well, Lord Beerus. Though I still think you're wasting your time."

"Duly noted, Whis," Beerus said.

Sorbet had been watching Beerus for a moment before resuming her search for Demigra. The God of Destruction made her nervous. If half the stories she had heard were true, then Beerus was the most powerful being in the entire cosmos. If he took it into his head to destroy the Earth, then she knew they'd have no chance at stopping him, even with all these powerful fighters around to help. And Demigra was trying to control him? She shivered at the thought. As she walked along, she bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she said.

"Sorbet? Is that you?"

Sorbet looked up at the person she had bumped into. For a moment she thought it was Goku with shorter hair, but then she suddenly recognized him.

"Gohan," she exclaimed. "Gohan! It is you!"

She hugged him and then stood back looking him over.

"You've certainly grown since I last saw you," she said.

"Well, that was back during the Cell Games," Gohan said. "Eleven years, if I'm not mistaken. When Frost and Belias showed up to help against Majin Buu, they'd told me you and Scarlet had gone missing. I'm glad to see you're okay. What happened, though?"

"It's a long and...painful story," Sorbet said. "Let's just say I had some...issues to work through. But never mind that. It's good to see you again."

"Oh, by the way," Gohan said. "There's someone I want you to meet. Hey, Videl! Could you come over here a second?"

Sorbet saw a young girl with short black hair approach. She stood next to Gohan, staring at Sorbet.

"Videl," Gohan said. "This is Sorbet. She's the one I told you about. Sorbet, this is my wife, Videl."

"Your wife," Sorbet exclaimed. "Well, congratulations, Gohan." She shook Videl's hand. "And it's so nice to meet you, Videl."

"Likewise," Videl replied. "Gohan told me all about you and your friends and how you helped him out over the years. I believe you know my father, right?"

"Your father," Sorbet said. "Who might that be?"

"He's over there," Videl said, pointing.

Sorbet turned to look and saw she was pointing at...

"Hercule," Sorbet exclaimed. "Hercule's your father? I never even knew he had daughter."

"So you do know him," Videl asked.

"Oh, we've met alright," Sorbet said, recalling her first meeting with Hercule at the Cell Games. "He's an...interesting man."

"You don't have to sugar coat it," Videl chuckled. "He's a good fighter, but sometimes he thinks he's invincible and lets it go to his head."

"Well, he did come through for us during the battle against Majin Buu," Sorbet said. "We owe him that much."

"Pardon me, miss."

Sorbet turned and found Whis standing before her, smiling pleasantly.

"I hate to bother you," he said. "But would you kindly follow me. Lord Beerus has requested the pleasure of your company."

Sorbet felt a chill creep through her. Beerus wanted to speak with her? As if sensing her nervousness, Whis smiled reassuringly.

"Oh, no need to fret so," he said. "He just wants to meet with you and your other companions."

"I...I see," she said. "Well, if Lord Beerus is asking to speak with me, then I'll go."

"Excellent," Whis said. "Right this way."

"E-Excuse me, Gohan," she said. "I'll talk with you and Videl later."

Then she turned and followed Whis. She couldn't help but think to certain death.

Scarlet sat at one of the tables scowling and fuming. She was still angry at Trunks and Goten for not only hitting her with the ball, (that she could have forgiven), but also for calling her granny.

"The nerve of those snot-nosed little bastards," she growled. "If I had my way, I'd beat their asses red and make them cry to their mommies."

"Take it easy, Scarlet," Belias said. "They're just kids. Take solace in the fact that Trunks grows out of it."

"Easy for you to say," Scarlet huffed. "Nobody called your age into question. And where the hell is Demigra? I need something to punch!"

Belias was about to speak up when Whis walked up to them.

"Hello there," he greeted. "Sorry to disturb you, but might I borrow you two for a moment?"

"I'm not in the mood," Scarlet said.

"You see," Whis continued. "Lord Beerus has asked to speak with you."

That caused Scarlet's anger to disappear in an instant. She and Belias both looked aghast at Whis.

"L-Lord Beerus," Belias said.

"Wants to speak with us," Scarlet finished.

"That's right," Whis replied. "Your Majin friend is already waiting there. If you'll head over there and join her, I need to go and fetch your remaining companion."

He turned and strolled off. Scarlet and Belias looked at each other, feeling dread creep over them. Then they made their way to where Beerus was seated.

Frost had been chatting with Bulma, while also remaining on alert for Demigra, when Whis approached.

"Pardon me," he said.

Frost turned around to face Whis.

"Aren't you Lord Beerus' attendant," Frost asked.

"Whis, yes," Whis replied, smiling pleasantly. "Sorry to bother you, but my Lord Beerus has requested the company of you and your companions. If you would be so kind as to follow me."

Frost felt his heart rate increase. He was to go and speak with Beerus, the God of Destruction? Wordlessly, he followed Whis, wondering just why the Destroyer had asked for him and his friends.

All four of the Time Patrollers stood before Beerus. The Destroyer eyed them from where he sat, Whis standing to attention just behind him. For several tense moments, Frost and his team stood there under Beerus' scrutiny. Then he stood and walked over towards them, causing them to tense up. Beerus halted in front of Frost.

"You seem to be in charge of this little group," he said. "What's your name?"

"Frost, my Lord," he said, bowing respectfully.

"Are you by any chance an acquaintance of Frieza," Beerus asked.

"He is, or, rather, was my cousin, Lord Beerus," Frost replied.

"I figured as much," Beerus said. "And your other companions? Who are they?"

"That is Scarlet," Frost said, indicating the female Saiyan. "That is Belias," Here he motioned at the red Namekian. "And last, but not least, Sorbet." He indicated the female Majin.

"A Saiyan, a Namekian, and a Majin," Beerus mused. "And then there's you, my friend. You're all powerful beings in your own right. And here you are, an assembled group of powerful fighters. It makes me wonder where you're from and why you're here."

"We are friends of Vegeta and all the others that are present," Frost explained. "We merely wished to drop by and enjoy the festivities."

"I see," Beerus replied. Something in his tone caused Frost to worry. Did Beerus suspect they were there for more than just the party? "I suppose that's a reasonable answer. There are quite a few others here that are formidable fighters themselves. Well, then, I guess that should do it." He turned and made his way back to the table. Frost and his friends were about to relax when he halted. "Oh, yes. There is one other thing." He turned back around to face them. "By chance have any of you ever heard of a Super Saiyan God?"

That took them by surprise. They hadn't been expecting a question like that.

"I have traveled to many worlds, Lord Beerus," Frost said. "But I have never heard tell of a Super Saiyan God."

"Nor have I," Belias spoke up. "My people never even knew of the Saiyans until Frieza invaded our world."

"I don't know anything, either," Sorbet said.

All eyes turned to Scarlet. "Hey, don't look at me. I only recently found out about Super Saiyan 3, so I sure as heck don't know about a Super Saiyan God. Uh, sorry, Lord Beerus."

Beerus heaved a sigh. "So another dead end. I should have expected as much. Very well, that's all. Go on about your business."

"Thank you, Lord Beerus," Frost said. "And my sincerest apologies we could not provide you with the answers you sought."

They bowed to Beerus and then took their leave. After they were several feet away, they finally relaxed.

"Oh, man," Scarlet said. "I felt my heart stop when he stood up. I've never been so terrified before."

"Truly Lord Beerus lives up to his reputation," Belias said.

"I was afraid he would ask about our real reason for being here," Sorbet said.

"That was my main concern, too," Frost said. "How would we explain that? And we wouldn't have been able to refuse him either, not without angering him."

"Damn it," Scarlet growled. "I wish Demigra would stop screwing around and make his move already. The sooner we leave here and get away from Beerus, the better."

"I never thought I'd say this," Frost said. "But I actually agree with Scarlet."

Hidden from view, Demigra watched the Patrollers. He smiled sinisterly.

"Careful what you wish for, my friends," he said. "You're about to get it."

He surveyed the area and caught sight of Beerus. Now, how to go about doing this? He watched as Beerus stood up and made his way over to a table where Buu sat. He was in the midst of devouring several containers of pudding. Beerus demanded one but Buu was refusing to give him one. Then, just when it seemed Beerus was about to lose his temper, Vegeta swooped in and grabbed one and then promptly presented it to Beerus. At that moment, Goten and Trunks ran by, tossing a ball around. Demigra had witnessed Scarlet's debacle with the two boys earlier regarding that ball. He chuckled maliciously, an idea forming in his mind...

 _A few moments earlier..._

Having failed to obtain the information he wanted, Beerus slumped in his chair, his earlier irritation returning. As he sat there brooding, he watched Frost and his team. Beerus had no doubt in his mind that they had not divulged the entire truth to him regarding their being here. However, at the moment, he really didn't care one way or the other. All he cared about was the Super Saiyan God and the glorious battle that awaited.

Across from where he and Whis sat, Majin Buu was helping himself to a large tray of pudding containers. He hummed happily, prepared to enjoy the creamy dessert. Whis glanced over and noticed the confection about to be eaten.

"Oh. Lord Beerus," Whis spoke up. "Have you had this dessert they call pudding?"

Instantly, Beerus perked up. He looked over and saw the tray of puddings at Buu's table. He lept up, licking his lips at the sight of such a tasty looking treat.

"Pudding you say," he said.

Both Beerus and Whis approached Buu.

"You there," Beerus addressed Buu. "Give me one pudding cup."

Buu yanked the tray away from Beerus. "No! All pudding for Buu!"

"Give it," Beerus demanded angrily.

"No," Buu said.

"GIVE IT, YOU FOOL," Beerus shouted.

Not too far away, Frost and his friends heard the shouting. They turned and saw Beerus yelling at Buu, while the Majin stubbornly refused to give him a pudding cup. Both looked like they were ready to come to blows.

"That idiot," Scarlet exclaimed. "Doesn't he realize who he's talking to?"

"We'd better do something before Lord Beerus loses his temper," Frost said.

Suddenly, a gold streak zoomed past them towards the confrontation...

"Give him the pudding!"

It was Vegeta. The Super Saiyan warrior zoomed in and pilfered a pudding cup from the tray. He landed and resumed his regular form.

"That was too close," he muttered.

In the blink of an eye, he rushed forward, bowing in front of Beerus and presenting him with the pudding cup.

"Here, Lord Beerus," he said.

"Thank you," Beerus said, smiling, as he took the cup.

"Oh, thank God," Scarlet breathed a sigh of relief. "Vegeta's on the ball."

"That could have been a disaster," Belias said. "What was Buu thinking?"

"He didn't know," Sorbet said.

"Whether he knew or not, he should have shared it anyway," Scarlet said.

"It's alright," Frost said. "The crisis has been averted."

Right as he finished that sentence, a new crisis occurred...

Beerus scooped some pudding out from the cup and brought it up to his mouth, anxious to savor the confection. However, just before he could take a single bite, the ball Trunks and Goten were playing with was suddenly surrounded by a dark aura in mid-bounce. Then the ball hit the ground and rebounded...right into Beerus! The ball hit the Destroyer in his face and knocked the pudding cup from his grasp. Vegeta stared in horror!

"Oh, dear God," Scarlet exclaimed.

"T-This is bad," Frost gasped, feeling a growing sense of dread.

Trunks and Goten ran up to retrieve their ball.

"I'm sorry," Goten apologized.

"Goten, why didn't you catch it," Trunks admonished.

"Because you threw it too hard, Trunks," Goten protested. "By the way, how did you do that crazy curveball?"

Both boys were blissfully unaware of the trouble they were in.

"YOU IDIOTS," Vegeta shouted. He turned to Beerus. "L-Lord Beerus, um..."

Beerus stood stock still, not even saying a word. Finally, he glanced down, his eyes narrowing as he saw his pudding cup spilled all over the ground. He then turned his attention towards Majin Buu, who had taken the liberty of eating all the remaining puddings, denying the God of Destruction anymore. A violet aura surrounded him and then he unleashed an explosive burst of power.

"NOW I'M MAD," he shouted.

End of Chapter 22...


	23. Chapter 23 Battle Against Beerus!

Time Patrollers

Chapter 23: Battle Against Beerus! The Super Saiyan God Appears!

 _Age 778: Capsule Corp..._

The immensity of Beerus' power crashed over Frost and his team, causing them to stagger. Never before had they felt such an enormous power! It dwarfed Frieza, Cell and Majin Buu's powers combined!

"Holy crap," Scarlet exclaimed.

"This is not good," Frost said.

Everyone present had halted the festivities at Beerus' outburst. Those capable of fighting were rushing in to render what help they could. Already Piccolo and Majin Buu were fighting Beerus, Buu raging at the God of Destruction.

"You call Buu stupid," he yelled. "Buu turn you into candy!"

However, that wasn't going to happen. Beerus effortlessly fended off both Buu and Piccolo's attacks. He struck out, knocking Buu through the air only to crash into the pool. Piccolo fared no better as Beerus took him out with one hit. The Namekian fell to the ground, unconscious.

"We have to help them," Sorbet said.

"Are you insane," Scarlet exclaimed. "We don't stand a chance against Beerus!"

"We have to try," Sorbet insisted. "We can't just stand here doing nothing!"

"I'm afraid Sorbet's right," Frost said. "Whether we stand a chance or not, we can't just stand on the sidelines and let everyone risk their own lives."

"Ahhhh," Scarlet said. "Okay, fine. Lets do this!"

Instantly, she transformed into her Super Saiyan form and flew up towards Beerus, her team mates following her.

Above, Gohan and 18 had now joined in the fight and were attacking Beerus. The Destroyer was proving too much, even with their combined might. Beerus swatted 18 aside and turned his attention to Gohan. Moving faster than the eye could follow, the God of Destruction moved in and landed two solid hits to Gohan before he even knew what hit him. Gohan sailed backwards and immediately came to a stop as something caught him. Shaking his head to clear it, he turned and saw it was Sorbet who had halted his flight. Gohan grinned.

"Even now, when I'm older, you still come to my rescue," he said.

"That's what friends are for, right," Sorbet replied. She glanced at Beerus. "We're going to need more help against him."

"Yeah, I know," Gohan said. "I didn't realize this guy was so strong. I couldn't even land one hit on him." He glanced down to the ground and caught sight of Trunks and Goten. "Hey, you two! I think you'd better use your fusion and quick!"

"Got it," Trunks called up.

Both Trunks and Goten performed the Fusion Technique and a second later, Gotenks was on the scene. He flew up and joined the group in the air.

"Hey, Cat Man," he said to Beerus. "Making such a fuss over some pudding? How juvenile."

"Oh, that's great," Scarlet snapped at Gotenks. "Just piss him off even more!"

"Relax, Granny," Gotenks smirked. "We can handle this."

"You don't know who you're dealing with," Scarlet yelled. "And stop calling me Granny, damn it!"

"Oh, both of you shut up," Beerus growled. "I have had it with your shrieking voice!"

"Lord Beerus," Frost said, trying to reason with the irate god. "Please, I realize you're upset, but this isn't necessary! Is a pudding cup really worth destroying this planet?"

Beerus swept his arm in an arc and knocked everyone backwards with a burst of ki energy.

"You mortals take things for granted," he said. "You get to enjoy pudding every day. But for me, it's a rare delicacy! Pudding! Oh, even the name is resplendent!"

"Well, I guess I can't blame him for that," Sorbet said. "As someone with a sweet tooth, I'd be pretty upset if someone made me spill my pudding..." She fell silent as Scarlet glared at her.

"You're not helping," she said.

"Lord Beerus," Frost spoke up. "I don't want to fight you. But I will do whatever it takes to put a stop to this."

"Try if you must, Frost," Beerus said. "It won't do you any good!"

He flew at them, catching them by surprise with his speed. Before they could react, he had landed hits on all of them. The fighters managed to regain their balance and faced Beerus.

"Okay. Better go all out here," Scarlet said.

Powering up, she transformed into Super Saiyan 3 while Frost assumed his Armored Form. Gotenks also went Super Saiyan 3, while Gohan went Super Saiyan and Sorbet and Belias charged up their full power. Frost hoped that all these powerful fighters would be enough to hold Beerus off. Together, they charged at Beerus, lashing out with all their strength. Beerus dodged and avoided their blows, blocking and countering each hit. He caught hold of Gotenks and proceeded to paddle his bottom like a parent disciplining a naughty child. Then he hurled Gotenks through the air and sent him crashing to the ground.

"Hey, tough guy," Scarlet said. "Pick on someone your own size!"

"Oh, please," Beerus scoffed. "I would have thought after his insults towards you, you'd be glad to see him get punished."

"Yeah, well, he may be a brat, but still," Scarlet said.

She threw herself at Beerus, lashing out with a flurry of blows. Beerus struck out and landed a solid blow to her gut. Scarlet doubled over, gasping. Then Beerus lifted his leg and kicked downwards, sending Scarlet straight down. The Saiyan crashed onto a table, shattering it upon impact. She lay there gasping as she reverted back to her normal form.

"Oh, my," Whis said, standing over her. "That looked painful. Are you alright?"

"S...Screw...you," she wheezed and then passed out.

"Hm. Saiyans. Always so brash," Whis tsked.

Back in the air, Sorbet was going all out on Beerus. Enraged that Scarlet had been hurt so badly, she threw everything she had at the Destroyer. Beside her, Gohan was fighting as well. Both of them fought ferociously but even then it wasn't enough. Beerus caught both of their fists and then proceeded to pull them in, slamming them into each other. Then he spun them around and tossed them out of the air, launching a volley of ki blasts at them. The projectiles hit their marks and both Sorbet and Gohan hit the ground hard, neither one able to move.

"This is crazy," Belias said. "He's already taken four of us out with no trouble and we still haven't been able to land a hit on him!"

"Two Super Saiyan 3's, another Super Saiyan and a Majin, and still it wasn't enough," Frost said.

Beerus hovered before them. "Well, gentlemen, it looks like it's just the two of you now."

"Count again, Lord Beerus!"

All three glanced around and found Vegeta had joined them.

"I was beginning to wonder if you were going to help out," Belias said.

"Would it have made any difference if I had joined in at the start of the battle," Vegeta countered.

"Fair enough," Belias conceded. "So why help now?"

"I figure if we're going to die, I'd rather go down fighting," Vegeta replied. "I just wish that idiot Kakarot would hurry up and get here, though I doubt it would do much good."

"We'll do what we can," Frost said, as they turned to face Beerus.

Down below, Sorbet stirred as she regained consciousness. Groaning in pain, she sat up and reached into the pack at her side. She pulled out a bottle of the Senzu Drink and took a drink from it. Immediately, her energy was restored and her injuries healed.

"Now I'm really glad we brought these with us," she said, climbing to her feet.

She saw Gohan on the ground a few feet from her. At his side was Videl, checking to make sure he was okay. Sorbet made her way over and knelt down next to Gohan.

"Is he alright," she asked Videl.

"I think so," she replied. "But he won't wake up."

Sorbet handed her a bottle of the energy drink.

"Here, give him this," she instructed. "It'll help him recover. After he's healed, take that bottle and administer it to anyone else who was injured. I'm going to go help Scarlet."

She stood up and was about to leave when Videl halted her.

"Sorbet," she said. "Will you and the others be able to stop that Beerus guy?"

Sorbet glanced up at the battle overhead. Frost and Belias, along with Vegeta , were now battling Beerus. It looked like they were doing alright, but she knew that wouldn't last. No doubt Beerus was just toying with them.

"I don't know," she answered. "It looks pretty grim. But we're going to do everything we can to stop him."

"I know you can do it," Videl said. "Gohan and the others told me how you and your friends always managed to help them save the day. You have to succeed, Sorbet." She placed her hand on her stomach. "There's so much at stake here."

Sorbet's eyes widened as she realized what Videl was implying.

"You're pregnant," she gasped.

"Yes," Videl said. "I haven't told Gohan yet. I wanted to surprise him."

Sorbet nodded. "No matter what it takes, Videl, we will stop Beerus. God or not, he's not going to destroy this world!"

She turned and ran to where Scarlet had collapsed. The knowledge of Videl being with child gave her all the incentive she needed to keep up the fight. No way was she going to let an unborn child perish before it's time. Especially since Gohan had yet to discover he was going to be a father.

She arrived at Scarlet's side and found Whis nearby. Beerus' attendant was watching the battle overhead while also eating a bowl of ramen noodles. Sorbet could hardly believe her eyes! The fate of the world was in the balance and he was stuffing his face! She fought down the urge to smack him and instead knelt down next to Scarlet. Lifting her friend's head, she opened a bottle of Senzu Drink and poured some into Scarlet's mouth. The Saiyan swallowed the drink and then, in a flash, her eyes opened and she sat up, completely healed.

"Ohhhhh, my head," she moaned. "I feel like I got hit by a meteorite. What's happening, Sorbet? Are we winning? Please, tell me we're winning."

"Unfortunately, no," Sorbet replied. "I'm afraid we're, as you would put it, getting our asses handed to us on a silver platter."

"Damn it," Scarlet cursed. She glanced up and saw Whis standing next to them. "Hey, you! How about lending us a hand and getting your jerk boss up there to calm down!"

"Oh, I'm afraid I can't help you there," Whis replied. "Once Lord Beerus makes up his mind to destroy something, there's really no way to stop him. It is in his nature after all."

"Some help you are," Scarlet snarled. She jumped to her feet, dusting herself off. "Well, I'm not about to give up. We may not have a prayer, but, by God, I'll go down fighting."

Sorbet stood up and glanced back to where Gohan and Videl were. Gohan had recovered and was back on his feet. He still remained unaware he was going to be a father. If Beerus succeeded and destroyed everything...NO! She wasn't going to let that happen! For her friend's sake and the sake of their unborn child, she wouldn't give up.

"Heads up," Scarlet suddenly shouted.

Sorbet turned just in time to see Frost, Belias and Vegeta come crashing to the ground. Somehow they managed to stand back up, though with much difficulty. Beerus floated down and landed right in front of them, not a single scratch on him.

"Well, if all of you are quite finished with this futile struggle," he said. "I believe it's time I destroyed this place and head home."

Before he could follow through with his threat, Bulma came marching up to Beerus and proceeded to slap him across the face.

"Whoa," Scarlet exclaimed. "I can't believe she did that! That girl's got some guts!"

"Just who do you think you are," Bulma yelled at Beerus. "You hurt all of my friends and ruined my party!"

Beerus responded by striking Bulma and knocking her several feet backwards. Bulma collapsed to the ground.

"Hey! That was not cool," Scarlet yelled indignantly, her tail bristling.

"You," Vegeta snapped at Beerus. "How dare you hit MY BULMA!"

Suddenly, his energy spiked and he went Super Saiyan.

"DAMN YOU," Vegeta shouted.

Then, faster than the eye could follow, he flew at Beerus and struck. The blow connected and Beerus went flying. Vegeta pursued him, lashing out in anger, landing several hits on the Destroyer.

"Holy crap," Scarlet exclaimed. "He's actually hitting Beerus!"

"Incredible," Frost gasped. "His power feels even greater than Goku's."

As they watched the battle, Sorbet came up to Frost and Belias and handed them an energy drink.

"Here, you two, drink up," she said.

As they drank, Sorbet watched the battle overhead, amazed at Vegeta's strength. He was only at Super Saiyan level and yet he was actually pushing Beerus back. How had he managed that? Then it dawned on her!

"Scarlet," she said. "It's just like when you fought against me. Even when you were exhausted and had depleted your power, you managed to turn into a Super Saiyan 3."

"Well, yeah," Scarlet replied. "That Bibbidi jerk was really pissing me off with the way he was talking about you. It just pushed me over the edge."

"Exactly," Sorbet said. "And seeing Bulma get hurt pushed Vegeta over the edge and he found the strength to fight Beerus. Just like you did when we fought."

"I remember back on Arhillia," Frost spoke up. "The day Frieza invaded. Even though he was far stronger than me, for a moment, I actually managed to fight him because I was enraged at the senseless slaughter of the Arhillians. It seems our emotions can trigger immense reservoirs of strength."

"Maybe we might stand a chance after all," Belias said.

However, no sooner had he said that, when Beerus gained the upper hand. With a quick and decisive blow, he knocked out Vegeta and sent him flying to the ground. Vegeta crash landed and managed to climb to his feet, only to collapse onto his knees. His golden aura faded and he returned to normal. Beerus landed right in front of him and gazed down at the Saiyan Prince.

"Remarkable, Vegeta," he said. "You really surprised me back there with that sudden surge of power. However did you manage it? No, don't bother to answer. Impressive, though it was, it still wasn't enough. This has been quite a disappointing day. Oh, well. Time finish this."

Frost and his team suddenly appeared in front of Vegeta, placing themselves before Beerus.

"We're not going to let you do this," Frost declared.

"You four," Beerus said, slightly surprised. "Back on your feet already? You must have incredible healing factors."

"This has gone on long enough, Lord Beerus," Frost said.

"I agree," Beerus said. "It has gone on long enough. Which is why I'm destroying everything."

"But that's pointless," Sorbet exclaimed. "You have no right to come here and destroy this planet and everyone on it!"

"On the contrary, my dear," Beerus said. "As the God of Destruction I have every right to destroy anyone and anything I see fit. It's nothing personal, you understand. But I do have a reputation to maintain. Now, if you were able to produce the Super Saiyan God, then maybe things would be different."

"We already told you," Scarlet spoke up. "We don't know any Super Saiyan God!"

"That's unfortunate," Beerus said. "For all of you. Whis!"

Whis suddenly appeared beside Beerus. "Right here, my lord."

"We're leaving," Beerus said. "It seems you were right after all. There is no Super Saiyan God. At least not here."

"We will fight you to the very end, Lord Beerus," Frost said.

"You're welcome to try," Beerus replied. "Though I wouldn't recommend it."

He raised his hand and conjured up a massive violet ball of energy. Everyone tensed, Frost and his team ready to attack with all their strength when suddenly...

"WAIT!"

All eyes looked up and saw Goku flying in.

"Goku," Scarlet cheered.

"About time, Kakarot," Vegeta growled. "Took your sweet time getting here!"

Goku landed in front of Beerus. "Sorry I'm late. But I might have a way to stop this. Lord Beerus, I know how to get the Super Saiyan God to appear."

Beerus stood there a moment, then the energy ball abruptly disappeared.

"I'm listening," he said.

"From what I've gathered," Goku explained. "It'll take the combined energy of 5 Saiyans with pure hearts to summon a Super Saiyan God."

"I see," Beerus said. "Well, then, if you can manage that, then maybe I won't destroy this world."

Goku nodded. He turned and addressed everyone.

"I'll need five Saiyans for this to work," he said. "Vegeta, Gohan, Trunks, Goten and you, Scarlet."

"Me," Scarlet asked, pointing to herself. "You need me? You got it!"

The Saiyan warriors all gathered in a circle and joined hands. Concentrating, they powered up and began transferring their power to Goku. Fiery blue energy surrounded him and then his aura flashed into a bright reddish-orange color. His hair and eyes turned red and everyone felt his power increase beyond anything they had ever felt before.

"Wow," Sorbet whispered. "So, that's a Super Saiyan God?"

"I believe so," Frost replied. "His power is on a whole different level."

Scarlet stood back, gazing at Goku, admiration in her eyes.

"Goku," she said. "What's it like?"

"It's...hard to describe," Goku replied. "It's unlike anything I've ever felt before."

"Quite exhilarating, isn't it," Beerus spoke up. "The power of a God. And now that you have it, we can finally do battle."

"If I win, you promise to spare the Earth," Goku asked.

"If you win, yes," Beerus said. "Now then, shall we get started?"

End of Chapter 23...


	24. Chapter 24 Battle of Gods!

Time Patrollers

Chapter 24: Battle of Gods! Goku vs. Beerus

 _Age 778..._

Following Beerus' challenge, Goku wasted no time. He charged at the God of Destruction and the battle was on. The two fighters lashed out with powerful strikes, causing the very air to thrum with explosive force. Both Goku and Beerus moved faster than the eye could see, let alone follow. At one point, they flew straight up into the sky and out of sight. The only indication of their battle were the sonic booms that thundered across the air.

Down below, everyone present watched, or rather, tried to watch the battle. Because of the incredible speed both fighters were exhibiting, it was almost impossible to keep track of them as they clashed.

"Incredible," Belias remarked. "To think such a level of power even exists. I can barely keep up with what's happening up there."

Frost nodded in agreement. It seemed no matter how many powerful beings he had encountered, there were more out there. And one of them was a god. The other, at the moment, was also a god.

"I never would have thought it possible to even gain such power," Frost said.

"Unfortunately, it's only temporary," Sorbet said. "Eventually, Goku will return to his normal power level."

"Let's just hope he'll be able to defeat Beerus before then," Belias replied.

Scarlet remained silent, watching Goku battle Beerus. She could remember, in that brief second, when she had transferred her energy to Goku, the immense power as it coalesced. Now that she was witnessing the greatest power of her people, she found herself wondering: Could she obtain that level of strength as well? Probably not, at least not on her own. And the effect was temporary. Still, to have it for at least a moment, to know what it was like to stand among gods even if temporarily, that would be good enough for her. For now though, she was content to actually witness it. She silently cheered Goku on, hoping he had the strength and fortitude to defeat Beerus.

"Looks like they're moving away from here," Frost said. "Hurry! We have to follow them!"

"Why? Goku can handle this, right," Scarlet asked.

"Perhaps," Frost said. "But on the off-chance he runs out of time, we need to be there to assist him. Besides, Demigra could still strike at Lord Beerus."

"Oh, right," Scarlet said. "In the all the excitement, I'd forgotten about him."

"Speaking of Demigra," Sorbet spoke up. "I think he's already made his move. Earlier, when Beerus was about to eat the pudding, that ball that Trunks and Goten were playing with started glowing with dark energy and then it struck him."

"Of course," Frost said. "He wanted Beerus to go on a rampage. And while he's distracted battling Goku, Demigra will no doubt try to gain control over him."

"That bastard," Scarlet growled. "I'm really going to kick his ass when we catch up with him!"

They took to the air, following after Goku and Beerus.

It took several moments, but they finally located the two combatants. Goku and Beerus' battle had taken them from Capsule Corp. and into a wooded area. Emerging from there, they then fought across the sky over the city itself. So far neither one had caused any damages and there were no casualties. Frost and his team followed them, keeping a safe distance, lest they end up in the middle of the fight. It seemed neither Goku or Beerus were using ki attacks, but rather sticking to old fashioned punches and kicks.

"Man, they're really moving," Scarlet said. "And the strength of their attacks."

"I certainly hope Goku isn't holding back," Frost said. "He only has so much time before the god form wears off. He needs to attack Beerus with everything he has and finish this."

Suddenly, both Goku and Beerus plunged down towards the ground and kept going, punching a huge gaping hole in the ground. Frost and his fellow patrollers landed at the edge of the hole and peered down. The hole went deep and they could still hear the sounds of battle below.

"Should we go down there," Sorbet asked.

"Probably not a good idea," Frost replied. "There may not be enough room for all of us and those two down there. We'll wait up here. Hopefully they'll resurface."

"Hey, listen," Belias said.

Everyone went quiet and listened.

"I don't hear anything," Scarlet said.

"Exactly," Belias replied. "It's gotten awfully quiet down there."

Down in the subterranean lake, Goku and Beerus hovered over the water, facing each other. For a moment, they stared each other down, when suddenly, Beerus' eyes flashed red for a brief second. Then they resumed their normal color. Beerus had felt something just now. But what? Shrugging, the Destroyer decided to resume the fight.

Up on the surface, Frost tensed up.

"I felt something," he said.

"I think we all did," Sorbet replied. "It must be Demigra."

"Do you think he took control of Beerus," Scarlet asked.

"No," Belias answered. "Whatever it was, it's gone now. Beerus' power hasn't altered any."

"Which means he couldn't take control of him," Scarlet said.

"It's not over yet," Frost said. "This first attempt may have failed, but Demigra might try again. We have to make sure he doesn't succeed. I suppose we're going down there after all."

Without another word, they lept into the hole and plummeted to the bottom.

Upon reaching the underground lake, the patrollers found that the battle between Goku and Beerus was under way once more. As they battled, Beerus addressed Goku.

"How does it feel to become a god?"

"I never knew this world even existed," Goku replied. "I could never have gotten here on my own."

"You seem dissatisfied," Beerus remarked. "You don't enjoy the feeling of being a God?"

"Kind of," Goku said. "I'm happy, but I hate how I couldn't fight you on my own, you know...without help."

"That pride will ultimately be your downfall," Beerus cautioned.

"What are you talking about," Goku asked. "Vegeta has way more pride than I do."

"And yet," Beerus countered. "He threw his pride away to protect his friends."

"Amazing, right," Goku agreed. "I really respect him for that."

"So you threw your pride away," Beerus said. "And became a God."

"That's right," Goku said, charging at Beerus.

It was only then, that Frost realized something as they observed the battle. Goku was now back to being a Super Saiyan. His red aura was gone, and replaced by his golden one.

"Oh, no," he gasped. "It's happened! His God Form wore off!"

"Not good," Scarlet said.

"Hold on," Belias said. "Even though it's gone, Goku's still managing to fight Beerus."

"You're right," Frost said. "How is that possible?"

As he pondered that question, Goku and Beerus launched themselves upward, crashing through the rock ceiling and steadily making their way back towards the surface.

"Let's go," Frost said, flying after them.

Before long, they too had reached the surface. However, they saw no sign of Goku or Beerus.

"Where did they go," Sorbet wondered, glancing around.

Everyone looked around and then suddenly they felt an immense energy spike overhead.

"They went up higher," Frost said, glancing up. "I think they're in space!"

"Hang on," Sorbet said. "I'll get us up there in no time."

She placed her hands on Frost and Belias' shoulders.

"Scarlet," she said. "Place your hand on my shoulder."

Scarlet did. "Are you going to use that teleporting trick of yours?"

"That's right," Sorbet said. "Though I haven't tried it with multiple people yet. Oh, well, no time like the present."

Sorbet concentrated and they vanished in a flash.

Before they knew it, they were in space, the Earth just below them. Floating a few feet away from them was Goku and Beerus. Goku was no longer a Super Saiyan and he seemed worn out. Frost and his team flew over and joined him.

"H-Hey, guys," Goku huffed, managing a weak smile. "Glad you could make it."

"I was wondering when you four would catch up with us," Beerus spoke up. "Have you been enjoying the battle?"

"You knew we were following you," Belias asked.

"Of course," Beerus replied. "I could sense your power levels even while I was busy fighting Goku here. So, tell me. What did you think? Pretty exciting watching two Gods battle, isn't it?"

"I'm not one for spectator sports," Frost replied. "But I will admit it was an exciting battle. Never before have I witnessed such power."

"One thing I don't get," Scarlet said. "Goku's God Form wore off a little while ago and yet he was still able to hold his own against you, Lord Beerus. How is that possible?"

"I was kind of wondering that myself, now that you mention it, Scarlet," Goku said. "How did I manage that, Lord Beerus?"

"While fighting as a God," Beerus explained. "you somehow absorbed it's power."

"He did," Frost asked. "So he managed to retain the power, despite returning to normal?"

"Indeed," Beerus said. He turned back to Goku. "You're quite a genius. I'm really impressed."

Goku chuckled. "I'll tell ya. You're way too strong for me, Lord Beerus."

"So, does this mean the Earth is spared," Sorbet whispered to Frost.

Suddenly, Beerus' eyes flashed and turned red. Everyone tensed.

"Oh, no," Frost exclaimed. "His eyes! He's under Demigra's spell!"

Beerus began charging up and conjured a giant orb of fiery energy.

"It's time...to destroy Earth," he declared, lifting the orb over his head.

"He's serious," Scarlet said. "He's really going to do it!"

"Ah! Guys! Over there," Sorbet said, pointing.

Everyone turned and saw Demigra appear out of thin air.

"Demigra," Frost exclaimed.

Demigra laughed. "Look. Even Beerus has his weaknesses. Now he is my puppet. Can you stop his power?"

"No! Stop," Goku yelled.

He tried to move, only to finally collapse from exhaustion. However, before he could fall, Whis appeared and caught him.

"Uh-oh," Whis said. "Better get you to safety."

He took Goku and flew back down towards Earth, leaving the Time Patrollers to deal with Beerus.

"What do we do," Scarlet asked. "We don't stand a chance against him!"

"M-Maybe Goku weakened him enough in their battle," Sorbet said, though it was clear even she didn't believe that.

"Frost," Belias said. "We need a plan!"

"I know, I know," Frost said, frantically trying to figure out a plan.

"After everything has been destroyed," Demigra said. "Demon God Demigra shall rule!"

As he laughed in triumph, Demigra failed to notice a slight change in Beerus' expression. Suddenly, the Destroyer turned and hurled the energy orb at Demigra. The Demon God saw the orb sail towards him and dodged just in time. The orb flew past him and detonated far away.

"What," Demigra gasped. "Impossible!"

All eyes were on Beerus now. The God of Destruction was suddenly back to normal. He stared at Demigra, calm and collected. Then he smirked at him.

"By the way, I knew you were there," he said. "You see, my friend, I faked being hit by you."

Beerus casually floated over towards Frost and his team and hovered beside them.

"So...you were just psyching him out," Scarlet asked.

"Of course," Beerus replied. "I sensed something earlier when I was battling with Goku in the underground lake. For a brief second, I felt a strange presence attempt to seize my mind. I was able to fend it off, but it left me wondering what was behind it. Then, while we were conversing up here, I sensed his power and decided to lure him out by pretending to fall victim to his spell." Beerus' eyes hardened and he glared at Demigra. "Trying to control me? That's blasphemous!"

Demigra was looking a touch nervous now. The tables had drastically turned.

"Too bad, Demigra," Frost said. "It looks as if your plan has failed."

"And now, we're gonna kick your ass," Scarlet declared.

Beerus floated towards Demigra. "Demigra, was it? I guess, I'll just destroy you instead."

Beerus raised his hand and a golden beam of ki energy shot towards Demigra. The Demon God managed to dodge, but found himself surrounded by the patrollers and Beerus. The patrollers charged at Demigra, attacking him without remorse. Scarlet flew in and landed a hard hit to his face, sending him careening.

"That's for what you did to Sorbet, you creep," she said.

Belias swooped in and blasted Demigra with a powerful ki blast. "That was for Piccolo!"

As Demigra flew through the air, he found Sorbet hovering just before him. The female Majin landed several hits on him. Then she grabbed hold of Demigra and spun him around.

"This is for hurting my friends," she said and hurled him down towards Frost.

Frost powered up and charged at Demigra. He struck a devastating blow. As Demigra began to fade, Frost said, "And that, is for all the trouble you've caused."

Demigra faded and then disappeared from view. The patrollers gathered around each other, feeling quite satisfied with how they had won this battle.

"Yeah! We showed him," Scarlet whooped. "If he's smart, he'll stay where he belongs."

"I doubt he'll give up," Frost said. "But it was a satisfying victory."

"Did you see the look on his face when Lord Beerus attacked him," Sorbet giggled.

"Ahem!"

Everyone turned to find Beerus hovering before them.

"Ah! L-Lord Beerus," Frost stammered and then bowed. "Um, thank you for your generous assistance against Demigra."

"Yes, about him," Beerus said. "Why would he try something so foolish, attempting to control me?"

He stared at the patrollers, causing them to squirm under his gaze. "You four know something about this, don't you?"

"Ahem. Well, um," Frost said nervously.

"Well," Beerus prompted, flying in close to Frost, bringing his face just inches from his. "I'm waiting. And I don't like to be kept waiting."

 _The Time Nest..._

Trunks paced nervously, waiting for Frost and the others to return. He thought he'd been worried when they had gone off to fight Frieza, but that was nothing compared to how he felt now knowing that they were up against an opponent even Frieza feared. He could only hope that a battle against the Destroyer didn't occur. If Beerus was as powerful as The Supreme Kai made him out to be, then what chance did his friends have against him? Suddenly, he saw a familiar white light appear. Trunks breathed a sigh of relief. They had made it back.

"Welcome back," he greeted, as they appeared. Then abruptly he stopped. His friends weren't alone. "W-Who's that with you?"

"Um, Trunks," Frost said. "I'd like you to meet Lord Beerus, the God of Destruction."

End of Chapter 24...


	25. Chapter 25 Total Chaos! Revival Rumble!

Time Patrollers

Chapter 25: Total Chaos! Revival Rumble!

 _The Time Nest..._

Trunks stared at Beerus and Whis, hardly believing his eyes. He pulled Frost aside and his voice dropped to a whisper.

"That's Lord Beerus," he asked. "Why did you bring him back here?"

"We really didn't have much of a choice," Frost replied. "He...insisted we bring him back here. And far be it from me to argue with a being powerful enough to wipe out a dozen planets with one finger."

"This whole situation with Demigra has been weird," Trunks said. "But this...this is nuts."

"I understand, Trunks," Frost said. "But like I said, we didn't have a choice. Lord Beerus could wipe us all out if the mood takes him. For now, it's best just to go along with his wishes."

Beerus, meanwhile, was surveying the area.

"Look, Whis," he said. "It's the Time Nest. It's been a while since I last came here."

"So, they're Time Patrollers," Whis said. "Hired by the Supreme Kai of Time. Well, this certainly clears things up."

"Wait, so...you knew about this place," Scarlet asked. "And about the Patrollers?"

"Of course, I did," Beerus replied. "As a God, I'm privy to a lot of things. Now then, where is the Supreme Kai of Time?"

At that moment, the Supreme Kai arrived, a nervous smile plastered on her face.

"Oh my, Lord Beerus," she greeted. "It's been quite a while, hasn't it?" She grabbed Frost and yanked him down to her face, her voice dropping to a whisper. "What's he doing here?"

"I already went over this with Trunks," Frost hissed. "We didn't have a choice."

The Supreme Kai let Frost go and turned back to Beerus.

"So, Lord Beerus," she said. "To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?"

"That ingrate Demigra tried to make a fool out of me," Beerus explained. "So, I want to find out where he is."

"He's imprisoned in the Crack of Time," the Supreme Kai replied. "However, I fear he may break out soon."

"I see," Whis spoke up. "So he was changing history to create some sort of exit for himself."

"Okay, then," Beerus said. "Right when he comes out, I'll destroy him."

"No, no, no," the Supreme Kai yelped. "Please, don't!"

"Um, why not," Scarlet asked. "As much as I'd like the opportunity to beat Demigra, Lord Beerus could certainly wipe him out with no problem."

"Because," The Supreme Kai replied. "If he fights in this world, then this dimension of time will be completely destroyed!"

The Patrollers looked horrified at that.

"Oh. Well, in that case," Scarlet said. "Uh, Lord Beerus, might we humbly request you don't do that?"

"I'm the God of Destruction," Beerus replied. "Destroying things is what I do."

"Um...Oh, yes," The Supreme Kai said. "I'll make delicious meals for you if you promise you won't fight here. How does that sound?"

"Delicious," Beerus asked, pondering on the offer.

Everyone held their breath, hoping maybe he would accept.

"No, I'm sorry," Beerus said. "I'm afraid I'll have to pass on that."

"Lord Beerus," Trunks spoke up. "With all due respect, let us take care of Demigra."

"Yes, Trunks is right," Frost spoke up. "We will dispatch Demigra for you, Lord Beerus. It would be our honor."

"No. He tried to use me," Beerus said. "That's unforgivable. Besides, can any of you even defeat Demigra?"

"Separately, no, we couldn't," Frost replied. "Demigra is quite powerful, there's no denying that. However, as a team, we are a force to be reckoned with. Lord Beerus, we all have a score to settle with Demigra. Shenron sent us here for a purpose and that was to stop people like Demigra and keep history safe. No matter what it takes, we will definitely win."

"Please, give us chance," Trunks said. "The lives of everyone we care about are on the line."

"Hmmm," Beerus mused.

"Lord Beerus," Whis spoke up. "Considering all things, why not? They seem like competent and strong warriors to me. Besides, Demigra is hardly worth your time, and they did offer to fight for your honor."

For a while, Beerus remained silent, thinking. Finally, he spoke up.

"I've decided," he said. "I'm going home to have a nap before I go out to destroy Demigra. Seems like a good idea. Know what I mean?"

Frost felt devastated. Beerus still wanted to go after Demigra and if that happened there was nothing they could do to stop him. Then Beerus added:

"If someone just so happens to defeat Demigra in the meanwhile, then...so be it."

Everyone looked at him in surprise. Then it dawned on Frost! Beerus was giving them the chance to stop Demigra after all.

"Oh, thank you very much, Lord Beerus," Trunks said.

"Lets go home, Whis," Beerus said.

"Yes, my Lord," Whis replied. He turned to the gathered Patrollers. "Lord Beerus will not wake for years once he falls asleep. Assume you will not be receiving any further help from us. Good luck and goodbye."

Beerus placed his hand on Whis' shoulder and in a flash of light the two of them disappeared.

"Man, am I glad he's gone," Scarlet said.

"I can't believe he actually complied with us," Sorbet said. "If he had gone after Demigra..."

"Fortunately, he didn't," Frost said. "But that means we have to make sure we stop him before Beerus returns."

"I feel we're drawing close to the final battle against Demigra," the Supreme Kai spoke up. "We can't lose against him."

"We won't," Belias said. "No matter how strong he is, we will stop him."

"The fate of the world rests entirely in your hands," the Supreme Kai said.

"Yeah, so no pressure," Scarlet replied.

 _The next day..._

It was the following day after Beerus and Whis had departed from the Time Nest. The Time Patrollers had gathered in the Time Vault to check for any anomalies and so far, nothing seemed out of place.

"I imagine Demigra will make his move soon enough," The Supreme Kai said. "I have an uneasy feeling."

Right as she said this, they all tensed as an eerie feeling passed over them.

"Did you feel that," Trunks asked. "An evil power that can be sensed even here."

"It's happened," the Supreme Kai said. "He's finally escaped. Demigra has broken free from the Crack of Time."

"So, he's revived," Frost said.

Then they felt another disturbance.

"Looks like he's ready to fight, too," The Supreme Kai said. "Trunks, take care of Tokitoki. Frost, you and your team prepare to move out and fix this historic mess."

The Supreme Kai turned and began making her way to the stairs leading out of the temple.

"Wait," Trunks called out. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to see what I can do about this," she replied. "Now get going, all of you!"

She turned and left the temple. After she was gone, Frost turned to his team.

"Alright, everyone," he said. "You heard her. Let's go fix this and stop Demigra."

"Be careful, guys," Trunks said. "There's no telling what might be waiting for you."

Outside the Temple, the Supreme Kai stood before the seven Dragonballs. They flickered, as if impatient to be used. The Supreme Kai wasted no time.

"Now is the time," she said. "We need your power."

Frost and his team found themselves transported to West City. Upon arrival, they could sense three enormous power levels nearby, radiating with the dark power of Demigra.

"Get ready," Frost said. "Whatever it is, it's heading our way."

Soon, three figures flew in and landed before the Patrollers. Frost's eyes widened in shock.

"You," he gasped. "How is this possible?"

Standing before them were three enemies they had vanquished: Frieza, Cell, and Majin Buu.

"No way," Scarlet protested. "We took you guys out already! How are you even here?"

Frieza smiled pitilessly. "Frost. So good to see you, dear cousin. And here you said we'd never meet again."

"This is Demigra's doing," Belias snarled. "Just as he brought Bibbidi back from the past, he must have done the same with these three!"

"That energy surrounding them," Sorbet said. "It's even stronger than usual."

"It must be because Demigra's free," Frost speculated.

"Enough talk," Cell spoke up. "We've been given a second chance. A chance to exact vengeance upon you."

"A shame Goku isn't here," Frieza lamented. "I was looking forward to destroying him as well. But I suppose we could start with you four."

"Very well," Frost said. "Just so you know, Frieza, this time, I won't show you mercy."

He powered up and assumed his armored battle form.

"Leave Frieza to me," he said to his team.

"I'll deal with Buu," Sorbet said.

"How about it, Big Guy," Scarlet asked Belias. "Shall we kick Cell's ass together?"

"Lets," Belias replied.

Scarlet immediately turned Super Saiyan and then everyone charged at their designated targets.

Frost and Frieza flew across the sky, pummeling each other with a devastating barrage of punches.

"You can't win, Frost," Frieza taunted. "You don't have that Saiyan monkey to back you up this time!"

"That "monkey" happens to be the greatest warrior I've ever known," Frost replied. "You just can't stand the fact that a Saiyan defeated you! The Mighty Lord Frieza! Ha!"

Frieza snarled in rage and attacked with more ferocity.

"Don't you dare mock me," he raged. "You sanctimonious tree-hugger!"

"I'll take that as a compliment," Frost retorted, blocking a punch.

"Really, Cell," Scarlet said, as she and Belias fought the bio-android. "I would think after your loss at the Cell Games, you wouldn't want to go through it a second time!"

"I'm much stronger now, girl," Cell said. "As you're about to find out!"

"Whatever," Scarlet replied. "Just do us a favor and leave those creepy kids of yours out of this!"

Cell responded with a Kamehameha Blast. Both Saiyan and Namekian dodged out of the way and unleashed a barrage of Ki blasts. Cell blocked the blasts and then charged his opponents. The three fighters sailed through the air, exchanging punches and kicks at lightning speed. Suddenly, Scarlet broke off and flew back a bit. Cell stared at her in confusion.

"You know what, screw it," Scarlet said. "I'm not holding back!"

She charged up and assumed her Super Saiyan 3 form. Then she threw herself back into the fight, catching Cell with a surprise attack.

"I really wish I had a Super Form," Belias said. Then he too flew in to assist his friend.

Elsewhere, Sorbet was fighting Majin Buu on the ground. The two Majins clashed with incredible strength and ferocity. Sorbet didn't bother trying to talk to or reason with Buu. She knew he was beyond salvation. He demonstrated that by attacking her relentlessly, snarling and shrieking at her. Sorbet no longer felt any shred of pity for this creature. He was pure evil, and she intended to put an end to him. She lashed out with her leg and caught Buu in the gut. As Buu doubled over, Sorbet struck upwards with a devastating uppercut. Buu sailed upwards but managed to right himself. He glanced down...and saw Sorbet was gone. He looked everywhere, trying to spot her.

"Looking for me?"

Buu whirled around...and felt a fist slam into his face, sending him flying backwards. Sorbet pursued him. She caught up to him just as he halted his flight. Yelling angrily, Buu charged at the female Majin, lashing out with unbridled fury.

As the battle continued, Frost suddenly felt an incoming power level, a strong one. Everyone present felt it in fact. The fighting ceased and everyone looked up to see someone flying towards them. The figure halted a few feet away.

"Goku," Scarlet cheered.

It was the Saiyan Warrior of Earth alright. And he was ready to battle.

"Well, you actually showed up, Goku," Frieza laughed. "Perfect. Now I can have my revenge on you and my cousin here."

"You lost to both of us before, Frieza," Goku replied. "And you're going to lose again."

"Oh, he is so awesome," Scarlet gushed.

"But, how did you get here, Goku," Frost asked.

"The Supreme Kai of Time," Goku replied. "She explained everything to me."

"So, then, you know who we really are," Frost said.

"Yeah," Goku said. "Everything makes sense now. How you guys kept showing up and you knew how to handle most of those battles."

"I'm sorry if we deceived you," Frost apologized.

"No need for apologies, Frost," Goku said. "You guys had to keep it a secret. But right now, we need to deal with these guys first."

"Right," Frost said. "Let's finish this!"

The battle resumed, now with the added strength of Goku. With his help the tide turned in their favor and the three villains found themselves being overpowered.

"No, this can't be," Frieza raged. "I refuse to be defeated by you again!"

"You won't be, Frieza," Goku said. "Frost, I think the honor should be yours!"

Frieza glared at his cousin and charged up a powerful beam attack. Frost intercepted it with his own beam. The two powers collided and Frost's attack cut through the opposing beam and struck Frieza full on.

"FROOOOSSSSSTTTTT," Frieza yelled in fury as he disintegrated.

"Goodbye, Frieza," Frost said. "And good riddance."

Cell was sent hurtling through the air and crashed into a building. The bio-android picked himself up and glared up at the Saiyan and Namekian.

"You...you miserable, lower lifeforms," he yelled. "How dare you! I am Cell! I am the most powerful being ever created! I am perfect!"

Scarlet and Belias responded by blasting Cell into nothingness.

"No one is perfect, Cell," Belias said.

"Not even you," Scarlet added. "And this time, stay dead."

Majin Buu staggered back, gasping. Sorbet stood before him, a little worse for the wear, but still capable of fighting. Buu felt hatred and rage towards her. Why? Why couldn't he beat her? She was just a clone of him! A copy! He should have been stronger than her! It wasn't fair!

"You want to know why I'm strong," Sorbet asked, as if reading his thoughts. "It's because I have something worth fighting for. You only destroy because it's all you know. But me, I discovered something worthwhile. My friends. They gave me the confidence and strength to stop people like you. That's why no matter what, you won't win, Buu."

"Nnnghh...YAAGGHHHH," Buu screeched with rage.

He charged at Sorbet, intent on finishing her off. Sorbet raised her hands and unleashed a devastating ki blast. Buu yelled in impotent fury and frustration as he disintegrated before her eyes.

"Goodbye, Buu," she said. "I hope someday you will get the chance to relive your life and know happiness."

The battle had been won and the Patrollers and Goku gathered together.

"Nicely done, guys," Goku said. "You're so much stronger now, it's amazing."

"Really," Scarlet asked, blushing at the compliment.

"So, Goku," Frost spoke up. "What did the Supreme Kai tell you, exactly?"

"She told me about this Demigra guy," Goku explained. "And how he's the one who's been messing up history."

"Well, it wasn't just him," Sorbet said. "There was also Towa and Mira. But they were just his puppets. Demigra is the real threat."

"I agree," Goku said. "We have to stop him. So, any idea where he is?"

"At the moment, no," Frost replied. "But I imagine he'll show up soon enough."

At that moment, they felt three strong power levels approaching them.

"No way," Scarlet said. "It can't be those guys! We just killed them! Don't tell me Demigra brought them back again!"

Then the three figures appeared. It wasn't Frieza, Cell, or Majin Buu.

"Oh, no," Frost gasped. "Not them!"

Floating in the air, surrounded by an intense dark aura, was Vegeta, Gohan and Gotenks.

End of Chapter 25...


	26. Chapter 26 Possessed Allies!

Time Patrollers

Chapter 26: Possessed Allies!

Frost and his team stared in horror at the new threat they now faced. Gohan, Gotenks and Vegeta hovered in the air before them, their eyes blazing red and surrounded by the dark power of Demigra. It was just as Frost and his friends had been dreading: the Demon God had taken control of the strongest fighters in the galaxy!

"Gohan," Goku called out. "What's happened to you? Your energy seems strange!"

"This is Demigra's handiwork," Belias said. "He's controlling them with his magic!"

"And the only way to break the spell, is to defeat them," Frost said.

"Then...we'll do what we have to do," Goku said.

Frost could tell this was a hard decision for him. He had to fight both of his sons and a respected ally. He wondered: Was this what Scarlet had gone through when she had fought against Sorbet?

"Goku," Sorbet spoke up. "Let me help you with Gohan. I just can't stand by and watch him be manipulated like this. I know that feeling all too well."

"Sure," Goku replied. "I know how fond you are of him."

"I will deal with Vegeta," Frost volunteered. "Scarlet, can you and Belias deal with Gotenks?"

"No problem," Scarlet said.

"Alright," Goku said. "Lets do this!"

Powering up, they flew at their allies turned enemies.

Scarlet and Belias charged at Gotenks and immediately began attacking him relentlessly. They knew despite his size he was a powerful opponent. And he certainly proved that. He fought back against them, attacking with lightning quick punches. Scarlet charged up and went straight to her Super Saiyan 3 form, knowing they would need every advantage at their disposal. Belias fired off a barrage of ki blasts, which Gotenks dodged with no problem. Though that was just what the Namekian was counting on. The blasts had been a feint, allowing Scarlet the chance to move in and catch Gotenks by surprise. She landed several solid hits on him and then followed up with a ki blast.

Gotenks sailed through the air and crashed to the ground, Belias and Scarlet following his trajectory. They landed a few feet from Gotenks just as he staggered to his feet.

"Owww," he said. "What the heck was that for?"

"Did...did we snap him out of it," Belias asked.

"I'm gonna murder your face," Gotenks yelled.

"No such luck," Scarlet replied.

Gotenks charged at them, sending a barrage of ki blasts towards them. Both the Saiyan and Namekian flew out of the way and then swooped in to converge on the Fusion Warrior. They clashed, and flew just above the ground, exchanging blows.

"Heh, heh," Gotenks laughed. "You can't beat me! I'm the mighty Gotenks! You don't stand a chance, Granny!"

Belias flinched and gazed at Scarlet. The female Saiyan stood there, quivering with boiling anger. Then that anger erupted into rage.

"Stop...calling...me...GRANNY," she exploded, her power rising exponentially.

She flew at Gotenks and pummeled him without mercy. The young boy staggered under the brutal assault, unable to combat the intense anger of the Saiyan warrior. Belias decided it would be wise to just hang back and let her handle this. Then Scarlet delivered a devastating blow that not only knocked Gotenks backwards, but also knocked him out. He collapsed to the ground and the dark aura faded. After it was gone, there was a poof, and Gotenks was gone, replaced by Trunks and Goten.

Scarlet landed on the ground, gasping, her anger and energy spent.

"Feel better," Belias asked.

"A little," she replied. "I hope I didn't overdo it."

"I'm sure they'll be okay," Belias assured her.

Sorbet had hoped she would never have to raise her fist to another friend. Unfortunately, Fate had been cruel and now she found herself having to fight someone she called a friend. It was as if she were battling Scarlet again, only this time, her opponent was the one under some evil spell and she was the one having to break it. Each hit she landed on Gohan hurt her, just as much as it hurt him.

She couldn't even begin to imagine how much it pained Goku to have to fight his own son like this. But as much as she hated it, she knew she had to do this. Not only to save Gohan, but to make sure he was there for both his wife and child. She had to put a stop to this madness!

"Sorry to have to do this, Gohan," she said. "But I will save you!"

Sorbet and Goku flanked him, exchanging blows with Gohan. The young warrior fought back with amazing speed and strength. Sorbet knew he was strong, but now with the added power of Demigra's magic, he was a force to be reckoned with.

"C'mon, son," Goku said. "Fight it! I know you can!"

Gohan seemed to hesitate for a moment.

"Dad," he said. "Sorbet...I'm sorry. I can't control myself!"

Then he charged at them again, resuming his attacks, though Sorbet noticed they weren't as strong as before. He was fighting it!

"Keep it up," Sorbet said. "I think we're getting through to him!"

They fought Gohan with renewed determination. It was obvious to them that Gohan was indeed fighting Demigra's power and was actually succeeding. They just needed to help him. Together, both the Saiyan warrior and Majin broke through Gohan's guard and struck hard. Gohan staggered and then plummeted. Goku reacted quickly and caught his son. As Sorbet watched, the dark energy faded and disappeared.

"Thank goodness," she said. "We were able to save him."

"It looks like Scarlet and Belias managed to take out Gotenks as well," Goku noted. "That just leaves..."

They both looked up to see Frost battling Vegeta. Goku handed Gohan over to Sorbet.

"Look after Gohan for me," he said. "I'm gonna go help Frost."

Sorbet nodded and took Gohan. Then Goku flew off to assist Frost. Sorbet floated down and joined Scarlet and Belias, placing Gohan on the ground next to Trunks and Goten.

"Here," she said, handing them two bottles of Energy Drinks. "We'd better get them healed up."

As Scarlet and Belias saw to the two boys, Sorbet took out another bottle and administered it to Gohan. She glanced up briefly to survey the battle with Vegeta.

Frost intercepted a hit from Vegeta and turned it aside. The Saiyan Prince lashed out furiously, determined to eradicate his enemy.

"Open your eyes, Vegeta," Frost yelled. "Demigra is controlling you! Fight it!"

Vegeta responded with a swift kick, knocking Frost backwards. Just as he recovered, Goku flew in and attacked Vegeta.

"C'mon, Vegeta," he said. "You're not just going to let Demigra use you like this, are you? I know you're stronger than that!"

Frost threw himself back into the fray, assisting Goku against Vegeta. They didn't hold back, knowing Vegeta wouldn't either.

"DAD!"

Vegeta halted in mid-charge. Frost and Goku glanced down to see Trunks had awakened and was watching the battle from the ground.

"T-Trunks," Vegeta said.

"I think he's fighting it," Frost said. "You can do it, Vegeta! Fight!"

Vegeta attacked again, but now the attacks were lacking the same oomph as before. Demigra's hold over Vegeta was starting to weaken. Goku and Frost redoubled their efforts and soon they had the Saiyan Prince worn down. A final hit and the dark aura disappeared all together. Vegeta swayed in the air but managed to remain conscious.

"Uhn...Where...K-Kakarot? Frost," he said. "What's going on?"

"Lets land and I'll explain everything," Goku replied.

A few moments later, with everyone recharged, Goku explained how they had been controlled by Demigra and Frost told them who they really were, figuring it was a moot point keeping it a secret.

"Well, now it all makes sense," Vegeta said after the explanations. "I was wondering how you four kept appearing out of nowhere and why you never seemed to age despite how many years had passed."

"So, you guys are time travelers," Gohan asked.

"More or less," Sorbet replied. "We just travel to the past to correct anomalies that occur."

"Then everything that's happened," Gohan surmised. "That was all the doing of this Demigra guy?"

"Not just him," Belias spoke up. "There were two others: Towa and Mira. They were doing Demigra's dirty work for him, though they weren't aware of it. At least, I don't think they were aware."

"But right now, Demigra's on the loose," Scarlet said. "We have to stop him!"

"Well, then where is he," Vegeta asked.

"Good question," Frost said. "We need to get back to the Time Nest and plan our next move. Chances are, he'll strike there at some point."

"Okay, you guys go if you need to," Goku said. "It's calmed down here. I'll leave Demigra to you, but don't worry, I'll catch up with you soon."

"Understood," Frost said. "We'll see you later. Lets go, guys."

They turned to leave and then Sorbet stopped. She turned back to Gohan.

"By the way, Gohan," she said. "I heard you and Videl were expecting."

"Oh, yeah," Gohan replied. "Actually, Videl had the baby already. Its a girl. And we named her Pan."

"Well, when we've settled things with Demigra, I hope to see her," Sorbet said.

"Sure thing," Gohan said.

 _The Time Nest..._

Things were pretty quiet in the small city. Tokitoki was flying overhead, enjoying the day. Suddenly, he spotted something unusual. The giant hourglass that floated in the Time Plaza began glowing with a purple light. The glass and gears started to crack and then shatter as the light lanced out. Then, with a tremendous explosion, the hourglass was utterly destroyed and the sky turned a blackish-red color.

As the smoke began to clear, a silhouette could be seen, and two glowing red eyes peered out. The smoke finally cleared away to reveal the figure: Demigra, the Demon God.

"At long last," he proclaimed. "The hour of my ascension has arrived!"

He looked up and raised his hand towards Tokitoki. The bird screeched in terror as a dark field formed around him and then he transformed into a tiny marble-like orb. The orb flew through the air straight into Demigra's mouth. The Demon God chewed and then swallowed the orb. Then he laughed in triumph.

"I did it," he yelled joyously. "I'm finally free!"

Frost and his team arrived back at the Time Nest...only to find it in ruins.

"No," Frost moaned.

"What happened here," Scarlet exclaimed.

"Demigra happened," Belias snarled.

"Somebody call my name?"

They looked up to see Demigra hovering just above them, a sneer on his face.

"Speak of the Devil," Sorbet said.

"Welcome back, Time Patrollers," Demigra greeted them. "Though it seems you're too late."

"Demigra," Frost yelled. "What have you done?"

"Tokitoki is in my hands now," Demigra explained. "I am a new God. One with power of time and space."

"Not for long," Scarlet said. "We're going to knock you off your pedestal, you creep!"

"Come now," Demigra said. "There's really no need for fighting. You're all quite strong, but against a God, you stand no chance. So, how about this: Why not work for me? You could live like gods yourselves. Everything you ever wanted would be yours."

"Fat chance," Scarlet snapped. "The only thing we want is to kick your ass!"

"You have much to answer for, Demigra," Frost said. "All the trouble you've caused in the time lines. All the pain and suffering. It's unforgivable! God or not, we're taking you down!"

Demigra shook his head in mock pity.

"That's too bad," he said. "You refuse my offer. However, your friend seems willing to do my bidding."

"What," Frost said. "What are you talking about?"

Demigra smirked and then gestured behind them. Frost had a bad feeling all of the sudden. Turning, he and his team saw what Demigra was talking about. Floating in the air behind them was Trunks. Unfortunately, he was surrounded by a dark aura.

"Trunks, no," Sorbet cried out.

"You monster," Frost snarled at Demigra. "How many more of our friends do you intend to turn against us?"

"As many as it takes," Demigra laughed. "Trunks, destroy them."

Without hesitation, Trunks charged at his former friends.

End of Chapter 26...


	27. Chapter 27 The Final Battle! Part 1

Time Patrollers

Chapter 27: The Final Battle (Part 1)

 _The Time Nest..._

Frost and his team scattered as the brainwashed Trunks flew in to attack. Trunks targeted Frost first, coming at him with a ferocity that Frost had never seen in his ally before. He blocked and dodged the attacks as he tried to reason with Trunks.

"I don't want to fight you, Trunks! Demigra's controlling you! You have to resist it!"

Trunks kept up his attack, heedless of Frost's pleas. Suddenly, two massive, red arms grabbed hold of Trunks and held him at bay.

"Snap out of it, Trunks," Belias said. "We're not your enemies! Don't let Demigra use you like this!"

Trunks slammed his elbow into Belias and slipped free. Whirling around, he blasted the Namekian and sent him hurtling through the air. Frost moved in and attacked Trunks while he was distracted. As much as he hated to do this, he knew they had to beat Trunks into submission. Frost landed several hits to his hypnotized comrade, causing him to stagger. However, Trunks wasn't going down so easily. He powered up and turned Super Saiyan. Trunks charged up a ki blast and fired it off at Frost. Frost braced himself and took the brunt of the attack. As the blast subsided, he was struck by Trunks and sent sailing backwards. His flight was halted as Sorbet flew in and caught him.

"T-Thanks," Frost gasped.

"Are you okay," she asked.

"I think so," Frost replied. "I guess I never realized just how strong Trunks really is."

"With Demigra's dark magic fueling him, it's no wonder," Sorbet said.

At the mention of the Demon God's name, Frost looked up to see Demigra floating overhead watching the battle, wearing that same hateful smile. It reminded him so much of Frieza.

"That coward," Frost growled. "Always hiding behind others and letting them do the fighting for him."

Belias and Scarlet flew in to join their two team mates.

"I don't know about you guys," Scarlet said. "But I'm getting fed up with this crap! We need to take Demigra down!"

"Without question," Frost agreed. "But we also need to help Trunks."

Scarlet turned her attention to Trunks who was already making his way towards them.

"Alright," she said. "Frost, you take Sorbet and Belias and go after Demigra. I'll deal with Trunks."

"All by yourself," Sorbet asked. "Let one of us help you, at least."

"Listen to me," Scarlet said. "Demigra is the main threat here. Granted Trunks is strong, but he'll be easier to deal with as opposed to that jerk up there. I can handle Trunks. After all, I do have Super Saiyan 3 at my disposal. You guys get Demigra, and once Trunks is out of the fight, I'll join you."

"I suppose you're right," Frost agreed reluctantly. "Alright, Scarlet. I'll leave Trunks to you. Be careful."

"You, too," Scarlet said. "Oh, and one more thing: Leave some of Demigra for me. I owe that bastard one."

Frost nodded. "Will do."

Turning, he took off towards Demigra, Belias following him. Sorbet remained behind for a second and turned to Scarlet.

"Good luck," she said. "And, try not to hurt Trunks too bad."

"I'll do what I can," Scarlet promised. "Now, go! I'll join you as soon as I can!"

Sorbet nodded and flew off to join Frost and Belias. Once she was alone, Scarlet turned to face the incoming Trunks. Immediately, she assumed her own Super Saiyan form.

"Okay, Trunks," she said. "Lets do this!"

Demigra waited in the air as Frost and his two friends approached him. They halted just a few feet away from him. The Demon God smirked.

"What's the matter," he asked. "Weren't you having fun playing with your friend?"

"No," Frost replied. "But we're going to have some fun now...by beating you!"

Demigra chuckled. "Aren't we confident. Still, I'm surprised. You left your Saiyan friend behind to fight Trunks by herself. And you call yourself a team."

"We have confidence in Scarlet," Frost said. "And after she's defeated Trunks, she's looking forward to beating you."

"Do you actually believe you have the strength to defeat a God," Demigra sneered.

"You're no God," Belias snapped. "You're nothing but a coward and an egomaniac! And it's high time somebody put you in your place!"

Demigra motioned towards himself. "Well, then, by all means. Come and put me in my place...if you can."

Frost and his two team mates charged up and flew at Demigra.

Down below, the Supreme Kai stood among the ruins of the Time Nest. The great hourglass was destroyed and reduced to glass and broken gears, as well as a vast pile of sand. Overhead, the sky was reddish-black and a heavy foreboding hung in the air. She watched as her patrollers fought against Demigra and Trunks. The Supreme Kai cursed herself. How could she have been so careless? Not only had Demigra succeeded in infiltrating the Time Nest, but now he had Tokitoki and he had turned Trunks against Frost and his team. Now, a terrible battle was being waged overhead. She felt useless.

"Some Guardian I am," she said ruefully.

Above her, she heard a blast of ki and looked up to see Sorbet knocked out of the sky. The female Majin plummeted to the ground and landed at The Supreme Kai's feet. She rushed forward to check on her.

"Sorbet! Are you alright?"

"Ungh," Sorbet groaned. "I...think so. Ow! He really hits hard."

She sat up groggily, rubbing her head. The Supreme Kai helped to steady her.

"This is all my fault," she said. "I should have been able to prevent this. Now because of my carelessness, Demigra has Tokitoki and he has Trunks under his control."

"Don't say that," Sorbet said. "This isn't your fault. Demigra got the drop on all of us. But it's not over yet. We can still win."

"I...I want to believe that, Sorbet," the Supreme Kai said. "But it just seems so hopeless."

Sorbet was about to reply when Demigra appeared before them.

"Ah. The Supreme Kai of Time. Oh, I'm sorry. I mean ex-Supreme Kai of Time," he mocked. "I believe your services are no longer required."

Above him, Frost and Belias were charging at him. Demigra turned and blasted them with a barrage of black orbs. Both patrollers reeled under the attack and fell to the ground. With them temporarily out of the way, Demigra returned his attention back to The Supreme Kai and Sorbet.

"You could have avoided all of this strife," he said. "Had you just surrendered, it would have been less trouble for all of us."

"You honestly don't expect us to believe that," Sorbet snapped. "You would have destroyed us whether we surrendered or not."

"Oh, Sorbet," Demigra tsked. "You were better off as Bibbidi's servant. At least then, you wouldn't have been in this situation."

Sorbet jumped to her feet and lunged at Demigra, lashing out with ferocious blows.

"I would sooner die here fighting you than be a slave to someone," she yelled.

"I can easily grant that wish," Demigra replied, dodging her attacks.

He vanished from sight and then reappeared behind Sorbet. Raising his hand, he blasted her from behind and sent her sprawling to the ground. Demigra stood over the fallen Majin and then planted his foot on her back right where he had blasted her. Sorbet yelled in pain as he ground his foot into her wound.

"Stop it," the Supreme Kai yelled.

"Make me," Demigra taunted, pressing down more, eliciting another scream of pain from Sorbet.

Demigra laughed remorselessly and raised his staff to strike down when a hand grabbed his wrist in an iron grip. Demigra turned to see it was Frost.

"Leave her alone," he shouted.

His fist lashed out and struck Demigra in the face. The Demon God staggered back, surprised by the ferocity of the blow. At that moment, a large red form sailed through the air and slammed into Demigra, knocking him backwards. Belias followed up the attack with a blistering barrage of fiery, red ki blasts. Demigra staggered under the assault and then he took flight to gain a respite.

Frost, meanwhile, knelt down and tended to Sorbet. He pulled out an energy drink and administered it. Instantly, Sorbet's wounds healed and she felt better.

"Are you alright," Frost asked.

"I am now," she replied, smiling up at him.

Frost smiled back, relieved. He helped her to her feet and they turned their attention to Demigra who hovered overhead.

"How touching," he sneered. "It makes me want to vomit."

"You bastard," The Supreme Kai yelled. "I've had enough of you! Give Tokitoki back! He doesn't belong to you!"

"Do you know what happens when you defy a God," Demigra asked. "You receive divine retribution!"

"Speaking of which!"

Demigra glanced up at the sound of the voice. Scarlet charged right at him, pummeling him with a barrage of punches. Then she charged up and blasted him point blank. The Demon God crashed to the ground with a satisfying thud. Scarlet landed next to her friends, grinning.

"Now that's retribution," she said.

"Nicely done, Scarlet," Belias complimented.

"What happened to Trunks," Frost asked.

"Oh, he's alright," Scarlet replied. She pointed opposite of where they stood. "He's resting up over there. Took a little while, but I finally managed to snap him out of it."

"Well, that's one problem taken care of," Frost said.

"Which just leaves...," Sorbet said.

Everyone turned to where Demigra had crashed. The Demon God stood up and faced the patrollers.

"So, the big bad Demon God isn't as mighty as he claims to be," Scarlet said, cracking her knuckles.

"Don't get cocky," Demigra snarled. Then he vanished from sight.

"Wha? Where did he go," Sorbet asked, looking around.

"Did he retreat," Belias wondered.

"It couldn't be that easy," Frost remarked.

Suddenly Demigra reappeared a few feet away from them. The Demon God raised his hand towards the patrollers and dark energy surrounded them. Frost felt Demigra attempt to seize his mind. He struggled against his hold noticing his friends were all fighting the dark magic as well.

"Soon, you will all be my puppets," Demigra laughed, exerting his power over them.

Sorbet collapsed to her knees, clutching her head.

"No," she moaned. "I...don't...want to be...controlled again!"

"Argh! F-Fight it, Sorbet," Frost ground out. "Don't...let him..."

"I...won't let...you," Scarlet said. "Ahhh! My head!"

Belias struggled to stay standing, trying to ignore the mental commands of Demigra.

"Get...out of my...head," he snarled.

"My, you are a stubborn bunch, aren't you," Demigra remarked. "But it is a futile struggle. You cannot resist my power. Now, succumb!"

Suddenly, the Supreme Kai rushed forward and raised her hands towards the patrollers. They began to glow green and then the patrollers were surrounded by a green aura. Instantly, the dark energy dissipated and the patrollers were free from Demigra's spell. They collapsed to the ground, gasping.

"Your magic won't work anymore," The Supreme Kai addressed Demigra. "Give it up already!"

"Cheeky little thing," Demigra sneered.

At that moment, Frost and his team stood up and faced Demigra. There was no denying the looks of rage at having been violated mentally by the Demon God's magic.

"That does it," Scarlet growled. "You're going down, Demigra!"

The four patrollers took up fighting stances.

"If it's a fight you want," Demigra said. "Then a fight you shall surely get!"

The patrollers charged at Demigra. The Demon God met their charge and fought back, matching their speed and strength. The battle took to the sky as the five combatants fought, the very air thrumming with the fierce blows.

"Now you shall see the power of the Demon God," Demigra shouted, swiping his staff and unleashing a volley of dark energy. "I will destroy each and every one of you! And then, I'll deal with the Supreme Kai!"

The patrollers moved in, flanking their opponent from all sides, lashing out with punches and kicks.

"This world has the only god it needs," Demigra said. "All of you will worship me and despair!"

"Don't you ever shut up," Scarlet griped.

"No one will worship you, Demigra," Frost said. "Not after we're finished with you!"

"You're so sure of yourselves," Demigra mocked. "Why can't you just accept the inevitable? None can stand against me!"

He laughed in triumph...only to be slammed from behind by a massive ki blast. Demigra stumbled in midair and then managed to regain his balance. Where had that attack come from? Certainly not from the patrollers. But, then, who...?

"Sorry, I'm late."

All eyes turned skyward and saw who had attacked Demigra.

"Goku," Frost exclaimed.

Goku flew down and joined the patrollers.

"Looks like I got here just in time," Goku said. He turned towards Demigra. "Let me guess...You must be Demigra."

"Goku," Demigra spat. "Yet another annoying pest. Why won't my godly magic work on you?"

"I don't know why," Goku replied.

"Because you're just awesome that way," Scarlet sighed dreamily.

"It might be because I became a God once," Goku said. "A God just like you."

"Argh! A Super Saiyan God," Demigra snarled. "That must be it!"

"Face it, Demigra," Frost said. "You're outmatched! You can't take on all five of us!"

"Make that six!"

Everyone turned to see Trunks joining them.

"I owe this guy one," Trunks said.

"Six against one," Scarlet said. "Not good odds for you, Demigra."

Without another word, all six fighters powered up and blasted Demigra. The Demon God sailed backwards and crashed onto the pile of sand on the ground. Everyone landed, taking a moment to catch their breath.

"Whew," Scarlet wheezed. "I hate to admit it, but that guy was tough." She turned to the Supreme Kai. "Thanks for the save back there, Shorty."

"Scarlet," Trunks said. "I told you...Aw, never mind."

"Your timing was impeccable, Goku," Frost said, turning to their Saiyan ally.

"I wish I had gotten here sooner," Goku replied. "But I had to make sure everything was alright back home."

"So...is it over," Sorbet asked. "Did we beat Demigra?"

"Somehow, I highly doubt it," Frost said. "It's never that easy."

All eyes turned to where Demigra had fallen. So far, the Demon God wasn't moving.

"By the way," Trunks spoke up. "Where's Tokitoki?"

"That jerk Demigra swallowed him," The Supreme Kai replied. "We have to get him out."

"No problem," Scarlet said, grinning. "One physical extraction coming right up."

The patrollers made their way over towards Demigra. Just as they got closer, however, a red aura sprang up and surrounded Demigra. The Demon God then levitated to his feet.

"How dare you," he snarled.

Everyone tensed, ready to fight, when Demigra vanished.

"Now where did he go," Scarlet exclaimed.

"I found him," Goku called out. "I can sense his energy! Grab onto me!"

"Don't have to tell me twice," Scarlet said.

Everyone grabbed onto Goku and then they vanished...

They reappeared inside the Time Vault, which was awash in a dark, swirling energy. Everyone gazed around in surprise.

"What's happening," Sorbet asked.

"How is this possible?"

They looked up and saw Demigra floating in the air above them.

"Damn this despicable world," Demigra yelled. "I'll destroy it all!"

"Are you insane," The Supreme Kai shouted. "If you destroy the Time Vault, everything will disappear...gone forever! That means you'll die, too!"

"Fool," Demigra sneered. "You think I'm not aware of that? After everything is destroyed, I'll make a new history! My history!"

Suddenly, dozens of blood-red staves appeared in the air around Demigra.

"What do you mean by that," The Supreme Kai demanded.

"It won't happen," Frost declared, powering up. "We're stopping you here and now, Demigra!"

Goku and the other Patrollers powered up and then launched themselves at Demigra. The Demon God thrust his arms forward and all of the staves shot out towards them at blinding speed. Goku and the Patrollers dodged around them, but, unfortunately, the staves proved faster. Frost gasped as a staff pierced him. He fell backwards, collapsing on the floor.

"Frost," Sorbet yelled, only to be struck down as well.

Scarlet and Belias fared no better, and both Saiyan and Namekian were hit. As they crashed to the ground, Goku turned to check on them, only to be impaled by a staff. He, too, crashed to the ground, and everyone was pinned down by more staves.

Frost tried to move but found he couldn't. His vision blurred and he saw The Supreme Kai rush over to him. Above, Demigra hovered in the air, laughing triumphantly.

"Everything! Begone," he commanded.

"Demigra," the Supreme Kai shouted.

"S-Stop," Goku gasped.

Frost could feel himself blacking out.

 _So,this is how it ends. After everything we've been through, we die here. Belias, Scarlet...Sorbet. I never got the chance to tell her..._

As his sight faded, Frost's eyes fell upon a scroll lying next to him and for the briefest of seconds he heard the familiar trilling call of Tokitoki. Then, everything went dark...

End of Chapter 27...


	28. Chapter 28 The Final Battle! Part 2

Time Patrollers

Chapter 28: The Final Battle (Part 2)

?...

 _Light... A bright light...That's all he saw... From out of the darkness of oblivion a white light...It looked inviting...He should head into it...Yes...Into the light...Into restful peace..._

Frost's eyes opened. He was lying flat on his back, gazing up at an empty sky. White auroras weaved through the sky, adding an almost surreal feeling to it. Frost stood up, looking around. The entire area was vast and seemed to stretch into infinity. The air was still, not a faint breeze stirring. It reminded him of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Was that where he was? No. It couldn't be. But then where was he? And how had he gotten here?

"What happened," he murmured.

"Frost!"

Frost looked up to see his three companions rushing over. He felt relieved. At least he wasn't alone here. Sorbet was the first to reach him and immediately she threw her arms around him, just as relieved as he was.

"Thank goodness you're alright," Sorbet said.

"Just where are we, anyway," Scarlet asked. "And how did we get here?"

"The last thing I remember," Belias spoke up. "We were in the Time Vault trying to stop Demigra. And then, everything went black."

"The Time Vault," Frost exclaimed. "Oh, no. Demigra destroyed it. The Supreme Kai warned him that if the Time Vault was destroyed then everything would cease to exist."

"But, why are we here," Sorbet asked. "If nothing exists anymore, how is it we're still here? How is it we still exist?"

"I don't know," Frost replied.

"Rrrr! Damn it all," Scarlet exploded. "After everything we went through, after fighting so hard, we failed! Demigra won!" She fell to her knees, pounding the ground. "Damn it! Damn it!"

"Scarlet, please, calm down," Sorbet said, kneeling next to her friend. "Yelling won't solve anything."

"It's over," Scarlet said forlornly. "We blew it. Now we're stuck here for all eternity. Demigra got the last laugh."

"What I can't figure out is how we even got here," Belias said. "By all accounts we shouldn't even be here having this conversation."

"Who cares," Scarlet said. "Maybe this is our punishment for failing. What does it matter? The entire universe as we know it is gone. And everyone we know went with it. Goku, Trunks, the Supreme Kai, and all the others. They're all gone. Maybe we should have let Beerus deal with Demigra after all. We were no match for a God."

"Alright, that's enough, Scarlet," Frost snapped. "I refuse to accept defeat! And I refuse to watch you wallow in self pity! Where's your Saiyan pride? You're fighting spirit? We are Time Patrollers! We can and will get out of here, and we will stop Demigra! Now are you just going to sit there and moan, or are you going to stand up and help me figure a way out of this?"

Scarlet stared up at Frost, surprised by his tone. Then, with a confident grin, she stood up and clapped his shoulder.

"Now I see why you're our leader, Frost," she said. "You can really deliver one hell of a motivational speech. You're right. We're not through yet. The fact that we're still here shows there's hope. So lets figure out how to get back there and kick Demigra's ass!"

Frost nodded. "Now that's the Scarlet I know."

"So, how do we get back," Belias asked.

"If we could just figure out how we got here in the first place, maybe we could backtrack to the Time Vault," Sorbet mused.

"Hold on," Scarlet said. "What's that?"

Everyone looked at where the Saiyan was pointing.

"Is that what I think it is," Frost exclaimed.

Laying on the ground just a few feet from them was a scroll. Frost walked over and picked it up.

"It's a scroll from the Time Vault," he said. "But, how did it get here? Wait a minute! I remember! Just before I blacked out, I saw a scroll lying on the ground next to me and I could swear I heard Tokitoki."

"But, Demigra devoured him," Sorbet said. "How could you have heard him?"

"I don't know," Frost replied. "I've often thought there was something about Tokitoki. I had considered asking the Supreme Kai about him. Strange that Demigra would want a bird so badly. It makes me think there was more to him than we thought."

"Do you think somehow Tokitoki produced this scroll," Belias asked.

"I'm not sure," Frost said. "But either way, if it can help us, then I'm not complaining. Let's see what it has to show us."

They all gathered around as Frost opened the scroll...

 _The Time Vault..._

"After everything is destroyed," Demigra gloated. "I'll make a new history! My history!"

"What do you mean by that," The Supreme Kai asked. "What are you thinking?

Goku and the Time Patrollers powered up and charged at Demigra. The Demon God thrust his arms forward and sent the staves at them. Frost moved fast, but the staff proved faster and he found himself impaled by it. He crashed to the ground, his friends and Goku sharing the same fate. As they lay there, pinned down by the staves, Demigra laughed triumphantly. A vast vortex of dark energy spread from him, engulfing the entire Time Vault...

?...

"I don't believe it," Frost whispered. "This scroll actually leads right back to that point just before Demigra destroyed the Vault."

"Which means, we not only have a way back, but a second chance, too," Sorbet said.

"So what are we waiting for," Scarlet said. "Let's go finish that bastard off for good!"

Frost nodded. He held out the scroll and immediately, they vanished...

 _The Time Vault..._

Demigra laughed in triumph as his dark power steadily consumed the Time Vault.

"Demigra," The Supreme Kai yelled.

"S-Stop," Goku shouted.

Demigra conjured up a massive orb of energy and launched it downwards. Then he waved his hand and conjured up a portal back to the Crack of Time. As he entered, he took a moment to look back on his handiwork, a triumphant sneer on his face.

The Supreme Kai watched helplessly as the dark energy began to destroy everything within the vault. With Goku and the Patrollers down, there was no way to stop it. Then, just when all seemed lost, a volley of ki blasts streaked down and shattered the staves holding Goku. The Supreme Kai gasped. Where had those come from? Goku immediately lept to his feet and glanced up. He stared in astonishment! Hovering in the air above them was Frost and his team! But, hadn't they been knocked out?

"Goku," Frost called down. "Stop the blast! We're going after Demigra!"

Goku stood silent for a second and then nodded. He turned towards the incoming energy orb and braced himself. The orb struck and Goku exerted all of his strength to hold it off.

"Go," he yelled up at the Patrollers.

Frost and his team turned to the portal Demigra had escaped through. Then, they entered it, pursuing the Demon God...

 _The Crack of Time..._

Frost and his friends emerged from the portal and found themselves in a vast chamber with crystal rock formations. Floating before them, was their enemy.

"Demigra," Frost yelled. "No more running! We finish this here and now!"

Demigra could only stare in surprise and anger at the persistence of the Patrollers.

"What are you," he asked in astonishment. "What in the world are you? After all that, how can you possibly still be alive?"

"You should never underestimate someone, Demigra," Frost said. "You're time is at an end. We intend to see you don't leave this place ever again. Prepare yourself!"

"I see," Demigra said. "You want to interfere, do you? I won't hold back then! With every ounce of my limitless, divine power, I will defeat you!"

Raising his staff, Demigra was surrounded by a swirling aura of dark energy. For a moment, he was obscured from sight and then the energy faded, revealing Demigra. The Demon God had changed. His human form was gone now, replaced by a massive blue skinned monster with a mane of red hair, two horns, huge muscular arms and a long lashing tail. He looked every inch like an actual demon.

"You shall rue the day," the monster raged. "I will erase your miserable lives from history! When I'm through with you, you will never have existed!"

"So, now your outside matches your inside," Frost remarked. "But don't think we're afraid, Demigra. One way or another, we will destroy you!"

Powering up, the four patrollers charged at the massive creature. The Demon God charged as well, and the combatants met with a resounding crash. Despite his size, Demigra was fast and his monstrous girth gave him immense strength. He swung out with a massive fist and Frost was able to duck under it just in time. Charging up, he blasted at Demigra's exposed belly. The Demon God staggered back slightly and then lashed out with his thick tail. Frost wasn't quick enough this time. The appendage struck him and he went flying backwards.

Demigra raised his hand and prepared to fire off a ki blast when Sorbet and Scarlet flew in and tackled him from behind. Demigra stumbled forward and then whirled around to face them, only to be blasted from behind by Belias. The Namekian charged at Demigra and attacked, as did Sorbet and Scarlet. Demigra shielded himself with his arms, weathering the attacks. Then, with a surprising burst of speed, he spun around, arms out, knocking aside all three attackers. Then he raised his clawed hands and launched a salvo of ki blasts, hitting his opponents dead on.

Demigra looked around, trying to decide who to finish off first, when something streaked in from below. Demigra glanced down just as Frost zoomed upwards, landing a solid hit to the Demon God's jaw. Demigra's head snapped back and Frost followed up with a barrage of punches to his solar plexus. After taking a few hits, Demigra reached out and caught hold of Frost. One hand holding him, Demigra pulled back and punched Frost hard. Then, he whirled around and threw him, sending him crashing into one of the crystal rocks.

"Now do you see," Demigra addressed them. "You will vanish without a trace! Forever forgotten! And your friends will be right behind you!"

Suddenly, something zoomed in and struck Demigra right in the groin. The Demon God's eyes widened in surprise and he hunched over groaning in pain.

"Don't you ever shut up," Scarlet griped. "What is it with guys like you bragging and thinking you're unstoppable? Seriously!"

"Y-You Saiyan bitch," Demigra snarled. "I'll make you pay for that!"

"Yeah? Bring it on, ugly," Scarlet said.

She powered up and changed into her Super Saiyan form. Then she charged at the enraged Demon God, both lashing out with incredible speed and ferocity. Then from out of nowhere, Sorbet flew in, joining in the attack.

"Why can't you miserable pests just accept the inevitable," Demigra raged. "I cannot be defeated! Not by mere insects like you!"

He struck and knocked them aside, only to be assailed by Belias.

"We're about to prove you wrong," he said, landing a hard hit to Demigra's face.

Demigra swiped with his massive claws and Belias dodged, though not fast enough. The claws tore through Belias' arm, ripping it clean off. Belias yelled in pain and staggered back, clutching the stump where his arm had been.

"Ha! How well can you fight with one arm," Demigra taunted.

"Good thing I don't have to find out," Belias replied, smiling. Then, a new arm sprouted from the stump. "See, funny thing about Namekians, we can regenerate any lost limbs. Comes in handy, no pun intended."

"Rrrgghh! I'll just rip you to so many pieces you won't be able to regenerate," Demigra snarled.

He flew at the Namekian...only to be intercepted by Frost, now in his armored form. He struck out, smashing his fist into Demigra's snout. The Demon God floated backwards, clutching his nose. At that moment, Scarlet and Sorbet rejoined the fight, flanking Demigra from behind with Frost and Belias in front.

"You will do no such thing," Frost said.

"Damn nuisance," Demigra snarled. "All of you!"

"Face it, Demigra," Scarlet said. "You're beat."

"Fool! No on who has witnessed this form has ever escaped alive," Demigra said. "And you are no exception!"

Surprisingly, Frost laughed. Demigra stared at him in astonishment.

"You know what I think, Demigra," Frost said. "You're afraid."

"Afraid," Demigra exclaimed. "You're joking!"

"No, I'm not," Frost replied. "I can hear it in your tone. The fact you even assumed this form shows how desperate and scared you are. It's because you know that you cannot defeat us."

"T-That's nonsense," Demigra sneered. "I am a God!"

"So you've told us," Belias said. "But even God's can be defeated."

"Ha! Is that what you think," Demigra said. "I will show you just how mighty I am!"

Demigra was suddenly surrounded by a dark aura. His clawed hands came together and he conjured up an orb of ki energy. While he did this, a volley of purple bolts shot outward in all directions, causing the patrollers to scatter. Then Demigra raised his hands and three massive orbs of energy shot out and struck the patrollers. They reeled under the attack and crashed into the crystal pillars.

"You see," Demigra gloated. "You don't stand a chance against me. Now, prepare for oblivion!"

Frost and his team managed to haul themselves up and take flight once more. Demigra stared, dumbfounded.

"You still refuse to die," he exclaimed. "How? How can you still keep going?"

"It's because they're stronger than you think!"

All eyes glanced up and saw Goku. Powering up, the Saiyan warrior of Earth assumed Super Saiyan 3 form, then flew down to join Frost and his friends.

"YOU," Demigra raged. "How did you even get here?"

"I sensed your power level, as well as the Patrollers," Goku explained. "Then I was able to use my Instant Transmission to get here." He turned to Frost. "The Time Vault's all secure."

"Good," Frost said. "So that just leaves one item of business to deal with."

All five warriors turned to Demigra.

"Why? Why must I be bothered with such pests," Demigra snarled. His face contorted into a look of pure hatred. Suddenly a bright red aura surrounded him. "Damn you...DAMN YOU ALL!"

Demigra charged at them, howling with rage, a fiery energy engulfing his fist. Goku turned to the Patrollers and they nodded. Time to finish this. All five powered up and channeled all their power to their hands.

"Ka...Me..." Goku began.

"Ha...Me..." The patrollers joined in.

"HAAAAAAA!"

Five beams of ki energy shot out. The beams twirled in the air and then merged together, forming an immense beam of energy. The beam collided with the charging Demigra, halting his flight. Howling with fury, Demigra pushed and struggled against the attack.

"DIE, MAGGOTS," Demigra raged, pushing forward steadily.

"We'll never lose to you," Goku yelled.

"Let's do this, guys," Scarlet shouted.

"For our friends," Belias added.

"For the world," Sorbet said.

"For all we hold dear," Frost said. "Demigra! You will perish!"

Suddenly, the beams intensified and doubled in size. The energy surged forward and slammed into Demigra, breaking through his charge and engulfing him. Demigra could only stare in surprise as the energy tore into him.

"Im-Impossible," he yelled. "I am a God..."

Then he vanished, disintegrated by the wave of energy, leaving behind a small, golden orb. The Patrollers floated there, exhausted, then the pillars surrounding them erupted with a bright light and the cavern began to crumble.

"Watch out," Goku shouted as a jagged rock dropped from above.

Frost hastily moved aside...and saw the orb float right in front of him. He reached out to grab it and then the orb began glowing. When the light faded, he saw Tokitoki. The bird trilled, glad to be free. Goku grabbed Tokitoki and motioned the patrollers to him.

"This place is crumbling! Let's go!"

Everyone grabbed onto Goku and an instant later, all five of them disappeared as the cavern completely crumbled.

 _The Time Nest..._

Trunks sat on the ground while the Supreme Kai used her power to heal his wounds. As she healed him, Trunks suddenly sensed something. Glancing up, he looked around and saw Frost, Scarlet, Belias, Sorbet, and Goku walking towards them. And flying around them was Tokitoki. Upon spotting them, Trunks lept to his feet and rushed towards them, the Supreme Kai right behind them.

Immediately, Tokitoki flew to the ground as the Supreme Kai approached. She knelt down, stroking his feathers, happy to see her friend safely returned. She then turned her attention to the waiting patrollers.

"Well done, everyone," she said. "You did it. You defeated Demigra and saved everyone. I can't thank you enough. I'm so proud of all of you."

"Aw, shucks, Shorty," Scarlet said, blushing slightly. "All in a days work."

"It was a difficult battle," Frost said. "And for a moment, it seemed hopeless."

"Good thing we've got such a great motivational speaker for a leader," Scarlet said, grinning.

"So, then, I guess that's it," Sorbet said. "With Demigra gone, the time stream is safe. I suppose the Time Patrollers won't be needed anymore."

"Not necessarily," Belias spoke up. "The time stream will always need someone to watch over it. Besides, Demigra maybe gone, but let's not forget Towa is still out there. She's a dangerous foe we can't ignore."

"And who knows what else might be lurking out there among the stars," Frost added. "I have a feeling our job's not done yet."

"Then we'll just need to keep patrolling as long as possible," Trunks said. "As far as partners go, you guys are the greatest."

"Thanks, kid," Scarlet said. "You're not so bad yourself."

"Hey, guys," Goku spoke up, addressing the patrollers. "You interested in a little fight with me? You guys are very strong and I want to see your power in battle for myself."

Frost chuckled. Typical Saiyan. "Very well, Goku. I suppose a little sparring won't hurt."

"Oh, hell, yes," Scarlet said. "I've been wanting to spar with you for a long time, Goku!"

"Sounds like fun," Trunks said.

"Whoa, wait," The Supreme Kai yelled. "Don't do it here! You'll break the Time Vault and everything you fought for will have been for nothing!"

"Oh, uh, right," Goku said. "Sorry about that."

"Perhaps another time, Goku," Frost offered.

"Sure, that sounds great," Goku said. "Well, it's probably about time for me to head home anyway."

"We appreciate everything you've done, Goku," Frost said, shaking his hand. "Thank you."

"I should be thanking you guys," Goku said. "After all the things you did for me and my friends."

"Take care, Goku," Sorbet said. "And give my regards to Gohan and Videl. Tell them I'll drop in at some point to see their baby."

"I'll do that, Sorbet," Goku replied.

"It's been a pleasure, Goku," Belias said. "I hope we'll meet again someday."

"I'm sure we will," Goku said. "And don't be a stranger. Come visit us sometime."

Scarlet stepped forward. She stood nervously before Goku, blushing slightly. "Um, Goku? I just want to say...You...You are incredibly awesome and it was an honor to fight alongside you."

"Well, thanks, Scarlet," Goku said. "It was honor to fight alongside you as well. Keep training hard and someday, maybe we can battle each other."

"I-I'd like that," Scarlet stammered, her face as red as her hair.

Nodding, Goku waved goodbye to everyone and then he vanished.

"Well, I don't know about you guys," Scarlet said. "But I wouldn't mind a soak in the hot springs and some food."

"Yes, of course," Frost said. "That sounds like a good idea."

"I'd say you guys earned it," Trunks said.

"Well, then what are we waiting for," Belias asked.

Trunks, Scarlet and Belias began walking towards the hot springs.

"And, Trunks, no peeking, you naughty boy," Scarlet teased, causing Trunks to blush.

As they walked on, Frost and Sorbet hung back for a moment.

"Sorbet," Frost said. "There's something I want to talk to you about."

"Sure, Frost," Sorbet said. "What's on your mind?"

"Sorbet, after everything that's happened, I've come to look upon you as more than a team mate and even more than a friend," Frost said. "You're the kindest and sweetest person I've ever known, and, well, I've come to care about you a lot. I suppose I never realized how much I cared until we almost lost you and even more so when I thought Demigra had us in the Time Vault."

"Frost, I...I don't know what to say," Sorbet said, a slight blush to her face. "I mean, I care about the others, but, I suppose I've come to feel the same way about you, too. Especially when you went to face Frieza on Namek. I was really worried about you. And when you won that battle without resorting to killing him, I was so proud of you. We both faced our demons and we came out stronger for it." She laughed softly. "I guess we should have told each other sooner, huh."

"It's not always easy admitting your true feelings," Frost said. He took her hands in his. "But now I will freely admit it. I love you, Sorbet."

"Oh, Frost," Sorbet said, tears in her eyes. "I love you, too."

A few feet away, Scarlet and Belias were watching the touching moment between Frost and Sorbet, as the two leaned in and kissed each other.

"Good for them," Scarlet said, hastily wiping her eyes.

"Why, Scarlet," Belias said, grinning. "Are you crying?"

"Yes, I am," Scarlet said. "You got a problem with that?"

"Not at all," Belias replied. He turned his attention back to Frost and Sorbet who were now heading their way. "It's funny. When we first arrived here, we were a group of misfit aliens thrown together to save the Time Stream. Now, look at us. We're a team. An inseparable band of friends."

"Hm. Funny how life works," Scarlet said. "So, what do you think's waiting for us out there, big guy?"

"Who knows," Belias said. "But whatever it is, we'll face it together."

"Yeah," Scarlet said. "You got that right."

 _Epilogue..._

In the plaza area of Tokitoki City, numerous citizens and patrollers milled about. Hovering in the air, just above them was Beerus and Whis. The Destroyer was lounging on his back in midair, munching on a piece of fruit.

"It seems they defeated Demigra, Lord Beerus," Whis said.

Beerus scarfed down the rest of his snack. "Well, I guess they didn't need me at all."

"Indeed," Whis replied. "It certainly wasn't worth staying awake for."

At that moment, Tokitoki flew in and landed on Whis' staff, trilling.

"On the contrary," Beerus spoke up in response to Whis' remark. "I'm curious about their power. I was actually looking forward to seeing a full display of their skills. Very much so..."

"Well," Whis said, petting Tokitoki. "In that case, you should be sure not to oversleep next time."

After a moment, both Beerus and Whis took off, leaving the Time Nest. After they were gone, Tokitoki flew off, trilling.

Elsewhere, in a barren landscape, an oval shaped gem lay on the ground, a gaping hole in the center of it. A shadow fell across the item. Standing above it was Towa. She knelt down and reached into the hole.

"It seems as though they destroyed you, my creation," she lamented.

Standing, Towa gazed at the twitching, pink organism in her hand. It was all that remained of Mira. To think this squirming mass had been a strong and powerful warrior.

"Not enough power," the organism said. "I need more...I need more energy..."

"That's right," Towa replied. "We'll leave this place and collect more power. And then we can regroup and try again. We mustn't give up. We'll be back to exact our revenge on our transgressors. And I know that next time, you will annihilate all of them. Because you are truly my greatest masterpiece, Mira."

Towa took to the air and then zoomed away, already plotting ways to harvest more energy. She would not only restore Mira to his old self again, but she would also improve him, make him stronger. And she would see the Demon Realm unleashed upon the galaxy. Towa smiled at the thought. There were plenty of other timelines with powerful beings she could exploit for her purposes. And once everything was in place, the Time Patrollers would suffer her wrath...her's and Mira's.

"Just wait...Soon we'll return to crush those that stood in our way."

THE END...?

The Time Patrollers will return...


End file.
